


WAA Weirdos Emissary: Rebooted

by GengarFan3



Category: SpongeBob SquarePants (Cartoon), Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Gen, Hot Topic Krew, OOC characters, Other Fandoms Not Mentioned in Tags, Parody, WAA Weirdos Emissary, YTP
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2018-09-01 14:45:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 23
Words: 123,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8628499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GengarFan3/pseuds/GengarFan3
Summary: The life at the Smash Bros. tournament for Wario and his friends was always weird. But now, when they are called upon to stop chaos in an alternate universe, things just get weirder. Wario, Waluigi, Falco, Crazy Hand, Duck Hunt Dog, Snake, Weegee, Malleo, Snorlax, Dr. Eggman, Metal Sonic, and a special guest "team up" to fight edgy brats, weird clubs, gangsters... and much bigger threats. Will they manage to get through all of that? Find out yourselves dorks, I ain't telling you the answer.





	1. Weegee Strikes Back Again

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GeneralDarkPit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeneralDarkPit/gifts), [MerchantAnna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MerchantAnna/gifts), [YoshizillaRhedosaurus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/YoshizillaRhedosaurus/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Hot Topic Krew](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3113342) by [GeneralDarkPit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeneralDarkPit/pseuds/GeneralDarkPit), [MerchantAnna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MerchantAnna/pseuds/MerchantAnna), [Original HTK Author (MerchantAnna)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MerchantAnna/pseuds/Original%20HTK%20Author). 



**Chapter 1: Weegee Strikes Back Again**

November twentieth was the exact day. The day when it all truly began. The clash... between two nonsensical, yet doomed worlds.

Clear skies. Falling leaves. Migrating birds. It was your typical early November morning at three AM... well, across most of the Smash world, anyways. Back at the third edition of the Smasher's Palace and its surrounding Smash Grounds, however, was nothing but chaos once again, thanks to the villainous meme, Weegee. With most of the Smashers and Master Hand gone, this left him nearly free to ruin the place and ruin Wario and his friends' lives. The evil meme was firing laser beams from his eyes while levitating in the sky, which only put him in an even bigger advantage, as the Smashers that were there lacked any decent projectiles to hit him with and a means of getting up to him... or in Bowser's case, simply just didn't care.

"WAA!" Wario roared, swinging open the front doors of the palace, with Waluigi and Falco behind him. "What is going on out here?! What's with the ruckus?!"

"I think that's why, Wario!" Waluigi said. The lanky plumber pointed up towards the sky, directly at Weegee.

"Agh! Of course it's Weegee! Showing up and giving me a rotten day us usual!" Wario groaned. "I'll give that loser what for!" Wario then started to slowly walk his way over towards Weegee, crushing the small rocks below him with his big stomps, and pulling out his recently obtained weapon, the all mighty Dinner Blaster.

"Wait! Are you going to fight him one-on-one again?" Falco asked. Wario stopped and turned his head slightly towards the left.

"Of course I am! I know he's mostly here for us! Besides, I need to remind him of the true threat to him, since he still seems to think that it's Master Hand!" Wario replied. He turned his head back forward and quickly run closer to Weegee as Waluigi and Falco looked at each other with concern.

"Ahahaha! Come on out, you weirdos! We have a scored to settle! I'm not going to let you tarnish my name again!" Weegee exclaimed, continuing his laser beam assault on the Smash Grounds. Little did he know that Wario was right below him, pointing the Dinner Blaster straight up.

"I hope you made lotsa armor for your lower region, loser..." Wario muttered. He then pulled the trigger, firing a hot plate of spaghetti upwards, which quickly collided with Weegee's feet. While this wasn't what Wario was aiming for, it still was effective.

"GOD DAMN IT!" Weegee cursed. "WHAT THE BLOODY HELL WAS THAT?!" Weegee looked down, noticing Wario in a fit of glee, laughing at the meme's misery. Clenching his fists, Weegee teleported right behind Wario and launched a small but still powerful laser beam at the ground right behind the fat plumber, launching him far past the Smash Grounds.

**XxXx**

The silent woods that surrounded the northern end of the current Smash Grounds. Since all the birds left, the woods have dealt with nothing but breezes when it came to noise.

... Until Wario started flying over and screamed until he crashed into one of the small forest clearings, that is.

"Ugghh... stupid meme... funny meme, but stupid..."

~Fawful Is There from Mario & Luigi: Boswer's Inside Story starts to play~

Weegee warped right above the forest and quickly noticed the small clearing that had Wario in it. Quickly teleporting down into the clearing, Weegee started chuckling and clapping his hands in a mockful fashion.

"Heh, thought you could get the drop on me, idiot?" the meme gloated. "Well, thanks to your ignorance and unneeded cockiness, you screwed that all up!"

"Funny you should say that, since you're the one who really suffers from those issues!" Wario mocked back, quickly getting back to his feet.

"Oh, you think you can go there, punk?! Well think again! Because you're clearly forgetting who you're dealing with! You're not fighting a little league villain, you're fighting the chaos incarnate, Weegee!"

"Chaos incarnate? More like ruckus maker and otherwise absolutely useless waste! Come on, "Mr. Whiny Meme", let's see how hard you make me laugh as I beat you down!" Wario said, getting into a fighting position.

"I'll admit, it seems like you're actually using your brain today, considering those insults you are dishing out, and the fact that you are right for once: this fight does need to begin!" Weegee shouted.

~Fawful Is There ends as the boss theme from Shantae And The Pirate's Curse starts~

Wario and Weegee dashed right for each other, eventually bashing into each other, pushing their heads forward still. Weegee used this to his advantage however, and fired a small laser beam from his eyes into Wario, sending him flying, although that tactic didn't come without consequence, as Weegee skidded back a lot from the blast. Wario kept flying until he crashed right next to the unoffically yet fittingly named "Smash Ball Lake". Quickly getting back onto his feet, he looked around for a spot to hide, nearly immediately finding a large rock. He made a quick dash behind it just before Weegee burst through some of the thicket. Wondering where the idiot plumber was, Weegee took a long look around the lake. When a ruffling bush caught his attention, Wario fired another steaming hot plate of spaghetti from the Dinner Blaster, which hit Weegee right in the eyes. The evil meme covered his eyes in pain, leaving Wario another chance to strike. He jumped out of his hiding spot, landed right before Weegee, and gave hit a hard hitting uppercut to the chin, sending the stiff meme flying upwards. Wario then pulled out a Super Feather and swallowed it (it's disgusting I know) before becoming Cape Wario and flying back up towards his rival.

"DAMN PLUMBER FIRING SPAGHETTI INTO MY EYES I HATE THAT LITT-" Weegee cursed before getting interrupted by Wario, who grabbed his hands, though Weegee was fast enough to fight back. Once again, he fired another quick laser beam, which sent Wario spiralling up higher into the sky before quickly falling back down to earth. Weegee landed safely and quickly got the spaghetti off his face before dashing off in the direction Wario fell in.

**XxXx**

~The boss battle theme ends~

Waluigi and Falco were helping Marth break some boulders that Weegee placed at the gates of the Smash Grounds before he started attacking. Although Marth was fully focused on clearing the way, the other two had the battle between Wario and Weegee on their minds.

"I mean, Wario is a capable fighter and all, but he's still a big numbskull. There's no way he can take down someone like Weegee by himself!" Waluigi said.

"Like I said earlier, Wario will be fine. After all, the Bread God will protect him!" Falco confidently said.

"For one, can you drop the whole "Bread God" thing, Falco? It's just idiotic," Marth commented as he sliced a smaller boulder right in half with his sword, the Falchion. "And two, can you guys actually help with these rocks? You can help Wario out faster if you do!"

"WAA! I can't believe I was acting like an idiot for once!" Waluigi shouted.

 _"For once, he says,"_ Marth thought in his head. However, Waluigi quickly ran a bit back from the rocks and quickly pulled out a Bob-Omb from underneath his hat. "What in Naga's name are you doing?! Don't throw that thing!" Waluigi ingored the warning and tossed the bomb right at the middle of the rock pile, which destroyed the pile, but also sent Falco and Marth flying, as well as swinging the gates open.

~Professor E. Gadd's Lab theme from Luigi's Mansion starts to play~

Professor Elvin Gadd wondered in as soon as the gates swung open entirely, before stopping and taking a look around the place.

"My my, whatever happened here?" E. Gadd asked.

"Eh, it's a bit hard to explain, doc," Waluigi stated as he wondered over. "Let's just say it has something to do with a big mistake Wario and I made a while back."

"Oh... uh, you wouldn't happen to know where Mario, Luigi, or Master Hand would be then?"

"They're all gone. They went to get some food."

"Oh my... well, can you leave them a message for me then? I'm afraid I must head back to my lab in the hillside posthaste."

"Waa, I don't see why I should care about some dumb message!"

"Even if I give you a bit of gold?" E. Gadd asked as he pulled out a gold coin from his pocket.

"Waa!" Waluigi exclaimed, swiping the coin from the professor's hand. "All right, you have Waluigi's grand ears!"

"Ookie dokey. Well then, please tell Master Hand that I have made a HUGE discovery regarding the universe. I need him over at my lab as soon as possible to explain it to him."

"All right old man, I'll give him the message when he comes back. You can count on good old Waluigi!"

"Thank you! I suppose I should-" E. Gadd was interrupted by a loud bang, which lightly shook the ground around them. "Oh dear, now what could that have been?" Suddenly, Waluigi remembered what he was worrying about moments prior.

"Wario! I'm coming for ya!" Waluigi screamed, running out of the gate with Falco right behind him. E. Gadd just chuckled a bit before he started to leave the grounds himself.

"Oyamaa... for a man who has such a higher interest in gold... one would think he'd be able to tell fool's gold just by looking at it... I guess theives like him aren't too bright..."

**XxXx**

~E. Gadd's Lab theme ends as the Dr. Eggman Showdown theme from Sonic Lost World starts~

Wario and Weegee were flying by each other over the forest, trying to hit the other with their fists. Just when it seemed like Wario was finally going to land a hit, Weegee teleported out of sight. Wario slowed down his flight to a halt and looked over the forest. However, he only got glimpse of a big laser beam that nearly hit him. He dove down right towards the area of the source of the beam, dodging plenty of smaller ones before he landed right behind Weegee. They both turned towards each other and just stared into the other's eyes.

"I'm impressed. You're actually fighting pretty damn well. Then again, I am holding back so much of my power, so I guess that explains a lot," Weegee bragged. Wario's response was a dash right towards his enemy, ready to land a punch right at the throat. Weegee was prepared however and blocked it with a punch of his own. The two stared at each other for a bit again until both started hurling a flurry of punches at each other, their fists constantly colliding.

"Warui, warui, warui!" Wario yelled.

"Ruiji, ruiji, ruigi!" Weegee shouted back. The two kept clashing fists until Weegee finally managed to stike Wario in the stomach, sending the fatso skidding back a bit. Weegee then started charging up a large laser beam while Wario regained control of his balance. However, when the evil meme attacked, Wario still dodged with ease, right before the fat plumber launched a storm of punches onto Weegee's face. Weegee was still capable of firing a small beam however, which sent Wario back up to the sky. "That idiot refuses to learn from my tatics. It's always "aim for the face". Oh well, makes my job easier..." Weegee then vanished again, trying to follow Wario. Right after he vanished however, Waluigi and Falco made it to the battlefield.

"Waa! I thought I Weegee somewhere around here!" Waluigi groaned.

"And I thought I saw someone like Wario flying off over that way!" Falco replied before dashing off to the direction of Wario's uncontrolled flight, forcing Waluigi to give chase.

**XxXx**

Crazy Hand was swiftly floating through the same woods that the fight was taking place. Completely oblivious to the fight, he kept humming the Flintstones theme to himself without a care for the world... until he realized he was alone.

"Say, where is everyone?" the giant hand wondered. "Bah, who cares, that only gives me time to SCREAM!" He then proceeded to do just that: scream like an idiot.

... But then he accidently caught Wario before said yellow plumber could crash.

"Waa? What the- Crazy Hand?!" Wario yelled, realizing why he stopped.

"Oooh! Heya Wario! Whatcha doing?" Crazy asked as Wario jumped down from the hand's grasp.

"I'm having a fight with Weegee, that's what!" Wario answered.

"Oooooh! That sounds smashing! Can I join in?" Crazy wondered.

"Sure you can!" Weegee said right as Crazy Hand got blasted by a laser beam, which sent him flying through the woods, knocking down trees. "Hah! What an idiot. Just like you, Wario!"

"Who cares about your lies?! Besides, they're getting a little stale..." Wario muttered, pulling out a stale and moldy piece of bread. "Just like this hunk of bread, which I'm going to shove down your throat!" Wario then flew forward, which gave Weegee time to fire another beam. Once again, Wario dodged and managed to force Weegee to swallow the bread rather quickly, causing the meme to gag.

"Woo! Go Team Instinct!" Crazy Hand cheered, covered in bandages and burn marks as he waved a giant flag with Wario's face with angel wings on it. He then quickly put the flag down and picked another one up, this one featuring Weegee in a dumpster. "Boo Team Nonexistent!"

"Damn... y-you Wario..." Weegee coughed, still trying to get the bread out of his throat as Wario flew in circles around him. He managed to spit it out before grabbing Wario by the throat and squishing the bread like a sponge, causing Weegee's own saliva to splash right into Wario's eyes.

"G-g-ah! My eye-eyes!" Wario gasped.

"Now you know how that spaghetti in the eyes felt, tub of lard!" Weegee yelled before he threw Wario right towards a tree.

"Hey! You knucklehead McSpazatron! Leave Wario alone!" Crazy Hand shouted.

"And why should I bother listening to you? You're just a dumb, floating hand that's only remembered for being stupider than your friend over there!" Weegee mocked. This completely enraged Crazy, forcing him to curl up into a fist and fly right towards the creepy meme. Alas, Weegee teleported once more, leaving Crazy to knock down any of the forest trees that stood in his path.

"Blasted jerk... where'd Weegee go anyways?" Wario groaned, finally getting up. He swiftly flew straight up, analyzling the forest top for any clues. Weegee then reappeared right below him, ready to strike.

"Heheh... first the spaghetti in the eyes tactic... and now the "burn the feet" tactic!" Weegee chuckled, charging up a beam, head pointed straight up. "Farewell, Wario!"

**XxXx**

~Dr. Eggman Showdown stops~

Waluigi and Falco just arrvied at Smash Ball Lake and its clearing, starting to show great concern.

"It's... been a little too quiet. Do you think we're too far away from them? Do you think Weegee could have killed Wario by now?!" Waluigi panicked.

"Hey! Calm down! Wario can hold himself for a long time! You of all people should know that!" Falco stated. "Besides, what good will panicking do?"

"Y-yeah, you're right. I really shouldn't worry too much. Wario... he's got to be fine. Injured, maybe, but fine. Waa..."

"Well, its not like I can blame you. One of your closest friends, er, siblings, whatever Wario is to you is in a big fight."

"Yeah... say, you're acting quite different than your usu-"

Suddenly, a loud screech filled the air.

The two turned to the northwest, where a giant laser beam shot up to the sky, which quickly grew dark.

Smoke and fire started to rise from the area of the dying beam.

"NO! WARIO!" Waluigi shrieked, running off towards the now burning portion of the woods. Falco quickly followed.

**XxXx**

The forest around Weegee had been completely ignited. Squeaks and screams of the woodland animals mixed with the smokey scent.

"Hahaha... AHAHAHA!" Weegee laughed maniacally. "Wario definitley had to get hit by that! Hopefully he didn't die from that. I need to rub this in his charred face!" Dark clouds started to form in the sky and they quickly let loose heavy rain. "Heh, thanks for the depressing and hopeless mood, clouds. It'll really had to Wario's defeat... and death."

"And his name is..." a random, echoing voice said.

"Wait, what the hell is-"

"WAAAAAAARIO!" Wario finished, quickly flying towards Weegee and grabbing the meme's neck with one arm. "You thought you could hit me with that?! Huh?!" However, Weegee easily teleported out of Wario's grasp and appeared far away behind him. The yellow-clad plumber quickly realized this and stopped flying ahead and instead rose up to the sky again.

 _"Damn idiot! Is he seriously THAT fast with that bloody power-up?!"_ Weegee thought. The meme did quickly get an idea. Teleporting once more, this time right behind Wario, Weegee rapidly started choking Wario with both of his arms. Wario was nearly too much for Weegee to handle, but unfortunatley, Wario lost his power-up quickly thanks to getting so weak. Weegee teleported back to the ground and slammed Wario's hardly concious body down. "Looks like your muscles are just for show, Wario. Even with that power-up, you still lacked the strength to deal with my power." By this point, Weegee had already wandered quite a distance away from his enemy. "And I have to admit, I had so much fun fighting you this time. Why, you may ask? Because, back on the day we met, let's be real, you only won because your buddies distracted me long enough so you could get your grubby hands on that weapon of yours. Now, we had a true and honest fight, which shows just who the real victor. Not some pathetic excuse of a death battle, where you couldn't even be bothered to kill me. This time, everything was accurately calculated. It was shown that even with extra power, you still are nothing but a loser when compared to me. I suppose though... I should kill you right now, in case your palsy-walsies show up... but, I do want to let you suffer here... hmm..."

Weegee stood a good distance away from Wario for a few moments, thinking about what he should do, leaving the woods in complete silence. That silence quickly as minature quakes of stomping and trees getting knocked down quickly filled the area up north.

"What the..."

**XxXx**

~Big Blue from Mario Kart 8 starts to play~

A large creature was charging at full speed through the woods, knocking down at trees in its path. Feet in a constant circular motion akin to that of Sonic's. An orange aura surrounding the creature from head to toe. It was beyond determined to do what it wanted to do. And that was to crush someone who had intervened with its sleep too many times.

Speaking of Sonic, he wasn't too far ahead from the creature's path. Sonic had earbuds in his ears, somehow distracting him from all evidence of the creature's approach, from the noise to the quakes.

"Follow me, set me free..." the hedgehog sang. "Heh, this song reminds me of that one city back home. Pretty sweet, actually. Now what was that joint called..." Just as Sonic's mind started to change focus, he finally noticed the quakes. He looked back a bit just to see the creature ram into him, sending the hedgehog flying away... right to the Smash Grounds.

Meanwhile, Cranky Kong, who came to visit DK and Diddy, was scribbling on some paper, right next to a garbage can. After writing down what he wanted, he place the paper right onto the trash can.

"Ehehe, now this reminds me of the old days. Just like 199-" Sonic then fell right into the trash can, which shocked Cranky. The old ape looked right into the can, finding out what just fell in.

"Uggh... someone set me free..." Sonic groaned.

"AhhhhhhAHAHAHAHAHA! OH, MY SIDES! MY SIDES ARE KILLING ME!" Cranky laughed, loud enough for everyone at the grounds to hear. Marth and Bowser walked over to see what the old ape was laughing about.

"Sonic in a trash can... labled "no hopers"?" Marth stated.

"Looks like the old chimp is still stuck in the 90's." Bowser commented.

Back to the creature, it was still running at full speed. However, it slowed down in a jiffy to jump swiftly up into the air...

"Pulverizing... PANCAKE!"

... and swiftly smashed right back down onto Weegee.

"This is what you get for distrupting my sleep so many times, useless scum!" The creature, clearly a Snorlax, roared as he leaped off and grabbed onto Weegee by his legs. Snorlax then proceeded to smash the severely weakened Weegee's head right into the ground numerous times.

"Stupid-AH-PIECE OF-AGH-SHIIIIIII-AHAHAOW!" Weegee cried out.

"Yes, yes you are just that!" Snorlax shot back.

"Hah..." Wario giggled, slowly getting onto his feet as Waluigi, Falco, and Crazy Hand got onto the scene. "You better have... BURN HEAL!"

"F-f-f-fuck you..." Weegee groaned, now stuck in Snorlax's chokehold.

"And now to get you out of here!" Snorlax proclaimed. Releasing Weegee from the chokehold, he lifted the meme over his head. "Every single last bit of my anger... my determination... and my Z-Power... is going into this throw!" Snorlax then tossed Weegee into the air, with enough force to send him flying far away from the woods... and even to catch on fire.

~Big Blue stops playing~

Snorlax yawned before falling down on his back, causing one last, smaller quake. Waluigi rushed over to Wario's side, checking all of the injuries his brother obtained.

"Wario, you idiot! You should have let us fight with you!"

"Wally please," Wario sighed.

"No, this is important! Now listen! It doesn't matter who Weegee is mostly here for, if you're going to start a fight with him..." While Waluigi was busy teaching his bro a lesson, Falco walked over to the now barely awake Snorlax.

"Hey, uh... thanks for saving our friend from that guy..." Falco said.

"Hmm? Oh, yeah, yeah, you're... welcome..." Snorlax muttered. "I really... didn't came to save him, just to... kick other guy's butt... for disrupting... my life... and..." Snorlax then fell into a deep sleep, snoring louder than an active lawnmower.

"OK then..." Falco whispered.

"Oi, Falco! Come on, we're leaving!" Wario yelled as he and Waluigi walked back south.

"Coming!" Falco replied, running towards them.

**XxXx**

Professor E. Gadd was sitting in front of a huge computer monitor in his laboratory of the Smash World. On it was a screen, showcasing to versions of the Smash World. Only one of them resembled the planet E. Gadd and everyone else was on. The other looked radically different just from geographic features alone.

"Oyamaa, I can't believe how much I'm getting from this discovery! This... this will truly put all of the worlds' knowledge of the universe on their heads!" E. Gadd exclaimed. "Oooh! I'm typically not one to try and gloat, but... I really want to! I really want to brag about this discovery! Especially that Burnet girl from Alola! I want to see just how shocked she is from such a... wait." E. Gadd quickly zoomed in on the Smash World akin to his, particularly right on the hilly area surrounding his lab. There was a weird disturbance not too far east of where the lab was. "What in King Boo's name... WHAT IS THAT?!"

**XxXx**

~Near An Ultra Beast from Pokémon: Sun and Moon starts to play~

The exact area of disturbance was strangely distorted visually, as if the air around it was mutating. All of the animals ran as far away as possible, disturbed by the distortion. The distorted area quickly turned into a large, pink portal which spewed out small debris, ranging from rocks to grass to even a few Pokémon, which ran away as soon as they could. Soon enough, a thin, tall creature jumped out of the portal.

"Hmm... this is the correct spot. Perfect. Just perfect," the creature said. It quickly looked for the Warp Pipe that lead to E. Gadd's lab, spotting it right away.

**XxXx**

"Th-the distortion... became a PORTAL?! FROM THE OUTER EDGES OF SPACE?!" E. Gadd exclaimed. "Or maybe... hopefully... just from the closest alternat-"

The creature smashed right down into the small lab of E. Gadd's. It slowly walked over to the intimidated professor.

"Uhhh, greetings! Uh, w-whatever you are, I do h-hope you come in peace! Y-you do come in peace, r-right?! N-no... stay back! PLEASE! I'LL GIVE YOU WANT YOU WANT, JUST STAY AW-"

The creature bashed the professor right on the head, knocking him out.

"Now... to figure out this technology... then the plan can really kick into gear..."

**XxXx**

~Near An Ultra Beast stops playing as Rosalina's Comet Observatory remix from Mario and Sonic at the Rio 2016 Olympic games starts~

Crazy Hand was outside of the Smasher's Palace, cleaning up what remained of the wrath Weegee left on the place (and doing a shitty job of doing that too. Like seriously HE WAS PUTTING PICKLES INSIDE DIRT HOLES TO FILL THEM UP GOOD LORD) while everyone else was inside, either getting ready for bed or chatting the early morning away. Wario, Waluigi, and Master Hand in particular were talking about the events of the day so far in the palace's cafeteria.

"So, Elvin has made a breakthrough, huh?" Master Hand said. "Well, as interesting as that sounds, I'm afraid I can't visit him for a few days. I have way too much to do right now..."

"Well, whatever. Waluigi and I are going back to hit the sack," Wario stated. "And by sack, I mean that new punching bag. I'm still ticked about the fact that the loser woke me up so early!"

"All right then. Take care you two AND MAKE SURE YOU DON'T START UP SOME TROUBLE YOURSELVES," Master Hand warned them before floating out of the room.

"Waa! He always tells us to stay out of trouble, yet those little kiddies like Pichu, the dork climbers, and those other rugrats never get chewed out!" Wario complained.

"That's because they never summoned destructive memes," Lucario, who was just walking by, replied.

"Yeah, but who were the ones that nearly burnt the kitchen to the ground in twice in one month?" Waluigi said. Lucario however just waved his hand at them in an attempt to recreate the nagging hand motion. While Waluigi was confused, Wario understood what Lucario tried to do.

"Grr! Stupid jackal... I want to use HIM as a punching bag!" Wario growled.

"Wario, come on. You know we bug him in particular a lot. It's not his fault he doesn't like us," Waluigi stated.

"Yeah, but a lot of people bug him, yet we're the only ones who he ever disrespects... most of the time."

"And now we're just creating pointless, similar topics. Don't you just want to punching the heck out of that bag?"

"Waa, you're right. Come on, let's get moving."

**XxXx**

~Rosalina's Comet Observatory ends as the Athletic theme remix from from Mario and Sonic at the Rio 2016 Olympic games starts~

Most other residents of the second floor of the place, which has where Wario and Waluigi's room was, where all still up, talking among one another, except for Lucario, who was already fast asleep. The Duck Hunt Dog and Solid Snake both sat outside Snake's room, chewing on BLT sandwiches.

"I still don't get why Master Hand lets guys like you who got booted from the tournament to stick around with us," Duck Hunt Dog said.

"Eh, he probably just wants as much company as possible. I mean, the guy was alone for at least a few centuries without anyone but his brother, and every other few years he's stuck with that... well, besides the fact that he's got R.O.B. now," Snake answered. "And those Metal Mario Bros. too."

"I guess I can't blame him, especially since his bro is a maniac, and Metal Luigi's like an edgy teenager."

"No questions about that. Those are not people any sane person would want to hang around with for long." Just then, Wario and Waluigi ran past them and into their room, which was surprisingly clean. Waluigi jumped right onto his bed while Wario walked over to the punching bag.

"Wait, I just remembered something! Wario, you know that game? You know, the one with that Corrin gal in it?" Waluigi asked. (Because it totally makes sense for a game like that to exist in their world.)

"Oh, the one that embarrasses her so much?" Wario said, walking over towards his bed. "What, did you get a copy yesterday? Because I sure did."

"Yeah! What version did you get?" Wario pulled out his copy from underneath his bed in response.

"Birthright!" Wario said. (OH LOOK AT WHAT A SCRUB WARIO IS FOR PICKING THE EASY VERSION)

"I... got Conquest," Waluigi replied, slowly lifting his copy. (WOW WALUIGI LITERALLY JUST GOT THAT VERSION BECAUSE OF CAMILLA)

"Cool cool. I can't wait to dig into this game!"

"So, uh... who do you plan on marrying?"

"What? Even in the game I never plan on doing that!" Wario stated. "None of those women are worth my time! And neither is that Niles guy!"

"What about that money-loving girl, Anna?" Waluigi wondered.

"Waa? There's a money-lover in this game? Uh... OH YEAH NOW THAT'S A WOMAN THAT I CAN LOVE!"

"W-wait! I was planning on marrying her!" (Oh, good, Waluigi didn't just buy the game for Camilla. Waluigi's smart, folks.) The two just looked at each other with blank eyes... until they rushed towards each other and started trying to beat each other to a pulp.

(... This is going to be a loooooong reboot.)

...

...

...

Suddenly, Wario punctured through a black screen just to give you one important message.

"Wait! Who wakes up at three in the morning just to get food?!"


	2. A Journey Across Dimensions

**Chapter 2: A Journey Across Dimensions**

"Hey, keep it down in there!" Lucario, who wore a red robe, said, knocking hard on the Wario Bros.' room. Most of the second floor inhabitants had gathered around the room, wanting to find out just what the idiot duo was arguing about. "Some of us are trying to sleep!"

"And some of us just want to yell at people!" Cranky Kong added.

"Uh... what do you mean by that?" Lucario asked, turning towards the old ape.

"I mean I want YOU to stop yelling at them so I can!" Cranky replied, smashing his cane onto Lucario's head. "Ya stupid vermin! Now shoo! Scram! Scat! Actually don't scat, that's disgusting, but get on out of here!" Cranky kept trying to attack Lucario with the cane, forcing him to head downstairs to get Master Hand, although Cranky gave chase.

"Looks like the old coot hasn't been getting much sleep again," DK groaned. "Hang on, gramps!" DK then gave chase, with Diddy Kong hanging onto the bigger primate's back. Just as the two monkeys left everyone else's sight, Wario and Waluigi got out of their room and tried to squeeze through the crowd.

"OK, let's not fight over something that stupid ever again, OK?" Waluigi asked his bro.

"Yeah, it's not like if one of us marries her in the game the other can't," Wario replied. "But, if we ever meet Anna in real life, she's mine, got it?"

"What?! No, she's mine!" Waluigi growled as the crowd backed away from the two. Both of the idiots were ready to lunge towards each other, but thankfully an announcement from the hall's speakers stopped them.

"Attention all Smashers!" Master Hand's voice boomed. "Everyone is to gather in the auditorium for a last minute meeting immediately. I repeat, head to the auditorium immediately for an important meeting."

"Waa? Now a dumb meeting?" Wario grumbled as everyone else on their floor started moving towards the stairs that lead to the bottom floor.

"Yeah, most of these meetings have been nothing but a waste of our time," Waluigi added.

"Come on guys," Duck Hunt Dog said as he approached the duo, with his iconic duck pal on his furry back. "Even if this does waste your time, the punishment for ditching will waste more."

'We get that! It doesn't mean we can't complain about it," Wario replied. Duck Hunt just sighed as the trio made their way over to the stairs.

**XxXx**

The auditorium already contained most of the Smashers. Master Hand was talking with Mario, Lucario, and Meta Knight by the podium on the stage while everyone else, from Smashers to Assist Trophies to even the Metal Mario Bros. sat in the seats or were finding some to sit in.

"What do you think the meeting's about, Crazy?" Falco asked the giant hand as they took two of the front seats, with Snake on Falco's left.

"Maybe Master Hand will finally allow me to bring nuclear pickles of joy!" Crazy replied with a mix of glee and anticipation.

"Crazy, how many times do we have to tell you? Nuclear pickles are beyond a bio-hazard. You'll never be allowed to bring things like that stuff here," Snake stated.

"Phooey! You all love to over exaggerate how bad you think they are! But if you'd just try them, you'd love them!"

"What are you guys jabbering about," Waluigi asked as he, Wario, and Duck Hunt Dog sat next to them.

"We were talking about how the inner machinations of my mind are an enigma," Crazy answered as he started spazzing out a bit. Wario, Waluigi, and Falco laughed while Duck Hunt just sat there, confused and while Snake sighed.

"Attention, everyone! As it appears that everyone has arrived, I must ask that we all sit down!" Master Hand ordered. Mario, Lucario, and Meta Knight rushed down to get a spot before Master Hand continued. "Now, some of you are aware that Professor Elvin Gadd had made a huge discovery recently. Originally, he only intended to speak to me about it, but it appears that it has gotten urgent enough to warrant all of us to know."

"Hoh boy, I wonder what Gadd found this time."

"I don't like where this is headed."

"The end of the nuclear pickle ban is nigh!"

"Everyone, please settle down," Master Hand ordered. The crowd dropped dead silent in a matter of seconds. "Thank you. I will now bring up a live communication with Gadd himself." Master Hand then fiddled around with a giant control panel behind him for a few seconds before Gadd appeared on the even larger computer screen that hung from the ceiling.

~Ultra Space from Pokémon: Sun and Moon starts to play~

"Hello, people of the Smash Brothers Tournament," Elvin started. "As you may know, after the incident in Evershade Valley a few years back, I decided to move away from studying ghosts and started studying the mysteries of the universe, with my interest peaking after getting word of unusual space activity in a certain tropical region. After days and even some nights of constant research, I finally found something extraordinary: there actually exists a strange sort of barrier in space that, if somehow breached, would take one into... an alternative universe. By that, I mean one universe that is based on ours, but with differences between the two."

"Wait wait wait, WHAT?!"

"WHAT IN NAGA'S NAME?!"

"MULTIVERSE THEORY HYPE!"

"Yes, while this may come off as exciting, it is unfortunately not without bad news," Elvin continued. "It appears that a portal of sorts has opened up near my lab, and judging from all info I can gather from it, the portal seems to lead to an alternate universe itself... which has been in a bit of turmoil lately. It appears that the area around the other end of the portal is suffering from trouble from some criminal clubs... and the police force can't do much to stop the mayhem."

"And why is this our business?!" Wario demanded to know.

"Because, those clubs tend to hideout in whatever decent hiding spot they can find. And I'm afraid that the other end of the portal is stuck in an abandoned laboratory, a prime spot for one of the clubs to take over. That means they'll find the portal, and then... I'm not sure what they would do, the ruffians..."

"Doesn't anyone else think the professor is making this a bigger deal than it should be?" Samus asked out loud.

"Now, would you mind telling us the names of these clubs, professor?" Master Hand asked.

"Oh, I can only come up with one of the club's names right now... the Hot Topic Krew."

"WOO FANFIC CROSSOVER AHOY!" Cranky Kong screamed, swinging his cane up into the air.

"Gramps, you need to sleep!" DK replied before grabbing his grand dad and lugging him out of the auditorium.

"That just sounds like the name of some stupid, small time goth gang. What's the worst they could do here?" Zelda wondered.

"Let's keep in mind that an Internet meme is by far one of the biggest threats this world has known," Lucario answered. "If that world's half as insane as this one, those goths could be just as bad as Weegee is to our safety."

"Precisely," E. Gadd commented. "And just imagine if both clubs find the portal. They could potentially tear up the countryside, and their influence could spread like wild fire!"

"Alright Elvin. I think we need to discuss a strategy to counteract this problem," Master Hand said sternly.

"Hmm... as of right now, I think, for the time being, it's best for us to send out only some of the... not as bright Smashers out into the portal and analyze the alternate universe, to see just how bad the clubs are. I wouldn't want to send out our smarter Smashers, as... well, that may be too valuable to lose."

"Well... I suppose that sounds alright. It truly does seem like the best we can do," Master Hand said. "In that case, I know just who to send out to do the job." With a snap of the fingers, suddenly, Wario, Waluigi, Falco, Duck Hunt Dog and his duck, and Snake were somehow launched out their seats on right onto the stage.

"Waa... wait! You can't possibly mean you're sending us out first!" Wario yelled as he and the others shambled onto their feet. "No way, no how!"

"Wario, please. The fate of our world... heck, even possibly their's and maybe even others are in grave danger. Is that somehow not enough of a reason to do this?" Master Hand sighed.

"Maybe it would, if it meant I couldn't possibly die on this trip!" Wario retorted, crossing his muscular yet fat arms.

~Ultra Space stops playing~

"OK, how about if I give you all gold?" Elvin replied, holding up two pieces of "gold".

"Now we're talkin'!" Waluigi gleefully said, with dollar signs in both his and Wario's eyes.

"Well then, how about the rest of you?" Gadd wondered.

"I won't let my friends down!" Falco vowed. "Besides, the world depends on this!"

"Hey, I might get remembered if I help save the world, so why not?" Duck Hunt Dog said.

"Well, a soldier's gotta do what a soldier's gotta do. Count me in," Snake added.

"If Wario and me buddies are leaving, so am I!" Crazy Hand screamed, flying towards the stage.

"Crazy, no." Master Hand answered.

"Crazy, yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"N-nevermind. If you really want to, go right ahead," Master Hand said with a sigh.

"Yay! A big adventure with my best buddies!" Crazy squealed.

"Yes! No Wario, Waluigi or any of those other dorks for at least a few days!" Lucario cheered. He quickly rose up with his hands in the air, only to just as quickly discover that many had his eyes on him, forcing him to sit back down. "I mean, w-what brave heroes."

"I suppose that settles that," Elvin said with a sigh. "Now then, I have sent over a Third-Dual Scream in the mail, which should hopefully arrive in a few hours. This device, the latest in my Dual Scream line of tech, will allow me to communicate with you, and vice versa, even across the multiverse. While you wait for that to arrive, go and pack anything you may need for the journey. Once the package arrives, you must head over to the hillside where I reside and find the portal. I'd await you all there, but I must stick to my studies, and I can't allow anyone to disturb me for the next few days while I dive deeper into the situation at hand. E. Gadd, over and out!" The giant computer then shut off and started scrolling back up towards the ceiling.

"Now then, everyone else, please remain here. I wish to discuss more about this potential problem. Wario, Waluigi... your group can go and pack," Master Hand said.

"BACK TO ADVENTURE!" Crazy yelled. The entire gang rushed as fast as they could out of the auditorium and out of the building entirely, before rushing back towards the Smasher's Palace.

**XxXx**

~Dark Skies from Pokémon: X and Y starts to play~

What everyone back at the palace failed to realize though was that the E. Gadd there were talking to was in fact that strange creature that attacked the professor not long prior.

"Heh... that was easier than expected..." the fake E. Gadd snickered as a bright light filled the room. After the light died down, the creature was back into its original, tall and skinny form. Gazing at the real professors unconscious body, it laid its hand onto the control panel of Gadd's computer. "Now, I'm afraid I'm not sure what I should do with you. On one hand, I could wake you up and torture you to death... but I'm afraid that I may still need your assistance later..." The creature took a short look around the small lab, finding a room with a sign that said "WARNING: DO NOT ENTER" on it. "I suppose I'll just have to throw you into that room for now." The monster lifted the body right onto its shoulder and started carrying it over towards the room. "Thankfully you won't be waking up for a while, and your useless friends won't be coming over either." Using the other arm to swing the door open, the creature got a good look of the surprisingly empty room before tossing. "That'll give me plenty of time to steal what I need... after I deal with those heading over to my universe.

**XxXx**

~Dark Skies stops playing~

One hour had already past. While the rest of the gang were already almost ready to head out, Wario was still looking for something. Digging around in his drawers, he kept throwing things out, which consisted of his clothes, 3DS games, Mettaton brand items, a Sandshrew, and a picture of him throwing stuff out of his drawer.

"C'mon, c'mon, where is it..." the yellow-clad plumber muttered, tossing out a Heart Scale and a Master Ball, the latter of which conveniently touching the Sandshrew and easily capturing it. "Wait! There it is!" Slowly pulling his head out of the drawer, he lifted the item in hands: the item being a conch shell. It let off a little twinkle before Wario rushed out of his room. "For a mission this big... we need a true hero to fight alongside us."

**XxXx**

~Dr. Eggman's theme from Sonic Adventure starts to play~

As our heroes prepared for action down below, the Death Egg Mark II, which was currently orbiting the Smash World, had two unexpected allies above. The narcissistic Dr. Eggman and one of his recently rebuilt robot minions, Mecha Sonic, were walking slowly towards the main control room of the space station. A cup of hot chocolate in hand, Eggman took a big whiff of it before letting out a sigh of relief.

"After those two, hard, grueling years, I can finally unleash my next plan... and hopefully the last plan... to build the Eggman Empire!" Eggman chuckled.

"What exactly is this plan again?" Mecha Sonic asked, still staring ahead.

"The plan is to lure the idiots of this world into thinking that I have changed once and for all, by letting them tour around my "harmless" Death Egg and my rebuilt Intergalactic Amusement Park. Then, when they least expect it, I'll use mind control on those two hand gods of this world and use them to obliterate Sonic once and for all!"

"Sounds like a plan you already used before," Mecha Sonic replied. "The last bit, at least."

"But that's just precisely it! Sonic knows I've tried to use the amusement park plan already, but with all the "evidence" that I've truly changed, Sonic won't suspect a thing!" Eggman replied as the two approached the door to the control room. "Speaking of the amusement park, it's time to see how much work has gotten done." The mechanical door swiftly opened itself...

~Dr. Eggman's theme stops playing as the title theme from Super Mario World starts~

... Only for Eggman and Mecha Sonic to see footage of Dark Pit, Lucas, and Mewtwo ruining the Sweet Mountain Zone, one of the main attractions of the amusement park while Orbot and Cubot laid on the floor, laughing like there was no tomorrow.

"My, this... is rather amusing indeed," Mecha Sonic commented, unintentionally leaving in a pun. Eggman however was beyond ticked. Stomp after stomp, he marched over towards the computer, getting a better look at the situation.

"Look at these maniacs! They're ruining all of my hard work!" Eggman exclaimed.

"Hard w-work?" Orbot chuckled, getting up and off the floor. "You barely do anything. You force all of us to do the gist of the work!"

"Shut up! You morons merely fight off Sonic while I do all the big work, and even with your easy job, you all still fail!"

"Big work? What big work do you actually do?" Cubot asked.

"Repairing robots, building new robots, rebuild pretty much EVERYTHING SINCE YOU ALL FAIL AT YOUR ONE MEASLY JOB!"

"Well, at least we're not lazy like you. At least we try instead of basically trying to hold this place together with bandages!" Cubot argued as he held up a picture, which showcased the exterior of the Death Egg covered with Band-Aids.

"Silence! I've had it with this conversation!" Eggman roared before he turned his attention back towards the chaos at Sweet Mountain. "Now then... the dumb goth angel is eating all of the gingerbread men, that Lucas kid is chucking crumbs at all of my guard robots, and Mewtwo is sliding around... WITH HIS BUTT! These monsters are ruining one of my main attractions in the most disgusting way possible! No one will ever want to visit there if anyone finds out about this!"

"Come to think of it, aren't those three a part of that Smash Brothers Tournament down below?" Orbot wondered out loud. "If so, how'd they manage to get there?"

~The title theme ends~

"Good question, actually," the mad scientist replied, lightly tugging on his near perfect mustache. "However... call this stupid sounding all you want, but I did pick up some strange spatial activity down in one of the hillsides on that planet beneath us earlier, and even a bit near the Tropical Resort just an hour ago... I originally just dismissed it as malfunctioning machinery, but some of my robots in charge of the resort did note that there was a portal there, even if for a brief moment."

"So you're saying they somehow warped from the hills to the resort," Metal Sonic, who just walked in, asked.

"No, because the Mewtwo and Lucas here are acting quite differently than the ones I know down below. They don't do unsophisticated stuff like this, nor would they hang around with people like the edgehead."

"Edgehead? Like how you're an egghead?" Orbot joked.

"Shut it! That joke was in poor taste!"

"Just like how you'd be if we used you for your main purpose!" Cubot added.

 _"Why do I bother giving the idiots chances to insult me like these?"_ Eggman thought before shaking his head. "No, as crazy as it sounds... I do believe that these three are actually from an alternate universe of sorts."

"Now that just sounds like something out of a fanfiction," Cubot commented. Said comment caused Orbot to go into a laughing fit for a reason none of the others understood.

"Forget it. I'm going to see if the portal down below is still active so I can see what kind of stuff technology those punks have, and hopefully pit it against them," Eggman stated, marching over to an elevator. "Metal Sonic, you're coming with me. Mecha Sonic, you're in charge while I'm gone." Metal Sonic followed the madman while a bunch of Eggman's other robots. Eggman and Metal Sonic walked right into the high tech elevator, which shut on its own. As soon as he was sure that Eggman was gone, Mecha Sonic uttered the only words he needed to.

"It's time to party til our batteries start dying out."

Mecha Sonic began to breakdance as one of the Egg Pawns pulled out a boombox and started playing Metal Sonic's theme from Sonic & All Stars Racing Transformed. Orbot and Cubot joined in on the dancing with some "moonwalking" as the other robots crowded around them, cheering the other three on. A disco ball lowered from the ceiling as a video of the infamous Keyboard Cat popped up on the giant computer screen.

**XxXx**

~Metal Sonic's theme stops playing as Never Let It Go from Sonic The Fighters starts~

As soon as the elevator stopped moving and opened up, Eggman and Metal Sonic bolted right out. They kept up their high speed, evading every single last Badnik the unintentionally got in their way with relative ease. However, to Egg Chasers appeared out of nowhere and started floating before them, which the two quickly noticed. The Egg Chasers started firing laser beams, but the two dodged as if it was such a breeze. This continued until a giant, red, Metal Sonic look-a-like also appeared out of nowhere and grabbed the Egg Chasers with its humongous hands. Just like how it appeared in the first place, it somehow managed to disappear, leaving Eggman and Metal Sonic alone again. The duo kept running, barely outpacing the falling spiked balls behind them, which were originally stuck to the ceiling, but thanks to the magnetic power ceiling failing to keep its power going, well, you know what happened. The two STILL kept running until the leaped into a large cannon's internal mechanism. The cannon then rose so high that it nearly crashed into the ceiling.

"My shoes strangely smell like fired eggs now," Eggman commented just before the cannon fired, sending the two flying all the way across the Death Egg, right into large, gray, metal replica of Sonic's head, which was promptly destroyed from the impact.

~Never Let It Go stops playing~

"Ugh... well, it's still a better celebration of twenty-five years than those two stupid games coming out next year," Eggman stated as he and Metal Sonic slowly rose to their feet. "Oh well, at least we're where we need to be."

"Didn't you mention that you made same extraordinary modifications to the Egg Mobile earlier?" Metal Sonic asked, wiping off all the dust off of his chest.

"Oh, yes! Speaking of that, are you ready to see the massive improvements?" Eggman excitedly asked back.

"As ready as I'll ever be," the Sonic robot replied in his ever personality-lacking voice.

"Then prepare your mind!" Eggman said, whipping out a remote control with only one button from out of nowhere. With only a mere press of the button, the Egg Mobile dropped from the ceiling... only to reveal that the only difference was that it now had a side seat reserved for Metal Sonic.

"Are you serious. We went through all of that for this?!" Metal Sonic asked, actually showing off emotion for once.

"Wait until you see the best part!" Eggman eagerly said before ringing a bell attached to the seat, said ringing sounding like "I love you, you love me, we're a happy family!" in Barney the dinosaur's voice. "It even has a little basket for all of your little goodies and death machines!"

"Why do I even..." the robot groaned as Eggman happily picked him up and set him down in the side seat.

**XxXx**

Waluigi, Falco, and the rest of the gang planned to head out, bar Wario, were gathered around a large table in the Smasher's Palace's basement. On the table laid a bunch of random items: the Dinner Blaster, Dark Pit's staff, Falco's laser-pooping gum, a DVD of the WAA-Conda music video, two loaves of bread, ten Super Mushrooms, four 1-UP Mushrooms, two Super Stars, a DVD collection of the first three seasons of SpongeBob, Wario and Waluigi's 3DSes, Wario's copy of Birthright, Waluigi's copy of Conquest, Crazy Hand's nail polish, and a copy of Sonic '06... with a strange feel of nostalgia in the air.

"Now where's Wario?! He better be off getting thing E. Gadd is sending!" Duck Hunt Dog complained. "It's nearly time to get going!"

"What? That thing's coming over in one hour still!" Snake replied. "Have you still not gotten used to the time change?"

"Oh, yeah, the time change... still, what are we supposed to do until then?"

"We could get the rest of the weapons," Waluigi suggested.

"Isn't Sonic supposed to do that for us?" Falco asked.

"No, because he's too much of a dick to do that," Snake muttered.

"Did someone wonder where I was?" Wario asked as he swung the basement door open.

"What took you so long?" Crazy replied.

"Well, for a mission like this, we really could use some big help, so I decided to ask one of the finest superheroes the world could ask for to help us out and, well, he agreed!"

"Is it Superman?" Duck Hunt Dog wondered.

"Is it Batman?" Snake suggested.

"No my friends," Wario said, jumping down from the top of the stairs. "It's someone a league above them."

~Forearm Shiver by Sam Spence starts playing~

"I am here, ready to fight EEEEEEEVVVVILLLLLL!" a familiar voice yelled.

"Is that who I think it is?!" Crazy Hand squealed.

"Yes, it is I, the Atomic Flou- I mean Mermaid Man!" the superhero replied, riding on into the basement in a strange wheelchair and helicopter hybrid.

"OMG MERMAID MAN!" Crazy screamed, going into a spazzing frenzy.

"You seriously went out of your way to get a retired superhero over someone like Batman?!" Snake commented.

"Hey, he's bound to be stuck in some other business!" Wario said in defense. "And practically every other hero's probably in the same situation."

"He's actually got a point there. Pretty much everyone would be off fighting some other sort of evil... except the Teen Titans, but they suck," Waluigi stated.

"Well then young lads, are you ready to go and fight for the name of justice?!" Mermaid Man asked the group.

"AYE AYE CAPTAIN!" Crazy squealed.

"Wait! Don't we still need some more technology before we head out to that place?" Duck Hunt brought up.

"You're right pal, and thankfully I know just the place to go to!" Waluigi answered. "Follow me!" Waluigi ran right up the stairs, leaving the others no choice but to follow.

**XxXx**

~Forearm Shiver stops playing~

The Egg Mobile dashed right threw space at ridiculous speed. Metal Sonic held onto the edges of his seat while Eggman controlled the high tech vehicle.

"Come to think of it, how the heck are you breathing just fine in space without a helmet or something?" Metal Sonic asked.

"I don't know and I don't care," Eggman replied. "It's one of those mysteries that don't matter in the end." Eggman then grabbed a Nyan Cat that floated right in front of his face.

"Yet you're the scientist here. Isn't it your job to figure stuff like that out?"

"I'm a mad scientist, not one of those dorks you'd find at one of those discount laboratories that are actually supposed to do that stuff," Eggman added, taking a bite out of the seemingly lifeless Poptart cat.

"OK, can you at least tell me how fast we're going then?"

"Err... much faster than that stupid hedgehog, why?"

"HAVE YOU FORGOTTEN THAT WE'RE APPROACHING A PLANET?!"

"... Oh, yeah." The Egg Mobile and the duo then caught on fire as the plummeted at rapid speed towards the Smash World, both screaming. The rest of the Nyan Cat got burnt into ash in a flash, with the spirit of the meme cat quickly popping into reality way behind the duo. The ghost then turned around towards Eggman and gave him the middle finger.

**XxXx**

"Ugghhh..." Weegee moaned, stuck in sleep.

"Hey, wake up bro!" his older brother, Malleo, said in his typically cheerful tone. "Come on, ding dong, wakey-wakey!"

"Meh... five more minutes, Malleo," Weegee replied, still lost in the slumber. That's when a lumbering shadow loomed over the sleeping meme.

"WAKE UP YOU IDIOT!" the owner of the shadow, the same Snorlax Weegee encountered just a few hours prior, screamed. Instantly recognizing the voice, Weegee's eyes shot wide open as the villainous meme jumped right onto his feet, only to find himself right in front of the Smash Grounds.

"What the... WHY THE HELL ARE WE HERE?!" Weegee yelled.

"Because we need you and Malleo's help, wacko," Wario answered with a monkey wrench in his left hand. "Oh, and we needed some of your tech stuff."

"So you STRAIGHT UP KIDNAPPED ME AND MY BROTHER AND STOLE SOME OF MY STUFF?!"

"Hey, Malleo came willingly and was the one who brought you here," Wario commented. "But yeah, we stole your things."

"And if you try to pull any smart moves, I'll starting bringing the Z-Powered smackdown onto you," Snorlax growled. Weegee, slightly terrified at the thought of getting beaten again, ran over behind Malleo.

"OK fine just keep that monster away from me!" the meme whined. "Just... what do you idiots need my stuff for?"

"We're traveling to alternate dimension to stop anyone from coming over here from this weird portal that showed up over in the hillside not far from here," Waluigi answered. "We need to amp up some of our vehicles so they can fly."

"... You somehow have been doing this without my help? Or perhaps without some scientist's help instead?"

"Hey, I'm actually smart when it comes to tech. I built a fully functioning airplane back in 1993," Wario stated.

"... YOU HAVE THE BRAINS TO NOT ONLY BUILD AN AIRPLANE, BUT TO ACKNOWLEDGE THE FACT THAT YOU'RE A COMPLETE DOLT WHEN IT COMES TO COMMON SENSE?!"

"Shut up, or I'll have Snorlax here beat you up!" Wario threatened, pointing towards the still angry Pokémon.

"Ugh... just tell me I can at least beat someone up during this trip," Weegee groaned.

"Probably, but it's the uncertain stuff that leaves me with the lack of an ability to make promises," the yellow-clad plumber idiot stated. "Especially when it involves keeping me from actually doing my job, being... actually, I shouldn't say it. It might offend some people." Weegee just stared at Wario with a questioned look on his face before getting out from behind Malleo.

"WEEEEWOOOOO! MAILTOAD HERE," the ever crazy Mailtoad yelled, rushing right up to Wario. "I have a package for a Mr. Wario right here!"

"Waa, this thing finally showed up," Wario said as he grabbed the package containing the Third-Dual Scream. "Now scram, will ya?!"

"Okey dokie! Mailtoad, out!" Mailtoad yelled before running back into the woods. Wario took a good look around the vehicles that surrounded them before making a final decision.

"Welp, it's time, boys. Time to get our booties in gear!"


	3. The Lost And The Divided

**Chapter 3: The Lost And The Divided**

The mysterious creature from the alternate universe stood right in front of the purple portal from which it came from. Despite the fact that it could be easily seen out in the hillside's wilderness, it was too lost in thought to care.

"Now, surely it couldn't cause too much damage, but still, without a vast amount of power, any damage done to the multiverse can't be easily fixed," the creature said. "I have no choice though. Besides, it isn't like I can't possibly fix all of those issues once I get control of what I need." Suddenly, a shadow loomed over the creature, quickly growing like crazy. The creature turned its head to the sky to find Dr. Eggman and Metal Sonic in the Egg Mobile, plummeting straight for it.

"I KNEW I SHOULD HAVE INSTALLED THAT NEW PARACHUTE INTO THIS THING!" Eggman yelled as the creature jumped into the portal.

"THAT WOULDN'T HELP US RIGHT NOW, IDIOT!" Metal Sonic argued. The Egg Mobile then crashed right in front of the portal, surprisingly enough not taking much damage from the crash. Both Eggman and Metal Sonic however were both charred up, covered nearly in black.

"Well... uh, that went better than expected. I suppose we should get this stuff off of us," Eggman commented. The mad scientist dug into his pockets and quickly pulled out a small scrub brush and a sponge. "It's bath time!" Metal Sonic just groaned at this.

**XxXx**

The gang were making the final touches on their newly remodeled (or in some cases, made completely from scratch) vehicles as the rest of the Smashers and Assist Trophies watched.

"Well, I suppose this is it for the time being," Master Hand said, floating over to Wario and Waluigi, who were sitting in their outfitted, purple Wario Car. "I hope you guys don't screw up."

"Hey! Can't you save the "don't be idiots" stuff for just one minute and just grant us good luck or something?!" Wario asked, rather ticked off by the remark.

"I wish things were that simple," Master Hand replied. He then floated over to Crazy Hand, letting out a barely audible sigh. "And you in particular really need to be careful."

"Aww, look at the big bro, really caring for the little bro!" Crazy commented, giving a big thumbs up to the other hand. "But don't worry, I'll be just fine, and so will everyone else! We'll show you just how responsible we can be!"

"As if that will happen," Weegee stated, being a dick. "The only responsible ones are me, my bro, and the dog."

"Oh, what was that? I think what you just claimed is wrong," Snorlax, who was standing right behind the evil meme, snarled.

"U-uh I said that we are all responsible! That was all!" Weegee said in fear of being beaten again.

"Look, we need to get this show on the road," Duck Hunt Dog reminded everyone else. "Can we please stop arguing with each other and get flying?"

"DHD's right. All this bickering isn't doing us any good right now, and it won't be any better in the future," Waluigi added. "That, and we really do need to get going."

"All right! Everyone to their ships or whatever!" Wario ordered. All of those heading off obeyed, jumping into their respective vehicles. "Now! Roll call!"

"Falco here, inside my Arwing."

"Crazy Hand and Snorlax in the Whatever!" Crazy replied. The two were sitting in some sort of weird, white ship, designed similarly to some pieces of abstract art.

"Duck Hunt and Snake here, in the Duck Hunter Deluxe!" Duck Hunt Dog said, the two sitting in a ship that looked exactly like DHD's duck friend.

"Weegee and Malleo in the Super Yushee, just like we were forced to," Weegee groaned. The two brothers were sitting inside a ship shaped like their friend Yushee, the Weegee version of Yoshi.

"Mermaid Man here, in the Invisible Boat Mobile, ready to fight EEEEEEVVVVILLLLL!"

"Well, it looks like the roll call is don-" Wario was interrupted by the sound of his phone ringing. Not wanting to hang around for much longer, he swiftly pulled his phone out from his left pocket and answered. "Wario here! Now wadda ya want? I'm a busy man!"

"Hello Wario! It's me, Roll! You know, Mega Man's sister?" the person on the other line greeted. "I heard that you needed a call from me and-"

"WAA! Who told you that I needed a call from you?!" Wario yelled before he hung up.

"Waa, at least we got a funny pun from that," Waluigi giggled.

"Be quiet, you dork," Wario said with a smile, giving his bro a nudge on the arm. "Now give the rest of the gang the warning." Waluigi nodded and then cleared his throat.

"Please keep your arms, legs, other appendages, and personal belongings inside the vehicles at all times," Waluigi warned the others with a strange, robotic tone in his voice.

"Waa-nderful! Now, let's-a roll!" Wario shouted. The yellow-clad idiot twisted his keys into the ignition switch, activating the Wario Car. With the press of a brand-new button that sat right next to the glove box, the car jumped a bit as wings popped out from the sides. Wario then set the car into drive and slammed his foot down onto the accelerator, instantly causing the car to dash forward until it started slowly going up into the air. Everyone was in awe, realizing that the car could actually fly.

"Time to follow suit!" Falco said as the Arwing took off. All of the other vehicles took off as well, leaving behind only dust. Some of the Smashers, like some of the "retro" characters, Master Hand, and Lucina, stayed behind for a bit to wave goodbye to our heroes as everyone else headed straight back for the palace.

"You sure they'll be alright?" Lucario asked Master Hand.

"Even though that group consists of idiots for the most part..." Master Hand started. "... Yes. Those weirdos will be alright. Will they put an end to our problem, at least by themselves? Probably not. But I have no doubt that they'll come back."

**XxXx**

The woods were silent. No winds swept through. No animals chirped up a storm. Nothing but silence... until Wario and his gang flew over.

"You know, I just thought of something," Falco said over a transmission. "Don't you guys think we should give ourselves a name? You know, for our group?"

"Waa, that's actually not a bad idea," Wario replied. He thought about it for a moment until he came up with a name, with a light bulb appearing out of thin air above his head. "I got it! We'll call our gang... the WAA Weirdos Emissary!"

"It sounds stupid, which means it fits the stupidity of most of this crappy group, so I approve," Weegee commented.

"Ooh! Maybe even some sort of titles for everyone too?!" Crazy asked.

"Yeah! That sounds good too!" Wario said. "My title shall be... the leader!"

"Who nominated you as leader?!" Weegee complained.

"The same one who nominated someone else the leader. In other words, no one," Duck Hunt Dog replied, paying more attention to the sky than the conversation.

"And I'll be the other leader!" Waluigi said with pride.

"And I'll be the bread fighter!" Falco said.

"Ooh! Ooh! I'll be Crazy Hand, the crazy guy!"

"I guess I'll be the guy that barely anyone remembers," DHD sighed.

"Snake should be the pervert!" Waluigi stated.

"Hey! I'm only a pervert on the occasion. Ugh... if we're really doing this title thing, just call me the spy."

"Wait! Snake's the spy?! I knew there was someone I couldn't trust around here!" Crazy panicked.

"For Pete's sake Crazy, he's our spy, not someone else's," Waluigi replied with a hefty groan.

"I'll go with the hungry warrior, if everyone else is fine with that," Snorlax said.

"Since you young lads need some help with this hero business, I suppose I'll go with being call the mentor," Mermaid Man said.

"Since I'm the only one who seems to truly hate Sonic '06, I'll dub myself as Malleo, the Sonic '06 hater!"

"And since I'm the only villain around here... yeah, I'll go with the villain," Weegee muttered.

"Hmm... that's great and all, now that everyone has a title... but I feel like there's something else we need," Wario thought out loud, rubbing his chin with his right hand, his left still steering the Wario Car.

"What else could we possibly need? We already have a dumb yet fitting name, titles for each of us... what else?!" Weegee wondered.

"Waa! I got it! A battle cry song!" Wario shouted, getting a shitty idea from the depths of his brain.

"Oh god no," Weegee groaned. "A butchered musical number..."

**XxXx**

~Drama's Light from Tokyo Mirage Sessions #FE starts playing as the gang starts to descend closer towards the forest tops~

Wario: Now, I prepare for war. I'll fight for beautiful Anna's sweet and tender love!

Waluigi: Heeeeey, watch what you say, Wario! She will be mine, remember that!

Crazy Hand: We may have failed at this once, but this reboot will bring us to grace!

Duck Hunt Dog: Maybe my new purpose will appear right to me...

Waluigi: Quit making this serious...

Wario: Sweet glory, here we come! (Weegee tries to cover his ears)

Wario, Waluigi, Falco, Crazy, and Malleo: FI-YAA EM-BUR-EM! Now the's time to fight, oh yeah! Don't give up, stay weird, my great, friendly friends! FI-YAA EM-BUR-EM! Hey, watch out for Alolan Richu! (Everyone tires to steer away from a herd of incoming, flying Alola Raichu) Icky bodies will ruin all of our souls! Oh yes they will! LMFAO!

(The gang flies past the woods and enters the hillside before the second verse starts, with the song heading back to the beginning)

Wario: Now, everyone stay strong. No one let anyone else down, no exceptions.

Waluigi: Heeeeey, what did I just say? Don't make this stupid song serious!

Malleo: I pray this will make us heroes! May we all soon live happily!

Snake: This song's not dragging me to insanity?

Weegee: Just once, for Malleo... I HAVE NO CHOICE TODAY! (Malleo quickly hugs Weegee, proud of his little bro for singing along)

Wario, Waluigi, Falco, Crazy, DHD, Snake, Weegee, Malleo: FI-YAA EM-BUR-EM! Now the's time to fight, oh yeah! Don't give up, stay weird, my great, friendly friends! FI-YAA EM-BUR-EM! Friends, I will fight for all of you! Hope must fill all of our souls! Oh yes they must! LMFAO!

(The gang flies into the portal, with Eggman and Metal Sonic in pursuit in the Egg Mobile as the final verse starts and the song restarts again)

Wario: Now, the new world awaits us ahead. What will we encounter, good old buddies?

Weegee: Iiiiiiii am not your buddy! Don't think I will ever be, Wario!

Duck Hunt: It may be the death of me... it might be my new glory!

Crazy: Maybe Tails will come back to us happily...

Snake: What are you talking about, Crazy? (Strange visions of the recent past of the Smash World, including but not limited to Weegee's escape from the Internet, the first battle with him, meeting King Harkinian, and even the most recent battle with Weegee)

Waluigi: THIS LIKE A NOSTALGIA TRIP!

Everyone but Metal Sonic: FI-YAA EM-BUR-EM! Now the's time to fight, oh yeah! Never give up, stay brave, my great, amazing friends! FI-YAA EM-BUR-EM! Friends, I will fight for all of you! Victory will fill all of our souls! Oh yes it will! LMFAO!

**XxXx**

~Drama's Light stops playing~

"That was a crappy song, really," Weegee said. "I only sang for Malleo."

"At least you sang period!" Malleo replied, filled with joy.

"I have to agree with the meme thing, it was a bad song," Eggman criticized.

"Hey, when did this guy show up?" Duck Hunt asked. "And who is he anyways?"

"Why, I'm the amazing Eggman! The man with a plan and an IQ of over three hundred!" Eggman exclaimed.

"More importantly, why the heck are you here?!" Wario demanded to know. As the gang started to argue, they were growing closer to the other end of the portal... but not without being monitored.

**XxXx**

The strange creature was in a seemingly abandoned laboratory, staring at a computer screen, watching over the WAA Weirdos Emissary.

"Right on schedule," the creature chuckled. "Although... there are more faces than I need to see here. Eggman, his pathetic robot, a Snorlax, some old man in a costume, two... other weirdos... probably not enough to truly make this gang a threat... although, they could certainly add more strength, which could make them even more productive at wiping out the other threats without gaining more knowledge of what's going on... hahaha, this might just be for the better. But I suppose, the longer I let them fly freely, the greater the risk they will fly straight into here." Turning to its left, it jumped over towards a machine which contained the other end of the purple portal. "First, open up some other portals..." The creature then leaned over to a control panel and quickly mashed buttons, entering a numerical code.

**XxXx**

~Dark Hill from Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers Of Time/ Darkness starts to play~

The alternate universe Waluigi was busy getting his taco stand at the Seaside Hill Zone ready for the next day. He was carrying a heavy box full of taco shells when a purple light started to glow behind him. Wondering what was going on, he turned around with an annoyed look on his face, only for said face to be replaced with one filled with fear.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?!" the lanky plumber screamed. Suddenly, his phone began to ring. Dropping the box into the sand, he snatched his phone right out from underneath his hat and answered. "What is it, Wario?!"

"You won't believe this, Waluigi!" the alternate universe Wario said in slight panic. "There's this big portal forming in the sky, over by Pizza Hut!"

"I believe you, because there's one popping up over by my stand at Seaside Hill!" Waluigi replied.

**XxXx**

"... And now to shut this one," the creature said with a emotionless tone in its voice, pulling down onto a lever.

**XxXx**

~Dark Hill stops playing as Oh No! from the same game starts~

"Listen, egghead, if you're the one responsible for this portal nonsense, we will beat you senseless!" Wario threatened Eggman.

"I said I'm not responsible for at least six times already! Quit being stubborn!" Eggman yelled.

"Uh, guys? How about we stop arguing and focus on what's more important?" Weegee asked, with only fear in the tone of his voice.

"What could poss-" Wario said before he turned his head back towards the direction they were going, noticing a strange distortion up ahead. "Oh waa."

"What's going on?!" Crazy screamed. The distortion slowly started transforming as the gang entered it. Their vehicles started going crazy, with some of their passengers, like Snorlax, getting flown out of them. Eventually, the distortion turned into multiple pathways, each with a red-purple tint to them. Everyone started screaming as they fell into different paths.

"WAA! NO ONE EVER SAID THIS WOULD HAPPEN!" Wario yelled, hanging onto Waluigi as they, Snorlax, and Mermaid Man fell into one of the other ends of the portal.

**XxXx**

The alternate universe Wario was busy panicking in front of the closed Pizza Hut, swinging his arms like crazy. He kept panicking until the WWE Wario appeared out of the portal and knocked into his counterpart, who fell unconscious from the impact. The WWE Wario was barely conscious himself, but got knocked out cold after Waluigi, Snorlax, and Mermaid Man, in that order, fell on top of him.

~Oh No! stops playing~

"Ooooh, my head feels woozy," Mermaid Man groaned. He leaped off of Snorlax, holding his head. "Where are we?"

"Let's see..." Snorlax started as got off of his back and onto sitting on his butt. "I... don't know, but this has to be somewhere within the alternate universe Waluigi was talking about back home."

"Say, where are those two mustached lads anyways?" Mermaid Man wondered.

"Waaaaaaaa..." Waluigi groaned. Snorlax got up and turned around, finding that he had crushed the idiot duo, leaving both knocked out cold.

"Oh, I think... I may have crushed them," Snorlax said, embarrassed. "But where are we going to take them? We have no clue where the nearest hospital is, and we don't even have a shelter or anything."

"Hmm..." Mermaid Man surveyed the vicinity, only finding the Pizza Hut. "I'm afraid there's only the Pizza Hut across the street."

"Pizza Hut?"

"Yes, Pi-" A dust cloud was all that was were Snorlax once was. Mermaid Man turned to see him breaking into the Pizza Hut, carrying Wario and Waluigi with only one hand. "Ugh... the youth of today... corrupted by greed."

**XxXx**

~Seaside Hill Zone - Classic Act starts to play~

"Man... where am I?" Weegee wondered, getting up from the crash, his hands covering his eyes. After lowering his hands, he discovered that he was in Seaside Hill.

"Apparently, this place is called Seaside Hill... or something like that," Malleo stated, holding a map.

"Gee, what an original name," the other meme remarked. "Now, where's the rest of our crappy gang?"

"C'mon Weegee, do you have to be so mean to them? Or anybody but me or our friends?" Malleo asked, being the naive dork he is.

"If they weren't as brain dead or otherwise irritating, maybe," Weegee answered. "Now come on, we gotta get those losers back." Malleo just sighed as they started walking away from their crash site... which was right next to the alternate universe's Waluigi's Taco Stand... with their nearly wrecked ship right on top of Waluigi himself.

"You know, I wonder what our counterparts in this universe are like," Malleo said. "Maybe they're both nice to everybody or something!"

"I don't know, and while I may be a little curious, you need to keep your voice down right now, especially when regarding that type of stuff," the other, cruder and ruder meme whispered. "Walking around late at night and talking about crap like that is really going to make us suspicious.

~Seaside Hill Zone stops playing~

"Well well, what do we have here?" a mysterious voice boomed, a faint, yet large and buff shadow looming over the two memes. Fear overtook Malleo's mind, turning his face into one of fear and shock. Weegee however took on a more angered look as he clenched his fists, ready to fight alongside his brother. The two slowly turned around, discovering the owner of the voice... the best of the Ultra Beasts, motherfucking Buzzwole.

"Uhh..." was all Malleo could say, gasping in awe at Buzzwole's glorious muscles.

"Hey, if it ain't my good friends, the Malleo Bros.!" Buzzwole said with glee, in a voice just like Larry the Lobster's. "Sorry if I scared ya, I really couldn't tell that it was you guys!"

"Leave this to me, Malleo," Weegee whispered to his big bro before turning his attention to the big bug. "Yeah, it's fine, mate. So, uh, what are you doing here this late?"

"What? You guys know I came around here from the evening til dawn!" Buzzwole answered, confused. "Then again, I know that you two tend to act rather dorky when you stay up late."

"R-right!" Weegee stuttered. "After all, a big guy like uhhh..."

"Buzzwole."

"Right! A big guy like Buzzwole has to stay away from the beach while the girls are h-here, right?"

"Absolutely correct, my friend! Seriously, the ladies around here..." Buzzwole groaned, remembering the bad times he has had from his fan girls. "But those girls aren't bad enough to keep me away from this place when trouble arises!"

"Yep, good old Buzzwole's gotta protect the beach, am I right?" Weegee said with a fake chuckle.

"Indeed!" Suddenly, a thought popped into the big guy's mind, reminding him of something important. "Oh yeah! Malleo, you asked for archery lessons, didn't you?"

"The lust for who and the what now?" Malleo asked in a stupid fashion.

"Haha, this stuff, dummy!" Buzzwole wondered over to a small palm tree, yanked it out of the ground, and, in a silly cartoon fashion, quickly transformed it into a giant bow, with one of the leaves as an arrow. Taking aim for another nearby pal tree, Buzzwole launched the giant "arrow" and nailed his target, slicing the tree in half.

"Oh, yeah, that stuff!" Malleo squealed. "Lemme try, lemme try!"

"Sure thing!" Buzzwole replied, bending down to give the naive meme a more natural bow and arrow.

_"This will end in disaster."_ Weegee thought as the badass Ultra Beast helped Malleo with how to hold the bow.

"Now, just remember," Buzzwole started. "Aim for a target."

"Aim for a target..." Malleo scanned the area, eventually deciding to aim for the sign on Waluigi's Taco stand.

He readied his bow and arrow.

He aimed carefully.

He let the arrow loose, and...

... It missed the sign and instead punctured the gas tank of the already damaged Super Yushee, causing the ship to explode, which that caused a wild fire to spread all over and sent Waluigi and toasty tacos flying.

"Sweet mother of Pheromosa!" Buzzwole screamed.

"I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I DIDN'T MEAN IT!" Malleo cried.

"No no, it wasn't your fault," Buzzwole said, trying console the meme. "If anything, it was my fault for not taking you two to a decent place to train with this stuff!"

"T-thanks Buzzwole," Malleo stuttered, tears forming in his eyes.

"No problem, old friend! Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a fire to put out!" Buzzwole then ran right off towards the fire, picking up as much sand as he could. Man, what a hero. Buzzwole best lifeguard.

"... We're somehow friends with a pretty cool lifeguard in this wolrd," Weegee commented. "That's pretty cool." A taco then flew right into Malleo's mouth, the naive dork enjoying the taste. "That said, we need to get moving." The two bros then ran for the bright city of Station Square that was not too far south.

**XxXx**

Tink, tink, tink. The footsteps Falco made as he slowly shambled through the mechanical, rusty hallway he wound up in filled a good portion of the place with that noise. Holding his head with his left hand, the bird, tried hard to contain the headache that irritated him. He kept slowly walking util he heard some crashing from a room right next to him. Peering inside, Falco found Crazy Hand, flinging himself around.

"N-no! You won't win! W-we'll beat you!"

Falco rushed right into the room, but stayed a good distance away from the giant hand.

"Curse you, D-death Ha- no, Wario! Be careful! Nah... ugh..." Crazy suddenly stopped, landing not too far from Falco. The bird walked over with caution before leaning down next to his friend.

"Hmm... must have had a nightmare of some sort... but I'm glad he seems alright otherwise..." Falco smiled, a tear forming up in his right eye. It slowly but surely fell from his face and eventually landed on the floor, making a loud noise thanks to the emptiness of the room. This scared Falco back into reality, forcing him to jump up. After taking a look around the room, the space pilot noticed something strange about the room: it had a strange pool of yellow acid right in the middle. Falco thought about this, as it seemed very familiar, something that Shadow the Hedgehog mentioned in the past. And then it hit him. "Wait... is this... the Space Colony Ark?"

**XxXx**

"Waaagggghhh..." Waluigi grumbled, finally waking up. "Waa! Where am I?!" The lanky moron quickly sat up from the bed he was sleeping on, noticing that he was in a cave very akin to Mermaid Man's own Mermalair. "Am I dead?"

"Far from it, my friend!" Wario yelled gleefully, hugging his bro. "We're alive!"

"OK, but where are we then?" Waluigi asked, filled with concern.

"We're in our new hideout!" Mermaid Man answered, standing next to Snorlax and Vector the Crocodile, the owner of the Pizza Hut Snorlax barged into earlier. "I built this build this place while you two were knocked out cold."

"And what's with the croc?" Waluigi wondered.

"I'm the owner of the Pizza Hut establishment above this joint," Vector said, pulling out a small, gold object. "And if it weren't for this little soon-to-be monkey maker Wario there gave me, I wouldn't have allowed this place to be built!" Waluigi squinted to get a better look at the object... discovering that is a miniature, golden Shadow the Hedgehog.

"I didn't ask for this," the hedgehog sighed.

"Don't ask where I found that thing," Wario told his bro.

"Well, I suppose I can't wait any longer!" Vector stated. "Me and this little bugger are going to make some major cash!" The anthro crocodile then walked away from the gang and ran up the stairs, the little hedgehog in hand.

"Well, where's everyone else?" Waluigi inquired.

"Uh... we're the only one's that know of this place," Snorlax answered uncomfortably. "We haven't been with any of the others since the mishap in the portal."

"Well, what are we going to do? We can't just let them stay lost in this world!" Waluigi said.

"There's only one thing a hero can do, and that's..." ... And that was all Mermaid Man said before he fell asleep, standing up.

"... I'm guessing he means we need to go out and look for them ourselves," Waluigi assumed, crawling out of bed.

"And that's fine and all, but we need to keep one thing in mind: while I may be able to wonder out in public freely, you two can't. What if we run into your counterparts?" Snorlax warned the duo.

"Hey, don't worry, big guy! I have the perfect disguise for us to use!" Wario assured the big Pokémon.

**XxXx**

The shining sun now filled the skies of Station Square, which was now full of activity. Ranging from people and all sorts of creatures driving to work, walking across the streets, and most importantly, people waiting for Black Friday outside the mall, especially at the front entrance parking lot. The Black Friday shoppers and hobos weren't the only ones heading towards the mall today though, as Dr. Eggman and Metal Sonic approached the front entrance.

"If our info is right, this should be the mall where those angsty brats hang around at," Eggman stated, looking at a map of the mall.

"Good. Now, before anymore nonsense happens, let's go, get revenge, and then head back home," Metal Sonic said, lacking personality in his voice and in general as usual, you see.

"You do realize that going back isn't all that simple, right? Without any known portal, we have no means of heading back to our universe." Metal Sonic stopped in his tracks, his left leg in the air, stunned by this news. Suddenly, the robot's head slowly turned back towards the scientist, with a creepy, malicious smile scribbled onto the area of where his mouth would be... if he had a mouth, anyways.

"YOU MEAN TO TELL ME THAT WE ARE NOW STUCK IN THIS PLACE, SOLELY BECAUSE YOU WANT A LITTLE REVENGE?" Metal Sonic asked creepily.

"Come on now, it shouldn't be too hard to find a portal. I mean, if two portals randomly showed up in our world, both of which connecting to this one, surely more are bound to pop up, right?"

"SnooPING AS usual, I see!" a certain voice shouted.

"What?!" Eggman yelled, turning his body all over to look for the source of the voice. "Who said that?!"

"PINGAS!" the voice yelled again, the owner being Wario. He and Waluigi were inside a white box, with the bottom opened for their feet. Snorlax walked alongside them, guiding them through the town. "Behold, my floating masterpiece, the Egg Carrier! I HATE THAT HEDGEHOG! Get a load of this!"

"Wario, shut up!" Waluigi ordered. "Shouting those quotes will only expose us!"

"Well gee, maybe I wouldn't be shouting them if it wasn't so boring around here!" Wario replied.

"Am... am I seeing someone trying to use a box as a disguise of sorts?" Eggman asked, confused by what he was seeing. "How is anyone supposed to fall for that?!"

"Hmm..." a Goomba muttered, walking by the box. "The box says "Nothing to see here"... Gee, how convenient!" The idiot Goomba then started waltzing away as Eggman just stared with his mouth wide open in awe.

"How... HOW DID HE FALL FOR THAT?!" the mad scientist wondered.

"Most people are just that stupid these days," Metal Sonic answered, the creepy smile somehow gone. "Tis a sad, but unsurprising fact."

"Whatever... say, now that I get a better look..." Eggman muttered, squinting at Wario and Waluigi's feet. "Green shoes... orange shoes... both look like elf shoes... either Santa's elves came early for Black Friday, or that's Wario and Waluigi!"

"Waa, where are we, anyways?" Waluigi wondered.

"Hmm... looks like we're approaching a mall," Snorlax stated, staring at the giant building that sat right up ahead.

"M-m-m-mall?!" Waluigi said, shaking. "A MALL?!"

"What's with him?" Snorlax asked Wario.

"Bah, he just wants to check and see what this mall has to offer," Wario sighed. Waluigi threw the box off of the two idiots and ran straight for the front doors, leaving a gathering of dust in his wake.

"As expected, it's them!" Eggman exclaimed.

"And they're of absolute irrelevance to us," Metal Sonic claimed as Waluigi zipped by and barged into the mall.

"Oh ho, no they are not!" the madman retorted. "After all, the more help we get, the merrier both of us will be in the end! And don't ask "But what if they're not here because of the edgy brats?", because they have to have come here for a reason, and morons will do anything to achieve their goals."

"So... you want to team up with them?"

"Precisely! Now, after that plumber!" The two villains then ran into the mall itself, with Wario and Snorlax coming in not long after, and with not much longer after that, Malleo pulled right up to the front doors, riding a bicycle he found.

"Oh boy! A mall!" the meme said. "I did have a lot of stuff to do today, and this place might just have every single last service I need! I really hope they have a salon here... my hands really need it..." Malleo then took his right glove off of his hand, revealing a very wrinkly hand, with scrapes and a worn-out tattoo of his grand dad, Fortran. "Either way, I guess it's time for some mayhem in the mall, with-a me, Malleo!"


	4. Mayhem In The Mall

**Chapter 4: Mayhem In The Mall**

Waluigi kept running through the mall, taking a look at all the shops, restaurants, and other places as he zoomed past. Barnes and Noble, Sears, Tito Dick's Sporting Goods... he didn't know where to begin... until he realized something important as he screeched to a halt.

"Wait! There might be a GameStop here! And I still could use a copy of a few games!" the lanky weird said. He dashed off to find the closest map of the mall just as Wario and Snorlax approached the area he was just at.

"Waa, bro's too fast today..." Wario panted.

"Well, we have to do something, because sitting back and letting him ru-"

"Yeah, I know that Snorlax, but I'm free to comment on things like that... tell you what, you go chase after Waluigi while I ask some of the locals about anything strange going on lately, like portal nonsense or club activities."

"Not a bad plan... you want to meet up by the front doors of this joint after I catch him?" Snorlax asked.

"Yeah, just call me if you really need my help catching him," Wario said, tugging on his mustache. Snorlax ran off after the lanky plumber while Wario looked for someone to talk to... only for his lower intestines to groan. "Woah... guess it's time to go number two." Wario run off to the nearest bathroom to get some business done... YA KNOW, IN THE BATHROOM. Just as Wario got in, Dr. Ivo Robuttmonkeynik- I mean Eggman and Metal Sonic arrived, looking for any sign of the Wario Bros.

"Blast it! I was almost certain that I saw the fat one head this way!" Eggman complained.

"Let's look at it this way: had you not stopped to check out the brochures, we might have caught them by now," the personality-less robot commented.

"Silence!" Eggman snapped, turning towards his mechanical sidekick. "Unless it's something positive, don't talk about me!"

"Pft, whatever," Metal sighed. Eggman turned his back to the robot, scratching his chin and thinking of an idea. "I suppose our only option is to find the monitor room. You know, the place where the have all those monitors showing the footage from all the security cameras?"

"Monitors? Room?" Vector the Crocodile asking, somehow popping up next to Eggman. "DOES THAT MEAN IT'S A COMPUTER ROOM?!"

"N-what?! Get out of here!" Eggman said as he shooed away the Pizza Hut owner.

"And where do you suppose this monitor room is? We have absolutely no idea where it is," Metal Sonic pointed out.

"Please, everyone knows they're right out in the opening, begging to be busted into! It's just that everyone's too oblivious to all the "amazing" stuff these malls have," Eggman claimed. "Thankfully, I'm not among those easily distracted, money wasting idiots. Suddenly, a whiff of something flew into Eggman's nose, catching the maniac's attention. "Saaaay, what's that... AHAH! EXCELLENT!"

"What, did you find one of those three idiots?" Metal asked.

"No!" Eggman squealed happily. "There's a Bad Boy's Nifty Yet Thrifty Store opening up not too far ahead on the right! Even these alternate universe's are smart enough to have such amazing places!" He pointed to a new store, which was right next to the restroom that Wario just went into, before grabbing onto his minion's arm and racing over the new and shitty store. "Into that store!"

"You hypocrite," Metal Sonic grumbled as Wario came out of the bathroom.

"That's much better," the yellow pest sighed, scratching his butt. "Now, onto asking que-" Suddenly, his stomach roared, nearly loud enough for other people nearby, even in a loud place like a mall, to hear. "Waa, and now I'm starving..." Wario examined the area, looking for the closest restaurant, finding that the only one was a McDonald's. "Welp, I guess that's better than nothing." He started trotting his way over to the eatery, avoiding any mall goers. After his short jog, he started entering the McDonald's... only to be dragged in quickly by the owner of the place, Tom Nook. Just as soon as Wario was out of sight, Malleo arrived at the scene.

"Time to check the to do list," Malleo said, pulling out a piece of paper from underneath his hat. "Get a hand massage, buy lotsa spaghetti, break the fourth wall, act stupid, buy Weegee some presents, and sell my damn copy of Sonic '06... seems simple enough for one mall trip."

... Unfortunately, that wouldn't be the case, because nothing simple ever happens at a mall... ESPECIALLY at this one...

**XxXx**

"What's going on here?!" Wario yelled, as he was tied to a chair. "What, was I doing something wrong?!"

"No, Wario," Tom Nook said, taking a seat behind his desk. "I just have... a few questions to ask."

"Er, OK... what do you want?"

"Firstly, what exactly are you good at?"

"Well... I'm good at posting memes online, annoying people, intentionally or not, making parodies of terrible songs, making prank phone calls, building planes, stealing money from my employers, weight lifting, and eating. Not a good résumé I'm guessing bu-"

"HOLY SMOKES YOU'RE HIRED!" Tom screamed from the top of his lungs, untying Wario and putting him into a McDonald's worker uniform. Tom then tossed Wario out into the kitchen, nearly causing our hero to crash into a refrigerator.

"Gee, I had one heck of a résumé, yet he still hired me?" Wario said, getting up before walking through the kitchen. "I mean, the plane bit might have been something, but heck, I outright said that I stole cash from my employers before!" He kept waddling through the grease trap and over towards the counter and registers and stuff. "What, are all of the employees around here way worse than I am?" Wario finally made it to the counter just as he finished his rambling... and in an instant his eyes widened in shock. He was witnessing just what his fellow employees were like. One was standing over by the entrance, holding a sign, which the Wendy's logo on it, yelling at Knuckles and Amy, telling them all about how horrible the McDonald's restaurants are, and how they should go to Wendy's instead. Meanwhile, another worker was handing out food to everyone... except he had an apparent and awful odor radiating from him, as evidenced by all of the disgusted customers. Yet another employee was busy greasing up the floor instead of cleaning it like he should, giggling maniacally. Suddenly, the same Gengar who showed up at Morshu's Ice Cream Stand earlier, dressed in a McDonald's worker outfit, popped up right next to Wario.

"Just an FYI, we're the only sane workers here," Gengar whispered into Wario's ear. The yellow-clad idiot's eyes shrunk massively at that remark before Gengar started ranting about the Wendy's obsessed worker and how he should be warning people about Burger King and its crappy food.

**XxXx**

"Get a load of these bargains!" Eggman told his robotic ally, the two still inside shady store the scientist mentioned earlier. "Look, this bell is exactly like the one in your seat in the Egg Mobile! Let's buy it!"

"Speaking of the Egg Mobile, shouldn't you be more focused on finding that old thing instead of buying useless stuff?" Metal Sonic suggested.

"Does it really seem like we'll be in here that long? We can spend a little time shopping," Eggman said while grabbing the bell. "Oooooooh! Look at that! Pink paint for your seat!"

"You're either doing this to torture me, or you're just that incompetent," Metal sighed before he wondered away from the man with the over sized ego.

**XxXx**

Malleo was sitting in a chair in the middle of Rosalina's salon, staring at his hands. He was quickly realizing that his disturbing hands may creep out even those with the strongest of psyches.

"All right, Mr. Malleo," Rosalina said, entering the room. "I'll be the one to treat your hands today."

"Well, uh, I really hope you can get them done," the meme started. "They're in really bad shape, and I'm not sure you'll even be able to look at them without your mind falling apart."

"Oh, it can be that bad, sir. I've dealt with some pretty disturbing hands before," Rosalina replied.

"OK then, d-don't say I didn't warn ya." Malleo then slowly took his right glove off, revealing the beyond creepy hand. Rosalina just stared at it for a few seconds until her face turned pure white.

"Ooooooh..." The space goddess groaned, putting her hands on her forehead. "Sweet... mother of... hentai..." She then passed out and fell face first onto the floor. Malleo looked around the room, making sure no one else just saw the incident.

"Um... maybe I can fix these bad boys on my own," Malleo said. He picked up Rosalina's wand up from the floor and, using his left hand to hold the wand, he tapped his other hand lightly. While the magic worked, turning Malleo's hand completely normal... it unfortunately brought the tattoo of Fortran on it to life, who now stood next to the other meme. "Uhhh... uh oh."

**XxXx**

~Factory Inspection from Kirby: Planet Robobot starts playing~

The abandoned Chuck E. Cheese's, which served as the hideout of a group of angsty, edgy morons called the Hot Topic Krew, was filled to the brim in noise. Lincoln Park music was playing nearly loud enough to damage ears, Mewtwo was watching The Walking Dead on TV, and all of the other members, sans Dark Pit and his boyfriend Lucas, who were in another room, were chatting like there was no tomorrow.

"Can you guys keep it down?!" Mewtwo yelled. "I'm trying to watch some fucking TV!" It was just then that Dark Pit and Lucas came into the room, silencing the chatter.

"Turn that TV off, Mewtwo," Dark Pit ordered. Mewtwo obeyed, turning it off with his psychic powers.

"All right, what's up?" Mewtwo asked, turning towards everyone else.

"You should know what's up, Mewtwo," Dark Pit stated. "We finally found a new member to the gang."

"And who exactly would this new guy be?" Luigi asked.

"More importantly, why is it such a big deal to replace Shadow when Robin and Cia didn't need replacements?" Lucina added.

"Because Cia was nothing but a fat piece of shit," Mewtwo claimed, being a dickish fuckboi as always usual. Seriously, Mewtwo's a bigger dick than Weegee. "And Robin wasn't as good as Shadow was when it came to fighting."

"Mewtwo, shut your damn mouth about Cia. Everyone else here is sick of it," Dark Pit demanded.

"Also, you can argue that Shadow may have been better at fighting, but Robin was the tactician. And a tactician doesn't need to be that skilled at fighting to contribute," Lucina stated.

"You also can't find a tactician so easily either," Mewtwo argued. "We all know that Robin's not coming back, and searching for a new tactician is pointless. If we're going to replace someone, we need to replace the one who can easily be replaced."

"Mewtwo is right to a degree: even though Shadow can't be replaced in our hearts, he can and should be replaced as a fighter," Wolf said, actually not acting like a wolf like he is for once.

"I still can't believe Shadow decided that he wasn't emo enough to hang out with us anymore," Luigi commented.

~Factory Investigation stops playing~

"Can we just move on already?" a new voice said. The teenage boy boy who arrived earlier with Dark Pit came into the room, with the same dog creature that followed them right at the boy's side.

~Gladion's encounter theme from Pokémon: Sun and Moon starts playing~

"Name's Gladion, and this is Type: Null," the boy said.

"Well, I like the new guy," Mewtwo commented. "Angsty, tough looking, and willing to interrupt when needed. But most of all... not a lazy bitch."

"Yes. Gladion here is a Pokémon trainer." Dark Pit said.

"Wait... a trainer?! In that case, one thing needs to be made clear: you aren't catching me," Mewtwo warned Gladion.

"Hmph. I don't go around catching any random Pokémon. I only catch those that don't have any friends to relay on. So don't worry, I won't even bother," Gladion said, pulling off his iconic pose.

**XxXx**

~Gladion's encounter theme stops playing~

"Waa-haa-haa! I love this place!" Waluigi laughed as he ran through the northern end of the mall. He was quickly approaching the remodeled Hot Topic when he knocked over Sonic the Hedgehog over. "Out of the way, losers!"

"Ow... what the he-"the blue blur said before he noticed that Waluigi had stopped to talk to this universe's Waluigi. "Wait, TWO WALUIGIS?! Shit, I need to tell everyone else about this!" He got onto his legs and quickly ran the other way, leaving the two WAAluigis be.

"Hi Waluigi!" Waluigi greeted his counterpart.

"Hi Waluigi!" the counterpart repeated.

"Waluigi heard that Waluigi sells tacos. Can Waluigi please give Waluigi a taco?" Waluigi asked.

"Sure Waluigi!" the counterpart agreed as he gave Waluigi a taco. "Have a nice day, Waluigi!"

"You too, Waluigi!" Waluigi said before the two lanky idiots went their separate ways. The counterpart Waluigi took just a few big steps away before he realized something very important.

"Wait a second... my shoes are untied!"

"Of course they are, you idiot!" the HTK Wario commented, standing right behind his bro. "That's because your shoes didn't have laces to begin with!" The HTK Wario then proceeded to tackle the HTK Waluigi before the idiot duo started wrestling.

**XxXx**

Falco was up in the computer room of the Space Colony Ark's ruins, staring at all the buttons that were a part of the large control panel. Crazy Hand slowly floated into the same room as Falco started a closer examination on a particular, red button.

"Hmm... this button maybe?" Falco commented.

"Uh, Falco?" Crazy Hand said. Falco, shocked by the voice and unable to identify who it belonged to, did a 180 degree jump and got into a battle stance.

"Oh, it's just you. I should have figured it was just you, but you know, instincts," Falco apologized, ditching his battle stance.

"Yeah, um... where are we?" Crazy asked.

"As far as I can tell, this is the Space Colony Ark. You know, that place Shadow told us about after we pestered him so much to tell us about his past?"

"Oh, yeah... but, where's everyone else?"

"Hate to break it to ya, but... none of them are here, and I have no clue where exactly they are."

"WHAT?! WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO?!"

"Crazy, relax! We'll get off of this thing and find them soon enough, I promise! Just don't go into panic!"

"Alright, but we need to get out of here fast!"

"Don't worry, we will. We'll find a way off this space junk and down to the planet. Now, let's see..." Falco started examining the buttons again, with the red one from before catching his eye once more. "I hope this one doesn't do anything bad..." Hesitating, he smashed the button with his fist, his eyes shut tight. However, nothing seemed to happen. After a few seconds, Falco lifted his fist from the button and opened his eyes. After a few more seconds however, an alarm went off.

"MISSILE A HAS BEEN LAUNCHED. REPEAT, MISSILE A HAS BEEN LAUNCHED." a robotic, female voice boomed over the station's intercoms.

"... Oops." was all Falco could say.

**XxXx**

Weegee was hanging around the back door of the mostly abandoned Smash Mansion, rubbing his chin.

"Not here, probably not at the Seaside Hill Zone..." Weegee thought out loud. "Well, Malleo might have wandered back over there to talk with that Buzzwole guy, but I can't imagine Wario or anyone else hanging around back there... maybe Snake if he figured that there would be girls in bikinis there, knowing the pervert... but if I was Wario, where would I be..."

"RUN! IT'S HEADING STRAIGHT FOR US!" a Shy Guy screamed as a huge herd of them rushed past the evil meme. Wondering what the big deal was, Weegee looked up to the clouds, with the rapidly approaching missile catching his attention fast. Sighing, he teleported away from his spot and reappeared on a small hill a decent distance from the mansion, though the mansion itself was still perfectly in sight. Staring at the mansion, Weegee caught sight of the place being completely eradicated by the missile blast. Thankfully, the blast itself wasn't too strong, with the mansion being the only thing that got demolished in the end.

"Why do I have a feeling all of this was Falco's fault in particular?" Weegee said, his eyes shut.

... And of course, an iron bar that was sent flying from the explosion hit Weegee right in the guts, sending him flying back to Seaside Hill.

**XxXx**

While Wario, Waluigi, and Snorlax were in the mall, they weren't the only members of the WWE there. Just by the northern end of the mall was Snake and Duck Hunt Dog, both sitting on a bench while wearing trench coats.

"So, where do you think we should go?" DHD asked.

"Like I mentioned earlier, I have no clue," Snake answered. "No matter where we go, the threat of being spotted looms over us, and it'll be especially bad if we're caught by our counterparts here."

"Yet staying in a mall and talking about this isn't helping. I mean, the least we could do is get away from such a public place."

"Fair point. I suppose the best we can do for now though is to try and get a map of whatever city we're in and find the most secluded place possible in the area."

"Sounds like a plan to me, Old Snakey."

"Old Snakey? Who gave you permission to call me a nickname, especially one like that?"

"Hey now, is it so wrong to give close friends nicknames?"

"I was just messing with ya, Ducky. We can give each other stupid nicknames if you want."

"Ducky? Is that a reference to something?"

"Heh, maybe, I don't know. But, whatever. We need to get a move on." The two heroes got up and off the bench and started walking south... completely unaware that they were watched the whole time.

"Now this, this is interesting," a voice from underneath the bench stated. The voice belonged to none other than the dreaded prep... Yoshi! "Solid Snake and that mutt are both concerned about keeping themselves a secret?" The evil prep dino quickly crawled out of his hiding spot and got onto his two feet before continuing. "And a specific mention of the word "counterparts"? That's... truly interesting. Idiots from an alternate dimension. I never thought I'd live to see the day where anything manages to intrigue me more than Arnold Schwarzenegger or Terminator movies... I guess I should report this to Icarus."

**XxXx**

Snorlax was panting heavily in front of the Hot Topic store, sitting on the cold, hard ground. Some stared at him while they pasted him, while most kept their eyes on their destinations.

"Where is this guy? I know my species isn't that fast, but it's like he's a bullet or something..." Snorlax said. Little did the Pokémon know, Waluigi actually had just snuck behind him and was currently staring at a paper ad that was plastered onto the window of the nearby Build-A-Bear place.

"Waa? Please visit the WAA Weirdos Emissary blog on Tumblr and the Super Wario Bros.: Daily Life At The Rebooted Smash Wikia? What kind of ad is that? That sounds beyond stupid, comes off as incredibly forced, and the former even implies that someone here is well aware of our gang," Waluigi commented. The ad then fell off due to how shitty the tape holding it up was... and unfortunately there was another ad beneath it, with the words "Join Nohr" and a picture of Camilla's cleavage on it. "Though to be fair, I'd rather have a forced ad like that than one this disgusting."

"Me too. This is nothing but... pure trash, really," Snorlax commented, now standing behind Waluigi.

"Oh, it's you," Waluigi said, turning around. "Say, do you know where the GameStop in this joint is? I need to see if they have a certain set of games here?"

"I... believe I saw one not too far south of here," Snorlax replied. "But after that, we have to meet with Wario and leave this place. We've hung around in the open too much."

"Waa, fine," Waluigi sighed, the two starting to make way to the GameStop.

**XxXx**

"Guhh... where am I this time?" Weegee groaned, getting onto his feet. "Ugh... Seaside Hill again? Well, at least I can look for those losers and Malleo." Suddenly, Weegee felt a stinging pain on his right arm, though the pain had been there for a decent amount of the time that Weegee had been unconscious in the sand for. "What the hell?" He took a quick look at his arm, finding that a small medical needle was stuck in there. The evil meme sighed and yanked the thing out before it could cause more pain. "Why the hell did this get stuck in my arm?"

"Oh, hello sir!" a voice yelled as a mysterious, cloaked figure ran up to Weegee so fast that it seemed like it went at the speed of sound. "I thought I saw something flying over this way. Do you know what it could have been?"

"It was probably me. I got sent flying thanks to that Smasher's Pal- I mean Smash Mansion blowing up," Weegee replied. "Now get away from me."

"Hm... you seem like the easily irritated type. Are you, by any chance, destructive when you really get cranky?"

"Yes, and that's just what's going to happen i-"

"Well then, I suppose you're in need of this bad boy then!" The cloaked figure then pulled out a large, portable weapon that somewhat resembled the Dark Cannons previously used by the Subspace Emissary. "With numerous types of rays built into it, such as a freeze ray, a shock ray, a UV ray, and many others, this multipurpose ray can help you eradicate anything you may need to! Only for ten bucks!" Weegee was pleasantly surprised at this and started digging into his pockets for any leftover cash.

"Hoo boy, that's a pretty damn awesome death machi-"

"But wait, there's more!" The figure said as it dropped the gun and pulled out two other objects. "Throw in an extra five dollars, and you'll get this bonus enclosed instruction book that details how to use this glorious weapon, as well as its many purposes, and even a miniature version of this weapon, which can fit right in your pocket!"

"Just shut up and take my money then!" Weegee screamed, whipping out just the right amount needed to buy everything. The figure snatched it from Weegee's hands and quickly counted it up as the rude meme went over and grabbed all the things he bought.

"Thank you for your time and money, sir!" the figure said as Weegee ran off.

"Now this is something I can use back home against legitimate threats like that Master Hand!" Weegee snickered to himself. The figure waved goodbye, quickly dropping its hand as soon as Weegee was out of sight and dropped the money on the ground...

~Bad Boss Boogie from Donkey Kong Country starts playing~

... and even dropping its cloak, revealing that it was the mystery creature that started all the trouble to begin with.

"Excellent. Now I just sit back for a while and monitor things until it's time to finish what I started..."

**XxXx**

~Bad Boss Boogie stops playing~

"And that was Open Your Heart by Crush 40!" the DJ of the radio channel "SuperMallBros.", Jet the Hawk, said into the microphone. "Now, we have Coming up, we have Seaside Hill Zone, Funky's Fugue, and the number one hit of the year, Road Taken, the Roar remix! After that, the mayor of Station Square, Professor Oak himself, will talk with our very own Ridley and express his feelings about the Hot Topic Krew, the Cute Toot House, and all of the other clubs that have been running around town. Even later than that, both Ridley and Oak will stick around to talk about the possibility of timelines and reboots. All of that in just five minutes, folks." Jet got out of his seat and took of his headset, leaving it on the nearby table as the commercials began to play. The ignorant hawk then left the room as Malleo slunk up from where he was sitting in previously.

"Who really bothers to put a radio station inside a mall?" Malleo muttered. He shook his head, taking note that this wasn't the time to question that before whipping out his check list. "Shame no one would take the forever damned Sonic '06 off of my hands, but hey, five out of six items checked off ain't bad. Er, four out of six. I still have to act stupid... unless that incident with Rosalina counts as acting stupid... Oh well, it never hurts to be safe, and it's better than being sorry!" The childish meme then snatched the headset, put it on his head, and pulled out a CD before sitting back down and interrupting the commercials.

... But it wasn't just any CD. It was one filled with horror... mostly because it was just beyond bad, but still.

**XxXx**

"Get back here, you criminal scum!" Paul Blart shouted. He chasing after Samurai Goroh, who was driving in his Fire Stingray. Paul of course was riding on his scooter... thing. Which obviously wasn't going to help him get a driving a freaking racecar. At ALL. "You're going to give that money back, or ELSE!"

"Hahaha! That sad excuse of a security guard thinks he can stop me?!" Goroh chuckled.

"Hello listeners and welcome back to channel... uh, SuperMallBros., yeah!" Malleo said over the radio. "Your regular schedule was been changed for a very special song. Have fun!" And that's when the song that would be soon dreaded across the whole mall and even most of Station Square started playing.

"What the heck is goi-" Goroh whispered.

"My Pingas don't... my Pingas don't... my Pingas don't want none unless you got dinner, hun!"

The song that was on Wario's DVD... the dreaded parody, WAA-Conda.

"Mother of god... this song... it's beyond terrible!" Goroh screamed. He stomped on the brakes of his car at full force before he run out with the money in his hands.

"Hah! The scum thinks he can get away by running?! We'll see about that!" Paul yelled with pride.

... But then the Fortran tattoo that came to life knocked Blart of his scooter and stole it.

**XxXx**

And of course, since the mall's McDonald's was stuck on the same channel, WAA-Conda started playing in there too, and boy did it start up some chaos. The guy obsessed with Wendy's ran around the entire restaurant, yelling about how the song was all McDonald's fault. The smelly worker ran out of the joint, screaming like crazy. None of the customers were any happier, and they went into a frenzy, running around, screaming to drown out the noise, and throwing food at each other. Soon enough, Wario, Gengar, and Tom Nook were the only sane ones in the restaurant, hiding behind the counter.

"A full scale riot? Over a song?!" Tom screamed. "I mean, it may be bad, but at least it's "so bad it's good"!"

"It probably wouldn't be so bad if you never hired those insane bums that work here!" Gengar complained. "I'm pretty sure everyone would have just left if it weren't for them!"

"We didn't exactly have many options! It was either people weren't interested or they couldn't work even if they wanted to!"

"Uh, can we please drop this and just get out of here?" Wario asked.

"Why can't we just stay here and think of a plan to calm everyone down?" Tom asked back.

"That's why!" Wario said, his head poking over the counter. Tom and Gengar looked over the counter themselves, discovering that the worker who was smothering the place in grease earlier was trying to light a match in an attempt to ignite the place. Tom panicked, grabbing a nearby megaphone from the kitchen.

"EVERYONE, EVACUATE IN A CALM AND ORDERLY MANNER QUICKLY! THIS PLACE IS ABOUT TO BURN!"

**XxXx**

"Just look at all this stuff we got!" Eggman squealed gleefully. He was pushing a shopping cart filled with bells, cans of pink paint, and ham out of the thrift store, with Metal Sonic right behind him. "And half of it is stuff that you like! I know you so well!"

"Yes, you know me so well," Metal sarcastically said. Eggman began to take a big sniff, but quickly caught the thick scent of smoke. "Don't tell me your sniffing for another store to waste money in!"

"No no, this time it's nothing but smoke," Eggman replied, still taking quick sniffs. Screams quickly started filling the air as well, peaking the egghead's interest. "And now screams! Don't tell me you don't hear the screams!"

"Actually... yep, I hear screams. Screams of mass panic."

"WAA! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!" Wario shrieked as he, Gengar, and Tom dashed through the entrance to McDonald's, with an assortment of creatures, even including the three shitty workers. Just a second after the last customer got out, the entire restaurant burst into flames. Everyone scattered in different directions, Wario in particualr running north.

"Oh, I do love mass panic!" Dr. Eggman chuckled. "Wait... that has to be the same Wario from before! After him!" Eggman started running after the yellow idiot, but a net from above ensnared him. "What the?! A net?! Only a lowlife villain like that Robbie Rotten guy would utilize one of these outdated things!"

"Or maybe someone who just wanted to test it out on one of the local idiots," a voice replied. The voice belonged to none other than Dark Pit, who jumped down right in front of the hopeless scientist.

"YOU! Not only do you ruin my theme park, but you trap me and worst of all, dare to insult my intelligence?! Now you've really enraged me!" Eggman roared.

"I have no idea what you mean by "ruin my theme park", but I can assure you that this is the first time we have ever interacted, old man. You might want to get the fucking memory loss of your's checked."

"THAT DOES IT! METAL SONIC, GET HIM!" Eggman ordered. Metal Sonic sighed as he got into a battle stance.

"I guess I have no choice."

"Next time, Metal Sonic and Dark Pit will duel it out within the mall!" a random voice that no one else could hear said. "Who will be victorious? Will the WWE ever reunite? Will we find out Gladion's motives for joining the Hot Topic Krew?! Tune in next time on WAA Weirdos Emissary!"


	5. Metal Sonic VS Dark Pit

**Chapter 5: Metal Sonic VS Dark Pit**

"Well then, little piece of blue junk," Dark Pit said to Metal Sonic. "You're really certain you want to fight? Judging from the looks of things, it seems like you don't even want to fight. Does this fat ass... not give you the respect you deserve?" Metal Sonic merely kept a steady glare at Dark Pit... though he did lower his fists a small bit. "Why are you bothering to fight for someone who doesn't give you respect? Especially when you'd only be fighting for that reason?"

"Shut up you brat! Metal Sonic, GET HIM!" Dr. Eggman demanded, trying to squirm his way out of the net. Metal Sonic still refused to drop his glare, though he did exit his battle stance completely.

"Heh, seems like you have your priorities straight then. I'm glad that this little incident didn't result in you trying to get some shitty and petty revenge," Dark Pit smirked, turning away from the scientist and the robot. "Have a nice day, fat ass." He then walked away from the two, leaving Eggman to yell at Metal Sonic about how he was a traitorous coward.

... When in reality, he wasn't.

... Well, except for that one time back in the early 2000's but clearly no one, not even SEGA, cares about that anymore.

**XxXx**

"Waa-haa-haa!" Waluigi cheered, a plastic bag in his hand as he and Snorlax exited the local GameStop. "I finally got Splatoon!"

"You're a little late on that bandwagon you know," Snorlax commented. "The game's really not even worth full price now."

"Waa, it's not like a certain event that truly made the game no longer happens," Waluigi said... even though he was obviously wrong. RIP Splatfests, you were such a great part of the game.

"H-hey guys!" Wario gasped, taking off the only bit of the McDonald's outfit off, which just so happened to be the hat.

"Uh... what's with the hat?" Waluigi asked. "And why are you panting so much?"

"A bunch of cruddy, hot nonsense, I tell you hwut," Wario answered as he put his regular hat on. While Snorlax didn't care to much about Wario's statement, Waluigi couldn't help but cringe, thinking about it the wrong way.

"Alright, ignoring that, what did you find out about this place?" Snorlax inquired.

"Not much, considering the nonsense I mentioned earlier... but I did hear some dorkish Goombas talk about some obnoxious gang run by Dark Pit," Wario stated.

"Better than nothing," Snorlax replied.

"Heheh, better than nothing," Waluigi giggled. "Just like a certain robot." Wario started giggling too, realizing what Waluigi was talking about, while Snorlax just stood there, confused.

"And it looks like that purple idiot's late on the "hating on Mighty Number 9" bandwagon too," a passerby Motobug said, moving past them.

"Hahaha... oh yeah! On another note, the people here really seem to hate WAA-Conda," Wario said as he quickly stopped giggling.

"Wait, what? What?! I know the song is bad, but it's so bad its good! How dare they hate on our wonderful parodies!" Waluigi complained as he stomped his foot.

"What... exactly is this "WAA-Conda" song you two are talking about?" Snorlax wondered.

"It's a parody of that one stupid song, Anaconda, that we made with a couple of our friends," Wario said.

"Yeah, and we spent hou- wait, forget about that! Forget about people hating it!" Waluigi said. "Wario, how the heck would you know that everyone here hated the song?"

"Well, it was playing on some radio channel just a bit ago. Why are ya asking?" Wario replied.

"Because that means that someone's aware of our existence!" Waluigi said. "And that isn't even the only proof of someone knowing about us!" After pulling out the same ad for the WWE Tumblr account and the SWB: DLATRS wiki from before, he shoved it right up to Wario's face. "Someone apparently even knows our group name!"

"Waa, get that out of my face," Wario ordered, before Waluigi took it back. "Fine. We'll head back to the Pizza Hut to avoid getting caught, and then we'll make a plan on how to find out who this know-it-all guy is. Does that sound like a plan?"

"It's something at least, so we might as well get going," Snorlax said. The gang started turning back to the southern end of the mall, but stopped when they saw Dark Pit casually walking by.

"Waa... there he is..." Wario commented, crossing his arms.

"Is he that Dark Pit guy?" Snorlax said.

"Yep... I want to follow him, but you know, we kinda have to stick with the plan," Wario groaned. The trio was just about to get moving again... but they stopped right as a blue ball crashed right into Dark Pit's back, knocking him down to the floor..

"Gah... WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!" the edgy angel demanded to know as he slowly got up from the crash.

"Why don't you look up and see for yourself?" a certain robotic voice said. Dark Pit and the WWE trio did just that, finding Metal Sonic floating above them, arms crossed.

"You?! What the hell happened to not truly wanting to fight?! What happened to "I guess I have no choice"?!"

"That statement had nothing to do with the fat idiot forcing me to fight. It's merely that you were the best possible being that I could vent my anger onto, thus "I have no choice... but to unleash my anger onto this punk"," Metal said, lowering down to the floor. "And before you go "But you still didn't fight", I'll have you know that I was programmed to fight dirty like this. To abuse the trust and ignorance of my foes to gain the upper hand."

"Fine then..." Dark Pit muttered as he got into a battle stance. "I guess it's time for your ass to get scraped, tin man!"

"I'm afraid that isn't happening today," Metal Sonic said. The evil robot then dashed forward, ready to punch Dark Pit right in the face. Dark Pit however merely jumped over the attack, sending Metal Sonic flying forward for a bit until he finally screeched to a halt.

"Oh yes it is. It's certainly happening today."

~Rail Canyon Zone from Sonic Heroes starts to play~

Dark Pit lunged for Metal Sonic, ready to tackle the robot with full force. Metal Sonic managed to counter this attempt easily, kicking the fallen angel right into the gut, sending him flying back. Metal Sonic gave chase just as Waluigi realized something.

"Wait! That robotic looking Sonic... he was with Eggman when we were in the portal!" the purple pest reminded the other two. "And now that I think about it... maybe that fat loser is the one who's been trying to expose us!"

"We did mention our group name to him... but is he aware of your song?" Snorlax pointed out.

"He probably is, knowing how popular the YouTube video for it is," Waluigi said.

"Then let's go attack that metal moron, take him down, and drag him back to the hideout!" Wario commanded, ready to run at full speed towards the robot, though Waluigi grabbed onto the yellow idiot's arm.

"Wario, leave him be! We don't need to get involved with that fight!" Waluigi warned. "Besides, we've wasted enough time hanging out in the open!"

"Grr... fine. But our first objective besides finding everyone else is to get the egghead!" Wario grumbled. The trio ran for the front entrance as Dark Pit and Metal Sonic were still fighting, both of them grasping the other's hands.

"Face it, trash heap! You can't win!" Dark Pit claimed.

"Says you, Adjective Pit," Metal Sonic taunted.

"Yet you're just as much of "Adjective Sonic" as I am an "Adjective Pit", if not than more so. Hell, at least I have a personality. You have nothing."

"I'd like to pointlessly argue some more, but I have have other things that need to be prioritized." Metal Sonic then dug his metallic claws into Dark Pit's hands, causing minor punctures in the skin. Dark Pit screamed and let go immediately, but this only gave Metal Sonic the chance to launch another attack, which was a kick to the stomach that sent the edgy angel flying into the nearby Starbucks.

**XxXx**

~Rail Canyon stops playing~

Snake and Duck Hunt Dog were both in the males' bathroom of the northern end of the mall, with Snake inside a stall while DHD waited by the sinks, checking out a map of Station Square that he got just a few minutes ago.

"There's this place called the Seaside Hill Zone just north of here," Duck Hunt said. "Apparently, aside from just a few locals who set up shops there, the place is nearly empty at night, and most of the cliffs in the area usually are avoided by anyone who isn't a local. So far, that's our best bet."

"Sounds nice and secluded, but unless there are abandoned buildings on those cliffs, we'll have to sleep outside, and near a beach... we'd need lots of bug spray," Snake replied.

"Yeah, but I think we can buy some of that. Besides, I doubt we'll need to stay there long. I mean, we probably won't even be here for more than a week or so anyways." Alas, just as Duck Hunt finished saying that, this universe's Snake just walked into the bathroom just quietly enough to avoid getting caught by the two heroes.

"Yeah, I was just going to point that out too, I'm just making sure you're willing to put up with that stuff. I know not everyone's suited for that stuff," the WWE Snake said.

"What... the..." the other Snake whispered just barely loud enough for both of the two WWE members to hear. Duck Hunt Dog jumped while the WWE Snake bursted out of his stall, his face in clear view. "WHAT THE FUCK?!"

"RUN FOR IT!" DHD screamed. The two heroes bolted out of the bathroom as fast as they could, with the WWE Snake trampling over the other. As soon as the two left, the other Snake got up quickly and pulled out a cell phone from out of nowhere, quickly trying to make a call.

**XxXx**

~Stardust Speedway Bad Future remix from Sonic Generations starts playing~

Creatures of all kinds ran around the southern end of the mall in panic. Metal Sonic and Dark Pit were still duking it out, constantly dodging each other's attacks. Even the police were to afraid to intervene, even though they had a hold squadron there.

"What are we supposed to do? I mean, it'd be one thing if it was just Dark Pit fighting some random idiot... but one of Eggman's strongest robots?!" one of the Shy Guy police officers complained.

"Who raised you to be such a pussy?!" the leader of the bunch, who you might know well, General Shy Guy, asked, grimacing at all of his fellow Shy Guys. "Come to think of it, someone must have raised all of you dipsticks to be nothing but worthless pussies!"

"You were the one who raised us this way!" one of the Shy Guys stated.

"Silence! Now, we're going to stop those two and head back home to finish our plans on taking over the government, and every single last one of us will enjoy it! Ya'll under-" General Guy said before Metal Sonic crashed right into him, sending the Shy Guy leader flying away and leaving the other Shy Guys to go into panic. Metal Sonic got onto his feet as Dark Pit slowly approached him.

"Don't think you can get any mercy now, useless tin. You already destroyed any trust I would have had."

"And you shouldn't think I'd want mercy, because I'm far from down and out."

Metal Sonic lunged for Dark Pit again, though thanks to the short distance between the two, the metallic hedgehog manged to tackle Dark Pit before lifting the edgy angel over his head. Being thrown all the way over into the Bad Boy's Nifty Yet Thrifty store, Dark Pit crashed right into a worker who had just opened a can of blue paint, said paint covering both the worker and Dark Pit.

"God damn it all!" Dark Pit cursed. "Now my favorite clothes are ruined!"

"Shut the hell up kid, at least your boss won't be pissed if he finds out what happened to your work uniform!" the worker complained, staring at the paint that covered every single last inch of his body. He walked away, giving Dark Pit the middle finger as the angel got up.

"Fucking asshole..." Dark Pit whispered. After getting his mind back onto the battle, he got into a battle stance, anticipating Metal Sonic to burst in and attack once again... but he never appeared, not even a minute later. "Wait... if he's not coming to fight me..."

**XxXx**

Metal Sonic was right by the store, trying to get the still stuck Eggman free from the net. Some of the mall's visitors watched, chatting to each other about the current events.

"This is net is surprisingly effective. Even after a bunch of squirming from you and an attempt of untangling from me, and still no success," Metal commented.

"Just hurry up! That angsty brat is bound to come back any second now!" Eggman warned.

... And that was when Dark Pit caught Metal Sonic by surprise, wrapping his arms around the robot and preforming a suplex on him. Metal Sonic was left stunned from the attack, giving Dark Pit enough time to kick Eggman in the gut before running off.

"AH! AND A KICK TO THE GUTS! THAT KID'S GOING TO PAY FOR THIS!" Eggman groaned.

"Be thankful you weren't just suplexed. I think a few of my wires got loose from that," the now standing Metal Sonic said, holding his head.

"Well, er, whatever! Just get him!" Eggman ordered. Metal sighed as he dashed off after Dark Pit, leaving his "master" behind with the increasing crowd of creatures surrounding him. "Hey! What are you people doing?! Can't you see that I'm stuck in here?!"

"What's going on?" a Koopa child who may or may not have dealt with Waluigi in other timeline asked.

"Some guy is stuck in a net," a nearby Togepi stated.

"Really? Let's see if he does something funny!" the Koopa replied.

"You... you people are buffoons! And here I thought Orbot and Cubot were stupid..." Eggman whined.

**XxXx**

~Stardust Speedway stops as SilvaGunner's Super Mario 64 styled remix of Gourmet Race starts~

"WEE! WEE! WII!" Malleo screamed with joy as he drove through the mall in a rocket-powered shopping cart that he got from the Magikarp Salesman from the Pokémon anime. "Nothing beats a magic cart ride!" He kept driving, though he kept his focus on the stores rather than what could be in front of him... like Cloud Angelos (NO NOT FINAL FANTASY'S CLOUD) and his loyal "friends" Elias and Nicholas, who were busy bullying this universe's Malleo.

"SHUT UP! SANTA IS REAL!" the other Malleo cried out.

"You're even more autistic than Shitto, aren't you?" Cloud smirked. "You are seriously one of the world's stupidest faggots if you still think that Santa is real at like, what, the age of forty, or how old you really are. Especially when you have an younger brother whose probably aware of the truth. Speaking of him, he must think real low of you because of that alone."

"CHOO CHOO MOTHERFLUFFERS!" the WWE Malleo yelled. Just as Cloud and his pals were turning their heads, the rocket-powered cart crashed right into them, with the crash strangely making the sound of a bowling ball slamming right into bowling pins. All three of them were sent flying, with Cloud landing right next to a bench not too far away.

"That's a strike!" the other Malleo said, happy at the sudden turn of events. He then ran up to Cloud and started kicking him as revenge, and soon enough, others, ranging from Knuckles to Protoman to CD-I Link to even the Fortran tattoo the WWE Malleo brought to life joined in. THAT'S WHAT YOU GET FOR BEING A DICK CLOUD GOD YOU'RE WORSE THAN WEEGEE AND EVEN MEWTWO.

"WAHOO!" the WWE Malleo yelled, still oblivious to the fact the he just crashed into three people. Still paying attention more to the stores than where he was headed, the silly meme kept being silly... until he heard the screams of Snake and Duck Hunt Dog, which actually drew his attention to what mattered more. Just up ahead, the other two WWE members were being chased by the other Snake from before, who was throwing grenades at the two, and Princess Daisy... well, until she was randomly sent blasting off through the roof of the mall again because she's not allowed to have more than a cameo.

"After we're through with you, yet another random impostor, then our gang will fill this world with beautiful scents of all kinds! And since you'll be dead, there's nothing you could do about it!" the other Snake laughed.

"You're such a weird guy who likes to state the obvious in this alternative universe, aren't you?" Duck Hunt said to his Snake, though the solider didn't listen.

"Well, I could look up your friend's dress!" the WWE Snake exclaimed.

 _"I'm such a pervert in that alternate universe of his, aren't I?"_ the alternate Snake thought, tossing yet another grenade, which was a dud just like all the other damn grenades he threw before.

"Hold it right there, you fiend!" Malleo ordered as he pulled up alongside the other Snake.

"Who the hell are you?!" said other Snake demanded to know.

"I AM MALLEO, GOD OF YOUTUBE POOP!" the meme said in an extremely manly voice. "Now, stop chasing my friends, or else!"

"Or else what? Yet another idiot from some alternate universe is going to run me over?!"

"I WAS TRIPPING DOWN THE STAIRS!" a familiar voice shouted. Suddenly, Vile from Mega Man X ran over the other Snake... with a fucking tub that also had rockets. Also, the glorious Squidward Q. Tentacles, screaming as usual at the current events, and Tails were in it too. And the tub didn't run over the WWE Snake or Duck Hunt because is suddenly started to fly. Don't ask why.

"ETERNAL LIMBO WOULD HAVE BEEN BETTER THAN THIS!" Tails yelled at the top of his lungs before the tub broke through the ceiling.

"Aw, I really wanted to yell at them all day too," Malleo moaned as he drove by the now dead Snake.

"OK, why do you have a freaking cart with rockets attached to it?!" the WWE Snake asked, the other two members still running.

"How about we talk about this later and just ditch this place already?" Duck Hunt Dog suggested.

"Sure!" Malleo came to a complete stop, allowing his two allies to leap into the cart. "Hold onto your hats, because this ride's about to get bumpy!"

"Oh no..." Snake muttered as the cart started bolting through the mall again, leaving a trail of flames in its wake.

**XxXx**

~Gourmet Race ends as Stardust Speedway starts playing again~

Dark Pit was hurdling through the air once again, some of the still wet blue paint dripping off of him and onto the floor. He kept flying until he slammed right into an opened end of a box full of bones, with the crash knocking the wind out of him. Before the edgelord had any chance of recovering, Metal Sonic quickly shut the box and slapped some duct tape onto it. After that, the blue robot ran over to a nearby forklift and drove it over to the box, sliding the forks underneath it.

"WHAT THE HELL?! What is that damn robot doing?!" Dark Pit swore, his words audible but muffled from outside the box. Metal Sonic then started messing with the forklifts controls, causing the forks to move like crazy. The bones flew all over within the box, forcing Dark Pit to either dodge them, lest he get hurt by them. Of course, this was near impossible, especially considering the fact that the box's interior was pitch black without the light and, well, the fact that the bones were all over, but Dark Pit managed to avoid them.

"He should be finished by now... but just to make sure..." Metal Sonic muttered. However, sparks of electricity started spewing out from all over the forklift, signalling that the vehicle was going through too much work. Metal Sonic, not wanting the thing to blow, immediately jumped off, letting the machine cool down. "I... uh, guess I'll head back to that moronic madman and try to untangle him... again." He then ran back to where Eggman was just as Lucina arrived and helped free Pittoo from the box.

"Ugh, thanks," Dark Pit said, crawling out of the box.

"What the hell is going on?! Everyone's screaming like there's no tomorrow, and crashes are being heard from the other end of this place!" Lucina asked.

"Some idiot's robot is trying to kick my ass," Dark Pit answered. "Speak of the damn thing, where did... oh, right, probably trying to get the old man out of the net again."

"Lucky for you I brought you your weapons," Lucina said, pulling out Dark Pit's Silver Bow and his staff from out of nowhere.

"Thanks again!" Dark Pit said. He snatched the two weapons before running after the evil robot. "And hey! Make sure you let the rest of the gang know what's going on! This tin man needs to be taken down, pronto!"

"Alright! See you then!" Lucina replied before running the other way.

**XxXx**

~Stardust Speedway stops playing~

"Ugh... no one's at that mansion's remains, that Seaside Hill Zone, or this Wal-Mart..." Weegee grumbled, walking around while examining a map of Station Square. "Where is everybody?!"

"Sheesh, so much shit's going on at the mall!" a voice said. Weegee turned his head towards the TVs the Wal-Mart had on for those to see just how high quality they were. "I'm glad I never hang at that place."

"This just in: some ugly impostor of the famous Mario is currently driving around in a shopping cart with rockets attached, causing chaos with surprisingly enough, Solid Snake and Duck Hunt Dog!" some news reporter on the TVs said. "Here is a video of the impostor's antics, recorded and brought to us by one of our very few fans." The screen the switched to footage of Malleo, driving around the mall's GameStop, knocking over shelves and scaring people away, with Duck Hunt screaming and Snake hanging on as much as he could to the cart.

"Well, whoever called bro ugly will fucking get a fist to the face!" Weegee yelled, even though only a few people took their eyes away from the TVs to stare at the meme. "But at least I know where the most important man of the gang is at." The meme then started walking away, with a few faces still staring at him.

**XxXx**

~Run Run Rottytops from Shantae And The Pirate's Curse starts to play~

"Speed it up you two, he's gaining on us!" Wario commanded as he, Waluigi, and Snorlax were running away from the same maniac worker from McDonald's that burnt said restaurant to the ground, who was currently wielding a chainsaw.

"Are most people like this or something?! Or at least in this universe?!" Snorlax wailed, nearly tripping on his own feet.

"No to both questions. It's just that McDonald's workers can be complete wackos... well, the teenagers can be," Wario remarked.

"Amen Wario, amen," Waluigi said in agreement.

"Gnimoctooberhsamstaefilyliadehts'nehw!" the maniac somehow laughed as he got closer to the heroic trio.

"Hey, if we can do something to take care of this guy, can we?!" Snorlax begged.

"Can do, and will do!" Wario responded as he pulled the Dinner Blaster out from his right pocket.

"OK, I know this really isn't the time to ask, but how in the world did you manage to fit that thing in your pocket?" Snorlax inquired, curious about the mysterious weapon.

"Never underestimate the power of cartoon physics, mah boi," the yellow pest answered as he began to run backwards. "Now then, wacko... it's time for you to taste the wrath of dinner! So long, foul beast!" Wario then pulled the trigger, launching a pile of burning spaghetti from his Dinner Blaster, hitting the insane worker right on the hands. Said hands also caught on fire, causing the maniac to throw the chainsaw up into the air before running into the local Subway owned by Masahiro Sakurai. The trio finally stopped running, taking a huge breather.

"Waa!" Waluigi sighed as he took his hat off and used it as a fan. That was... quite the workout."

"Yeah! A good one... at that!" Wario stuttered. "But hey... we really can't take a break. We need to... ditch this dump." Waluigi and Snorlax nodded in agreement before the trio started marching south again.

**XxXx**

~Run Run Rottytops stops as the Eggman VS Tails theme from Sonic Adventure 2 starts~

Metal Sonic and Dark Pit were still fighting, once again by Eggman, who was STILL surrounded by people waiting to see him do something stupid. The battle was a lot more even now that Dark Pit had his Silver Bow with him, as it made it harder for Metal Sonic to get close.

"Face it, you hunk of junk! It's over! You can barely get close to me, and you won't be able to dodge forever!" Dark Pit taunted.

"That's because I haven't gone all out yet, but if you keep forcing me away from you, I will do so," Metal Sonic threatened.

"Really? Hell, you're just saying that, aren't you?"

"You wish I was. You wish I was."

~Eggman VS Tails ends as Egg Fleet Zone from Sonic Heroes starts~

Metal Sonic stopped holding back at those words, lunging towards the edgy angel at full speed. There was no way Dark Pit could counter, resulting in Metal Sonic delivering an uppercut to the gut, followed by a jump, then by a kick to the head, sending Dark Pit back to the ground. Metal Sonic floated back down to the ground, giving the angel a chance to get back up.

"Now, was I really just saying that?" Metal taunted.

"No, but that doesn't matter! Your ass is still going to get scraped today!" Dark Pit roared.

"I really should have expected such a terrible answer from some edgy child, but I didn't. Oh well." Metal Sonic then charged ahead again, but Dark Pit managed to fight back by using his Silver Bow as a sword-like weapon, spinning it like a circle in front of him. This time, it was Metal Sonic who couldn't fight back, and thus the robot got blocked by the attack. This gave Dark Pit the chance to grab the robot by the wrist and quickly spin him around before throwing him quite the distance, all the way over by Morshu's Ice Cream Stand, though Metal Sonic managed to land on his feet.

"Hey, tin man!" Morshu said, getting Metal Sonic's attention. "I see that you've been fighting that edgehead for at least an hour now. What's the deal with that?"

"Eh, I needed to let loose a bit, I was given the order to attack him, and even though I'd normally refuse, like I mentioned earlier, I need to knock somebody down a peg using violence, so I obeyed for once," Metal answered, crossing his arms.

"Hm... so, judging from your appearance and attitude, I'd say you're one to fight dirty. In that case, are you willing to work together with me? I have a plan that could easily finish that brat."

"Really now? What is it?"

"Believe it or not, while he may be a edgelord, he does have one... odd obsession for someone like him. He enjoys ice cream so much that he really wouldn't give a damn about where it has been. As long as it likely means it hasn't been poisoned or something, he'll eat it, even off of the floor. And you do realize what I sell, right?"

"Uh-huh, I see what you're getting at. Finish him once he starts digging in, right?"

"Ex- Oh, he's headed this way! Distract him while I get some ice cream ready!"

"Fine then." Metal Sonic waited for Dark Pit to fly closer before he took the opportunity to jump backwards in a flip to avoid a slash from the Silver Bow, landing on his feet. The robot then attempted to tackle the angel at full speed again, though Dark Pit blocked this by crossing the two ends of the bow. Both sides tried putting in more effort, though neither side was getting an advantage over the other... until Morshu finally got a cone ready for the plan.

"Now this must be one of the best ice cream cones I've made in a while," Morshu said. Dark Pit instantly turned his head to the amazing salesman, staring at the cone. A sweet, chocolate and vanilla swirl, fresh from the fridge... and a succulent cone that contained the sweetness. The edgelord could barely contain himself. Really, he couldn't.

And then two seconds later he stopped putting effort into the fight completely, allowing Metal Sonic to plow over him. But that didn't matter to him, as he made a quick run for the cone, swiping it from Morshu's hand.

"Curse this one... non-edgy... weakness of mine."

And then Dark Pit started licking like crazy, just taking slow licks with barely opened eyes. Even though Metal Sonic was completely unfazed by this, Morshu... found this disturbing thanks to some stuff he found on the Internet.

"Oh god, just take him out already!" Morshu begged, covering his eyes. Metal Sonic was going to just kick Dark Pit on the head until he went unconscious, but then he noticed that Dork Pot dropped both his staff and Silver Bow.

"Huh, now wouldn't it be humorous if he got wasted by one of his own weapons?" Metal chuckled as he picked up the staff. He was taking aim for Dark Pit's head, and was just about ready to fire... until he realized something. "Wait, how's one supposed to work this thing?" Confused as to how the weapon worked, Metal Sonic started messing around with it until he finally pulled the trigger, though he still tried to figure the machine out for a few seconds until he heard a crash, which was from Dark Pit hitting the floor, unconscious.

~Egg Fleet Zone stops playing~

"Say, did you hear some unfitting music a little bit ago?" Morshu asked, lowering his hands.

"Yeah, but it was fitting for a few seconds. Like, before I met you," Metal answered.

**XxXx**

~Birabuto Kingdom from Super Mario Land starts to play~

Eggman was still in the net. Eggman was still surrounding by people who wanted to see him screw around. You get this by now.

"I think I've used up any possible insults to use on you imbeciles," Eggman groaned, reading through a book called "List Of Insults" written by the madman himself. "I even went out of my way and brought up some puns I got from that skeleton guy. HOW MANY INSULTS WILL IT TAKE FOR YOU DOLTS TO REALIZE THAT YOU'RE BEING IDIOTS?!"

"Isn't this stuff boring you guys a little bit?" Dry Bowser asked everyone else in the crowd, being the only one to actually not care about staring at Eggman for who knows how long.

"Not really," Ganondorf replied. "It's fun, watching someone go insane like this."

"Ugh... now I wish Metal Sonic never bothered with the fight and just dragged me out of this dump. Or at least let me loose so I could beat the edgehead down myself."

... And that's when a rumbling noise filled the area. Everyone who could evacuated... which meant that Eggman was all alone. Until the rocket cart, now with the Wario Bros., Snorlax, and Metal Sonic inside, came by, with the former two dragging Eggman in.

"Hold onto your Pingas!" Wario cheered as the cart bolted out of the mall.

"Stop bringing that meme up!" Eggman whined as the cart weaved through the parking lot.

**XxXx**

~Birabuto Kingdom stops playing as the Athletic theme from Super Mario World starts~

"Not again!" Mewtwo cursed, finding Dark Pit on the floor. "He fell for the ice cream scam again! And eating that shit from Morshu... again!"

"Take that back, edgy scum!" Morshu shot back.

"And why the fuck should I listen to you, old man?!" Mewtwo yelled.

"Because I don't approve of your shitty behavior, and if you don't improve, I will have to kick your ass!"

"Yeah, you and what army?!"

"Hmph. Don't need an army. All I need is one thing and one thing only."

...

You know what it is.

"Bombs!" Morshu shouted, tossing a bomb at the taker of lives.

"What the fu-" was all Mewtwo could say before the bomb detonated.

"BOOM!" a mysterious voice shouted as the surrounding bit of the mall bursted into flames. Everything was burning... except for Morshu's stand, which was fire-proof.

"Fuck yeah!" Morshu yelled at the now unconscious Mewtwo, giving two middle fingers to the "poor" Pokémon. "Don't mess with Morshu!" Masahiro Sakurai slunk up right next to the salesman for no reason.

"Yes, I'm still alive," Sakurai said as Morshu noticed his presence.


	6. Walutena's Debut

**Chapter 6: Walutena's Debut**

~Mangrove Cove from Donkey Kong Country: Tropical Freeze starts to play~

Back in the WWE universe, everything was calm on Donkey Kong Island. The sun was shinning just warm enough to feel good rather than feel like a fiery wrath brought on by the gods, the sea breeze covered a decent portion of the island, and the Kong family was living in peace. No Kremlings, no Snowmads, and no tikis that everyone despises when compared to the other two villainous groups. The rest of the DK Isles archipelago was just as peaceful, except for usually dark, gloomy, yet still calm Crocodile Island, which was going through a war between the Kremlings and the Zingers that has lasted for many years now. Cranky Kong just so happened to be peering into a telescope from one of his shops on Donkey Kong Island, this one on the beach facing Crocodile Island, observing a small naval battle between the two armies.

"Ha! It'll take decades for those two to stop fighting!" Cranky exclaimed. "Good thing! It'll keep that King K. Rool from attacking us or joining that Smash tourney thing!"

"Now, attacking us is one thing," Dixie Kong started as she walked over to the older primate. "But what's so wrong with him joining some tournament?"

"Because he actually wants to join! And a lowlife like him deserves nothing more than his dreams getting crushed!" Cranky replied, still watching over the battle. "Anyone with a brain would join the "Anti-King K. Rool Club" just to make sure that stupid croc and his trashy fan club never get their dreams realized!"

"Now that's just cruel!"

"That dipstick tried to starve us, kidnap us, enslave us, poison our water supply, burn our crops, deliver a plague onto our houses, and ban the right to break the fourth wall!"

"OK, you do have a point... but in that case, why are you focusing on preventing him from joining some tournament rather than, I don't know, give him a taste of his own medicine or something?"

"Because someone as biased as me can't think straight for more than two seconds! Now, don't you have better things to do? Go check on Funky or something!" Dixie sighed as she walked towards the door. After opening the door, she looked over the beach to find Funky walking on the beach, holding a saxophone by his mouth.

"Steppin' on the beach!" Funky sang before playing a few notes on the sax. "Steppin' on the beach!"

"Well, he's acting... weirder than usual. Oh well, I guess I can go see what Tiny's doing," Dixie said. She started walking towards the mountain shaped like Donkey Kong's head, leaving Funky to his... strange activity.

~Mangrove Cove stops playing~

Suddenly, a loud buzzing filled the air. Funky noticed it and quickly tried to pinpoint the location of the source by turning around in a full circle. Just as he faced back where he started, he came face to face with the one causing the buzzing: Barry B. Benson of all things, floating right up into Funky's face.

"Oh, it's just a bee," Funky remarked.

"Ya like jazz?" Barry asked.

"Oh, jazz? Heck yeah, it's my number one favorite thing! Nothing tops jazz!"

... You'd think they'd start off a normal conversation after this, but no. Why? Well, another Barry flew right into Funky's face as well.

"Ya like jazz?" the two Barry's asked again.

"What the..."

~Cackletta's battle theme from Mario and Luigi: Superstar Saga starts to play~

Suddenly, two more Barry's flew by the ape, with all four asking the same question. This kept happening, with the amount of Barry's joining in doubling until thirty-six of them were in front of Funky, who just sat there, confused yet horrified as to what was going on.

"AH!" Funky screamed, finally snapping. "ENOUGH, WHATEVER YOU MONSTERS ARE!" He then ran over towards Cranky's shop, holding on dearly to his saxophone, with the annoying bees in hot pursuit. Of course, thanks to his currently unstable mind, he jumped onto the roof rather than barging into the shop, only to jump back off when he reached the other end of the roof. Unfortunately, there just so happened to be a portal right where Funky landed, said portal also being where the Barrys (Barries? I dunno) came from. Of course, without Funky Kong to annoy, the Barry army decided to fly into the shop.

"Wha- Hey! What do you bees want?!" Cranky shouted, even though they ignored him. Instead, they broke into the opened back closest before one of them came back out... said single Barry being inside a live-sized mech of Diddy Kong, of all things. "GET OUT OF THERE, AND GET OUT OF THIS SHOP, AND GET OUT OF THIS ISLAND!"

"No, you stupid, brain dead monkey!" the Barry controlling the Diddy mech yelled.

"Look at all this!" another Barry said as a bunch of papers flew out from the closest, all of them relating to Cranky's "anti-King K. Rool for Smash" propaganda.

"LEAVE THOSE PAPERS ALONE!" Cranky demanded to no avail.

"What the?! King K. Rool has as much importance to Nintendo as Fawful?" one of the many Barry's stated, almost all of them examining the paper. "I'm pretty sure that's not even close to accurate!"

"Most "facts" from the King K. Rool hatedom are like that," another Barry replied. "You might be lucky enough to find an actual fact that puts K. Rool in a bad position as far as importance and whatnot goes."

"Then let's burn them up!" yet another Barry suggested. All of them that stared at the papers nodded their heads before pulling bee-sized flamethrowers from out of nowhere and setting the papers on fire.

"MY PAPERS!" Cranky yelled, loud enough for the shop to shake. He grabbed his Coconut Gun off of the bed before firing at the Barry army in an... unorthodox attempt at solving an unorthodox problem.

**XxXx**

~Cackletta's battle theme stops playing as the Wii Shop Channel theme from, well, the Wii Shop Channel, starts~

All members of the WAA Weirdos Emissary were inside their Pizza Hut hideout, except for Waluigi, who was hanging out in front of the Pizza Hut, watching for the Hot Topic Krew, any other bizarre clubs, and for their remaining missing members. Dr. Eggman and Metal Sonic were tied up to a pole as everyone surrounded them.

"For the last time, I'm not the one behind this alternate universe nonsense!" Eggman stated, squirming.

"I hate to admit it, but if he's been so persistent, he... I seriously doubt he's lying," Duck Hunt Dog said.

"And what if he's not?" Wario replied.

"He does have a point. You really can't just let him loose because of what he says," Snorlax said.

"Even if he was lying, it's not like you couldn't handle him," Metal Sonic pointed out. "Now, me, on the other hand-"

"Waa, the hunk of junk's right. Neither of them could take us on and win if they were planning something," Wario said, scratching the back of his head.

"... That's not what I was going to say," Metal groaned. Malleo came over and cut the rope, setting the two free.

"Wait! If you're not up to trouble with this alternate universe stuff, then why are you here in the first place?!" Snake wondered.

"Er... it's hard to explain, really," Eggman began. "The gist of it is, I found some strange spatial distortions, didn't realize what they truly meant, some Dark Pit brat and his pals ruin my amusement park, I theorize a bit, Metal Sonic and I had down to the portal we all went in, and I assume you know the rest."

"Uh... I guess that makes sense," Snake replied.

"Waa, what's going on?" Waluigi asked as he came down the stairs, a slice of pizza in hand.

"We're letting Eggman go. I mean, if he's up to something, we can beat both of them down since they're wimps," Wario answered.

"I'll pretend I didn't hear that... for the second time," Eggman stated.

"Come to think of it... what exactly were you theorizing?" Snorlax inquired.

"I was wondering were those destructive brats came from. I knew they couldn't have been from our world for numerous reasons, I put the strange distortions and that fact together and BAM! My theory that they were from an alternate universe was born."

"Say, the Dark Pit from this world might just be the one responsible for that stuff then! And he's just the person we need to defend our world from!" Wario said.

"But wouldn't that incident of Eggman's mean that Dark Pit already found out about the portal?" Duck Hunt brought up.

"WAA! You're right!" Wario shouted.

"That means EEEEEEVVVVVVILLLLLL has already gotten a fin ahead of us!" Mermaid Man added.

"A... fin. Don't you mean "a foot ahead of us"?" Eggman asked.

"Hey! I've been under the ocean for nearly sixty years, only recently getting some fresh air! And then there's the pressure from being so deep within the sea..."

"I never knew Mermaid Man was aware of what made him so absent-minded!" Waluigi commented.

"As neato as that is, we have more important business to keep our attention on!" Wario said. "Now, EggMcMuffin or whatever, since you came here to punish that Dark Pit who was responsible for what happened to your park-"

"And for ensnaring me in a net, insulting my intelligence, and kicking me in the gut," Eggman added.

"Right! Are you willing to help us fight them then?"

"But of course! I'm usually not someone to fight for "the greater good" or whatever, but when I get something from it... eh, it's really hard not to," Eggman grinned. "And since I'm working with you, that means my woyal wittle Metal Sonic is too!"

"Don't call me "woyal" or "wittle" ever again," Metal demanded.

~Wii Shop Channel stops as the ground theme from the USA version of Super Mario Bros. 2 starts~

"Great! Now, onto the next bit of our agenda!" Wario said, messing with the control panel of the giant computer that sat in the middle of the hideout. After enough messing around, a picture of the school idol group, the μ's from Love Live, showed up onto the screen.

"... What." was all that could come out of Malleo's mouth. And I can't blame him, because what the fuck does Love Live have anything to do with this.

"What is this even, a pic of Snake's waifus?" Duck Hunt asked.

"Seriously Ducky?" Snake replied.

"Quiet down so I can explain!" Wario commanded. "These girls are from an idol group that our group should take a few notes from."

"Like what? What could we learn from an idol group?" Snake wondered.

"Like this!" Wario said, messing with the controls again, this time bringing up a short video of Nico Yazawa. "Now, watch and learn!" The yellow idiot then pressed play and...

"Nico-nico-nii!" was all Nico said before the video ended and god it was annoying.

"... What." was, again, all Malleo could say.

"Yeah, what could we possibly get from that?!" DHD demanded to know.

"How to make our enemies question our sanity, I suppose?" Metal Sonic suggested.

"That, and just because it gives our group some special flare. Show 'em your version, Waluigi!" Wario said as Waluigi cleared his throat.

"Walu-walu-wii!" Waluigi said with... some weird hand gestures. At least it sounded better than Nico's version.

"Please tell me we aren't spending anymore time on this and instead focus on what matters, like finding Falco, Crazy, and Weegee, or else I'm going to have to slap you, Wario," Duck Hunt Dog threatened.

"Yeah, that was just to give a quick idea before we got caught up with the missing three," Wario answered. "Now then-"

~The ground theme stops playing~

"Hey, WAA Weirdos! Someone's here to see ya!" Vector shouted, swinging open the door that connected the hideout to the Pizza Hut.

"Uh, who would come specifically for us?" Snorlax thought out loud.

"WAA! IT'S THE POLICE! TELL THEM NOBODY'S HOME!" Wario shrieked before he hid underneath the giant table that sat in front of the computer.

"It's not the police, idiot!" a certain voice claimed. As Vector made his way down the stairs, the voice's owner followed, turning out to be none other than Weegee.

"Little bro!" Malleo screeched, filled with joy from his head to his feet. The older meme rushed over to the stairs, letting Vector get out of the way first before quickly hugging his little bro. Wario crawled out of his crappy hiding spot, embarrassed about his reaction.

"Weegee is the little brother?" Mermaid Man asked.

"Well, that's the relationship with Mario and Luigi, so disturbing counterparts having a similar relationship doesn't sound too unreasonable," Eggman commented before getting a punch in the face, courtesy of Weegee.

"Why's the idiot scientist and his robot here? Seemingly free, nonetheless?" Weegee inquired.

"They're going to help us accomplish our mission!" Wario responded.

"... How is a villainous fatass and his plaything supposed to help us with that?"

"Waa! It's very simple, you see..."

**One Lengthy Explanation Later...**

"Sounds believable, surprisingly," Weegee said, letting out a small sigh. After that, the hideout was filled with nothing but awkward silence... except for the computer, which was on the news channel.

"Why is the TV on?" Malleo wondered.

"Business is slow, I need something to do, the news gives me something to do, and the TV upstairs is broken," Vector, who was sitting on the table, said. "Now be quiet!"

"And in other news, following the many mall incidents earlier today, local Smasher Pit claimed that he had spotted a clone of himself, alongside some strange, blue haired boy, Mega Man, Lana, Little Mac, and Samus Aran at Seaside Hill just a few hours prior," the newsman said. "Several eyewitnesses, including Morshu, Buzzwole, and R.O.B. have claimed this to be true, with the later providing photographic evidence." The TV then showed off a picture of the group, hanging around Morshu's Ice Cream Stand, which moved from the mall to Seaside Hill, when the salesman wasn't around.

"OK... so now Pit, Mega Man, Samus, and Little Mac are here with some kid and some teenage weeaboo?" Snake commented. "Backup sure came fast... and it's some really weird backup."

"And said backup somehow got caught before us," Weegee added.

"Related to the subject, local idiot GengarFan3 thought that Lana in the picture was actually Labrys," the newsman said before turning to some footage of said idiot.

"I couldn't tell! The pic was so small, even her colors were hard to make out!" LucarioFan3 stated.

"Who the hell is Labrys?" Weegee commented.

"I dunno, but something about this feels kinda creepy... it feels like more of a reference than anything," Wario said, shivering slightly.

"And why does it seem like you're creeped out over a "reference"?" Weegee asked, putting heavy emphasis on reference.

"Because it feels like a reference to someone's who has been..." Wario started, turning over to a random rock that sat in the far edge of the hideout. "Following us!" He then pointed to the rock, leaving everyone else but Waluigi, Malleo, and Mermaid Man confused.

"Wario, no one is behind the rock. Quit acting stupider than usual," Weegee complained as the gang walked over to the stairs.

... Little did they know that there were two people behind the rock: MerchantAnna and sexyshulk!111!

"I told you they were onto us!" MerchantAnna told their accomplice before peaking over the rock.

**XxXx**

The WWE Master Hand was pacing inside his office, fiddling with his fingers. He had been doing this for the past two hours, worrying and thinking and absolutely nothing else until Lucario entered the room.

"Hey, uh... I was going to ask about Wario and his friends, but you seem a little... concerned," Lucario said.

"Yes... and it has to do with them," Master Hand replied.

"... You mean something bad-"

"Oh, I wish I knew that! And that's the problem! I known jack squat about what's going on with them! I'd rather have Crazy and all of them dead with me knowing about it than them dead and me not knowing what happened! Either way is awful, but at least I wouldn't have to deal with this... terrifying sense of panic and depression I'm going through! I'd still be depressed, but..."

"So, E. Gadd hasn't made contact with them?"

"Heck, Elvin hasn't even contacted us! I know he's probably really wrapped up in this alternate universe stuff, but he said this was important! Why hasn't he made even the slightest bit of communication?!"

"Hey, hey... you know what we need to do? We need to head over to his lab and talk to him about it. I'm sure he has made some sort of contact, and that they're all fine."

"Yes... I'm sorry you had to see me acting like this... it really is... awkward, seeing someone with high respect, act li-"

"No, it's understandable. You have no clue as to what's happening with your brother. Heck, considering the situation, I'd say you're handling it better than most other people would. Now, you should get rid to pay Gadd a visit. I'll see if Meta Knight can tag along." Lucario then right out of the room, before Master Hand could even get so much of a "thank you".

**XxXx**

The entire Hot Topic Krew sat around the only table within their abandoned Chuck E. Cheese's hideout. Dark Pit had bandages covering a decent part of his head while Mewtwo was covered stuck in a wheelchair, nearly covered in bandages, with only his eyes and nose visible to the world.

"So, this... robot guy who beat you up," Lucina started. "He looked a lot like that Sonic guy, right?"

"Yeah. I had no idea what his name was though..." Dark Pit muttered as he rubbed the bandaged part of his head.

"Its name was probably "Metal Sonic"," Lucas said. "Dr. Robotnik doesn't have a ton of robots like Sonic, and Metal Sonic is definitely the one he utilizes the most."

"Hmph. I didn't expect the youngest looking one of the bunch to be the brains," Gladion commented. "And I thought you guys didn't need a replacement for your tactician."

"First, Cia was a tactician too. It's just that-" Luigi said before getting interrupted by, guess who, Mewtwo. Unfortunately, he could speak telepathically, meaning the bandages weren't enough to keep him shut.

"She was absolute shit, nothing more than a lazy fatass. A fucking rock could accomplish more."

"Mewtwo, fucking knock it off. No one cares what you think of Cia," Dark Pit complained.

"As I was saying," Luigi started again. "Cia was a tactician... but she became more of a fighter than a tactician real quick. Hell, I was-a only in this club for like, what, a few days and she already moved on from her old position."

"Unofficially, at least," Viridi said. "Robin took over, also unofficially, but fuck, it really was for the best."

"Because, as I said earlier, Cia was shi-"

"Mewtwo, FUCKING. SHUT. UP," Dark Pit demanded, nearly fed up with Mewtwo's shit.

"And second, Lucas is more of the "researcher" of the group," Lucina said before taking a sip of some Capri-Sun, the most illegal drink ever in this universe for some reason.

"Yeah, I'm... not too good at much else, really. Fighting to an extent, but... even that, I'm not really good at," Lucas said with a frown.

"Hey-a, how many times do we have to tell you, you're a fine fighter," Luigi replied. "You just need to get over that occasional "stage fright" you get."

"Considering what I heard about you, Luigi... I'm surprised you're criticizing someone else's cowardliness," Gladion commented.'

"Oh, I'm usually not cowardly. I only chicken out when ghosts or Koopas are involved," the green plumber stated, unintentionally making a reference. "Besides, just because one person has one problem doesn't mean they're restricted from criticizing the same problem."

"Then why is it that I'm not allowed to complain about how awful Cia was?" Mewtwo asked.

"One, nearly everyone's heard your opinion on her at least once," Lucina responded. "And two, you're just being an asshole to someone who doesn't deserve such fucking awful things being said to them."

"Beep beep," Mr. Game & Watch, the second edgiest man alive, said, which translated to "Can we just move the fuck on from this and get back onto Eggman and his robot?"

"Yeah... hey, I need to use the bathroom real quick, I'll be right back," Gladion said, getting out of his chair.

"Alright, just don't take too long," Lucina replied. "I think all this Capri-Sun is heading right to my bladder." Gladion nodded and motioned for Type: Null to follow him before heading deeper into the rusty restaurant, quickly finding and entering the restroom with his best friend. After making sure that no one else was around, Gladion shut the door tight.

"Null... I still can't see why you wanted me to join this club," Gladion admitted, turning towards his friend. "I mean, most of these guys aren't bad, at least besides that Mewtwo... who really is just an ass. But I don't see how this is helping us, staying in this gang. They already seem to have enough firepower, I can't help much as a tactician myself, and I really don't even like Hot Topic. I'm near useless and I don't have a real reason to fight for..." Gladion and Type: Null then glanced right into each other's eyes before Gladion started talking again. "Don't worry. I don't intend on leaving so soon, it's just... forget it. We better leave this room before Lucina has to wait any longer."

**XxXx**

The WWE were hanging around the front entrance of the Pizza Hut. The Wario Bros. were chatting the evening away with Pizza Hut's newest employee, the same Gengar Wario encountered at McDonald's, Weegee and Malleo were hugging each other, Snake, Duck Hunt Dog, and Snorlax were eating pizza, Eggman devising a plan on how to find the Egg Mobile with Metal Sonic commenting on the plan, and Mermaid Man was sleeping while standing... again.

"But like I said, Nook's probably going to set up a new McDonald's somewhere by Seaside Hill. That's probably not going to go over well with the weirdos that run stands over there, but... yeah," Gengar told Wario. "But still. You guys are really from an alternate universe?"

"Waa, of course. Just make sure you don't tell anyone," Wario answered.

"Hey, I can tell ya'll are only doing what you need to do. And then there's the fact that you're going to be fighting off that Hot Topic Krew, who honestly just need to leave everyone else alone..."

"Come to think of it, are there any other clubs out and about in this town?" Snorlax asked, walking away from the table he was at.

"Yep. Most are small and not really changing much around here... but there is one group that has made a difference so far: the Cute Toot House."

"The Cute Toot House?" Waluigi repeated.

"Yeah!" Vector replied, taking a seat next to the purple pest. "Those morons claim they are only trying to stop those goth punks, yet all they've done so far is cause nothing but trouble! I tried banning those Cunt Toot Whores from this joint, but that was before they really started spreading havoc. I already knew those idiots were nothing but maniacs!"

"Haha, Cunt Toot Whores," Malleo laughed. "Sounds like something like psychic cat thing I ran into at the mall would say."

"Something about that comment sounds familiar..." Weegee muttered.

"The Cute Toot House has a rather mixed reception around here. Plenty of folks are glad someone besides the mediocre police are trying to stop the edgy kids, but others despise them just as much as the Hot Topic Krew because... they really haven't achieved much," Gengar pointed out.

"So, uh, who's a part of this Cute Toot House?" Snorlax pondered.

"Well, first there's..." Vector started as he took a look over across street, before noticing just who was over on the other side. "ACK! HIDE, IT'S THEM! EVERYONE, HIDE!"

"Wait, what's going on?" Malleo asked before Weegee grabbed him and the still sleeping Mermaid Man. Everyone dove behind a bush just barely big enough to hide everybody before they poked their heads through it.

~And My Name's Booster from Super Mario RPG starts to play~

"There they are! The Cute Toot House!" Vector stated, pointing towards the weird gang.

"Waa! I can recognize some of these dorks!" Wario said. "There's Ness, Fox..."

"I suppose I should give you a rundown of these guys. Even if you know who they are, they're probably different than the ones who know," Vector said. "First up, there's Mario. He essentially just the mascot of the gang since he's by far the most identifiable one of the group... but if you really know the group, you'd find out that he's probably the smartest of the bunch, acting as the only sane one. If he was the leader and the rest of the crew listened to him, those morons might have a reason to be respected. Then there's Fox McCloud, who's the tech guy and the tactician... well, more of a tactician than a tech guy, but still. He's pretty sane himself, but thanks to all of those fancy death machines he has like that one large tank... thing that almost always gets stolen, he still is a pain for this town to keep. Ness... ugh. He's just the annoying one. He only manages to irritate everyone who isn't a part of the club instead of contributing. He goes OK to practically every question in the most annoying manner, goes out of his way to pester those he doesn't like, and tries to kill anyone who brings up something called Undertale or anything related to it, unless the other person's trashing it. That one in particular I managed to ban from here, and I'm glad I did. And then, of all people, there's Doc Emmett Brown. He's the real tech guy of the group, and I have no idea as to why he's a part of that lowlife squad. Then you have Toon Link, the brute force of the gang. He's small, but as the old saying goes, big things come from tiny packages. And then there's Toadette, who... just kinda hangs around with the group. She can't fight, she can't think of strategies... nothing. I'm pretty sure she's only with them because she's on real good terms with the leader. And Pit's the second-in-command. If the boss ain't around, he's the one supervising everything. And the big bad herself... Palutena. Aside from when she actually plans on getting rid of the Hot Topic bozos, all she ever commands her fellow morons to do is goof around."

"Not exactly what I'd expect from a gang with that sort of name," Weegee remarked. "I was figuring someone like some icing obsessed singer or someone like that."

"Well, they have been going through some changes lately," Gengar stated. "They used to have other, more sane people like the Lucario that partakes in the Smash Bros. Tournament and Zelda, but they ran off for one reason or another. They also do have one other member who isn't with them right now, and his name is Sonic the Hedgehog."

"Great, that blue scum," Snake whined.

"He mostly just runs around the town, spreading juicy info to the rest of the Cute Toot House if he finds any. I honestly don't know why he dragged himself into a gang of weirdos, but..." Vector added.

"Eh, I guess now's the time to get into action then," Weegee said as he pulled out the weapon he bought from the mystery creature earlier.

"What the? What are you doing?" Wario wondered.

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm getting ready to wipe these punks out," the meme replied.

"Where'd you get that thing from anyway?" Duck Hunt asked, staring at the new weapon.

"I bought it from some bloke over by that Seaside Hill place. This bad boy has a damn near crazy amount of laser stuffed into one weapon: a freeze ray, a shock ray, a UV ray, an antimatter ray, a ray ray, and so much more!" Weegee bragged.

"If you're going to use that thing, use it now!" Vector ordered.

"Don't fret, that was just what I was going to do," Weegee said.

~And My Name's Booster stops playing~

The evil meme pointed the weapon out of the bush, trying to aim for the CTH members, who were completely oblivious to the fact that they were being spied on, talking to each other. While Weegee aimed the weapon, he tried adjusting it to fire a shock ray. Of course, Waluigi was bored out of his mind and instead decided to put his focus on the surrounding area... until he noticed a golden coin on the other side of the street.

"WAA?! A GOLDEN PENNY?! I WANT IT!" Waluigi yelled, his irises turning into golden dollar signs before ran jumped out of the bush.

"Wally, what are you doing?!" Wario asked with concern, but he was ignored entirely.

~Prelude To Disaster from Fire Emblem Fates starts to play~

"And Ness, you need to stop trying to kill people over Undertale! You're only ruining the group's reputation!" Mario complained to the young idiot, all of them still unaware as it what was going on.

"No! That game is shit, OK?!" Ness retorted with his annoying catchphrase done in the most annoying way possible.

"I don't know about you guys, but... I sense that something bad is going to happen," Doc Brown commented. I was then that Waluigi dove for and grabbed the golden coin, which just so happened to be right in front of Palutena at that very moment, drawing everyone's attention to the purple weirdo.

"Waa haa! Gotcha, little hunk of gold!" Waluigi said with glee, getting up onto his two feet before he noticed that he was face-to-face with Palutena herself.

"Oh, Mr. Waluigi. It's actually a good thing we met," Palutena began. "You see, we heard that you had a recent encounter with... another version of yourself."

"Waa! Weegee, put that thing away!" Wario ordered.

"No! It's not like Waluigi is going to die from a single blast from this thing! He's just going to be paralyzed with the CTH idiots... just long enough for me to finish them off!" the meme argued. Finally adjusting the contraption to the right ray, he took just two more seconds of aiming...

~Prelude To Disaster stops~

... Before finally firing, which resulted in a purple beam being launched. Of course, this wasn't the shock ray Weegee was told about, as there was only ray within... The blast made direct impact with Waluigi and Palutena, which formed a giant, purple tornado to form. Both Waluigi and all of the CTH members got caught by the tornado before getting sent into random directions, with Waluigi landing right in front the bush that the rest of the gang were hiding in. Wario, Duck Hunt Dog, Malleo, and Mermaid Man bolted out of the bush to check on the purple idiot, only to find out that he was surprisingly fine.

"That... was definitely not a shock ray!" Weegee commented. The tornado then quickly shrunk before disappearing completely, leaving behind only a levitating figure... one that was a lot like Palutena. The only visible difference was the fact that the dress was purple instead of white, and the hair was short and brown instead of long and green. The figured stared away from the gang, laughing quietly, keeping its face a secret.

~Amalgam from Undertale starts to play~

"Was that ray... a clone ray?" Weegee thought to himself.

"I swear, that had to be one of Wendy's pennies... caused it pinched back!" Waluigi commented before getting up and realizing what everyone else was looking at. "And who's the freak?"

"Freak?" the creature replied. "Do I look like a freak to you?!"

And that's when it showed it's face. An exact copy of Waluigi's, with no feature out of place. Everyone stood with their mouths agape, shocked by just how perfect of a copy this thing was.

"Heh, I swear, I thought I just heard the perfect rhyme..." the character laughed before moving its gaze onto the emissary. "And look what we have here! The soo-to-be first of my enslaved army!"

"What?! Some ugly abomination thinks I'm going to be a slave?!" Eggman gasped.

"I can't believe I'm agreeing with the new guy! That thing really is ugly! Not to mention that outfit... a diaper is more 2016 than that hideous dress!" Waluigi responded.

"Still think I'm ugly, huh? Oh whatever. All you need to know is my name: Walutena," the newcomer proudly said. "And I suppose... I guess since we are fighting for your freedom, I really should make it fair: I'll give you morons plenty of time to get ready for a fight, because there is no way you can stand a chance against me!"

"Sure, no one can beat you," Weegee sarcastically argued. "If anything, I could kick your ass by myself!"

"Pft, that's rich," Walutena chuckled. "But who cares? Just get ready... oh, and one more thing before I leave..." With a snap of its fingers, the weapon Weegee had suddenly vanished, not long before Walutena disappeared as well.

~Amalgam stops playing~

"My weapon! I paid fifteen bucks for that!" Weegee cursed.

"What are we going to do? We can't just let that thing run around. Heck, it's arguably a bigger threat than the Hot Topic Krew and the Cute Toot House!" Duck Hunt pointed out.

"Well, the best we can do is get ready and sleep well tonight before heading out to find that... thing," Wario suggested. Everyone nodded in agreement before heading back into the Pizza Hut.


	7. Denied At The Seaside

**Chapter 7: Denied At The Seaside**

~Mysterious Bowser's Castle from Mario & Luigi: Paper Jam starts to play~

A dark castle was floating over the mostly silent Seaside Hill. The only residents who were awake were too occupied with the Scrabble battle going on between Buzzwole and the HTK Waluigi to notice the floating fortress. Standing on the only balcony of the building was Walutena, who was staring at Station Square.

"Today's been a good day. Being born, stealing a floating fortress, and even getting an army fitting for someone like me," Walutena chuckled. "And I even got all the ingredients I need for the experiment... and if that succeeds... I can begin my plan to take over the world!"

"Uh... Miss, er, mister... whatever you are, Walutena?" a newcomer asked as the approached the abominable fusion. Said newcomer was just like the fusion in so many ways when it came to appearance, as it had a Waluigi head with brown hair and purple clothing. However, they were much smaller in comparison to the original fusion, had shorter hair, and had a much different outfit. In fact, this newcomer had the body of Tharja instead of the goddess of light.

"Just call me Walutena for now, Watharja," Walutena replied, turning around. "Now then, what's going on? It better be important."

"Oh yeah it's import-"

Suddenly, the castle dropped like a rock, falling straight down onto the beach, resulting in sand getting scattered and a loud crash into the beach. Walutena and Watharja fell down upon the castle's impact with the ground, but got up easily.

"Yeah... the thing's out of gas. Because you never bothered to get some," Watharja moaned.

"You could have told me to get some gas, idiot."

"You never told me to check the gas until just an hour ago!"

"Whatever! Find the closest gas station while I make sure this thing can still float after that crash. And make it fast, because we can't stay here for long," Walutena commanded. Watharja started walking back towards the castle's interior, a frown on its face.

"Asshole leader, making poor me do all the work," the other fusion whispered.

**XxXx**

~Mysterious Bowser's Castle stops playing~

Back in the WAA Weirdos world, Lucario, Meta Knight, and Master Hand had just arrived at E. Gadd's Smash world laboratory. Lucario knocked loudly on the Warp Pipe entrance, but got no response.

"Hmm... the pipe's open... think we should just go in?" Lucario asked.

"It's not like we have any other option," Meta Knight answered. Without warning, he leaped right into the pipe, leaving Lucario no choice but to follow. Since Master Hand was too big for Smash Bro- I mean the pipe, he created a portal with a snap of his fingers and floated in. When he came out of the portal, he found himself right next to Meta Knight and Lucario, who were standing in front of a door with a sign that demanded no one entered. Yet, a loud banging could be heard on the other side. The three looked at each other before Lucario opened the door, revealing E. Gadd.

~The pause menu theme from Luigi's Mansion: Dark Moon starts to play~

"Thank you boys! I was nearly on my last cups of backup water and mushrooms in there!" Elvin exclaimed as he walked out of the room.

"How'd you get stuck in there in the first place?" Lucario asked.

"Hmm... can't quite remember. All I do remember is that I found myself locked in there... which is weird. I never locked that door even though no one but me's supposed to go in there... then again, aside from Master Hand here, no one else has ever been in here."

"Well, I suppose that's going to have to wait, Elvin. I'm not sure how long you've been locked in there, but... have you gotten any contact?" Master Hand inquired.

"Contact? Contact with who?"

"Wario, Waluigi, everyone else who left," Meta Knight sternly stated.

"Wario, Waluigi... where did they go?"

"Elvin, how could you not remember? Them and a few others went to an alternate universe after you warned them about the portal appearing and the clubs that could harm our world!" Lucario stated.

"Alternate univer-"

~The pause theme stops as Event - Serious from Fire Emblem Heroes starts~

"OYAMAA! I REMEMBER NOW!" E. Gadd said, rushing over towards his huge computer. "I REMEMBER HOW I WOUND UP IN THERE!"

"Elvin, now's not the time for that!" Meta Knight shouted.

"Yes, yes it is! It's very much so relevant to Wario and his friends! Earlier this morning, I believe sometime before sunrise, I was doing a bit more investigating on alternative universes when a portal of sorts appeared!"

"You told us about that portal though," Master Hand stated.

"No... I couldn't have. Not long after the portal appeared, some... creature barged in here and knocked me right out! That creature must have somehow transformed into me!"

"Wait... so that Hot Topic Krew nonsense could have been a trick!" Lucario pointed out.

"No! Crazy! He... I don't want to think about it, but-"

"Master Hand, keep your cool," Meta Knight ordered. "Elvin, I'll explain the gist later, but there's one thing that must be discussed now. See, whatever broke in here sent them the Third-Dual Scream for communication. You need to check if it's been used to contact this place or not, right now."

"Will do..." Elvin replied, mashing on the buttons of the keyboard. A few seconds later, a blue, blank screen popped up. "Nothing. Either they just haven't used it or-

"Elvin, please, I beg you... YOU GOTTA HAVE SOME SORT OF WAY TO GET TO THAT UNIVERSE! I need to find Crazy!" Master Hand begged.

"Oooh... I do have something that might work, but... "might" is the keyword here. I can guarantee that you'll be somewhere in that world, but I can't set any bets as to where in that world you'll wind up in," Gadd said.

"I don't care, just do what you need to do to get me over there."

"Alright then..." E. Gadd sighed, dashing out of his chair to pull some tarp off of a machine. "Just need to plug this bad boy in and then a portal to that world will be formed!"

"Are you sure it will take him to the world with the Hot Topic Krew?" Meta Knight wondered.

"Without a doubt. I actually sent a robot there just a few days ago to test the machine out. I managed to get quite a bit of info from that little probe, ranging from that gang to many other things, and I still remember the settings needed to take you there."

"Alright then. Meta Knight, Lucario, I'll need you two to-"

"Sorry Master Hand, but if you want me to stay here and watch over the palace... that isn't happening. I'm coming with," Lucario insisted.

"Er... fine. Meta Knight, I'll need you to... well, you know the drill."

"Indeed," Meta Knight said as E. Gadd turned the machine on, which caused a portal to appear in front of it.

"Well then... I suppose this is good bye for now," Master Hand stated before he floated over and into the portal, Lucario right behind him.

~Event - Serious ends~

"I... just realized I just sent them off without a Third-Dual Scream," E. Gadd said.

"Too late to do anything about it now. Not like those two will need one anyways. They're capable of this job without help," Meta Knight replied. Gadd was about to argue with that statement, but Meta Knight had already vanished.

**XxXx**

**NOVEMBER 21st, 2016**

~The beach theme from Pokémon Snap starts to play~

The WAA Weirdos had just entered Seaside Hill in search of Walutena. Wario looked at a map of the place while everyone else looked around at the scenery.

"Don't you guys think this place is too big for all of us to go around looking for this abomination together? By the time we even cover this place, that demon could have left... and that's assuming... it's here to begin with," Duck Hunt Dog thought out loud.

"Ducky's got a point. We need to split up," Snake commented.

"Waa... fine. Weegee, you're coming with Waluigi and me," Wario stated.

"Yay, I'm going to have the time of my life," Weegee sarcastically said.

"Malleo, you're going with the egghead and the robot thing. Snake, Duck Hunt Dog, and Mermaid Man will go together... and Snorlax, you can go solo."

"Sounds terrible. And never call me egghead ever again!" Eggman whined.

"I concur with Robotnik, I demand a change in teams," Weegee added.

"Too late for that, bucko. Take a look around ya," Wario said. Both Weegee and Eggman looked around, noticing that Snorlax and Mermaid Man's group had already started walking away.

"Damn it!" Weegee cursed, Malleo's group leaving as well.

"You know, this place... it's really been giving me an urge to sing!" Waluigi stated.

"No, no no no, no, you are not singing!" Weegee demanded.

~The beach theme stops~

**XxXx**

Walutena was sitting at a desk, looking at a piece of paper as Watharja took a seat in front of the unholy amalgamate.

~Seaside Hill Zone from Sonic Heroes starts~

"Attention everyone! In three days, I will unleash my ultimate attack on the world! Think you can stop me, WAA Weirdos?!" Walutena said, reading the paper.

"Better than Trump's speeches, but still awful," Watharja commented.

**XxXx**

Wario: Let's go guys, we got a song we're parodying! (Wario is running along the beach, with Waluigi picking up Weegee not far behind him.)

Weegee: Waluigi, what in the hell are you doing?!

Waluigi: I'm going to throw you towards the hot sun!"

Weegee: Wait, what, NO! (Waluigi throws Weegee into a nearby cliff.)

Waluigi: Waa, waa, waa! No more things to throw left!

Wario: Stop it Walu, poor Weegee's bleeding to death! (Wario runs back towards his pal, while Waluigi picks up a bomb.)

Waluigi: Just a sec. I have one more thing to-"

"Hold it, hold everything!"

~Seaside Hill stops playing~

"You morons!" Felix the cat yelled as he approached the trio. "Don't sing that song or anything even resembling it around here ever again! Everyone here is so sick and tired of that song that it's illegal now! And Waluigi, you of all people should know that! Then again, you probably do and you're singing it to annoy everyone else!"

"Well, aren't you one to assume stuff?!" Waluigi complained, even though Felix started walking away.

"Thank the gods that didn't go on for much longer," Weegee said as he walked over towards the two idiotic brothers.

**XxXx**

Falco and Crazy Hand were in what was once the room where Shadow fought Biolizard years ago of the Space Colony Ark, sitting on the edge of the floor, right next to the yellow liquid. Crazy had finally told Falco just what he saw in his dream that took place when the two first met in that very room.

"So let me get this straight," Falco said as stretched his wings back. "Some... demon thing called Death Hand will be created within the near future, will demolish Station Square, kill off many of its residents, and then conquer the world below us? And that's only what you saw in the dream?"

"Yes," Crazy responded. "I'm really scared, Falco. He'll come for us, and rip us apart! What do we do?!"

"Crazy, just... just don't panic yet," Falco said. He sighed, knowing what this meant. Crazy Hand had the strange ability to see into the future through his dreams on the great occasion. Usually, this only ever occurred whenever the Smash world was threatened by a powerful force, such as the Subspace Emissary. Falco had no doubt in his mind that Crazy was telling the truth. "We can and will take this Death Hand down. But... obviously, aside from getting down from here and finding our gang... we'll need to get some help."

"But who? Who in this universe could be able to help us?" The giant hand inquired, twitching his fingers wildly.

"That... that we can worry about later. Like I said, we should prioritize getting off of this thing," Falco replied before he got up and walked away, leaving Crazy to think.

**XxXx**

~Witty Fellow by Gerhard Trede starts to play~

It was a slow day at Vector's Pizza Hut. Only one customer bothered to show up today, that customer being fucking Chica the animatronic of all things.

"PIZZA!" Chica screamed before scarfing down an entire pizza into her mouth. Gengar and his fellow employees, Espio the chameleon and Charmy the Bee just stared at her, with Gengar being somewhat disturbed.

"Please don't tell me we have customers like this on a daily basis," Gengar said.

"No, but we don't have only a single customer on a daily basis!" Vector replied, walking towards them. "And I want to know why this is happening!"

"Knowing people on the Internet, they're probably avoiding this place because of that weirdo," Espio said, pointing towards Chica as she was stuffing herself with another pizza. "People will avoid anything that has to do with Freddy Fazbear."

"Can't be it, people came here knowing that even worse people stopped by here, like that idiot Ness," Vector argued.

"Well, how about that new pizza stand that was built by Seaside Hill?" Charmy suggested.

"Wait, what?!" Vector exclaimed.

"Yeah, remember that Marc kid that was terrorizing the area around the Smash Mansion earlier? I heard from the old conspiracy Goomba hobo that hangs around here that he built a pizza stand and is selling some buckets to put on your head," Charmy replied.

"Wait, someone attacked the mansion earlier? How come I didn't hear about it? And I thought that place exploded yesterday!" Gengar stated. Espio merely just shrugged at the ghost in response.

~Witty Fellows stops as Team Chaotix's theme from Sonic Heroes starts~

"Forget about that! This little brat's trying to steal my business, and I ain't having any of that! Although... that bucket stuff is suspicious... enough for a potential money-making investigation..."

"WOO! BACK TO BEING DETECTIVES!" Charmy squealed as Espio ripped off his Pizza Hut uniform.

"Det... detectives? You guys were once detectives?" Gengar wondered.

"Sure were, and now we are again! You three get ready as I get that Chica weirdo out of here. As soon as you're ready, we're closing up shop and going to Seaside Hill to hunt down an edgy brat!" Vector exclaimed. The other three nodded in agreement before they scrambled for the kitchen, leaving Vector to deal with their only customer.

What they didn't know was that a certain creepy duck was staring right into Pizza Hut.

**XxXx**

~Team Chaotix's theme stops as the Poké Mart theme from Pokémon: Omega Ruby/ Alpha Sapphire starts~

A long line was at Morshu's new ice cream stand at Seaside Hill, with one of the people waiting in line being the WWE Snorlax. The meme man himself was lifting a huge bucket of ice cream over while his best friends Fat Pikachu and Gay Piplup were serving out ice cream to everyone in line.

"Alright, the next bucket of ice cream is here!" Morshu stated, setting the bucket down. Fat Pikachu and Gay Piplup stepped aside so Morshu could go back to serving up ice cream. "Now, who's our next customer?"

"That'd be me, the glorious Anal," the evil Lana clone said with pride as she leaned onto the stand. Normally, Morshu would be pissed at seeing anyone who looked like or was a part of the Lancia family, but even he couldn't focus on that fact when something much more important needed to be discussed.

"Miss... Anal? Are you kidding me? You really named yourself that?" Morshu inquired.

"It's... complicated. But yes my name is Anal."

Meanwhile, just behind the evil clone were two Pokémon who were snooPING AS usual you see and overheard the two Zelda characters talking. Skitty, who was on top of his girlfriend, Wailord, looked down at the love of his life's eyes.

"Hey Wail, you thinking what I'm thinking we should do tonight?" Skitty whispered.

"WWWAAAAIIILLLL!" Wailord gleefully screamed as she flailed her fins around like a complete idiot.

"What the hell?" Morshu grumbled, looking over Anal to see what was going on with the two Pocket Monsters.

"Pokémon logic, gotta love it!" Fat Pikachu said before he began to take a sip of some cherry wine. Gay Piplup on the other hand kept looking at his phone's wallpaper, which was a picture of the ever sexy Chrom, the one man the Pokémon had unrequited feelings for. He kept staring at it until a massive shadow loomed over him. He then looked up, discovering that the shadow belonged to his good pal Buzzwole, who just so happened to have had a bucket on his head. Behind the giant, badass mosquito was his other friends, the HTK-verse Weegee and Malleo and even the Overwatch heroine Tracer.

"Hey GP! How's life going?" Buzzwole asked in his amazing Larry the Lobster-like voice.

"Hey gang! Life's good I suppose!" Gay Piplup answered with a smile, handing his phone to Fat Pikachu.

"Good to know my favorite fellow 'mon is doing great!" Buzzwole said, patting Gay Piplup on the head.

"Ya know, on our way here, I was thinking of something we could do tonight," the HTK Malleo interrupted. "We could all head down to Melee City and have a blast! I mean, none of us work tonight! We could party in the clubs, mess around at the carnival, and even make a splash at the water park!"

"Wonderful idea, love!" Tracer stated.

"First, Trace, do ya have to say love like that so often? It's a little weird," the HTK Weegee said.

"C'mon Weegee, it ain't that weird," Malleo argued.

"Well, whatever. More importantly, we aren't going to be able to go anywhere tonight. Major shit is going down soon," Weegee stated, breaking the fourth-wall as he usually does. "And speaking of which... Buzzwole, take that bucket off of your head!"

"Weegee, I can't just take this helmet off. It was a free gift I got from some nice kid! It's only right I wear it for at least a few good hours," Buzzwole stated.

 _"Ugh... knew that was going to happen..."_ Weegee thought.

"Oooh, I never did notice that helmet Buzzy! Mind if I take a look at it?" Malleo asked.

"Sure thing pal!" Buzzwole replied. Malleo then teleported himself right in front of Buzzwole's face, floating in mid-air to get a good look at the bucket, which had the word "Marc" on it.

~The Poké Mart theme stops~

Suddenly, Chrom rushed by, wearing nothing but his tight swimwear. He ran faster than a speeding bullet past the gang and the stand, even though time itself seemed to slow down drastically as Chrom was right in front of Gay Piplup, giving the little 'mon a nice view that he never thought he'd see. As soon as Chrom ran away from the stand, Gay Piplup fell down on his back, shocked yet happy from what he saw.

"What's his deal?" Tracer wondered while Buzzwole took a big sniff of the air.

"Hmm... I'm picking up a strong scent of fish sticks. I'm guessing that's what he's after," the Ultra Beast guessed.

"Or maybe it's because of that car chasing him," Malleo suggested, pointing towards a red car going nearly as fast heading their way. The car, which had the "word" "swagalicious" on both sides, zoomed around the gang and stand, kicking up lotsa sand while doing so.

~Seaside Hill starts playing again~

The driver of the car just so happened to be the WWE Malleo, who was wearing MLG shades. Eggman was in the passenger seat, also wearing shades, while Metal Sonic was in the back seat, arms crossed.

"WOOHOO!" Malleo screeched

"Wow, my head's spinning!" Eggman said, holding his head with his hands.

"What a wild ride," Metal Sonic sarcastically stated.

"Oooh! A parking lot! Let's use it!" Malleo said with eager, noticing a random parking lot right up ahead.

"We better come back for this car then if we're leaving it here!" Eggman replied, taking off his shades.

"Sure we will! But for now..." Malleo answered. He then slammed on the brakes, causing the car to slide for a bit until it stopped perfectly in a parking space. The trio jumped right out of the car, leaving it running, before they started running themselves, with Eggman taking the lead, followed by Metal Sonic who was followed by Malleo. The trio kept running at the speed of sound, along the sandy beach, under the cliffs, and even through the iconic loop-de-loops until they came across an Audino, who was taking a sip of some sweet yet edgy Purple Flurp.

"Woah, free EXP!" Eggman shouted, jumping up and curling into a ball before using a Homing Attack on the poor Pokémon, knocking it out. The trio then continued running wildly throughout the beach, until they came across a wall to large for them to jump over. "Metal Sonic, you know what to do."

"Why am I the one forced to do the flying work?" Metal groaned. Eggman jumped onto Malleo before Metal Sonic jumped on top. After that, the trio jumped up and curled into balls, except for Malleo, who more or less just spun like his allies, before they grabbed onto each other again and had Metal use his rocket power to lift them up onto the top of the wall.

"How the heck did we manage to pull that off, come to think of it?" Eggman asked as the trio landed.

"Not now Eggman, we have more important matters to attend to!" Metal said, pointing out the large army of Egg Pawns and mutant tacos with arms, legs, and eyes charging towards them.

"Don't worry mah bois, I got this!" Malleo said. The meme then grabbed the two members of the Eggman empire by their butts and lifted them over his head before charging right at the enemy army. As soon as he got close enough, Malleo chucked both of them at the army, with Eggman crashing into and destroying several Egg Pawns while Metal Sonic did the same to a single mutant taco, though not without get covered with meat and gooey cheese. Malleo then launched a massive laser beam from his eyes, obliterating the rest of the opposing army. As soon as the three reunited, Eggman took the lead again before they ran through Seaside Hill aimlessly... also again.

**XxXx**

~Seaside Hill stops as Ocean Palace Zone from the same game starts to play~

Duck Hunt Dog, Snake, and Mermaid Man were wandering along the line that separated the land from the sea, looking for anything suspicious. However, their luck was incredibly low, as the only came across a single Krabby and Waluigi's taco stand thus far.

"Nothing, nothing, nothing... we may as well move on from this spot and look over more towards the cliffs," Duck Hunt suggested.

"Hold it!" Snake shouted, diving into a nearby bush.

"What, you see something off?!" DHD asked nervously.

"No, hot babes in bikinis!" Snake replied, being a pervert as always. He poked his binoculars through the bush to spy on Rosalina and Oboro, who were sunbathing. Duck Hunt Dog just shook his head while Mermaid Man stared ahead.

"My pants feel tight for some reason," Mermaid Man stated. DHD just gave the old man a look of disgust in response. "Oh yeah, I forgot I brought that with me!" Mermaid Man then dug into his pants, pulling out a box that somehow wasn't noticeable in his pants. Duck Hunt sighed with relief as Mermaid Man got an idea. "THAT'S IT! We can use these to fight against the EEEEEEEEVILLLLLLLL that awaits us!" The old hero then ran off, forcing Duck Hunt to give chase.

"Hey Snake, we're leaving!" the dog said.

"Yeah yeah, I'll be there in a minute!" Snake replied. Duck Hunt Dog didn't want to have Mermaid Man run off, so he chased after him while Snake continued being a perv.

... And that's when a Crabrawler showed up and punched the soldier right in the nuts.

**XxXx**

~Ocean Palace stops playing as the Pokémon Center theme from Pokémon: Heart Gold/ Soul Silver starts~

The Hot Topic Krew were sitting inside the Station Square Pokémon Center, waiting for Gladion to finish storing his Pokémon aside from Type: Null in the PC. However, there were two things different about the edgy gang: Mewtwo was absent, and instead, the ninja frog Greninja was there.

"I'm surprised that Mewtwo fellow really went that far," Greninja said, leaning against the wall.

"Honestly, I'm fucking not surprised. Hell, I knew it was a matter of time before he did something that fucking sick. And let's be honest, he isn't a real goth, he's just a jackass who will fuck with anybody that he isn't using as a tool," Dark Pit responded.

"What did Mewtwo do, exactly?" Gladion asked as he wondered back over to the group.

"Oh yeah, you weren't there," Lucina remarked. "Damn idiot fucking tore into an already emotional person. Even if she was a weeb, the shit he said was just despicable. He said stuff that should be reserved for someone who fucked you over so hard, not for some innocent person."

"I see... well, I guess I'm done here. My other Pokémon should be safe here," Gladion said.

"Good. Now we can get heading back to the mall and make our final preparations for the battle at the mall," Dark Pit said. Everyone but Gladion and Type: Null exited the building, leaving the two nearly alone.

"Look... you really don't have to fight in this one. I know you like to battle just as much as I do, but..." Type Null just stared into the boy's eyes, letting him know just how much he wanted to fight. "... I don't know why I expected any other answer."

**XxXx**

~The Pokémon Center theme stops playing as TV from Pokémon: Diamond/ Pearl starts~

"Let's see if there's any good stuff on TV," the evil Walutena grumbled as it sat down in a purple recliner. It picked up the remote that laid on the table in between the recliner and the HD television, and used said remote to turn the TV on.

"Next up on the Stupidity R Us channel, we will have the wrestling match of the year -no- of all eternity! Chara the genocidal maniac VS Doc Louis the ex-boxing pro! Who will win the title if the Chocolate Master? Will people actually watch this? Why am I basically repeating what I once said? Find out here on channel 666, Stupidity R Us!" the TV boomed.

"What do you know, something decent to watch. And on Stupidity R Us too. Is this world finally coming to its senses?!" Walutena cheered. A creaking sound could be heard after Walutena's rejoice, which came from Watharja entering the room.

"Hey Walutena, those WAA Weirdos you warned me about seemed to have invaded this seaside joint," the second-in-command said with grief.

"How can we help?" Walutena groaned as it turned its head towards the dark mage.

"It is written, that only Walutena can defeat Wario," Watharja continued.

"OK, for one, that part is a fucking lie. Anyone could defeat those morons if they wanted to," the disgusting clone argued. "And two, why in the living hell are we roleplaying as King Harkinian and Gwonam?! And three, get me some gas so we can get on the move like you should have earlier!"

"You do realize that I can't run back and forth between a gas station and here numerous times, right?! The nearest one's at least a half mile away, and the gas truck doesn't drive through Seaside Hill!" Watharja complained.

"Then get my army to fight against them! Even if they somehow can't take down those idiots, as long as they can stall them long enough for me to watch this wrestling match, everything will be dandy!" Walutena shouted as it turned back to the TV. "After that then I'll do something about it! Now go, get the army ready!"

"Fine then, you lazy woman!" Watharja yelled, storming out of the room.

"Hey, I'm not a woman!" the ugly clone shouted. "I think... bah, why does it matter if I'm a woman or man or whatever! All that matters is that I'm the almighty Walute-"

"Sounds like you need t-" Jorgen Von Strangle said before Watharja came back and chucked him through the roof of the castle.

"No one asked for you to barge in here, mindless moron! Now stay out, or else your ass with be nothing but food for the grass!" Watharja demanded, walking out of the room again.

"Gee, the violence sure is escalating in here," Waluigi commented as his poked his head through the only window in the entire room.

"Hey Waluigi, you aren't supposed to be here! You're supposed to be with the rest of your squad!" the fourth-wall shattering HTK-verse Weegee pointed out as he teleported into the room. "Did you even bother to read the script?"

"Script? What script?! And what do mean by "my" squad? You're a part of it too, wise one! And how co-"

"HEY! All of you, get OUT!" Walutena demanded. Waluigi groaned as he slunk out of the window while the HTK Weegee teleported himself out. "Stupid morons, thinking they could just barge right in..." Walutena kept moaning to themselves as a dark figure slowly rose behind them...

... and then the lighting in the room got better, revealing that it was just the head of Adventures Of Sonic The Hedgehog Dr. Robotnik.

"Pingas!" AOSTH Robotnik's head hollered, causing Walutena to shriek.

**XxXx**

~TV stops playing~

The rest of the WWE had gathered outside of a mysterious gym that sat right on top of the highest cliff in all of Seaside Hill, with no sign as to who owned it or anything. Duck Hunt Dog and Snake kept an eye for Waluigi while everyone else was engrossed in chat.

"So why do you want us to stop by this place so badly?" Snorlax asked Mermaid Man.

"I'll explain soon enough lad. I'll tell you one thing though: it will help us combat the EEEEEEVILLLLLL Walutena and anyone else we may have to take down!" Mermaid Man answered.

"Why does it bloody matter when you explain it to us?" Weegee wondered.

"Hey! Don't question Mermaid Man!" Wario demanded.

"I'll question any damn weirdo who's been living in the sea for so long if I want to," the evil meme scoffed.

"Waa! I'm back!" Waluigi greeted his friends and allies was he walked over.

"Where did you even go?" DHD questioned.

"I found this random castle not too far from here. Walutena hangs around there apparently."

"Good. Now I can go over there and take care of that abomination I created," Weegee commented.

"Are you seriously forgetting that we're heading into the gym first?" Snorlax asked, wiping chocolate ice cream off of his face.

"And waste valuable time to kick that Walutena's ass when I can easi-"

... That's when Mermaid Man threw Weegee right into the gym's front windows.

"... I guess that's that then," Snake muttered as the gang waltzed inside. And just as soon as the gang made it inside, Sonic rushed in front of the gym before looking all over. Palutena and Mario arrived just moments later, both of them incredibly tired.

"I could have sworn I saw them over here earlier!" Sonic said.

"Great, now all that running was-a all for nothing!" Mario wheezed. "Then again, it was already pointless considering SOMEONE could have teleported us here!"

"B-but... Mario, that's too easy!" Palutena argued.

"Why does that even matter?! Geez, you're such an idiot!"

... And then Mario and Palutena got into a fist fight. Sonic sighed before walking away from the scene, not wanting to get involved with that bullshit.


	8. The Justice League Is Reborn

**Chapter 8: The Justice League Is Reborn**

Weegee was rubbing his head, feeling a little achy from being thrown through the gym's windows. Taking his hand off of his head, he took a look at his, noticing a little blood staining his white glove.

"Ugh, stupid old hag," Weegee moaned as the rest of the gang walked in. Glancing around, everyone took note of nearly every detail they could see: black and red colored walls, fitness equipment galore, and all kinds of creatures working out, including Ike, Effie, a seemingly random Azumarill, the ever incredible Buzzwole, Samurai Jack, Carl Wheezer, and even the maniac himself, GengarFan3.

"What is going o-" the owner of the gym, Arthur the unlucky hero from Nohr wondered (NO NOT THE FUCKING AARDVARK YOU DUMB NUTS), wandering towards the entrance. "Oh... ugh, that's the third time this week."

"You mean the window shattering?" Duck Hunt Dog asked.

"Or someone getting thrown around by idiots?" Weegee suggested.

"Or one of the fitness machines blowing up?" Mermaid Man said as one of the treadmills blew up.

"Or GengarFan3 ruining the place with his presence?" Malleo brought up.

"Or Porky treating capitalism as a religion?" the HTK-verse Malleo stated.

"All of them. It's the third time this week all of those have happened," Arthur answered with a sigh. "But I won't let my bad luck hold me back, especially for helping out those in need! Speaking of, how may I help you fine folks today?"

"Ah yes! I was wondering if you had one of those, uh... what was it again?" Mermaid Man started. "Uh... oh, one of those fancy private training areas!"

"We sure do, Mermaid Man! Just give me a few moments to get things ready in there and you're free to do whatever workouts you need to do!" Arthur stated before he ran out of the room. Mermaid Man turned towards everyone else, pulling out the box he had in his pants earlier.

"Now what's the deal, old man? Why are you wasting our time?" Weegee wondered out loud.

"If anything, he's trying to prevent our time being wasted. I mean, does anyone really want to spend one chapter running through some dumb castle, only to get sent flying out and go through it again? It's pointless," Waluigi remarked.

"OK... just tell us what we're doing here, old man," Weegee said.

"The answer to that is right here in this box, lad!" Mermaid Man confirmed. He then opened the box, revealing... nothing but donuts.

"Are you kidding me?! It's just a bunch of donuts!" Weegee complained as Malleo and Snorlax grabbed a bunch of them.

"Wrong box," Mermaid Man stated, passing the box over to Wario, who proceeded to eat the rest with Waluigi. Meanwhile, the old hero dug into his pants yet again before pulling out another box. Everyone gathered closer to Mermaid Man, waiting for the true reveal. Slowly but surely, Mermaid Man opened the box, which unleashed a small yet bright ray of light... but that wasn't all that was in the box.

~Super Hero by Tony Hymas starts to play~

"Is... IS THAT WHAT I THINK IT IS?!" Wario screamed, throwing the remaining donuts behind him, all of which knocked down and covered the idiotic GengarFan3.

"IT'S THE OUTFITS OF THE THE ORIGINAL INTERNATIONAL JUSTICE LEAGUE OF SUPER ACQUAINTANCES OUTFITS!" Waluigi squealed.

"As seen in episode 52b of SpongeBob SquarePants!" a random voice shouted.

"Ah, I love that episode!" Waluigi remarked.

"We need to shorten that name, because there's no way in hell I'm saying that ridiculously long name over and over," Weegee groaned.

"How's about we just call it the Justice League?" Duck Hunt Dog suggested.

"I'm afraid that would be plagiarism," Aqua Man stated, appearing out of nowhere.

"Says the low-quality impostor!" Mermaid Man shouted before beating Aqua Man to a pulp in a matter of seconds.

"You think someone should tell the old man the truth?" Snake whispered to DHD.

"Either way, it really doesn't matter what we call it, as long as you four lads wear these costumes!" Mermaid Man said, handing Wario, Waluigi, Weegee, and Dr. Eggman a costume for each of them.

"Wait, why are we giving Weegee and Eggman of all of us the costumes?" Snorlax questioned.

"Well, Eggman's a huge wim-" Metal Sonic said before Eggman butted in.

"I do suppose that it is a little unfair that the strongest out of all of us is only going to get stronger. But hey, that may not be a bad idea when you really look into it." Metal Sonic facepalmed himself while everyone else groaned at those words.

"Now just remember boys," Mermaid Man began. "With great power like this comes big responsibilities."

"DID SOMEBODY SAY BIG?!" Ridley shouted as he broke through the roof of the gym.

"Get out of here Ridley! You're too big!" The giant purple dragon nearly immediately began to cry, before running away from the scene, with Buzzwole chasing after him. Sakurai, who was watching the whole incident from the Subway that he owned via a hidden camera he hid inside the gym, laughed at poor Ridley's misery. Arthur rushed in after all the noise, only to wind up being disappointed.

"That's the third time this week for that too..." the hero groaned. However, his frown quickly turned into a smile as he ran over to the WWE. "The private areas are ready!"

"Great! Now let's go boys! Up, up, and away!" Mermaid Man shouted, running ahead. Everyone else slowly followed, leaving everyone else in the gym to clean up the damage Ridley caused.

~Super Hero stops~

However, no one was aware of the fact that Walutena was spying on them from the shattered window. Turning away from said window, the evil amalgamate started taking in everything it had just seen.

"So those dorks are going to try and beat me with... lousy superhero costumes from the 60's? Are you kidding me?" Walutena said. "Then again, I shouldn't have expected more from those idi-"

And that's when Walutena noticed Weegee's blood on the shattered window. Walutena decided to bend over to get a small amount of it onto its finger.

"Huh... this is the blood of that "evil" one, I think. Might as well save this for later," Walutena commented. Pulling out a small bottle from out of nowhere, the villain scooped up a bit of the dripped blood into it.

~The ruins theme from Pokémon: Sun/ Moon starts to play~

"Now what do we have here?" a monotone voice said. Walutena jumped in shock and turned around, discovering that the mysterious creature was right behind them. "You sure don't look like someone who should be taken blood like that."

"Hey, there's nothing wrong with some person taking just a tiny bit of blood, especially when no one died because of-"

"Don't worry, I don't actually care for that. However... I do care for the fact that you... seem to be a fellow villain. Now, am I correct?"

"Well... uh, yeah, you're right," Walutena muttered.

"Hmm... you know... assuming our goals don't conflict... we could work together. What do you intend on accomplishing?"

"Er... you know, taking over the world by putting everyone else into pain and suffering. The norm," Walutena answered.

"Seems our dreams don't conflict then, ahaha. I merely just want to spread suffering. I couldn't care less about taking over the world, really. So... what's your name?"

"W-walutena," the fusion stuttered.

"Well then, Walutena. I think we'd make a fine duo. What do you say? Do you want to work together?"

Walutena was incredibly conflicted. On one hand, the creature definitely looked powerful and tactical enough to be quite the useful ally. On the other... with such a sudden request to work together... the creature seemed untrustworthy.

"Hmm... I'll keep your proposition in mind. I'm... a little too busy to really make a choice right now," Walutena answered.

"Oh I understand. If we ever meet again, I hope we can start working together."

"Uh, sure pal. See you... sometime in the future," Walutena said before running off. The creature started rubbing its chin with its hand, thinking about the evil amalgamate.

"Hmm... I never thought it would end up looking like that. It really does look quite ridiculous, at least with that face... But... it also seems to be much more intelligent than I thought. It actually thought about whether to team up with me or not, and even decided to just keep the idea in mind to think about it. And with that blood it now has... I'm not certain what it's up to. For what's suppose to be a mere distraction, it sure is much more cunning than I thought..."

**XxXx**

~The ruins theme stops~

The WWE, Arthur, and a few other weirdos were sitting in a small movie theater, that... for some reason that no one knew, was inside Arthur's gym. A video began to play as Malleo started munching on his popcorn.

~Ramblin' Man From Gramblin' by Sam Spence starts to play~

"Introducing the new Justice League!" a voice shouted as said words appeared on the screen.

"We paid nine dollars for this?!" Snorlax growled, crumpling up the bag of popcorn he had in his left hand.

"I paid OVER 9000!" Vegeta, who had mysteriously appeared next to the Pocket Monster, screamed.

"Meet the Quickster, the fastest freak alive!" the voice said as Wario, now in his costume, appeared on the screen, running away from Sanic Hegehog.

"Come on, step it up!" Malleo referenced. "This movie is too low quality for me!"

"Maybe I could improve it," Mr. Rental suggested.

"No, screw you," Malleo replied before he tore Mr. Rental's head off.

"Captain Magma, who's overflowing with anger!" the voice continued as Eggman in his outfit appeared on the screen.

"Red Mountain Zone!" Dr. Eggman yelled before his whole body suddenly caught on fire. This caused the mad scientist to scream and roll around the floor.

"Miss Appear!" the voice said as Weegee was shown in the footage.

"Why the hell do I have to be the one in these tight clothes?!" the meme asked in rage and humiliation. While everyone else just kept watching, Snake started blushing at this sight. Duck Hunt Dog noticed and gave the soldier a weird look.

"And finally, the Elastic Waistband!" the voice said while Dhalsim and Lanky Kong were shown playing Patty Cake, instead of Waluigi.

"What am I watching?" Duck Hunt sighed, shaking his head in the process.

"These four idiots shall stop the evil Walutena and save the world!" the voice finished, the screen fading into darkness while Mermaid Man and the Justice League walked towards the front of the audience.

~Ramblin' Man From Gramblin' stops~

"Now, young heroes," Mermaid Man began. He quickly cleared his throat before continuing. "While these four may have powers that will enable us to end the reign of Walutena, they still are in need of training their newfound powers before we can attempt our assault. We shall train until sundown, when we will fight that EEEVIILLL tyrant!"

"I'm surprised you're actually acting serious for once instead of being the goofball you were up until this point," Eggman said to the elderly hero as everyone else left the room.

"Eh, my weirdness is an on and off thing," Mermaid Man replied. "Speaking of..."

... And then Mermaid Man fell asleep while standing up. Again.

**XxXx**

~Lost Impact from Shadow The Hedgehog starts to play~

Falco and Crazy Hand were busy navigating the Space Colony Ark, trying to find a way off of it and get onto the planet below that, in order to warn the rest of the WAA Weirdos Emissary of the looming threat of Death Hand.

"Say Crazy, I got another question for you," Falco said, cracking his neck at the same time. "Do you know how this Death Hand gets formed in the first place?"

"Let me think..." Crazy muttered, stopping his movement. "I think there was something about some sort of host body, but I am not sure."

"Maybe... maybe Master Hand's the host then or something," Falco replied as Crazy Hand quickly caught up. "But that leaves us with another question: who is the one responsible for Death Hand's creation?"

"I dunno, but whoever it is must DIE!" Crazy spazzed, saying "DIE" in CD-I Ganon's voice. Falco sighed at the giant hand's YouTube Poop reference, when he noticed two things outside, through the glass that contained the air in the giant station.

~Lost Impact stops~

"Crazy, look!" the space pilot happily ordered, pointing at objects outside. "My Arwing! And the Whatever! Both outside!"

"Yippee!" Crazy spazzed with joy. "A way to Earth! Or whatever the planet down there is called!" The giant hand then punched his way through the glass, with his ally not from behind. The duo then climbed into their respective vehicles quickly and joyfully.

"Prepare you're butt, Death Hand!" Falco pridefully shouted. "Cause the WAA Weirdos Emissary is going to shove a foot of justice straight up there!"

"That's... a rather disturbing thought," Crazy Hand sighed as he started up the Whatever. The giant hand's machine then flew off, with the Arwing giving chase not long afterwards.

**XxXx**

Wario, Waluigi, and Eggman were stretching within the private workout area, preparing for their training. Weegee merely leaned against the wall, not bothering to stretch or even intending on training. Arthur and Mermaid Man stood by the only door in the room, the two looking at the evil meme. Knowing what he was thinking, the old superhero walked over and picked Weegee up and over his head before throwing him over to the rest of the Justice League. Weegee groaned and begrudgingly got up to stretch with the other three.

"When does the training montage start?" Wario asked Mermaid Man.

"Training montage?" Arthur wondered.

"Right about now boys," Mermaid Man said, staring at his obviously old, broken watch, which has been permanently stuck on precisely eight minutes and sixteen seconds past twelve since the first of May of 1999. "Now, Eggboy, I'm you're going to have to follow Arthur here to another room."

"The name's Eggman, you know," Eggman replied.

"Gesundheit," Mermaid Man said, forcing a groan out of the mad scientist. "Now follow Arthur, and make sure you hold his hand! You could get lost if you don't!"

"Are you kidding me?! I'm a grown man! I don't nee-" Eggman said until he was interrupted by Arthur, who grabbed the scientist's arm and covered his mouth before dragging him off to another room.

"Alright! Now we can get the training montage started!" Wario cheered. The remaining three than split up, with Wario leaving the gym to go outside and Waluigi and Weegee heading to different parts of the private gym.

"Oh boy, a training montage! Can I join in?" Little Mac, who broke through the wall, eagerly asked.

"No! Now get outta here!" Mermaid Man shouted before throwing the boxer out of the building.

"Can Rocky join in on the montage?" Patrick Star asked, holding his "pet" rock, Rocky.

"Oh, why sure, young lad! He can join in on the fun!" the old hero answered. Patrick squealed with glee and put Rocky down... before Rocky somehow teleported over by Waluigi... yet neither Mermaid Man nor Patrick payed it any mind and proceeded to watch the trio.

**XxXx**

~Heavy Lobster's theme from Kirby And The Rainbow Curse starts to play~

Wario was running up a large stack of question mark blocks at a tremendous speed. Sweat quickly fell down from his face, flying down towards the ground once it reached his chin. Wario eventually slowed down, too tired from running, and fell down towards the Earth. Sadly for Porky, he got crushed by the ignorant plumber, breaking his fall.

**XxXx**

Dr. Eggman stood still, looking at a target floating in the air a small ways away from him. He bent over, ready to launch a fireball from the tiny volcano that was on his head. He fired, but the fireball missed its target, instead hitting an oil tank that was in the room for some reason, causing a massive fire. Eggman ran as fast as he could while firemen and Arthur arrived to extinguish the flames.

**XxXx**

Waluigi was standing perfectly still, eyes closed. A light came on in front of him, and his eyes opened in a flash. He started moving his legs in an incredible and fast movement. The source of light was coming from a large, flat screen TV, which revealed that Waluigi was playing Dance Dance Revolution: Hot Topic Krew Edition, with Rocky serving as his opponent. However, Waluigi was getting all of the wrong steps. Metal Sonic, who stood a few feet away, facepalmed as he wondered how this was useful training.

**XxXx**

Weegee quickly turned invisible and began tip toeing his way across a stick covered hallway. He was doing quite well, until he cracked a stick. An alarm went off as the floor beneath him turned into a giant stairway. Poor Weegee tripped down the trap, screaming in pain. In another room, Vile was laughing at the poor meme's misery as the whole scene was on a massive TV.

**XxXx**

Wario was running on a treadmill, going about 250 MPH as his feet were rotating in the . He took a quick drink of the water that was held in his right hand. However, he accidentally spilled some on the conveyor belt of the treadmill, which he quickly tripped on, sending him flying all over the gym he was in. Waluigi, Duck Hunt, and Snorlax quickly ran out the door as Wario continued to fly uncontrollably.

**XxXx**

Eggman once again stood in front of the target, his back facing the sunset. He bent down before he tried to fire another fireball, but he instead farted. Eggman groaned at this when an actual fireball did come out of the volcano and hit the target. However, Eggman did not notice the fireball nor the target, so he angrily walked away, muttering something as he went.

**XxXx**

Waluigi began to play Dance Dance Revolution again, actually succeeding this time around. He was getting such a high record, he was rivaling THE world record. Sadly, his efforts were cut short when the power went out. Waluigi stared at the now pitch black screen for a few seconds, before he was surrounded by blue flames. He lunged for the TV, only for Arthur, Buzzwole, and Rocky to stop him from ruining it.

**XxXx**

Weegee was sneaking behind a stuffed dummy of Dark Pit, slowly tip toeing. He had a knife in his right hand, and was supposed to stab the doll in the neck without catching its attention. He nearly made it to the dummy, until Snorlax ran in, screaming about Wario flying all around the gym. This caught the doll's attention, which turned around an began firing bullets from its mouth. Weegee and Snorlax ran as fast as they could, avoiding the bullets in the process.

**XxXx  
**

~Heavy Lobster's Theme stops as Robobot Rush from Kirby: Planet Robobot starts playing~

Wario was running up the question mark blocks once again, going double the speed he was going before. This time, not a single drop of sweat fell from his face. He kept on going past the spot he fell from before, before he reached the peak of the blocks. He stood on top of the peak, looking at the sun that was starting to move towards the west.

**XxXx**

Eggman stood in front of the target for the last time. The mad scientist bent down again and launched another fireball, which thit he target. Eggman quickly stood up straight and began dancing for his victory.

... Meanwhile, the fireball kept flying through the world at the speed of light, passing by the Pizza Hut, being bounced around the bumpers of the ever bright Casino Night Zone, whizzing over Melee City, and even spinning around the world once before finally and eventually crashing right into Lilligant's Lemonade Stand at the Seaside Hill Zone.

**XxXx**

Waluigi was dancing on his game once again, nearing the world record once again. This time, he actually managed to break it, which caused him to scream in happiness, as paparazzi rushed into the room and took pictures of the lanky plumber... at least before Buzzwole came in and started giving him a beating.

**XxXx**

Weegee was once again tip toeing through the hallway of sticks. He eventually began to stop tip toeing and started running through the hall, safely dodging the sticks with ease. He kept running, as Vile began to cry at Weegee's success.

**XxXx**

~Robobot Rush stops~

"Congrats lads!" Mermaid Man told the four new Justice League members as they stood right outside of the gym. "You managed to master your powers faster than the original Justice League did!"

"WE DID?!" Wario squealed.

"LOL no you didn't even come close to the record they set up," Mermaid Man answered, putting on a pair of black shades while smiling. The Wario brothers' excitement dropped to disappointment while Weegee and Eggman were just confused.

"Is... is that old hag trying to be hip by trolling?" Eggman whispered to the evil meme.

"Yeah, and ironically he's more hip than all of the irritating kids of today," Weegee whispered back before taking a sip of some edgy Purple Flurp. The rest of the WWE then came out of the gym, with Arthur right behind them.

"So are we finally able to take on Walutena now?" Duck Hunt Dog asked.

"Yes! Now then, new Justice League! We must head to the heathen's lair and them down! Up, up, and..."

... And then a taxi stopped right in front of Mermaid Man, allowing him to climb inside and have the driver drive off towards Walutena's fortress. Everyone else groaned before giving chase.

**XxXx**

~The Main Menu theme from Kirby: Triple Deluxe starts playing~

The edge of the ocean that met with Seaside Hill was perfectly calm. The crabs were scurrying... the palm trees were swaying... on days like these, it's only natural for one to just hang around the beach...

~The Main Menu theme stops as Green Greens from Kirby And The Rainbow Curse starts~

... Until the wild yet lovable Kirby Crew showed up. Kirby jumped right into the ocean water while King Dedede and Meta Knight started arguing, leaving Bandana Dee, Pac Man, and the four ghosts to chat among each other.

"So, uh... have you all seen those weirdos wearing all those buckets and their heads lately?" Bandana Dee asked.

"Actually... yeah. Heck, we originally had some, but Clyde hear decided to eat all of them!" Blinky complained.

"Hey, the reason we went there was to get some nice food!" Clyde argued.

"Yeah, we went there for the nice food, which was the pizza, not the buckets, you moron!" Blinky shouted.

"Oh... well, can we go back and get some more buckets to eat later?"

"Clyde, you're hopeless," Pac Man groaned, laying down in the sand.

"I think I know someone who's even more hopeless than Clyde," Meta Knight said, pointing at Dedede.

"Hey! I am not hopeless, and I'm certainly smarter than that orange idiot! You need to treat me with more respect, you little blue borb!" Dedede yelled.

"How many times do I have to teach you this lesson, you lazy oaf! I AM NO BORB!" Meta Knight screamed before the two got into a massive brawl. Pac Man ran over to try and break the two up while Kirby waddled out of the water to see what was going on.

"Ugh... today's going to be a looooooong day," Bandana Dee moaned.

~Green Greens stops~

Suddenly, a certain taxi dashed right by the crew, even running over Dedede in the process. Soon afterwards, the rest of the WAA Weirdos rushed after the taxi. Wario and Kirby's eyes met for a couple of seconds before Kirby ran over to the lazy king.

"Waa? What are they doing?" Wario wondered.

"Eh, who cares about them? They're probably not important to the plot anyways," Waluigi said.

"They could be," Wario replied.

"Plot? What are you idiots taking about?" Weegee asked.

"Uh... I dunno," Wario replied.

"Then please stop talking about something you have no idea about," the evil meme said. Just then, they WWE passed the gang from Pizza Hut, even though neither side noticed the other.

"Where is this Marc brat?! We've already been here for hours and still no sign of that edgy kid!" Vector growled.

"Excussssssse me, but did I hear you fellowssssss mention Marc?" a voice said. The gang turned to the right to find an Ekans and an Eggplant Wizard, both wearing bucket helmets, coming towards them.

"Yeah! We have a bone to pick with that brat!" Vector replied.

"Then you're going to need to sssssssslither back towards Ssssssstation Ssssssquare a bit. He's not around the ssssssssea at all," Ekans answered.

"OK!" Charmy squealed before flying off, forcing the rest of the gang to give chase. Ekans and Eggplant Wizard looked at each other with confusion.

"You think anything big is going to happen soon?" Eggplant Wizard asked.

"Probably, but I think we'll be jussssssst fine," Ekans claimed.

**XxXx**

~Emerald Hill Zone from Sonic The Hedgehog 2 starts to play~

Emerald Hill was showered with the sun's warmth just like Seaside Hill currently was, which attracted numerous creatures, who were either rolling around at the speed of sound, or just had no place to go, so they just followed their rainbow... or at least they would, if they had a rainbow. Either way, two creatures in particular stood out from the bunch... none other than the WWE Master Hand and Lucario wound up there, and the two were looking for a map of this new world.

"This universe really is weird... I mean, it's an amalgamate of a bunch of places that are supposed to be from separate worlds," Lucario muttered.

"All the more reason to find a map," Master Hand replied. "The quicker we understand this world, the better."

"Yeah... come to think of it, how do you think things are going back at the palace?"

"With Meta Knight in charge, I'm sure everything's fine."

**XxXx**

~Emerald Hill Zone stops as Trophy Rush from Super Smash Bros. 4 starts~

NOTHING WAS FINE BACK AT THE PALACE

Nearly everyone was screaming and running. Bowser, Bowser Jr., and Ganondorf were using the chaos to their advantage, attacking everyone they could see, only making everything worse. The only ones who weren't in panic or hiding were Meta Knight, Mario, Link, and Samus, who were trying to calm everyone else down. Oh, and Sans the skeleton, who was watching the Food Network in Wario and Waluigi's room.

"WE NEED TO DO SOMETHING ABOUT BOWSER AND HIS CRAZY KID! THEY GOT A HOLD OF SOME BOB-OMBS NOW!" Link shouted, pointing towards the father and son.

"LEAVE IT TO ME!"

... You thought it was Mario who said that, didn't you?

Nope. It was none other than the glorious Alfonso, who proceeded to beat Bowser with a body pillow of Peach... which somehow worked, as Bowser ran away, leaving Jr. behind. The four sane ones just looked at the event with confusion before Alfonso proceeded to do the same thing to Jr.

"I never imagined just how screwed up this place would get if Master Hand left like that," Mario stated.

"And to think things were calmer when a meme attacked this place," Samus added. "And when Wario and his mental pals were here."

"Well, at least things can't get much worse than this," Meta Knight said.

"I wouldn't be too sure about that!" Pikachu screamed as he ran by. The quartet looked over where Pikachu came from and saw that a Dry Bones was driving around in a miniature tank, firing at everything it possibly could.

"... I should have seen that coming," Meta Knight complained.

"Oh yeah, but can you see THAT COMING?!" Sonic yelled as he and Pikachu ran the other way. The four looked again, discovering that an entire army of Sonic "original characters" started attacking as well.

... And then none of them aside from Meta Knight could take the chaos anymore and started panicking as well.

**XxXx**

~Trophy Rush stops as Trophy Gallery from Super Smash Bros. Brawl starts~

It was a quiet day at Station Square's town hall. The mayor, Master Hand, had nothing to do today, resulting in him just sitting... er, floating, at his desk, watching My Little Pony to end his boredom.

... Until his biggest assistant, Lucario, entered. Master Hand immediately shut the TV off to avoid embarrassment. Thankfully for him, he managed to do just that, as Lucario didn't even pay any attention to anything outside of the papers he had.

"W-why hello there Lucario. Seems like I finally have something to do today, yes?" the giant hand stuttered.

"Yes... most of it's just quick paperwork... but one of these is just bizarre," Lucario said, handing over the papers.

"We better not have another complaint about that idiotic Waluigi, because I swear, if it is, I WILL take his stand down."

"No no... it's more akin to that "second Snake" incident from yesterday... it's the blue paper, on the bottom of the stack."

"That incident?" Master Hand asked, moving all of the papers aside from the one he needed. "Let's see... blah blah blah, seeing double, blah blah blah, Buzzwole kicking Porky, blah blah blah, Emerald Hill Zone, blah blah... wait, two of me? What?!"

"Yeah... I thought that yesterday's incident was nothing but nonsense, but I think we've got a legitimate issue on our hands now."

"Hmm... this is something I gotta see for myself. Lucario... you're in charge of the city while I'm gone."

"Wait, hold on, what?!"

"Look, I know this is last minute stuff, but this is a big deal Lucario. Besides, what's the worst that could happen to the city while I'm gone?"

**XxXx**

~Trophy Gallery stops~

Inside the ruins of the Capri-Sun Factory, the evil and perverted meme character, Dolan Duk, was looking out a shattered window, with his frenemies, Gooby and Spoderman, standing right behind him.

"Soon," Dolan said in his raspy voice. "Soon, the Dolan United Krew, shall take over this whole city." He turned to his allies, who had looks of pure evil in their eyes... well, Spoderman did. Gooby just had his same old derpy look. "First, we must kill the leaders of all the major clubs. Dark Pit, Palutena, Shulk, and Shrek... but I think our little friend will take care of those idiots."

"And if he doesn't? Or if he gets too strong for us to handle?" Spoderman asked.

"Then... then we'll just resort to plan B."


	9. Walutena's Foul Fortress

**Chapter 9: Walutena's Foul Fortress**

"Wow, this reminds me about that first time when we invaded Weegee's Castle!" Wario said as the WAA Weirdos Emissary admired the entry of Walutena's Fortress... and by admired I mean they only commented on how lame the whole place was.

"Yep. No guards, no booby traps, nothing," Duck Hunt Dog agreed.

"Can we please focus on killing this Walutena thing?" Metal Sonic impatiently asked, crossing his arms.

"Oh-ho-ho-ho! I found something way better to focus on!" Eggman chuckled from a far away corner of the room.

"And what would that be?" Metal Sonic asked.

"! I found the Egg Mobile, that's what!" Dr. Eggman cheered, now sitting inside the aerial vehicle... which he got from god knows where.

"Everyone, shut up!" Weegee demanded. "Metal Sonic's right, we need to find Walutena!"

"Alright, now how about you shut up before someone overhears us!" Snake grunted before the group made their way to the next room. Snake and Malleo slowly opened up the large, double doors that blocked their way, revealing a very dangerous sight.

~Chucklehuck Woods from Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga starts to play~

"Weedle!" Wario gasped, taking in the sight of the massive army of the Hairy Bug Pokémon, who were somehow entirely oblivious to the WWE.

"So what?" Weegee scoffed. "It's just a bunch of wimpy Pokémon. I can just kill them all."

"You can't kill a Pokémon!" Waluigi warned. "They will only faint! Have you even heard of the story "The Pidgey Who Cried Gyarados" by Matthew?"

"Sounds like it's just a shitty fairy tale if you ask me," Weegee argued, turning his head away from the rest of the group. "And who the hell is this Matthew person?"

"Regardless, there's also the fact that there is a hoard of Kakuna hanging above us," Eggman warned, pointing towards the Kakuna tribe hanging above them. "And everyone knows that if you mess around while near a Kakuna pack, you are as good as dead because... well, they'll evolve immediately."

"Well shit, I can't argue with that," the Luigi clone admitted in defeat, turning back to the group. "But what the hell are we supposed to do?"

"Simple, my dear friends!" Todd Howard answered as he came out of nowhere and pulled out some illegal weed out of his left pocket. "All you need is this plant! It'll have them distracted long enough for you to move on! Just hand over about six-thousand bucks and it's yours!"

"Shut up stupid punk!" Wario quietly shouted before he punched Todd right in the face, knocking him out. Snake grabbed the weed from Todd's hand and looked at it with concern

"You guys sure this'll work?" the soldier asked.

"As sure as I am that Weegee has a only one brain cell," Wario stated as he garbbed the weed from Snake's hand.

"Says the biggest fucking idiot in this group!" Weegee cursed as Wario started winding up a throw with his right arm.

~Chucklehuck Woods stops~

Wario then tossed the illegal plant towards the middle of the Weedle army. It quickly landed right on top of the back of the only shiny Weedle in the bunch and caught the attention of the entire Weedle army, who stared at the drug for a few seconds... before staring at the WWE.

"Well, that didn't work... at least not in the way it should have," Duck Hunt groaned, covering his eyes with his paws.

"It got that gangster one," Malleo argued.

"Hell yeah, this is the shit!" a gangster Weedle, dressed with a white bandana on his head and a gold necklace around the horn on his head, shouted as he squirmed his way to the weed.

"Oh gee, that totally helps!" Metal Sonic sarcastically replied.

"Say, uh... are they just going to stay there and stare at us or..." Waluigi muttered.

"... Uh, yeah, are we just going to stare or are we going to fight back?" one of the Weedle asked.

"Well, a certain leader of ours is going to need to give out the orders first!" another Weedle right next to her answered. Every single last Weedle then turned to the gangster Weedle, who noticed all of the glares he was getting.

"What? What's with all ya... oh, right," the gangster Weedle mumbled. "First up, where are my human boys at?!"

"Right here, yo!" a voice yelled. Soon after, three ex-Team Skull grunts that were dressed similarly to their new boss fell down from the ceiling.

"Alright! Well then, my fellow motherfuckers..." the gangster Weedle started.

~Panic! from Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga starts~

"Attack!" The army of Pokémon charged for the WAA Weirdos Emissary, ready to stab them to death with the sharp stingers on their heads.

"WAA! Everyone, find a way to the other side!" Wario commanded. The yellow pest crawled into the second seat of Eggman's Egg Mobile as the machine began to take off. Weegee and Malleo merely teleported to the other side. Waluigi used his new superpowers to stretch his arms out just for you and started flapping them like a bird, which somehow worked, for he actually started to fly over the Weedle. Snake used the Cypher to fly over, with Mermaid Man hanging for dear life onto the soldier's feet. A purple duck over to Duck Hunt Dog and grabbed him by the tail and took off. Snorlax merely took a huge jump over the Weedle, nearly colliding with some of the Kakuna above, but managed to get to the other side of the room just fine. Metal Sonic took a bit of a headstart before jumping into the air and using the power of his boosters to propel him to the other side... even though he crashed into a wall in the end. Wario quickly grabbed the blue robot before the WWE went into the next room, hastily blocking the door with whatever they could find.

"Dang it all!" one of the many Weedle roared.

**XxXx**

"Get ready to land, Crazy!" Falco screamed, the two still flying around in their two ships. "We're heading straight for some beach!"

"Really?! Yay!" Crazy squealed with joy. "Say, is that a Landmaster down there?"

"Sure looks like it!" Falco said. "What do you say we do to it?"

"I dunno," the giant hand replied.

"Wait, is that Falco's Arwing in the air?" Fox, who was inside the Landmaster with Ness and the MemeMemeMeme Brigade.

"Yeah, but I'm right here! So who in Seaside Hill is driving that thing?!" the MMMB Falco wondered. As soon as he finished his sentence, the giant tank blew up, sending the CTH and MMMB flying across the beach. The Arwing and the Whatever swooped down by the blast site, both firing laser beams down on the seaside. The residents and tourists of the beach, ranging from Garfield the Cat to Morshu, from Dr. Wily to Bernice the Pigeon, and from the ever edgy Mewtwo to Mr. Karbs began to run around in mass panic as yet another fire spread across the Seaside Hill thanks to Falco and Crazy's shenanigans.

"Say, do you guys hear all of that screaming?" Wario, who was standing in front of a window that showed the current episode of chaos happening in the seaside, wondered.

"I don't know what you are talking about," Snorlax shrugged. "Probably isn't a big deal anyways."

"Because maybe that disgusting tyrant might be up to something out there?" Weegee argued. "As stupid as Wario can be, he does have some common sense... extremely infrequently maybe, but still."

"Nah, "Master" Walutena is too busy trying to eliminate fish sticks inside the throne room," Watharja, who randomly appeared out of thin air at that second. "That and some stupid wrestling match, so whatever nonsense is going on outside is not involving us."

"Thanks for the help, extremely hideous moron," Waluigi said. "Now lead me to the closest room with a bathroom so I can stare at my amazingly gorgeous face!" Watharja sighed at this absurdly stupid comment.

"Excuse me, king of hypocrisy, I didn't know that you were in an even dumber mood than usual today!" the ugly fused clone insulted.

"Go suck a PINGAS YOU IDIOT!" Waluigi roared before he kicked his ugly clone out of the hallway the WWE were in.

"Since we got that out of the damn way, can we move on?" Weegee asked.

"Yeah, I'm already getting bored of this place. All these paintings are boring me with how repetitive they are," Duck Hunt commented.

"I didn't even notice how repetitive these paintings are," Snake added, taking a better look at all of them. Said paintings mostly all consisted paintings of Walutena, tacos, and Morshu.

"And I didn't notice just how lazy this Walutena is," Weegee groaned as he smashed his hand into his face. "Aside from those Weedle, all this entire trip through this place has been nothing but walking. The only bit of effort put into anything is all these paintings, statues, and other shit of that fucking weirdo. This is the most embarrassing fortress I've ever seen, and I've seen some pretty awful evil lairs. Even Bowza's Castle was better than this hellhole."

"Does this place even have anymore traps or anything?" Snake wondered.

"It sure does," Metal Sonic remarked, facing away from the rest of the gang.

"Like what?" Weegee asked, not bothering to turn around.

"Like those things," Metal replied. Everyone finally turned around to find an army of all the paintings they passed along the way, all of them floating thanks to magic.

"... OK, there is more then," Duck Hunt acknowledged.

"Good, now I finally have something to pulverize!" Weegee cackled.

~Egg Mobile from Sonic Adventure starts to play~

The evil meme then fired a laser from his eyes, puncturing through a painting of Walutena eating a taco, taking it down with that single attack. The painting army charged ahead, which the WWE responded to by doing the same.

"It's showtime!" Snake shouted while tossing a grenade.

"No, it's Waluigi time!" Waluigi screamed as he lunged for an anime drawing of Walutena. He smashed it with his trusty racket a few times, before he punctured it with his foot. Duck Hunt in the meantime, had shot down a few drawings with his Zapper, while Metal Sonic was busy slashing a 8-Bit painting of a taco with his sharp fingers.

"Get a load of this!" Eggman roared, whipping out the Egg Mobile's wrecking ball, before smashing said wrecking ball into ten paintings.

"Taste the wrath of lotsa spaghetti, you Pingas-sucking fakers!" Wario taunted as he fired four plates of hot pasta at four drawings of Walutena, all of them hitting their targets.

"Hmm..." Malleo muttered, rubbing his chin as he stood to the side of the fight, thinking about how to attack. Suddenly, he got a wonderful, awful idea. Pulling out the case of Sonic '06 that he dreaded so much, he got the disk out of it before throwing it at a painting of Morshu. The disk hit, cutting through where the feather on Morshu's hat was. The top part of the feather fell off, which even the Morshu in the painting noticed.

"Well, uh... that happened," the Morshu painting stated.

"Heck yeah it did!" Malleo chuckled unalike Knuckles... until the '06 disk flung itself right back into its case that is. Then Malleo just facepalmed himself.

**XxXx**

~Egg Mobile stops Burned Tower from Pokémon: Gold/ Silver starts~

Dolan, Gooby, and Spoderman were still residing within the Capri-Sun Factory ruins. Spoderman and Gooby were playing chess while Dolan had far more important business to attend to. Sitting in a chair, he was having a conversation with one of his other meme minions, Bogs Binny.

"Yep, me and Bonzi Buddy here took care of all those inside of this place," Bogs said. "All humans are dead with some Pokémon joining them in the afterlife. Only some other of those pocket monsters got away."

"Good. Now we can finally take over the Sea Mauville and get our hands on that Spiritomb!" Dolan said with glee.

"Uh... now there we have a bit of a problem. This joint's ours for the taking, sure, but, uh... that Spiritomb got away," Bogs pointed out.

"What?! How'd that thing get awa- It took your boat, didn't it?"

"Yeeeeeaaaaaah. Sorry about that, boss."

"No no, it's fine. Getting the Sea Mauville under our control was what really matters for the time being. We can get that ghost later."

"Alrighty then boss. See you in a bit?"

"Yeah, see you two." Dolan ended the call there and put the cell phone underneath his hat. "Gooby! Spoderman!"

"Golly Dolan, what's going on?" Gooby asked as the two ended their chess match.

"Bogs and Bonzi have taken over the Sea Mauville," Dolan informed the two as he got up. "I'm heading over there to look around. You two need to start packing up our things before the city tries to take down these ruins down... well, if they try to, that is. I doubt they will since it's only a matter of time until our little friend does what he wants to do."

**XxXx**

~Burned Tower stops as the surfing theme from Pokémon: Omega Ruby/ Alpha Sapphire starts~

Said Spiritomb who stole Bogs and Bonzi's speed boat was blazing through sea bordering Hoenn, passing by all sorts of marine Pokémon such as Wingull and Wailmer. Spiritomb was steering the boat with hands made out of its own purple, ghostly body.

... Where was it going? It was heading to the now abandoned Team Magma hideout that sat by Lilycove City in the north.

... Why was it heading there? That is a tale for another day.

**XxXx**

~The surfing theme stops~

Things were calm back at Morshu's Ice Cream Stand thanks to the firefighters who put out the fire before any noteworthy damage was done. Fat Pikachu and Gay Piplup were building a sand castle while the badass salesman himself was leaning on the stand, looking at an old photo of his.

... It wasn't exactly the happiest of photos. Granted, the picture itself seemed happy: it had a happy, younger Morshu smiling with his mother and a little Azurill. It was... it was what the picture was reminding him that made the photo sad in his eyes.

"Hey, uh, Morshu," the HTK Weegee started as he teleported in front of the portly yet buff man. "Listen... we gotta have a bit of a talk."

"What's on your mind?" Morshu replied, putting the photo to the side.

"Look... you and our friends over there... you guys gotta ditch this place pronto, and make sure you get away as far as possible," the other meme warned. "I mentioned this to GP earlier, but something big is going to go down soon, and it isn't something good in the slightest."

"What, is a big storm brewing up?"

"I really wish that was all. Really, it's that bad. Just... just trust me on this. You don't want to stick around for what's going to happen. Now if you'll excuse me, I got to find my brother. He ran off earlier and I'm not going to have him stay around this joint." Weegee then teleported again as Morshu started taking everything the meme said. Looking at the photo before moving his gaze over to his two friends, Morshu let out a huge sigh, knowing that he had to just trust Weegee.

**XxXx**

~Geosenge Town from Pokémon: X/Y starts to play~

The WWE Master Hand and Lucario were within a hotel that the Starshade Bros. owned in Emerald Hill. Lucario sat on his temporary bed while Master Hand was pacing around, analyzing what they knew about this world.

"At least we know that Hot Topic Krew stuff that E. Gadd impostor told us wasn't a lie... I wish that lady had the chance to tell us where that gang resides," Master Hand said.

"I'll go see if I can dig anymore info on those weirdos. You probably shouldn't be out and about so much since-"

"Since while you can just be treated as yet another Lucario I can't pass as yet another Master Hand?" Master Hand commented.

"Er, yeah, exactly," Lucario said.

"Go right ahead then. I'll stay in here and get a better look at that map." Lucario hastily got up and ran out the door while Master Hand did as he promised he would.

**XxXx**

~Geosenge Town stops as the underground theme from Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga starts~

"Good lord, how long is this crappy football game going to take?! I want my wrestling match, not this tasteless nonsense!" Walutena whined. The evil amalgamate was, obviously, waiting for their wrestling match to start, but they had to deal with a football game featuring the Beanbean Brawlers and the Hoenn Swimmers. That's when Watharja walked into the room, annoyed as always.

"Guess who managed to get in," the other Waluigi fusion said.

"THEN WHY AREN'T Y-"

"I'm not doing anything about it because everyone who's tried so far was ended up going to the Underwhere, that's why, you friggin' moron! Those guys are far tougher than you clearly anticipated!"

"Really now? Well then... I suppose it's time to see if our big experiment can handle those freaks of nature. I hope those nerds have finished messing with that thing's DNA..."

"Say no more, I'll go and see what they accomplished."

"And I'll sit here and wait for this damned game to end," Walutena moaned. Watharja began to walk right back out as their tyrannical boss went back to wasting their time.

"Gr... stupid megalomaniac," Watharja whispered to themselves.

**XxXx**

~The underground theme ends as Danger! from the same game starts~

It was awful.

The sight that laid before the WAA Weirdos was just plain awful.

It made the sight of all those Weedle look pleasant.

It was... the sight of numerous, deadly... Kaizo Mario World traps.

"Chain Chomps!" Snorlax screamed, pointing at the herd of black-colored dog thing-a-ma-doodles that cluttered the room.

"Flamethrowers!" Malleo added.

"Muncher Plants!" Waluigi yelled.

"GengarFan3!" Mermaid Man shouted.

~Danger! stops~

"Hey, it's me, the ever idiotic and terrible GengarFan3," the loser said to the WWE prior to taking a bite of a Krabby Patty.

"Woah now, how come I'm not getting this cameo anymore?" Yoshizilla said, falling from the ceiling.

"Technically you weren't cut from thi-"

"Shut up!" Wario told the two nincompoops before firing a hot slice of pizza at them. Said pizza landed in front of them and caused an explosion, somehow only killing them and not destroying any of the traps around them... even though GengarFan3 would come back from the dead eventually... and unfortunately.

"YOU ARE DEAD! NOT BIG SURPRISE!" the Heavy Weapons Guy pointed out before laughing like crazy.

"When'd that idiot show up?" Weegee wondered.

~Danger! starts again~

"WHO CARES?! WE HAVE ALL OF THIS TO DEAL WITH!" Malleo panicked. Everyone thought of what to do until a light bulb popped out of Wario's left ear, fell to the ground, and shattered upon impact.

"Waa! I got it! I got a plan!" the idiotic plumber said, getting everyone's attention.

"Whatever plan do you have, great smart one?" Weegee sarcastically asked.

"Er... I must warn you gu-"

~Danger! stops as Rollanratl Battle from Wario Land: Shake It starts~

Suddenly, the wall behind Heavy shattered into a million pieces, sending the soldier flying out of the castle. Everyone turned to the wall and found a group consisting of another Wario, Waluigi, Lucario, Falco, Crazy Hand, Weegee, Malleo, Dr. Wily, Bowza, and King Harkinian run into the room through said hole, with a Toadette that had a silver color to her eyes running away from them.

"Get back here, you fiend!" the Lucario demanded.

"Waa! Hey there alternate universe us!" the other Wario said to the WWE, waving hello.

"Wario, quit being a dumbass and pay attention to that infected freak!" the other Weegee scolded.

"I am paying attention! I just gave them a quick hello is all, you loser!" Wario shot back. Toadette jumped over all of the hazards while the au Wario and crew charged right through the traps, demolishing them in seconds. Toadette broke through the wall parallel to the other wall they broke in through and ran off, with the weird gang still on her tail.

~Rollanratl Battle stops~

"Well... that happened," Snake remarked.

"I feel that other Weegee's pain," the stiff meme said.

"Shut up loser. Let's get moving," Waluigi told Weegee as everyone started moving forward.

**XxXx**

Vector, Espio, Charmy, and Gengar were hanging around a bench that sat in Seaside Hill. Vector was tending to a wound that Charmy got just a few moments prior while Espio and Gengar kept an eye out for any sign of Marc.

"Now what did I tell you about those Krabby Charmy?! They're dangerous!" Vector said, backing away from the little bee.

"Yeah yeah, they're bad, I know that," Charmy replied as he got up.

"I still don't see Marc or his stand anywhere," Gengar told Vector.

"Likewise. I still think we have to go even closer to the city," Espio added.

"Alright then boys, let's g-"

"Wow! What's going on over there?!" Charmy squealed, pointing at a series of traffic cones set up in a large circle. The little bee flew on over, with the rest of the quartet following soon after.

"Charmy, get back here!" Vector ordered. Of course, Charmy didn't care about what Vector wanted and still flew over.

"Hold it right there, you boob!" Plankton shouted as he and his robot wife Karen jumped out of the sand. "Don't mess with those cones! Those are mine!"

"Aww, I wanted to mess with them!" Charmy moaned before slowly turning around and flying back to the rest of his friends. Gengar turned back to the bench while Epsio and Vector just looked at each other with confused looks on their faces before following the ghost.

**XxXx**

~The Sticker Album theme from Super Smash Bros. Brawl starts to play~

The entire palace back in the WWE's world was a complete mess from the havoc that happened. Luckily, nearly everyone had calmed down and all the threats were taken care of, and some cleaning could finally be done.

"So, uh, where did you lock the bad guys up again?" Fox asked Meta Knight, the two cleaning up the cafeteria with Mario and Chef Kawasaki.

"They're in the basement, all tied up. Link and Chrom watching over them to make sure they don't escape," the knight from Dreamland answered.

"I still say I slaughter them for what they've done," Kawasaki creepily suggested. Fox sluggishly backed away from the blood thirsty chef while Meta Knight merely sighed.

**XxXx**

~The Sticker Album theme stops~

"Man, I really hope that this is the end of this mess and we can finally just kick that maniac's butt!" Snorlax groaned. Everyone of the WWE, sans Wario, Waluigi, Weegee, and Mermaid Man, were all lying on the floor of the stone castle, wiped out from the chaos they had to go through.

"Thankfully, it is," Weegee sighed. "Judging by this giant sigh that clearly says, "Welcome to Walutena's Sexy Throne Room of Evil"."

"Geez, does this weird megalomaniac really need a giant sign like that?" Duck Hunt Dog wondered while he got up.

"Considering some of its minions, yes," Weegee smriked. He pointed to a Goomba with a Waluigi face on it, who kept walking into the hard wall for no reason.

"Either way... I'm pooped," Mermaid Man sighed.

"Yeah, those... those rooms really took it out of me. Especially that room with all those Beanies," Duck Hunt Dog panted.

"T-then there was the phantom room. That one... I'M STILL SCARED!" Malleo whimpered.

"Shhh, calm down bro, you're fine now," Weegee assured his bigger brother.

Suddenly, a loud, yet quick crash boomed through the castle, with the place shaking a lot. Everyone got right back onto their feet, worried about what was going to happen next.

"OK gang, I think it's-a time we go and show that freak what's for!" Wario suggested while he grabbed the doorknob to the throne room. "Prepare yourselves for one of the greatest battles of your lives!"

"Yeah, let's go take that cheater down!" Waluigi commented. Everyone else nodded before Wario slowly turned the doorknob.

"CHARGE!" the yellow plumber roared as the WWE put on brave faces. They barged into the room, screaming with all their might... but stopped as soon as they realized the only thing in the room, besides Walutena, was their TV and the purple recliner they were sitting in.

~Halloween from Animal Crossing: New Life starts to play~

"OH MY LORD! TOM THE CHOCOLATE-OBSESSED FISH HAS TAKEN BOTH CHARA AND DOC LOUIS DOWN SO EASILY!" the wrestling announcer, Dr. Rabbit, boomed. "THAT'S THAT FOLKS! TOM HAS ONE THE TITLE OF THE CHOCOLATE MASTER!"

"CHOCOLATE!" Tom screeched as he tackled the purple rabbit. Walutena shut the TV off, truly satisfied with not only the ending, but also the timing of the WWE's appearance.

"Nice! You lunatics decided to wait until I was done with my match was done!" Walutena chuckled, getting up.

"We didn't wait for anything, you fucking idiot. That was all a mere coincidence," Weegee stated.

"Who cares?! Now then, tell us what that loud noise just now was!" Wario demanded.

"I don't know what that was! I mean, I have an idea as to what it was, but I can't confirm jack squat!"

"Then can you at least tell us what you think it is?!" Wario growled.

"Yeah... that was probably an experi- WAIT! Why am I telling you these things?!"

"Because you're a fucking moron," Weegee mocked.

"Shut it! You damn idiots are even stupider than that weird yellow hedgehog who came to this place when I asked for any fu... ah, forget it, I won't tell you anymore. You know enough."

"So then, about this "evil" plan of yours... what is it exactly?" Eggman interrogated.

"Oh that! Now that I am willing to explain!" Walutena laughed as a cauldron magically appeared between the ugly fusion and the WWE.

~Halloween stops as Floating Castle Of Doom from Mario & Luigi: Paper Jam starts~

"You see, plan is very simple. All I need to do is wipe out all food from this world, and with this magical liquid I've made in this cauldron, I can easily do that. Just one bit of said food needs to be put in it and POOF! No more of said food. Every single last crump will vanish in an instant. Want to know why?"

"No," Metal Sonic answered.

"BECAUSE THE GOD FOR SAID FOOD WILL BE KILLED BY IT! Now then, how's about a demonstration of this, huh?"

"I'd rather not have my time be wasted by some dumb demo of something that's never going to succeed," Weegee insulted.

"Shut the hell up! Now pay attention!" Walutena demanded. The evil fusion pulled out a fishstick from out of nowhere before holding it over the cauldron.

"NO! NOT MY FISHSTICKS!" Chrom begged as he ran into the room.

"YES, YOUR FISHSTICKS!" Walutena chuckled before dropping the piece of fish meat into the pot. Alas, Chrom couldn't save it in time, thus all fishsticks in the HTK world vanished in the blink of an eye. Chrom grew furious, unsheathing the Falchion, but a giant, purple shoe appeared behind him and kicked him out of the castle, sending him flying up into the sky.

"That plan's actually evil though, I won't lie. That said, it's also stupid, and it's still not happening," Weegee said.

"You sound overly confident that you'll beat me," Walutena pointed out.

"If anyone's hypocritical around here, it's you, dumbass. Then again, I'd expect hypocrisy from someone who's stupid enough to try and make a world without any food for anyone, INCLUDING THEMSELVES."

"I won't need food soon enough," the evil clone grinned. "With just a bit more magical energy and the power of the Chaos Emeralds, I will be granted with the greatest thing ever possible: immortality!" Walutena laughed maniacally for a few moments before continuing. "I say it's time we stopped arguing and settle this, once a for all! Try to defeat me, WAA Weirdos Emissary!"

"You're on, loser!" Wario growled.

"Will the WWE manage to defeat Walutena?" the same random voice from the end of chapter four asked. "What is with the Spiritomb heading to Team Magma's old lair? And will Vector and his crew find "Marc" before it is too late? Tune in for the next episode!"

~Floating Castle Of Doom stops~

"And now," another odd voice said. "A special sneak peak at the next episode of WAA Weirdos Emissary!"

**XxXx**

... Said sneak peak was just the whole WWE, Walutena, Watharja, and Gengar all dancing awkwardly while wearing goofy expressions on their faces.

"Wow, this sneak peak is awful," Morshu, who was sitting in a movie theater with Mewtwo and the CD-I Pokémon Bros., watching the sneak peak, scoffed.

"You got that right," Mewtwo agreed. "This is almost as bad as that fucking bitch Cia!"

"Why are we here to begin with? I could be at home doing the hokey pokey right now instead!" Gay Piplup complained.

"OK," Fat Pikachu murmured. "I just want this chapter to end so that we don't have to put up with anymore bullshit." Just then, Bernice the Pigeon flew into the theater before her face mutated into the infamous Shoop Da Whoop face. She then shouted the Shoop Da Whoop's equally infamous line as she fired multiple lasers from her mouth, causing everyone in the movie theater to panic. The classic Looney Tunes theme began to play as Wario punctured through the projection screen with his big head.

"That's all, folks!" Wario quoted before he got fried by one of Bernice's lasers.


	10. WWE VS Walutena

**Chapter 10: WWE VS Walutena  
**

~Endless Nightmare from Fire Emblem Fates starts to play~

"C'mon, you ugly loser!" Wario shouted at Walutena. "Prepare yourself for the end of your reign of terror!"

"Bring it on, you mindless fools!" the evil clone dared. The WWE got into battle positions as herds of Waluigi fusions marched into the room. Motobugs, Goombas, Shy Guys... all sorts of Waluigi-infused weirdos lined up alongside their leader. While the entire army barged in, Wario angrily stared deeply into Walutena's eyes, who did the same. They continued to stare into each other's eyes as sweat drops fell from both of their faces.

~Endless Nightmare stops~

Soon enough, Walutena blinked, quick enough that most people would easily miss it... yet Wario managed to catch it easily.

~Koopa Village from Paper Mario starts to play~

"Ha, you blinked, loser!" Wario bragged, pointing at the loser of the staring contest.

"Shut up fool!" Walutena whined.

"Wait... were you two actually having a staring contest?" Dr. Eggman inquired.

"I had a staring contest with a minion too," Malleo butted in. "Although, the minion went through a bit of plastic surgery on his face, if you know what I mean." He then pointed to said henchman, once a Koopa Troopa with Waluigi's face, now one that had the face of Malleo himself.

"Hey! You aren't allowed to mutate my shitty minions like that! Only I'm allowed to do that, you uncultured swine!" Walutena cried out.

"Malleo's allowed to kill your minions! We're practically in a war here, and that's the kind of stuff that happens in war, dumbass!" Weegee argued.

"Silence! I've had it with these stupid antics and arguments!" Walutena shouted before turning to the "Walugoomba" next to it. "So... how did that project go?"

"I'm glad you asked, master," the Walugoomba said, pulling out a remote control device from out of nowhere... despite having no hands or arms, to boot.

~Koopa Village stops as the Brachydios battle theme from Monster Hunter 4 starts~

Walutena swiped the remote from the fellow fusion's "invisible" arms and quickly pressed the single button. Seconds later, a large creature teleported into the room, looming behind Walutena's army. Said creature was none other than the Brachydios, but with a few differences, the most notable being the fact that its normal head was, expectedly, replaced with Waluigi's head. Other differences included its pupil-less eyes, a mechanical device latched onto its chest, and green Inkling ink leaking from its fists and horn rather than the usual slime. The WWE stared in awe as Walutena laughed manically.

"HAHAHAHA! Perfect! I knew stealing that beast from those stupid Inklings was a good idea! Now I have an unstoppable monster on my side!" Walutena exclaimed.

 _"Now's a good time to start kicking ass while that freak is busy laughing over that thing!"_  Weegee thought in his head. The crude meme proceeded to charge straight for a "Waluchomp", a fusion of Waluigi and a Garchomp, before smashing the creature in the gut with his skull. The monster flew back into the wall, before getting crushed by a giant pile of rubble.

"Time to fight EEEVVVVIIIILLLL!" Mermaid Man shouted, hurling a water ball at a Walustarman.

"WOAH! CAN'T YOU ASSHOLES WAIT UNTIL I'M DONE WITH MY BOASTING?!" Walutena whined.

"Shut up loser!" Wario commanded as he smashed a Wamotobug with both of his hands. "Now c'mon! It's time for your beating!"

"Fine, sure, I'll fight... but you morons aren't going to have an easy time getting to me!" the fusion said, floating up and above the rest of the fight that was brewing.

"Waa, if only had that gym leader theme from that Black and White Pokémon game playing right now," Waluigi randomly brought up.

"Wait... what? What Pokémon game did you mention?!" Walutena demanded to know.

"Black and White," Snorlax answered.

"That's what I thought he said... and that makes me mad!" the evil fusion screamed. "Those games are awful! Completely awful! Bad for even post-Gen one's standards!"

"Wow, a genwunner in 2017. One that still complains about Gen five in particular," Weegee commented as he easily fended off dozens of Walutena's forces by launching his hands off of his wrists and firing at the enemy. "That isn't something you see everyday anymore."

"Shut the hell up! Gen one is the only that Gen that is and will matter! All others suck!" Walutena claimed. "To think that you fools' standards were that low... low enough to appreciate anything from those monstrosities... is astonishing! And now that you've pissed me off that much..." With that, Walutena summoned a portal that sucked in Wario, Waluigi, Weegee, Eggman, and Mermaid Man all in, before Walutena itself flew inside the portal.

"GAH! NO!" Duck Hunt Dog screamed as the portal vanished.

**XxXx**

~The Brachydios theme ends~

"Only two more hours until sunset and we still haven't found that stupid brat!" Vector complained as the Chaotix stood on top of a large in back in Seaside Hill.

"Say... if this place is going through a sunset... wouldn't that make it a Sunset Hill Zone?!" Gengar jokingly asked. Charmy laughed like crazy, Espio sighed, and Vector kept looking for Marc.

"Hey, stop cutting in line!" a voice shouted down below. Vector looked down the hill and saw a huge line, most of the people in it waving money around in the air, aside from Tails, who was trying to push Bowser out of the line for cutting.

"What's with the line?" the crocodile wondered. Looking more directly down, Vector found just what was attracting everyone: a stand with numerous buckets scattered to the side, pizza cooking on the other, with a certain brat at the helm of it all.

"Line, what li-" Charmy asked before Vector interrupted him.

"THERE HE IS! THAT BRAT WAS RIGHT UNDER MY NOSE FOR THE LAST TWENTY MINUTES!"

"Have we really just stood here for twenty minutes?" Gengar wondered.

"HERE I COME, YOU LITTLE BRAT!" Vector roared, jumping off of the hill. Espio did the same while Charmy and Gengar flew right down, all of the landing in front of Bowser.

"COME ON! First Bowser, now you guys too?!" Tails complained.

"Ah, hello! Welcome to my stand!" "Marc" greeted the quartet. "Marc's my name, selling pizza's my game! Want a slice? And a free bucket helmet to go with it?"

"NO! I DON'T WANT ANY OF YOUR PIZZA! NOT WHEN YOU'VE BEEN STEALING ALL OF MY BUSINESS, YOU LITTLE SHIT!" Vector shouted.

"I'm... afraid that I'm not stealing your business so much as you're, simply put, just not worthy of business."

"NOW YOU'VE DONE IT! NOW YOU'VE MADE ME MAD! I'M GOING TO TEAR YOU APART!"

"I really wouldn't want to do that if I were you."

"OH YEAH, WHY?!"

"Welll..." "Marc" muttered as he held a remote control behind his back and pressed the large, blue button on it.

**XxXx**

Morshu was closing up shop early for the day, preparing to get ready to leave the Station Square area with his two pals in order to avoid the unknown doom Weegee warned him about. Fat Pikachu and Gay Piplup had just put on the final touches to the sandcastle they started building and were wiping the sand off of their paws and wings when the earth began to shake, forcing the two to fall down and their castle to fall apart.

"Aww man, we worked for hours on that!" Fat Pikachu complained.

"What's even going on?" Gay Piplup wondered.

"Hmm..." Morshu muttered, noticing something seemingly growing off in the east. Pulling out some binoculars, Morshu got a closer look at the mysterious thing, finding that it wasn't growing, but was instead a radio tower erupting from the ground.

"Hey Morshu, watcha looking at?" Fat Pikachu asked.

"Some radio tower's bursting out of the ground over there," Morshu answered.

**XxXx**

Vector and the rest of the Chaotix just stood and gave "Marc" a confused glare while the line had began to panic.

"So... we felt some little quake and... nothing else. WAS THAT REALLY YOUR SAD EXCUSE OF A-"

"You may want to look at some of those bucket-wearing fellows," "Marc" suggested, pointing to a duo of Makuhita wearing some buckets on their heads.

~The Air Of Brutality from Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows Of Valentia starts to play~

Antennae rose out of the tops of the two buckets, catching their attention. Suddenly, the buckets lowered down, completely covering their heads in the blink of the human eye.

"All hail Evil Marc," the two said in a robotic tone.

**XxXx**

The HTK Waluigi was sitting at his stand, wearing a bucket on his head. Just like with the Makuhita, an antenna rose out of the bucket before it consumed his head. Afterwards, he slowly started marching over to Evil Marc's stand.

**XxXx**

The Ekans and Eggplant Wizard were strolling through Seaside Hill when, just like with the previous three victims, the bucket helmets squeezed around their heads. However, the two just kept strolling as if nothing had happened.

**XxXx**

Buzzwole was walking outside of Arthur's gym, heading over to Lilligant's stand when the bucket he was wearing took control as well. The Ultra Beast roared before flying off into the sky that was rapidly turning orange.

**XxXx**

Within a matter of a few minutes, an entire army of bucket heads had surrounded the Chaotix. Evil Marc laughed as he started to levitate over them.

"And now you know why you shouldn't have done that," Evil Marc cackled as Buzzwole landed right next to the evil clone.

"Charmy... Gengar... you two get out of here while you have the chance," Vector ordered.

"B-but Vect-" Charmy argued before Gengar covered the bee's mouth and grabbed onto him. Gengar flew off with Charmy in tow before the bucketheads lunged for Espio and Vector.

"Curses!" Plankton, well, cursed, having watched the scene unfold from a bush alongside Karen. "My Plan Z has been ripped off by some kid! I should've known those helmets were mind control devices!"

"Well, what are you going to do about it?" Karen asked.

"I'm going to do the only thing any villain would do in this situation... which is what the good guys would do: stop the villain! But unalike those heroes, I'm doing it only because that plan is MY plan! Now c'mon Karen, we have some work to do!" Plankton then ran out of the bush, forcing Karen to follow.

**XxXx**

~The Air Of Brutality stops Boss (Pinch) from Sonic Advance 2 starts~

Morshu, Fat Pikachu, and Gay Piplup were running as fast as their feet could possibly let them. They were being chased by a small buckethead army, with the HTK Waluigi leading them.

"Where are we going to go?! What are we going to do?!" Fat Pikachu worryingly asked.

"We can't worry about that now! Just keep running until we lose these maniacs!" Morshu shouted. The trio kept running... until a claw poked through the sand a tripped Gay Piplup that is. Morshu and FP stopped and turned as soon as they noticed that GP fell.

"Gay Piplup!" Fat Pikachu screamed as the owner of the claw, which was a Krabby with a bucket helmet on its head, dragged Gay Piplup down into the sand. More buckethead Krabby crawled out of the sand to get the other two, but a psychic forced grabbed onto them and dragged them away. The two turned again to find Mewtwo dragging them away from the scene. "Hey! Let me go!"

"Shut the hell up! There's no use in trying to rescue him! You'd just get one of those buckets stuck on your fat heads!" Mewtwo argued as the two drew closer to him. Fat Pikachu started winding up a punch to get himself free from Mewtwo's control...

**XxXx**

~Boss (Pinch) stops~

... that would ultimately miss.

At that exact moment, another punch missed its target. The owner of the fist was Wario, with the intended target being Walutena. Those two, as well as Waluigi, Weegee, Eggman, and Mermaid Man, were seemingly in the eternal dimension of darkness, Subspace.

"Woah now, feisty, aren't we?" Walutena taunted, floating in the air.

"Says the one who sent us here in the first place for bringing up a Pokémon game," Weegee shot back.

"Shut up! That was different!"

"So's your brain. Seems to make Wario's look smart when compared to it. And that's a very bad sign," the meme continued, only further agitating the evil amalgamate.

"Well, aren't YOU in a sassy mood today?! If that's the way you wanna act, well... forget it, I was going to kill you all anyways!"

~Chaos 6's boss theme from Sonic Adventure starts to play~

The group quickly rushed towards Walutena while the fusion started charging up an attack from it's staff. Wario, due to the power of the Quickster's costume, easily out sped his allies.

"Autopingas!" Walutena shouted as it fired four of Adventures Of Sonic The Hedgehog Robotnik's head from the staff. While the four other heroes were hit by the homing attacks, Wario's speed helped him dodge them before he jumped into the air. Walutena tried to block any possible attack with the staff, but the sheer power and speed of Wario's Shoulder Bash allowed him to hurt the ugly clone anyways, sending it flying. The chubby plumber quickly landed and just as quickly started pursuing the clone as it flew through the air. Wario leaped into the air once again and then began to slice Walutena's body multiple times utilizing his absurd speed before he curled up into a ball above it and smashed downwards, crushing Walutena between him and the ground. Wario immediately got up and started posing before Walutena warped right behind him and smashed the fat plumber right on the head with the staff.

Walutena then charged at Dr. Eggman, who was continuously firing fireballs from the volcano that was on his head. All of them missed as Walutena rapidly approached the scientist. Just as it was about to collide with Eggman however, Waluigi snagged it with his now stretchy arms before spinning it around, Super Mario 64 style, and tossing the fusion of himself away from the heroes. Right before landing, Walutena was hit by a punch by the now invisible Weegee, now being sent back. Weegee quickly teleported right behind the clone in midair and landed yet another punch on it. The evil meme continued to do this a few more times before he turned visible right above Walutena and prepared for another attack. This time, time froze for a second as a light enveloped around his feet. The light quickly disappeared as time was brought back to normal, allowing Weegee to stomp on Walutena until the two crashed into the purple ground of Subspace.

Walutena got up right away and made four illusions of itself, which flew over to Wario, Waluigi, Weegee, and Eggman, leaving the real Walutena to deal with Mermaid Man, who was charging right for it. Walutena fired yet another set of Robotnik heads at the old superhero, all of which hitting and temporarily paralyzing him. The evil fusion then started a melee combo with a series of smacks with its staff before smashing the old man into the dark sky with an uppercut. However, Mermaid Man was far from done. While Walutena decided to fly back over to the others, Mermaid Man pulled out a cartoony-looking gun and pulled the trigger, unleashing a bit of tartar sauce from it, which landed right on Walutena's feet, holding them down.

"What the hell?! Tartar sauce?!" the amalgamate wondered, trying to move its feet. Mermaid Man landed safely a decent ways away from his foe before tossing a ton of water balls at them. Eventually, Walutena was knocked down from all the water balls, yet was still immobilized by the sauce. This gave Mermaid Man the chance to charge up a larger water ball. Once fully charged, the superhero jumped up and launched the ball right down towards Walutena, completely drenching them. Alas, it also wore down the tartar sauce enough for the evil moron to break free. Getting up and making even more illusions, Walutena charged for Mermaid Man again. Before Walutena could do anything, Weegee detached both of his hands, grabbing onto the villain and pulling them over to him. Walutena tried to elbow him and soon as they got close to him, but he let go, resulting in Walutena crashing into the ground, before turning invisible.

"Now, am I invisible, or am I right behind you?" Weegee tauntingly asked as the evil fusion got up.

"Shut the hell up!" Walutena whined, throwing a punch right behind them. Weegee then chuckled and grabbed onto them again, this time throwing them behind him. The clone was sent hurdling towards the ground again as Eggman started charging up an attack from the volcano on his head. Right before the fusion hit the ground, Eggman unleashed a stream of fire onto the clone, burning it up before it was sent flying through the air yet again. This time, Walutena corrected itself in the air before teleporting away, right behind the seemingly oblivious Waluigi. By spinning around with the staff extended outwards, Walutena managed to strike Waluigi multiple times before kicking him towards the dark skies above. Quickly teleporting above the poor plumber, Walutena smashed him back towards the ground.

"Waa haa!" Walutena laughed as it appeared right next to the plumber. "Now then, it's time for you to die, Waluigi!"

"Not so fast, loser!" Waluigi shouted.

"Really? Those are going to be your last words?"

"No, but those are going to be yours!" Waluigi remarked. However, the voice did not come from the cold and broken Waluigi that laid on the ground, which in reality was just a fake dummy of the annoying plumber, and instead came from behind Walutena. The hideous faker quickly turned its head to see the real Waluigi standing alongside Weegee.

"You... you god damn..."

~Chaos 6's theme stops~

"You... you fucking cheater!" Walutena screamed in a fit of rage. A dark, purple aura surrounded the ugly beast as its eyes turned dark red.

**XxXx**

~The Brachydios theme starts again~

"WAA!" Watharja yelled, taking notice of its fallen allies. The remainder of the WWE were leagues ahead of the Waluigi clone army, with the only other remaining troops being a few dozen of smaller Waluigi fusions and the "Waluinklydios". Snorlax throw a Wacharmander into a pool of ice, cold water while Snake shot a Wamonoeye right in, you guessed it, the eye.

"Tell us where your leader took Wario, or we will beat the info out of you!" Snorlax demanded.

"Geez, you calm down," Watharja grumbled. "I have no idea what happened to them. Walutena never tells me things like this. I mean, that freak of nature is a big bastard who won't tell me diddly squat about crap."

"Really now?" Metal Sonic asked.

"Yes, really," the ugly fusion assured. "I do have an idea on where that bitch of a master and your pals are though." Metal Sonic then got an wonderful, awful idea. An idea that would really make Walutena saltier than an FE elitist drinking their own salty tears.

~The Brachydios theme stops again~

"Why do you bother with that maniac then?" Metal remarked. "I mean, you could actually do what YOU want, and not what that moron wants!" This heavily intrigued the Waluigi fusion. Turning its back to the WWE for a few moments, it thought about the idea of betraying Walutena. The rest of the Waluigi fusions stopped fighting as well, waiting for an answer.

"Why haven't you followed your own advice then since you hate Eggma-" Snorlax silently asked before the hedgehog robot silenced him.

"So.. the whole cliche betrayal... that's your plan..." Watharja muttered. It kept thinking about it for a moment before turning back towards everyone, with a blank look on its face...

... before the face turned into an devilish grin, that is.

**XxXx**

~In The Darkness from Super Paper Mario starts to play~

The skies above Seaside Hill and Station Square was a darkening orange. Station Square had been transformed into "Marctopolis", many of the buildings either being remodeled to have resemblances to Evil Marc or were being outright torn down in favor of statues of the maniacal clone. Meanwhile, aside from the occasional buckethead wandering around aimlessly, no life hung around the once happy beach... bar those in a secluded cave off towards the sea. Inside, Morshu, Fat Pikachu, Mewtwo, Plankton, Karen, Charmy, Gengar, Arthur, and the Kirby Crew were talking about their situation.

"So we can pin this all on you then!" Morshu complained, having just heard Plankton's story about his Plan Z.

"Er, I suppose, bu-"

"But nothing! I say we tear this fucker apart!" Mewtwo suggested.

"No," Meta Knight interrupted, blocking the Mew clone with his sword. "Plankton may be partially responsible for this, but he's also a valuable asset. He can help us take back Station Square."

"And that's what I intend to do! I'll fight for the town! I promise it!" Plankton replied.

"Well, I guess he gets to live for another day," AOSTH Robotnik commented, he and his minion Scratcher having just showed up out of thin air.

"What the?! How did you loons get here?!" Dedede dededemanded to know.

"I don't know, we just kinda showed up," Scratcher answered truthfully.

"Either way, it's nice to meet you again after all these years, Robotnik," Morshu said, giving his hand out to the mad scientist.

"Ah, Morshu! I didn't expect to see you here, old friend!" Robotnik happily stated, shaking the salesman's hand.

"Now that we have two geniuses on board, let's come up with a plan, and fast," Meta Knight commanded.

"I say we-" Bandana Dee said before getting interrupted by a crash that shook the whole cave, small rocks falling in the process, one nearly crushing Plankton. Morshu and Robotnik looked outside to make sure no bucketheads were nearby before looking up, noticing that two ships had landed on the hill above them. Morshu motioned for everyone else to come out before the two ran out of the cave. Fat Pikachu, Mewtwo, Meta Knight, and Arthur followed while everyone else stayed inside.

**XxXx**

~In The Darkness stops as the Champion battle theme from Pokémon: FireRed/ LeafGreen starts~

The five WWE members inside Subspace were now having massive issues in defeating Walutena. The ugly fusion now possessed a radically high amount of power out of sheer rage. Or, at least seemingly had that type of power. Either way, Walutena had the upper hand. Wario and the rest of his crew were on their last legs, barely standing, as sweat dropped from their faces.

"Give it up, damn fools!" Walutena shouted as fire surrounded it. "I have won! I am the ultimate lifeform!"

"Actually, that is Shadow the Hedgehog's title," Fastidious Beaver, who somehow entered the giant hellhole known as Subspace, corrected the maniac. Wario and Co. just stared at him oddly as Walutena fired a Autopingas at the annoying beaver, who was sent flying into the depths of Subspace. Don't worry Fastidious, you'll get your chance... another day.

"Gee, that sure was odd," Weegee muttered to himself. "Er... whatever! We're not about to back down that fucking easily! Not to the likes of some ugly idiot!"

"Man, you guys must really like getting your asses whooped real bad," the ugly Waloser commented. "Oh well, that's just the type of thing I know I'll enjoy doing! Prepare yourselves, because it is time for you to die!" Mermaid Man ran up to the evil fusion first, but was immediately shoved aside as Walutena elbowed the old hero in the jaw. Eggman spun around in a circle while spewing out a stream of fire from the volcano, the end result being a fiery tornado surrounding the mad man. However, Walutena also began to spin around and bashed right into Eggman, tossing him to the side with only minor burns covering them. Waluigi tried to distract Walutena while Wario tried to land some quick blows, but Walutena teleported away from the two before firing two Autopingases from above, both of which immediately striking their targets.

Weegee then teleported behind the god and pulled out an axe. Walutena quickly caught on and blocked the axe with their staff. The two started attacking with their weapons, each time being canceled out since the weapons always wound up blocking each other. It wasn't until Eggman erupted a blast of lava that hit both Weegee and Walutena that the two stopped, both of them proceeding to run around like crazy in response to the lava's burns. Walutena recovered first and picked the scientist up and threw him away as revenge. Wario then shoulder bashed right into Walutena, grabbing onto the god before they started hurdling through the air again. However, Walutena caused a magical explosion, forcing Wario to let go and fly off in the other direction. Walutena started creating more illusions, this time a whole army full, but just as the number of illusions grew huge, a portal randomly opened. Before anyone could react, a large ball of green Inkling ink flew out from it, hitting Walutena square in the face and vanquishing all of the illusions.

~The Champion battle theme ends~

"Alright, which one of you fools were responsible for..." Walutena muttered before Watharja, riding the Waluinklydios came through the portal, with the rest of the WWE coming out soon after. "Watharja, what are you doing here?! And why are these lower lifeforms with you?!"

"Lower lifeforms? Look who's talking!" Watharja laughed, enjoying this moment. "At least they have some sort of intellect, unalike you!"

"WHAT?!" the Waloser screamed, causing the ground to crack slightly. "YOU MEAN TO TELL ME THAT YOU... YOU ARE BETRAYING ME?!"

"Cry all you want, because your tears are delicious," Watharja continued, not intimidated at all. "Face it: you were a horrid leader who doesn't have a damn idea on how to run an army or any of that crap. Either one of your goons had to help you every damn step of the way, or you just got incredibly lucky. Well, guess what? I ain't taking that shit anymore, and neither are any of your other minions! They all are going to get decent lives once this nonsense is over!"

"I. WILL. KILL YOU!" Watharja's ex-master roared. Subspace itself turned into a void of fire as Walutena rammed straight towards Watharja at full speed. The dark mage merely smirked, knowing that this joker will never win.

"Take this!" Malleo screamed as he whipped out a stereo.

~Clair's theme from Pokémon: HeartGold/ SoulSilver starts to play~

As soon as the theme began to play, Walutena screamed in absolute pain as it fell to the floor, unable to take in the non-Gen one Pokémon music.

"Oh yeah, payback time, baby!" Waluigi smirked as he stretched his arms out just for you... and to grab the ugly Waloser by the legs. Everyone gathered around the loser, beginning to beat the living daylights out of the now powerless wimp. Punching, kicking, laser beams, it didn't matter. All the torture Walutena put them through made this all justifiable. Walutena deserved every second of it.

"This is more fun than the time I ate those hot dogs on the roller coaster when I was two!" Wario grinned. "Remember that Waluigi?!"

"Oh yeah! Waa-haa-haa!" Waluigi chuckled.

"Not going to ask," Weegee replied. "Not like I could care though. This is wonderful! It's about time I could torture someone!"

"N-no..." Walutena groaned, bleeding from all over. "It... can't... end... this damn way!" A white light enveloped the area as the group were sent back into the throne room of Walutena's fortress. None of the WWE paid attention to it until Walutena used up the last of its power to sending the attackers and the stereo flying away. As soon as said stereo smashed into the wall, its batteries flew out.

~Clair's theme stops~

"Sounds like someone's saltier than usual," Watharja mocked, pulling out a coffee mug with a "Salty Tears" label on it. "Good thing, I'm all out of salty tears to drink!"

"No... fuck you," Walutena wheezed, crawling over to a large machine. Wario and his pals were confused as to why the Waloser was dragging itself all the way to said machine until it spoke again. "If... I go down... you will all go down with me! I'm going to blow this dump to all hell and back!"

"What the- you cheapskate!" Weegee shouted. "Trying to take us down with you?! Have you gone mad?! Er... actually, forget that. It's clear that you were mad since your conception. A conception that I regret."

"No..." Walutena gagged. "Even... if you have stopped me here... I will... let you fools... just march on out of here... alive!" The evil clone then pulled a lever, triggering lights in the room to turn red.

"SELF-DESTRUCT SEQUENCE ENGAGED," a robotic voice sternly said. "TEN MINUTES TO DETONATION." Screams of Walutena's ex-minions filled the castle right afterwards.

"Run while... you can," Walutena choked as the WWE and Watharja realized that Waloser's eyes were now just black holes with blood leaking out of them. "You might just live... but if you do... you will face me again."

"Quick, let's ditch this place!" Metal Sonic ordered as everyone left the room.


	11. Finally Reunited

**Chapter 11: Finally Reunited**

~King Of The Koopas from Paper Mario starts to play~

Walutena's fortress was starting to crumble. Small fires had began to spread. Many of Walutena's fusion goons had died, with the few survivors having either escaped or escaping. The WAA Weirdos Emissary were still trying to escape, with the traitorous Watharja riding the Waluinklydios leading the way to the exit.

"I really hope that the power behind the explosion isn't nuclear power!" Snorlax stated, barely dodging a fireball that dropped from the ceiling.

"That Waloser doesn't have any nuclear energy," Watharja answered. "Although I wouldn't have been surprised if that wimp said something like that. It'd be just like them to make an over-exaggerated threat to act tough." The gang kept running, but Weegee eventually stopped and grabbed onto Malleo, forcing him to stop as well.

"Hold it Malleo! We can just teleport out of this hellhole!" Weegee reminded his older brother.

"Yeah, but no one else can. What about everyone el-" Malleo asked before Weegee held tightly onto him, teleporting both of them out of the doomed fortress. The rest of the gang was unaware of the two brothers' disappearance, still running ahead.

"So, uh... anyone else creeped out by how that punk looked before we left that throne room?" Wario wondered with a shiver. He truly was terrified of the disturbing image of the Waluigi impostor with its bleeding, empty eye sockets.

"Wario, can we please focus about that later and just focus and leaving this place?!" Duck Hunt Dog cried out.

"It shouldn't be much longer," Watharja assured. "Just keep running straight and we should be golden!"

"Just keep running, just keep running, just keep running, running, running, running..." Waluigi awkwardly sang.

"Waluigi, are you serious right now?!" Snake groaned.

**XxXx**

~King Of The Koopas stops as N's Castle from Pokémon: Black 2/ White 2 starts~

Morshu, Fat Pikachu, Mewtwo, the Kirby Crew, Charmy, Gengar, Plankton, Karen, Arthur, Robotnik, and Scratcher, all of them being atop the hill that had their cave hideout, were talking to Falco and Crazy Hand, who were the ones responsible for the quake that shook the cave, thanks to Crazy's landing skills. Falco was leaning on his Arwing, explaining their situation to the others.

"So... let me get this straight," Morshu said as soon as Falco finished explaining. "You and some others are from some alternate universe, who came here to stop certain maniacs from crossing over to your universe and mess it up?"

"Yep and yep," Falco confirmed.

"Great. As if some brat taking over Station Square wasn't enough, now we have an alternate universe to deal with!" Blinky complained.

"Well, if you want to deal with less nonsense, we should stop acting like fat, lazy morons and figure out on how we can save our town!" Dedede shouted.

"Speaking of fat morons, are you ever going to lose some weight? Or go to school?" Scratcher asked, insulting the self-proclaimed king of Dreamland. Dedede turned his body towards the robotic chicken as flames grew within his eyes.

"WHAT WAS THAT, YOU LITTLE PUNK?!" Dedede roared as his head grew to massive proportions.

"Gahh!" was all Scratcher could scream before the sound of metal smacking someone right in the head filled the air. Dedede, already unconscious, fell to the ground as Meta Knight stood right behind him, holding a giant pot in his hands.

"Sorry, Dededork here has some major anger issues," Meta groaned, putting the pot down.

"Speaking of anger issues, why isn't Kirby fucking pissed as usual?" Mewtwo wondered.

"That's because our Kirby is not the same as the MMMB's," Meta started. "You see, the MMMB's Kirby is actually a clone that was born and raised in America, the land of the pissed and edgy. Thus, he wound up being the ticked off jerk he is."

"I still wanna know just who cloned me," Kirby remarked.

"Now that we have that out of the way, I suppose it is time to kick some evil clone ass?" Morshu said, itching to save Station Square.

"HELL YEAH! Let's go and kill that fucker Evil Marc or whatever his name is for what he's done!" Fat Pikachu cursed.

"I still say we wait for the rest of our gang to show up first!" Crazy Hand suggested, spazzing a bit.

"Now, hold on," Meta Knight said. "As much as I would love the extra help from the rest of your... unique club, didn't you say that your leader is stubborn? How do we know that the rest of your club will help us?"

"They just will! They'll understand!" Crazy argued.

**XxXx**

~N's Castle stops as Escape The Halberd from Kirby Super Star starts~

"TWENTY SECONDS UNTIL DETONATION," the same robotic voice from before warned everyone as sirens echoed throughout the crumbling fortress. "PLEASE EVACUATE IMMEDIATELY."

"There's not enough time!" Duck Hunt Dog cried as the emissary ran towards the exit.

"If only we could stop the explosion! Where's an off button when you need it?!" Wario shouted.

"Need help?" the ever fantastic Off Button asked.

"No, now go away!" Wario roared before kicking Off Button out of the stronghold.

"JUST KEEP RUNNING! WE CAN MAKE IT!" Watharja ordered. More and more rocks fell from the ceiling as time was running out. Wario grabbed onto Waluigi and dashed out of the building, breaking the sound barrier in the process. Soon after, Dr. Eggman and Metal Sonic rushed out, with everybody else coming afterwards. They all kept running from the doomed stronghold, meeting up with Weegee and Malleo while doing so.

~Escape The Halberd stops~

... But, as if by magic, the sirens just... stopped. The entire gang stopped and turned to the fortress, finding that it hadn't exploded.

"ATTENTION: THE COUNTDOWN FOR DETONATION APPEARS TO BE OFF," the robotic voice said. "DETONATION WILL COMMENCE... WHENEVER IT FUCKING FEELS LIKE IT BECAUSE DAMNIT THIS IS JUST ONE OF THOSE "D'OH, THE EXPLOSION GOT DELAYED" JOKES."

"... You're kidding me. You've got to be kidding me," Duck Hunt commented.

"Hey, if we got out just fine, who cares if the explosion got delayed," Snake said.

"Wait... why is the damn sky orange?" Malleo wondered, looking up to the rusty orange sky while the WWE and their two allies started walking away from the fort. Before anyone could answer, the fortress suddenly blew up behind them, sending rock bits everywhere.

"SEE, I TOLD YOU ALL, IT WAS JUST FOR AN AWFUL JOKE," the robotic voice said.

"Hmm... the young lad's got a point. The sky does look strange," Mermaid Man remarked, scratching his chin. "Wait a minute... this feels familiar... it feels just like... March ninth... back in 2004... I think?"

"Hey Mermaid Man, why are these costumes beeping like mad?" Waluigi asked as his, as well as Wario, Weegee, and Eggman's costumes began to beep.

"Ooh! They must be out of energy and need to be recharged!"

"... These costumes need to be... recharged. Seriously?" Weegee wondered as he and Eggman started zipping their superhero outfits off, revealing that they were wearing their standard attire underneath the whole time.

"Yep! Otherwise their powers won't work! Good thing mine doesn't need it!" Mermaid Man pointed out. "Bad thing is, something ELSE needs to be recharged!"

"And what's that, old man?" Weegee sarcastically asked, already knowing the answer. Everyone just stared at Mermaid Man, waiting for the answer as he just stood there, a stupid smile plastered on his face.

... They got their answer when he fell asleep while standing up. Again.

"Hey, why aren't you two out of your outfits?" Snorlax asked Wario and Waluigi.

"Well, if you really want them off," Wario replied. The two started to take their costumes off... but unalike Weegee and Eggman, they weren't wearing their normal outfits underneath, only wearing their underwear. Everyone aside from Weegee, who just shook his head, and Malleo, who didn't care, groaned, disgusted by the sight of the nearly naked brothers. Once the two were done stripping, they pulled out their usual clothes from out of nowhere and began to put them back on.

"Alright, now where do we go know?" Watharja pondered. Everyone took a look around the barren wasteland of a beach before Waluigi spotted a few things off in the distance that were approaching.

"WAA! Take a look over there!" Waluigi shouted as loud as he could. He pointed to the approaching things, a group of creatures running as fast as they could. As soon as the gang could get a decent look at the incoming crowd, they instantly recognized two of the figures, who just so happened to be leading the other group.

"Woah! It's Falco and Crazy Hand! And some weirdos right behind them!" Wario squealed before he ran for his two pals. Everyone quickly followed as the figures came into closer.

"WARIO! I LIKE HAM AND APPLES!" Crazy spazzed as he picked up his speed, eventually tackling both of the Wario Bros.

"Thank you bread lord for reuniting us!" Falco said as the two groups were now slowly walking towards each other. Crazy got off of the brothers, letting them get on their feet.

"You guys are alive!" Malleo said.

"I'm guessing this is the rest of your... uh, "clique"?" Meta Knight asked Falco.

"Yep!" Falco happily answered. "Time to chant our titles, guys!"

"You got it, Falco mah boi!" Wario replied.

~Encounter! Rival Hugh! from Pokémon: Black 2/ White 2 starts to play~

"It's-a me Wario! I'mma the leader, and I'mma gonna win!"

"Waluigi's the name, cheating's my game, and being the other leader's my claim to fame!"

"I'm Falco, the bread fighter!"

"I'm Crazy Hand, the crazy guy!"

"I'm Weegee and... I'm the villain of this stupid squad."

"The name's Snake... Solid Snake. I'm the spy."

"I... just realized that I never got a title. Oh well. I'm the Duck Hunt Dog, and I'm the one searching for a reason to be remembered!"

"My name's Malleo, and I'm the Sonic '06 hater!"

"I'm Snorlax, the hungry warrior!"

"You fools should all know me! I'm the glorious Dr. Eggman, the man with the master plan!"

"I'm Metal Sonic, and I'm the personality-lacking robot."

"I'm Mermaid Man, the mentor of this group of young heroes and destroyer of EEEEEEVILLLLLLLL!"

~Encounter! Rival Hugh stops~

All of the WAA Weirdos were posing in bizarre ways... especially Wario, Waluigi, Falco, Malleo, and Eggman performing the Ginyu Force's famous pose.

"Wait, since when was Eggman or his bland robot a part of our group?" Crazy wondered.

"Long story," Wario shrugged. "I think we should focus on more important questions... like why is the sky orange? It wasn't like this earlier!"

"Take a look for yourselves," Gengar ordered as he pointed towards Station Square...

~Down A Dark Path from Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers Of Time/ Darkness starts to play~

... Or at least, what WAS Station Square. The WAA Weirdos Emissary stood in awe, gazing at the once happy city, now a complete wasteland filled with construction of giant Evil Marc statues and deconstruction of quite a bit of the original buildings. Even the sign that stood at the edge of Seaside Hill and the town now read "Welcome to Marctopolis... Minions".

"Most of the city has been taken over by some maniac named Evil Marc! He's even got most of the whole town under mind control!" Gengar told the WWE.

"They even got Vector! And Espio too!" Charmy added.

"Waa! We gotta bring things back to the way they were!" Wario exclaimed.

"Yeah, we gotta save the town! And more importantly, I'm not about to let Gay Piplup go down in vain like that!" Fat Pikachu said. "Let's go free the town!"

"How do you propose we do that, little rodent?" Weegee questioned. "We can't just run into a taken over metro like a bunch of babbling idiots like Wario, you know!"

"Hey, uncalled for!" Wario said, not taking the insult lightly.

~Down A Dark Path stops~

"Well, we have to take out those radio towers," Bandana Dee answered while everyone ignored our favorite moron. "It's pretty simple: we plant some of Morshu's bombs on the top of the tower, hightail it out of there, and then let the bombs blow the antenna to bits and pieces!"

"And how many towers are there exactly?" Watharja inquired.

"Two," Meta Knight said. "One is here in the Seaside Hill, while the other one is out in the middle of town. The problem is that the town is bound to have minions everywhere, so we can't just plow our way through. We have to be sneaky and quick about it."

"Sounds like a plan to me," the now conscious Dedede commented. "I suppose we should get going?"

"Just what I was thinking," Wario responded. "Let's find the first radio-oh, wait a minute! Falco, Crazy, who are these people?! We know Gengar, that bee, and that Arthur guy, but what about everyone else?!"

"Oh, that's right!" Falco replied. "Everyone, meet Morshu, Fat Pikachu, Mewtwo, Karen, Dr. Robotnik, and Scratcher!"

"Dr. Robotnik you say?" Eggman commented, examining the other "Eggman".

 _"I don't like where this might lead us,"_  Meta Knight thought, looking at the two "Eggmen" before turning back to the WWE. "And Kirby, Dedede, Bandana Dee, Pac Man, these four ghosts, and myself are a part of our own group that fights for justice. We're the Kirby Crew."

"HEY! BOTH OF YOU FORGOT ABOUT ME!" Plankton complained, jumping up and down on top of Karen.

"Oh yeah, and then there's Plankton, but I think you know him," Falco said.

"Now then, how's about we go and destroy those towers for justice?!" Arthur asked everyone.

"Yeah, let's roll!" Fat Pikachu yelled, running off. Everyone immediately followed, leaving a small dust storm in their wake.

**XxXx**

Master Hand was switching through all the TV channels, looking for any sort of clue as to where the WWE or the Hot Topic Krew were. Lucario entered the room, with dirt all over his body.

"How'd things go for you?" Master Hand asked, keeping his nonexistent eye on the TV screen.

"Awful. Pretty much no one I asked even knew about the Hot Topic Krew or were to uncomfortable about the topic. And then there's the fact that some scientist and I got chased around by a bunch of Tauros into a sand mine.

"Yeah, that sounds awful all right," Master Hand said. He kept passing through every channel, even those that were talking about Station Square's situation.

"Let's... let's just call it a day," Lucario suggested.

"Yeah, that sounds like a good plan. We'll dive more into this tomorrow... or at least you will. I'll stay up and see if I can find out anything."

**XxXx**

~Bowser's Theme from Mario Party 2 starts to play~

"Gather, my minions! Gather around me this instant!" Evil Marc, who was standing on the remains of the Smash Mansion, commanded.

"We're already surrounding you!" a mind-controlled Goomba said. Evil Marc looked around himself, finding an entire army of his own minions around him, with the likes of Buzzwole, Gay Piplup, and even AERODACTYL WITH A GUN in the crowd.

"Oh, damn," the evil clone groaned. "Anyways, I have a special announcement!"

"Hooray, the new spatulas are here!" a Shy Guy minion cheered while dancing.

"Shut the hell up, there are no new spatulas!" Evil Marc shouted. The Shy Guy stopped dancing before Evil Marc and Cheese continued his speech. "Why would we care about some damn spatulas anyways?!"

"Because all of the old one's are broken!" a certain Eggplant Wizard complained. He pointed to a pile of broken, burnt, and eaten spatulas laying not to far away from a giant grill. "Now we can't have any hamburgers until we get new ones!"

"Or ssssssteak for that matter," Ekans added.

"And this is why you don't leave minions with buckets covering their eyes to do cooking," Evil Marc thought inside his head. "OK, we do have a problem there. What I would like to know is why exactly are those things are wrecked anyways?"

"Because that Aerodactyl can't flip a burger without breaking those things!" the same Goomba from before responded... before AERODACTYL WITH A GUN shot them to death.

"Now you people will have to deal with starvation, just like how I have to," a voice from behind a giant apartment from across the street whispered before the owner of said voice ran away from the scene.

"Did anyone else hear that?" a minion Furret asked, looking all over for the source of the voice.

"ENOUGH! Enough with the complaints about the food situation, enough with all the killing, and enough with imagining voices and listen! This is very important!" Evil Marc demanded before taking a sip of some water and calming down. "Now then, the special announcement. That announcement being... that nearly all of this town is under my grasp now!" Numerous reactions came from the crowd, though most were loud cheers.

... Except for Ekans and Eggplant Wizard, who booed at the announcement and threw a few tomatoes, even though all of them missed Evil Marc.

"However... we still have the mall and that other random beach that isn't Seaside Hill to conquer. But once those two spots are mine, my utopia will be complete!"

"Sssssssay, sssssspeaking of the mall, I wonder what'sssss going on there," Ekans told Eggplant Wizard.

"That's a story for another day I think," the wizard replied.

**XxXx**

~Bowser's Theme stops as Sea Mauville from Pokémon: Omega Ruby/ Alpha Sapphire starts~

"Excellent!" Dolan cheered. He and Gooby were in the storage room of the abandoned Sea Mauville, looking at a monitor screen that showed the current state of Station Square. "Our little clone has taken Station Square over for us!"

"Good for you!" Gooby replied as Spoderman, Bogs, and Bonzi Buddy entered the room. "Now's time to get plan B started, huh?"

"Yes, definitely," the derpy duck villain responded.

"Come to think about it... you never told us what this "plan B" of yours is," Bogs pointed out.

"That's right, I never got into the details about plan B. It's all simple, really," Dolan stated, pulling out a Master Ball from underneath his hat that he kept on at all times. "Spoderman, Bonzi Buddy, I need you two to head over to Viridian City in the Kanto region. There, an old man who tries to teach literally anyone how to catch Pokémon. Let him teach you and fly off to Cinnabar Island, which is right to the south of Viridian."

"Oh, I know what you want us to do. You want us to catch some glitch Pokémon," Bonzi said with a dark smile, taking the Master Ball. Bonzi motioned for Spoderman to follow him out of the room, which he did, leaving Dolan, Gooby, and Bogs to themselves.

"No no no," Gooby derpily complained, running after them. "I'm coming with, Spoderman, Bonzi!"

"You're doing what? I'm sorry, but I didn't know that some glitched pocket monsters excited you in that kind of way," Dolan teased.

"Dolan, why you tease me like that?!" Gooby groaned.

"Gooby please," Dolan quoted.

**XxXx**

~Sea Mauville stops~

"What's happened to this place?" the Funky Kong from the WWE universe questioned. He was sitting on top of one of the many Evil Marc statues laid scattered across Marctopolis, somehow going completely unnoticed by all the goons that roamed the hellhole. "This place is nothing but a wasteland now! Oh well, maybe some free form jazz will make things better." Swiftly pulling out his saxophone while a bunch of Shy Guys holding other instruments popped out of nowhere...

~Pressure Point by Duncan Lamont starts to play~

... they began to... fuck it, you already know what they're playing. Many of the minions below heard the song, yet they had no clue as to where it was coming from.

"Wait, where is that jazz coming from?" a mind-controlled Kritter wondered, scratching his scaly back.

"Who cares, this jazz is sweet!" a minion Knuckle Joe replied before he began to dance. Everyone around him also began to dance, not resisting the sweet tunes of Funky and the Shy Guy's music.

"This should expand dong, and it does!" Donkey Kong screamed before he started dancing himself. None of the minions cared about the big ape, since they were too occupied with Funky's jazz.

"It looks like those goons enjoy jazz," Steven Stone, who was also standing atop one of Evil Marc's awful statues, commented. "I wonder... is music the key to undoing the damage that evil brat has done?"

**XxXx**

~Pressure Point stops as Event - Serious from Fire Emblem Heroes starts~

The mystery creature floated over Marctopolis, looking at the hellish "utopia" being remodeled. It shook its head before flying away from the place.

"Things sure did change fast... and that just makes everything all the more interesting... and things will only get even more interesting when those fools show up around here."

**XxXx**

~Event - Serious stops as Bomb Rush Blush from Splatoon starts~

The HTK Master Hand was on his way to Emerald Hill Zone, driving in a car specifically designed for him and Crazy Hand. He had the radio on, listening to tunes to prevent boredom on the trip.

"Once this song's over, we got an interview with Professor Oak and how he plans on becoming mayor of Station Square during the next election... and how he apparently deserves the spot," the DJ of radio channel "SSTH1993", Mighty the Armadillo, boomed through the speakers. "After that, we'll talk with Rayquaza, who wants to rant about how he apparently isn't getting a reboot... whatever that means. And finally, we'll talk about Stati-"

Suddenly, the radio went to complete static. Master Hand groaned yet kept his attention on the busy road.

"Damn radio, always going to static around this joint," the giant hand grumbled.

**XxXx**

~Bomb Rush Blush stops~

The WWE and their current allies were crawling through a tunnel that Eggman was creating, using his iconic yet nigh useless for combat Egg Mobile-D, the same vehicle he used to fight Sonic and Tails at Emerald Hill Zone. Eventually, Eggman stopped moving forward and had Karen and Plankton poke their heads through a hole above them. The two analyzed the surrounding area and soon found a radio tower that was surrounded by a herd of mind-controlled Snorlax not too far ahead.

"There it is! The radio tower of Seaside Hill, with goons all around it!" Plankton told the rest of the small army as he and Karen dove back into the tunnel.

"What kind of goons? We need to know what kind of creatures we're dealing with here!" Eggman demanded to know.

"I don't know what they're called, but they're whatever that Snorlax guy is," the tiny miscreant answered.

"Oh... this sure is going to be fun," Snorlax sarcastically stated, shaking his head.

"That's great, now let's take that stupid tower down!" Fat Pikachu yelled before he tried to jump up and out of the cavern before Mewtwo stopped him wit his psychic powers.

"Hold it, pal! We need a plan first!" Morshu warned the fat mouse.

"Speaking of, I have a plan: Wario, Waluigi, Morshu, Mewtwo, and Kirby will climb up the tower while everyone else stays down here to handle the guards," Eggman suggested.

"Now hold on, why specifically them?" Weegee queried. Before Eggman could dish out an answer, Fat Pikachu shocked Mewtwo, forcing the latter to lose control of his psychic powers just long enough for the chubby Pikachu to dash out of the tunnel.

~The boss theme from Kirby's Return To Dreamland starts to play~

"Quick, after him!" Plankton ordered. He and Karen jumped out first, with Plankton whipping out a ray gun and Karen transforming into a fighter jet and taking off into the skies. The herd of brain-washed Snorlax noticed the three approaching and charged for them as well. Soon after, Mewtwo teleported out of the cavern and right to the top of the radio tower, waiting for the others to show up. Fat Pikachu, Plankton, and Karen held the Snorlax off until everyone aside from Wario, Waluigi, Morshu, and Kirby, who managed to avoid the battle, showed up. The latter took in a deep breath of fresh air before taking off into the dreadful sky above as the other three kept running for the tower.

"Take this!" Crazy shouted as he fired a finger bullet at two Snorlax, knocking both of them down to the ground.

"For our lord and savoir, BREAD!" Falco screamed. He quickly pulled out his laser-pooping gum, which began pooping lasers at the large mind-controlled Pokémon. This was a pretty disgusting sight that belonged, you know, IN THE BATHROOM. Just as a Snorlax was about to crush Falco, Metal Sonic bashed into it a full speed, throwing the both of them away from the rest of the fight. Even the Waluinklydios helped fight against the herd, tossing a bunch of Snorlax to the side.

... All while Wario just stared at the whole battle from the radio tower's base.

"Wario, we have a tower to climb! Quit standing there and let's get going!" Morshu told the yellow pest.

"I know, I know, let's go," Wario said, making a complete 180 turn.

"How long will it take to climb this thing?" Waluigi questioned.

"Beats me," Wario stated. "But that doesn't matter! We must reach the top!"

**Half An Hour Later...**

"We're getting there!" Wario roared as the trio continued climbing, starting to get tired.

**Another Half Hour Later...**

"We're a quarter of a way there... man, I'm tired!"

~The boss theme ends as Waltz Suomi from Final Fantasy 5 starts~

**Yet Another Half Hour Later...**

"We're... halfway... to halfway... there!"

**Even Yet Another Half Hour Later...**

"We... are just a few hundred feet away from... the halfway mark..."

**So Much Later That No One Cared Anymore Later...**

"Waa... I think... oh, who cares... I just want to sleep and eat lotsa spaghetti right now..."

**So Much Later That Patrick Ran Out Of Time Cards And Had To Buy This One From The Barg'N-Mart Later...**

Mewtwo and Kirby were waiting impatiently at the top of the tower, with Kirby tapping his foot and Mewtwo bending a spoon with his powers as the three finally reached the tower's antenna. Wario and Waluigi fell on the metal floor, exhausted from the long climb.

"Finally... the top..." Wario sighed.

"Quit complaining and just let me destroy this thing!" Morshu screamed as he pulled a bomb out of his pocket, before winding up the arm that held the bomb, preparing to throw it. Wario and Waluigi immediately jumped up and ran back down the tower while Kirby flew back down.

"Morshu, you fucking idiot, don't throw tha-" Mewtwo warned the salesman... yet Morshu threw it at the antenna anyways. Upon impact with the antenna, the bomb exploded, which resulted in the whole tower falling apart and Morshu and Mewtwo being sent flying. While Morshu managed to land safely, Mewtwo crashed right into a rock headfirst, getting his head stuck within it.

"We did it! All the Snorlax are down and out and the tower's history!" Falco squealed, leaping over one of the unconscious yet still mind-controlled Snorlax while Mewtwo waddled around with the rock covering his head.

"That's true, but our work is far from done," Meta Knight reminded the space idiot. "That was only the first tower. The second one still stands, and it'll be much more difficult to even get to that one, and probably even destroy it to boot."

"It's a good thing I feel re-energized again! Waa-haa-haa!" Wario chuckled.

"Yeah, me too!" Waluigi added.

"Yeah, that really is a good thing. After all, if you guys were still tired, we'd have to force you to get up and move along with us. We don't have time to waste on relaxing," Fat Pikachu stated. "And that means you're going to have to get that rock off your head on your own Mewtwo!"

"Oh come on! I saved your damn life, and you can't even be bothered to help me get a fucking rock off of me?! You're just as shitty as those Hot Topic Kucks and those Cute Toot Whores!" the edgy clone whined.

"Haha, Cute Toot Whores," Malleo laughed. "Sounds like something Mewtwo would say."

"Knick-knack, the reoccurring gag's back!" Crazy pointed out while spazzing a bit.

"Of course it's something I'd say! I just fucking said it!" Mewtwo shouted, trying to yank the rock off with his hands. It was only then that Crazy heard something... off. Incredibly off. So off that even for something off it sounded off.

"Does anyone else here that music?" Crazy said, obviously referring to the Waltz Suomi.

"Oh yeah, I hear it now. Why does it sound so familiar?" Malleo wondered while scratching his chin. Weegee then realized just where he heard this theme before, back when he and Malleo were stuck in the Internet. He hastily grabbed onto his older brother and teleported to some other part of Seaside Hill before they had to deal with the wrath of one of the most evil organizations throughout the multiverse...

THE DEMONIC SPINDA PATROLLERS

"Say, what are those things?" Scratcher wondered, pointing to a trio of figures slowly approaching them. Morshu whipped out his trusty binoculars and instantly recognized the incoming three

"Fuck, it's some of those evil Spinda! Run for your damn lives!" Morshu ordered before everyone aside from Mewtwo, who was too occupied with getting the rock off of his head, and Mermaid Man and Arthur, who charged right for the evil Spinda, began to ran away. However, Wario grabbed both heroes and ran back towards the rest of the gang, leaving poor Mewtwo to get beaten up by the three maniacs.

"Will the WAA Weirdos Emissary save Station Square?" the narrator asked.

"Crap, not this guy too!" Watharja whined.

"What other tricks does Dolan and his crew have in store? Will this theme quit playing? Will the emissary escape the horrors of Spinda? Will Mewtwo get that rock off of his head? Will Teddy quit making un"bear"able puns? Find out next time on the WAA Weirdos Emissary!"


	12. Marctopolis

**Chapter 12: Marctopolis**

~Union Cave from Pokémon: Heart Gold/ Soul Silver starts to play~

The ever disturbing, orange color filled the skies above as the WWE, Kirby Crew, Morshu, Mewtwo, Fat Pikachu, Plankton, Karen, Watharja, Waluinklydios, Gengar, Charmy, Arthur, Dr. Robotnik and Scratcher were standing right at the gates of Marctopolis, eager to barge in and kick the stupid edgy clone's ass real good. Of course, that plan would just get them all killed, but you already knew that.

...

Or did you?

"What's the plan, Meta Nerd?" Wario asked Meta Knight.

"Never call me that again," Meta Knight sternly said. "Either way, I think it is best if we send someone who can fly over the gates and see what is going on in there."

"Not it!" King Dedede swiftly said.

"We're not doing it that way, Dedede!" Pac Man argued.

"I'll do it!" Kirby volunteered, raising his hand in the process.

"Now Kirby, you do realize that you're risking your life in doing that, right?" Gengar asked.

"Of course! I will risk my life to let this town see happiness again! Besides, our lives are in a constant risk right now." the pink puffball replied. Meta Knight smiled at this, though his mask made said smile impossible to see.

"That's Kirby for you," the knight said. "Go for it, young warrior." Kirby then kept to his word and inhaled a large portion of air before taking to the skies. He stopped as soon as he was above the gates, noticing that there were no enemies about. Turning around, he floated back down to the ground, spitting out all of the air he took in right into Dedede's face.

"... I was going to say that I could have flown over instead and not end up risking my life considering, you know, I'm dead," Gengar told Kirby.

"Too late for that. Either way, it's all clear behind the gate!" Kirby said with a smile.

"Good. Now, before we try and sneak around the gate, I suggest that we split up to cover more ground," Meta Knight suggested.

"So we're going to need to pick teams? All right, leave that to me! I'll decide who goes on what team!" Wario eagerly said.

"You might want to say your final goodbyes, because Wario's match-making skills will probably get you killed," Weegee whispered to Dedede. The king, fearing for his life, took a large gulp as his pupils shrank.

"All members of the WAA Weirdos Emissary will be in one group!" the yellow plumber added. "Kirby Crew, you guys will team up with Arthur, the other Robuttnik and his robobutt, and we will have Gamerfan64 write whatever you guys do while we are apart."

"Who's Gamerfan64?" Clyde questioned.

"Er... actually, I don't know. Who is this Gamerfan69 or whatever?" Wario wondered.

"He's a stupid brat who likes to torture me for some reason, that's what he is," King Dedede groaned.

"Jerk!" Gamerfan64 said from his hiding spot, a cave within the dark depths of Marctopolis, somehow overhearing Dedede's rude comment, even though no one else heard him.

"Oh well. The rest of you... you guys can go off on your own," Wario finished.

"How wonderful," Watharja grumbled. "I get stuck with six complete strangers."

"Shut up, freak of nature," Mewtwo insulted.

"Mewtwo, you know now's not the time to start insulting others," Morshu sternly stated as his crossed his arms.

"Yeah... whatever, I suppose you're right," Mewtwo sighed. "But that doesn't stop that thing from being hideous."

 _"What a fucking bitch. That fucker must've voted for Trump or something,"_  Watharja thought to itself.

"Everyone, do you all have your walkie-talkies?" Meta Knight sternly asked. Everyone answered but pulling out the small devices, aside from Mewtwo, who didn't need one since he could just utilize his telepathy.

~Union Cave stops as Round And Around from Miitopia starts~

"Enough with the chit-chat! Let's get to work taking those gates down and barge in!" Wario commanded, pulling out his trusty Dinner Blaster.

"WARIO, YOU FUCKING MORON, DON'T EVEN TRY TO BREAK THE GATES DOWN WITH THAT!" Snake demanded. But, let's be real, Wario didn't give a single shit. Wario aimed the Dinner Blaster right at the gates while Waluigi pulled out Dark Pit's staff and did the same. Snake was about to tackle the two, but Falco and Crazy Hand stopped him as the two idiots fired "their" weapons. Upon the two attacks' impact with the gates, a large explosion occurred, eradicating nearly every single last bit of the gates and even knocking most of the resistance group down on their backs. Said explosion could be seen from so far away that even Grounder saw it all the way from the Battle Resort.

... Don't ask why Grounder was there and not with Robotnik.

"Well that's just great. We're going to be caught for sure now," Weegee complained as those who fell down got back up.

~Round And Around stops~

Once all the dust had cleared up, the entire resistance ran into the ruined city, quickly moving onto their separate ways.

**XxXx**

"Gah," Evil Marc wheezed while he was pacing around the remains of the Smash Mansion. "Where are any those lousy patrollers?!"

"Right here, ssssssssir!" a bucket head Ekans hissed as he and Eggplant Wizard approached their "master".

"Have you two found anything suspicious?" Evil Marc wondered.

"Outside of Donkey Kong, no sir, nothing," the Eggplant Wizard reported.

"Wait, why in the fuck did you just let that stupid primate roam around my city, you idiots?!"

"Becassssse, if we got clossssse to that pessssst, we would ssssstart dancing," Ekans replied.

"Yeah, somehow some jazz started playing by the gates of Seaside Hill. Anyone who came close would start boogying to death!" Eggplant Wizard added.

"Blast it all... I fucking hate jazz..." Evil Marc and Cheese groaned. "Well, get out there and find out where that jazz is coming from!"

"Yesssss sssssir."

"And quit hissing so damn much, you stupid snake! It's annoying as hell!"

"Shut the hell up, sssssscrub!"

"Don't tell your master what to do!" Evil Marc demanded, running straight for Ekans with his two fists ready to dish out a beatdown. However, just as Evil Marc was about to land his first punch, Ekans used Poison Sting on the evil clone, causing him to reel back in pain. As Evil Marc was dealing with the poisonous pain, Ekans slithered away, a smirk on his scaly face. Eggplant Wizard followed after their only friend, leaving the little bitch behind.

**XxXx**

"Take this, you meme fuck!"

The Hot Topic Krew, Cute Toot House, and MemeMemeMeme Brigade were in the midst of their large battle, with the edgehead crew losing. Somehow, none of them knew about the fact that their entire city had been taken over. Their battle was taking place not too far away from the HTK's Chuck E. Cheese hideout. The mall was starting to fall apart thanks to the clubs' chaos, with walls cracking and parts of the ceiling collapsing.

"Hey, I am not a meme fu-" Sonic shouted as he was sent flying all the way towards the HTK's lair before realizing that he had indeed became nothing more than a meme. Poor Sonic. "Er, nevermind, I kinda am." He then crash landed into the lair, landing right in front of an old Pac Man arcade machine that, very weirdly, had the words "Sonic Robo Prototype Controls" scribbled right above the machine's screen.

~Powerful Foe from Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones starts to play~

Just as Sonic tried getting back up, a figure about Sonic's size, completely obscured obscured by the darkness of the room, appeared right in front of him.

"Woah... uh, who are you?" Sonic asked.

"Being a meme fuck is not enough. You need DUK, world's only cult capable of taking over the planet," the figure claimed.

"Wait, what? What are you talking about?! Sonic demanded to know. Instead of getting an answer, all Sanic - I mean Sonic- got was getting trapped within a bag. The figure chuckled a bit before they flew off, puncturing through the roof, with Sonic in hand... er, bag.

**XxXx**

~Powerful Foe stops as Welcome To Planktopolis... Minions from The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie game starts~

"Wow, this place is barren as hell! Where are the minions?!" Weegee commented as the WWE were wandering around the street once known as Join Avenue, looking for the radio tower that controlled the bucket heads. Due to all the Marc statues and buildings, it was impossible to find, forcing them to trek through the toxic wastedump until they found it.

"Yeah, you'd think there would be some sort of idiot goon running around this joint, especially after that explosion and everything," Snake remarked, scratching his chin. "In fact... it seems little... too empty."

"I dunno about you guys, but I think I hear something!" Crazy Hand said.

"Like what, Donkey Kong and Panty doing the naughty?" Wario jokingly asked. Only he and Waluigi laughed though, for everyone else just groaned at the joke.

"Wario, now's not the time for your shitty jokes!" Weegee scolded the yellow moron.

"Waahaa... hey, can you really blame me? This place is creepy, and I wanna take my mind off of it!" Wario said.

"Hmm... yeah, this place is pretty... disturbing," Duck Hunt Dog remarked as everyone began to take a better look at their surroundings. A statue of Evil Marc standing around the heads of both Pit and Dark Pit, flags with Evil Marc's head with angel wings growing out of the back and a halo floating over it, and even a giant billboard with pictures of all of Station Square's inhabitants, with most of them being crossed off with a series of three red Xs.

"Boys, as scary as this place is, we can't forget about just how creepy it is. Not when it's our duty to bring things back to the way they were, and not when our lives are on the line," Mermaid Man told the duo.

"We're not scared! Just a little creeped out!" Waluigi lied.

"Yeah! And we know that we can't forget about what's going on! We just want a little break from it, that's all!" Wario added.

"Do you actually think that... Wario could actually be right though? That Donkey Kong and whom'st ever this Panty is might be having se-" Crazy said, getting interrupted by Weegee.

"No, now drop that shitty subject."

"I don't think we'd be able to see any of that... disturbing action anyways. Probably would've been censored out by some stupid company like 4Kidz or something," Duck Hunt Dog pointed out.

"Let's head back to the topic of this place being abandoned, shall we?" Dr. Eggman suggested. "Like... there's no way there those goons and that brat don't know what happened to those gates or that radio tower by now. The same goes for this place being this empty. They're here all right. They're just planning on ambushing us at any second."

~Welcome To Planktopolis... Minions stops as Ambush from the same game starts~

... And then a small army of enemies from the Movie game popped out from the ground, completely surrounding the emissary. Foggers, Slammers, and even the incredibly weird Flingers, you name it, they were probably there.

"Speaking of the devils..." Metal Sonic remarked.

"Why are there fish out of the sea like this?!" Duck Hunt Dog wondered as the Flingers started puking whatever the fuck they puke out at them. Seriously the shit the spew out is supposedly goo but WHAT THE FUCK THAT AIN'T GOO

"WAA! What is that stuff?!" Wario shouted before he spun around like a tornado just as a blob of the "goo" came flying at him. Somehow, the spinning deflected the "goo" right back at the Flinger who spat it out in the first place, knocking them back and damaging them a bit. Waluigi decided to land the final blow on the Flinger by smacking a tennis ball with his tennis racket, which bounced on the ground once before it got jammed right up the Flinger's huge as hell booty. In response, the rest of the small buckethead troop charged for the WWE. Snorlax started taking care of most of the ground troops while everyone else dealt with the Flingers.

... That is until Funky Kong showed up, landing right behind the battle. He then pulled out his saxophone and played a short yet groovy tune with it, with large musical notes spewing out of it. Once the tune was over with, all of the army got obliterated, practically vanishing into thin air, leaving behind only the bucket helmets.

~Ambush stops playing as Funky's Fugue from Donkey Kong Country starts~

"Hey, who the heck are you?" Malleo asked as the gang walked towards the funky primate.

"Woah dudes! My name's Funky Kong! And my bodacious jazz can really do a number on these weirdos!" Funky stated, putting his saxophone away.

"Great, another weirdo to get stuck with. As if all those other freaks weren't enough," Weegee groaned.

"I heard that!" Funky screamed.

"Hey, keep it down monkey! You'll just attract more of those bucket weirdos!" Eggman ordered.

"Alright, alright, will do. Speaking of, do you dudes have a clue as to what's going on around this joint? It was all fine and radical around here, and then WAM! Everyone's got these buckets on their heads and start attacking anyone who doesn't wear those non-tubular things!"

"Huh, kinda sounds like modern politics when you put it that way. Both the left and right will try and kill you for having different opinions even if they really aren't that big of a deal. Funny stuff," a politically correct Parasect said as it randomly appeared... and before it randomly disappeared... and no one bothered to pay him any mind despite his words of wisdom.

"Long story short, some brat's using the buckets to brainwash people," Wario told the funky monkey. Both Funky Kong and the store. Yes he told both of them and yes there is a store called the Funky Monkey.

"Oh, that's no good. Mind if I lend a funkilicous hand?" Funky asked.

"Eh, alright weirdo, you can be with us," Wario answered.

**XxXx**

Morshu and his crew were sneaking through the remains of the Capri-Sun Factory, trying to stay hidden from the goons outside while trying to find some useful equipment for taking back the town.

"We can't sit here and hide all day! We have to avenge my best pal!" Fat Pikachu stated.

"Jesus fucking Christ, it's not like Gay Piplup is dead, he's just under mind control. We don't need to "avenge him"," Mewtwo said.

"He may be alive, but that doesn't mean he isn't going through a lot of pain right now!" the fat mouse argued. "I mean, mind control still sucks! Hell, some could consider it worse than death!"

"We'll get to the radio tower soon enough," Morshu reminded his friend as the group walked through the metallic and rocky rubble. Eventually, the darkness started to bother Morshu way too much, so he turned on a flashlight to brighten up the dark remnants. The gang continued their crawl until they reached the next floor, which was lit up thanks to the darkening though still somewhat bright sky and an abandoned yet man-made fire. Most of the group decided to go over by the fire, yet Watharja and Waluinklydios decided to stare at the city's ruined skyline. While staring into the maddening abyss that once was a beautiful town, Watharja noticed something off, even for Marctopolis. Squinting, Watharja tried to catch a better glimpse of whatever stood out like a sore thumb. That thing being...

"Woah! The radio tower! That's it over there!" Watharja pointed out as everyone rushed over to see the tower for themselves.

"Over there!" Gay Luigi, who randomly popped out of thin air, shouted, pointing in the same direction.

"Ughhh... First this mind-control shit, and now this... it's been one of those days," Morshu sighed. Gay Luigi wasn't exactly best pals with the Koridian, especially after some of the unfortunate truths Gay Piplup told the salesman about his fellow CD-I character. Meanwhile, just as soon as he appeared, Gay Luigi disappeared without a trace.

"It's about time we found that blasted thing!" Plankton stated.

"Yeah, now let's go and destroy it!" Fat Pikachu insisted.

"There's no way we're going to be able to destroy that thing without the help of those alternate universe freaks, the Kirby Crew, or Robotnik!" Karen argued.

"Yeah, that place is bound to be guarded to hell and back. We'll be overwhelmed easily," Morshu added.

"So what, I can take all those fuckers lives. They won't be a problem," Mewtwo claimed.

"Shut the fuck up, you Trump supporting pussy," Watharja insulted. Normally, Mewtwo would murder someone for an insult like that, but even he knew that it was not the time for that because Professor Oak told him so.

"I'll get you back for that later," the edgy jerk said with a cold tone on his voice... wait, he always as that tone in his voice.

**XxXx**

~The Japan/ Europe Stardust Speedway Bad Future from Sonic CD starts to play~

The skies over Marctopolis only grew dimmer as the WAA Weirdos Emissary were running away from a massive army of Foggers, Slammers, Flingers, and a bunch of other SpongeBob Movie enemies that were keeping up with our heroes.

"Keep running my dudes!" Funky, who was legitimately scared for once, screamed, failing his arms around.

"What about me?! I CAN'T RUN!" Crazy Hand pointed out.

"I dunno, just move as fast as you can!" Funky told the crazy hand.

"Rolling around at the speed of sound..." Falco sang for some reaons

"Not now, you dumbass!" Weegee ordered his comrade.

"Does anyone have any good ideas?! Any at all?!" Duck Hunt Dog begged to know.

"I have one!" Dr. Eggman said. "There should be a power plant further down this road! If we can reach it without getting caught by those weirdos behind us, we may be able to trick them into following us!"

"What good would that do us?!" Mermaid Man pondered.

"Ooh! Maybe it's a nuclear power plant and the radiation will destroy the helmets without infecting us!" Crazy suggested.

"No, you stupid fool! Even for your standards of stupidity that was just... beyond stupid! Although, I hate to admit it, that strangely feels like I might have said that in an alternate timeline or something..." Eggman muttered.

"You did," Crazy said.

"What?! Er... anyways... the plant's just a standard power plant. My plan is to head over there and use the tricky hallways and rooms to our advantage instead of just facing them head on."

"It sounds both effective and kind of underhanded. I like it," Weegee said.

"And it's good enough for me! Let's go already!" Wario ordered.

**XxXx**

~Stardust Speedway stops~

The Kirby Crew, plus Robotnik and Scratcher, were Waddle Dee-ing their way over to the second radio tower that Kirby found just a few minutes prior. The four Pac Man ghosts floated above the rest of the squad and kept an eye out for any enemies while the rest of the bunch chatted the trip away.

"So, what happened to you all after we got separated?" Arthur wondered.

"Wait, how did we get separated again?" Pac Man asked, scratching his head.

"We got separated?" Clyde questioned.

"Clyde, you idiot! How'd you forget that we got separated?! Same goes for you, Pac Moron! How do you forget a random landslide like that?!" Blinky roared.

"Shut it. Now then... Dedede, you want to explain to these two what happened?" Meta Knight said.

"Well... if you insist..." Dedede groaned. "You see, we found this one random beach..."

**One Chapter 4 Of The Kirby Crew Later...**

"And that's exactly what happened."

... Robotnik, Scratcher, and even Arthur gave him a blank look, not sure how to react to a tale of beaches, mine carts, and especially someone falling in love with Dedede.

"COME ON! That's four, freaking four times today someone gave me a weird look just for telling the truth!" Dedede complained.

"What, you expect us to react normally to a tale like that, you bumbling oaf?" Robotnik asked, question the penguin's (?) sanity.

"HEY! I'M NOT A BUMBLING OAF!"

"Robotnik, Dedede, enough! Enough of the arguing. I'm getting real tired of making sure you all keep your mouths shut," Meta Knight complained. Both Dedede and Robotnik growled at each other before dropping the tension between them. Bandana Dee sighed, being sick and tired of all the nonsense that was going around today.

**XxXx**

The power plant had tons of holes in it after the WWE had their brawl with the buckethead army that were chasing them earlier, yet the building stood strong. Snorlax and Mermaid Man were sitting on a bench, resting up the rest of the WWE were talking.

"We just searched this entire place. There's nothing of interest here," Snake told the rest of the squad, sans Duck Hunt Dog, who tagged along with Snake for the investigation.

"No sign of the radio tower either. All of those statues and buildings keep blocking everything," DHD added.

"Waa-nderful, just wonderful. We're never going to find that thing!" Waluigi complained, throwing a tennis racket at the cold, hard ground.

"Don't give up lad... we need to save the town... and free it from EEEEEEVILLLLL!" Mermaid Man heroically shouted. Suddenly, the walkie-talkie in Wario's pocket started blaring the Wrong Number Song like mad. The yellow moron grabbed the device and activated it, ending the music before bringing it up to his ears.

"You've reached Wario, now whadda ya want?" Wario began.

"Hey, it's me, Morshu," the salesman on the other end said. "Our group and Kirby's group found that radio tower."

"What?! How'd you guys find that stupid thing?!"

"I don't know how Kirby's little troop found it, but we were in a ruined factory that was on a hill that overlooked the city and... wait, you mean, you guys haven't found it yet? Even though you have that Robotnik with the flying machine and those two that can teleport?"

...

Wario turned to Eggman with an annoyed look on his face.

"Hey, this thing ran out of gas back in Walutena's lair and you know that," Eggman answered, patting the vehicle. Wario then turned over to Weegee and Malleo, the same face still plastered on him.

"We were being chased or attacked most of the time we've been in this hellhole and you guys kept asking for everyone to work together to hold them all off," Weegee stated. Wario muttered before he began to talk with Morshu again.

"It's complicated."

"Whatever. Where are you guys at?"

"I dunno, some power plant in the middle of town."

"Hmm... I think you guys are still pretty far from the tower. It's by the mall a bit. Once you're by the mall you should find it easily."

"Hurry up while you're at it! This brat needs punishment for stealing my idea!" Plankton screamed.

"And don't forget about Gay Piplup!" Fat Pikachu added. That's when Morshu hung up, allowing Wario to put the walkie-talkie away.

"You heard that everyone? We're heading back to the mall! But first, to Pizza Hut!" Wario told the gang.

"Uh... why are we going to Pizza Hut?" Falco wondered. "Wait, are we going to get some garlic bread?!"

"Call me crazy-" Weegee started.

"Okie-dokie, just let me get my walkie-talkie," Crazy Hand replied.

"That's not what I meant, idiot! As I was saying, call me crazy, but I think Wario wants us to head back to Pizza Hut because we know how to get from Pizza Hut to the mall."

"Well, that and food of course. I'm starving," Wario confirmed.

"Me too. I could eat this entire city, I'm really that hungry," Snorlax mentioned as he got off the bench.

"Whatever. Let's get moving," Weegee said.

**XxXx**

The old Team Magma lair that sat on an island near Lilycove was still standing strong. The entire team moved out of the base nearly two years ago, leaving the place to collect dust. However, that didn't mean the place was currently abandoned. Sitting just inside of the lair's only entrance was a speed boat: the same speed boat that Spiritomb stole from Bogs and Bonzi Buddy. The amalgamate of one-hundred and eight spirits hopped through the deserted lair, looking for anything of interest.

"Those... those DEMONS! They think they can just STEAL my home from me like that?!" Spiritomb shouted. "They think they can do that to me and get away with it?! Such FOOLS they are! AHAHAHA! Now they're just asking for ME to unleash my almighty REVENGE on them! They clearly don't know who they're messing with! They better start FEARING me soon enough! For... I... am... SPIRITOMB!"

Spiritomb started laughing maniacally as it hopped its way into what was Maxie's chamber. As soon as it made it inside, the fusion of spirits looked directly at a laptop Maxie forgot to take with him. Spiritomb's laughter only got wilder at the sight of the laptop, for it knew just what it could do with it.

**XxXx**

Back in the WWE's universe, Pikachu, Pichu, Crazy Hand's Zigzagoon friend, and Sans were busy watching "Heck's Kitchen" on Pikachu's TV. Zigzagoon was too busy hopping up and down to pay too much attention and even managed to distract Pichu.

"Hey! Zigzag thingy! Stop bouncing and sit down!" Pichu demanded.

"Mind keeping it down Pichu? This is probably going to be the best part!" Pikachu told his younger sister. "I wanna see where this Chie girl's dish winds up."

"Probably in the trash, where ALL OF YOU BELONG!" Cranky Kong screamed as he broke through the door with his "No Hopers" garbage can. But before Cranky could do anything, DK grabbed the old ape and dragged him out of the room.

"Huh... I guess you could say Cranky was being a little "Bold and TRASH"!" Sans joked. Pichu groaned at Sans's awful pun while Pikachu just kept staring at the TV, tossing some popcorn into his mouth. However, since Sans was busy laughing at his pun and since Zigzagoon had Pichu's attention, Pikachu was the only one who noticed something weird on the TV: it was another Pichu, one with a crazy little smile on its mouth. Even weirder than that was the fact that it was holding a small rocket over its head. The Pichu ran out of sight in a matter of seconds, leaving Pikachu to wonder whether he was imagining things or not.

**XxXx**

~Virbank Complex from Pokémon: Black 2/ White 2 starts to play~

Morshu's gang were marching through Station Square's sewers, virtually the only spot within the town that wasn't filled to the brim with Evil Marc's goons, instead having lots of Grimer and Muk crawling and swimming all over. The Waluinklydios was barely fitting through the disgusting tunnels even when it wadded through the sewer waters.

"Gee, now that I think about it, this place smells almost like the Chum Bucket," Plankton mentioned.

"Thanks for giving me the lowdown on your establishment. Now I'll make sure to never eat at that hellhole," Mewtwo replied.

"Oh you'll be eating there eventually all right. Oh yes you will..." Plankton muttered before laughing evilly.

"Morshu, we better not have to deal with this crappy place for much longer, and you better know where you're going! Waluinklydios can't take much more of this, and neither can I!" Watharja whined.

"I knew where I'm going! But you two are just going to have to deal with this. We still got a long way to go until we get to the mall," Morshu said. Watharja groaned, Waluinklydios whimpered, yet they all kept moving forward. While they continued their trek, three dark figures were watching them from one of the sewer's dark hallways.

"Mmm... this is... weird," one of the figures said in a familiar voice.

"You said it. I mean, this is pretty... er... it's just weird man."

"Yeah, but what's with the green speck and the robot?"

"I dunno, but I think it's best if we stay hidden for now."

"Kinda on topic though, I'm really glad you-know-who isn't here. Imagine if he saw them. He'd probably attack them without second thought."

"Yeah, no kidding. The last thing we want is for some shit like that to happen."

**XxXx**

~Virbank Complex stops~

The two Makuhita that were the first to be enslaved by Evil Marc were sitting on a cliff in Seaside Hill. One looking out for any non-enslaved creatures while the other was lifting weights. But once a voice boomed throughout the shoreline, they stopped.

"Ha... haha... I... am not only alive... I am much stronger than before..."

~Gaster's Theme from Undertale starts to play~

The skies over Seaside Hill were quickly covered with blood red clouds, all of them sending down blue thunderbolts to the ground as the two Makuhita ran away from the scene. Soon it began to rain wildly as the storm swiftly intensified. A lone figure slowly but surely formed on the cliff overlooking the vast ocean of the once happy resort.

"My last plan... was stupid. I realize that now. Thankfully, I have plan b to rely on. A plan b that will cause just as much pain and depression, and will have twice the bloodshed! I must revive the real original project that took place on the Space Colony Ark. The demon that nearly sent that place hurdling down towards this blasted planet. I must revive... Death Hand."

The figure disappeared at the speed of light itself as the storm swiftly ended, leaving the Seaside Hill back to its orange skies.

"... Heh. It's pretty funny, really. This feels... familiar."


	13. Race Down Impostor Drive

**Chapter 13: Race Down Impostor Drive**

~Virbank Complex from Pokémon: Black 2/ White 2 starts to play~

Morshu and his squad were still making their way through Marctopolis's disgusting sewers. Morshu lead the way as everyone else followed, keeping an eye out for any of Evil Marc's minions.

"We're almost there..." Morshu muttered, looking at a map of the sewers. "Actually... we should be just a few steps away from the closest manhole to the mall." The gang looked up, finding the manhole they were looking for.

"About ti-" Fat Pikachu yelled just before Mewtwo utilized his psychic powers to prevent the chubby Pikachu from moving. "UGH! NOT AGAIN!"

"I'll see what's going on above!" Gengar said before he floated upwards and through the sewer's ceiling, eventually popping the top part of his ghastly body through the road. Seeing the mall itself, he turned around and found the radio tower they were looking for... unsurprisingly surrounded by mind-controlled goons. Gengar slunk back down into the sewers to report his findings, yet, as soon as his red eyes reentered the sewers, he found that Kirby and his crew had met up with his own group.

"What's going on up there?" Karen asked.

"It's everything we expected and then some. The tower has minions all around it waiting for us," Gengar reported.

"There can't be that many freaks up there. I could probably take them," Mewtwo suggested.

"And if you can't you'll just end up with one of those helmets and then things will be even harder for us," Meta Knight stated.

"Then what are we going to do? Sit here and do nothing all day?!" Plankton wondered.

"I say we all rush in and take them all down!" Fat Pikachu said, struggling to break free from Mewtwo's control.

"Yeah, what the chubby yellow thing said! Or maybe we could get a monster to clobber them all!" King Dedede mentioned.

"We already have a monster if we wanted to go with that plan actually," Plankton reminded Dedede as he pointed to the extremely tired Waluinklydios.

"No! We're not sending Waluinklydios out there!" Watharja argued.

"Then are we just going to waste our time?!" Fat Pikachu yelled.

"We'll wait until the WAA Weirdos show up. Maybe we'll have a chance of getting through the troops then," Meta Knight stated.

"Yes! We'll deliver the justice when our friends show up!" Arthur, who was drenched from head to toe in putrid sewer water, replied.

~Virbank Complex stops~

Everybody sat down, with Waluinklydios causing a small quake as it slammed its booty into the concrete. They just sat there for a few minutes until Plankton finally spoke up.

"WHO WANTS TO PLAY PAINFULLY PIN THE TAIL ON THE STUPID PENGUIN?!"

"No way! We're not doing that!" Dedede refused. Unfortunately for him, Plankton, Mewtwo, Blinky, Clyde, and Watharja swiftly surrounded the penguin thingy and pushed him down, ready to play the violent and incredibly stupid game.

**XxXx**

~Bowser's Theme from Mario Party 2 starts to play~

Evil Marc was sitting on a throne made out of charred wood and bricks that his minions had just made, everything being held together by some regular glue, as he looked at the ruins of the Smash Mansion that scattered around him. Three grunts, consisting of a Waddle Doo, Takumi, and Bowser, stood in front of him as he took in everything that the Waddle Doo had just reported to him.

"So there's a gang of morons running around this joint that even an army can't take down? Freaking seriously?!" the evil brat complained.

"Uh-huh, yep. I saw it with my own eyes and everything," Takumi responded. "Or at least I would have if I could have seen it."

"Ugh... well, I guess I'll just have to get the mech ready..." Evil Marc groaned, getting up slowly.

"Gah-hah-hah! No need for that, your righteousness!" Bowser evilly laughed. Evil Marc was confused, yet decided to sit back down just as slowly as he got up from his makeshift throne.

"Umm... explain, old turtle. Why do I somehow not need to bring out the big guns?"

"I sent two of our finest after them. Those two... are really going to burst those fools' bubbles... by putting them in bubbles!"

**XxXx**

~Bowser's Theme stops~

"C'mon, c'mon... stupid... THING!" Wario moaned as he and Waluigi were trying to wiggle their way out of a pile of rocks. Falco, Malleo, Mermaid Man, and Funky Kong tried to yank them out as everyone else aside from Snorlax watched.

"Hey Snorlax, hurry up over there! We need you!" Snake ordered.

"I'm going as fast as I can!" the hungry beast replied as he was slowly pushing a boulder that was blocking that only possible way forward.

"Waa! What if we squeeze our way in and then break the rocks from the inside?" Waluigi suggested.

"Brilliant! Good thinking Waluigi!" Wario replied. Waluigi slipped right into the pile while Wario wiggled a bit before he managed to get through. "Agh, it's too dark in here! I can't see anything!"

"Alright, I'm done with the boulder," Snorlax said as he stomped on over to the rest of the emissary. "Now then, what do you want me to do?"

"Oh, nothing much. JUST HOLD STILL!" a strange voice cackled before the members of the WWE bar the Wario Bros. were magically trapped in bubbles that they couldn't break out of, no matter how hard they tried. They all floated up into the air, their screams stuck within the bubbles with them. They all started to float away from the rubble when the two idiot brothers broke free from their rocky prison thanks to an explosion caused by Wario's trusty Dinner Blaster. The two flew up into the air a small bit before landing on their butts.

"There we go! Free at la-"

"Uh, where is everyone?" Waluigi wondered, noticing that they were all alone. The two looked around until Wario found their allies in their bubble prisons, as well as two figures wearing bucket helmets riding a floating vehicle resembling a broomstick.

"HEY! WHAT'S GOING ON?!" Wario yelled. The bubbles suddenly stopped drifting as the broomstick vehicle turned around, revealing that the two figures were none other than Bowser's second-in-command, Kamek, and Gay Piplup.

~Room Before Boss from Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island starts to play~

"Wha?! What's going on?!" Kamek wondered.

"It's those two! They're screeching for some reason!" Gay Piplup replied.

"Ooh, must be more of those powerful freaks."

"Trap them then!"

"Hee-hee-hee! There's no need for that! They won't last ten seconds without their buddies, and they can't do anything to save them either!" The broomstick vehicle then turned back around, slowly flying off with the bubbles floating after them.

~Room Before Boss stops~

"WAA?! THAT LOSER THINKS WE CAN'T STOP THEM?! LET'S PROVE HIM WRONG!" Wario screamed as he pulled the Wario Car from seemingly out of nowhere.

"Yeah, let's get that loser!" Waluigi replied as they leaped in, Waluigi taking control of the wheel while Wario readied the Dinner Blaster. Waluigi floored it, forcing the Wario Car to blast through with Sonic speed.

**XxXx**

Bowser, Evil Marc, and the same Waddle Doo from before were standing on top of one of the few untouched buildings. Bowser was keeping an eye out of Kamek while Evil Marc just looked around at the many incredibly ugly statues of himself.

"There he is!" Erik Estrada, who was free from Evil Marcaroni's control, exclaimed as Kamek came into view.

"Oh, that's good I guess. Good job Bowser," Evil Marc muttered, keeping his eyes on the statues as Waddle Doo charged towards Erik, but he suplexed both the Waddle Doo and himself off the building before the tiny cyclops could do anything.

"I didn't say anything," Bowser replied. "But hey, they're even trapped in those bubbles, just like I said they would be!"

"Yeah yeah, great," Evil Marc said. Kamek kept moving forward, slowly floating past Bowser, unaware of his presence.

"Wait, Kamek! Over-" Bowser hollered before a hot plate of spaghetti crashed right into the building, causing a small explosion that destroyed the part that Bowser was standing on, sending him tumbling down to the ground. Evil Marc was completely oblivious, yet Kamek and Gay Piplup managed to hear the blast and Bowser's screams. The bubbles stopped again as Kamek turned the "broomstick" around...

~This Way Out... For Prison Lane from Sonic Adventure 2 starts to play~

... finding the Wario Car parked not too far away from them. Smoke flowed out of the Dinner Blaster as Wario and Waluigi glared at Kamek and Gay Piplup. Kamek gulped, fearing filling his entire body, but Gay Piplup slapped the Magikoopa back into reality with a smack on the helmet.

"Turn this thing around and floor it! I'll handle them!" Gay Piplup ordered. Kamek complied, turning the vehicle around as Gay Piplup turned in his seat, making sure he was still facing the two brothers. Kamek then floored it, speeding down the road. Waluigi slammed his foot on the gas just as Bowser, who had been freed from Evil Marc's mind control thanks to the antenna on helmet snapping in two once he collided into the ground earlier, jumped into the back seats.

"WAA!" Wario screamed, frantically aiming the Dinner Blaster at Bowser's head while the Koopa King tried to get the helmet off.

"Put that thing down Wario! That brat's not controlling me anymore!" Bowser demanded, finally squeezing the helmet off of his head. "Normally I'd be roasting you for that explosion, but, uh, I really can't. If anything, I should be thanking you."

"Oh, in that case, thank awa- Wait, what are you-" Wario muttered as Bowser leaped out of the car and onto his Flamer Runner.

"I'LL CATCH UP IN A MINUTE!" Bowser yelled. He started the Flame Runner up before flooring it, slowly catching up with the brothers and the two goons.

"THERE'S TWO VEHICLES AFTER US NOW AND THEY'RE CATCHING UP! IT'S TIME TO STRIKE BACK!" Gay Piplup shouted. The little Piplup slammed a button on the back seat's control panel, opening up a small hatch underneath the "broomstick". Just seconds afterwards, a molotov dropped out of the hatch, falling down onto the street. Upon impact, the bomb exploded, starting a small fire in the middle of the road. Both the War Car and the Flame Runner swerved out of the fire's way as it started expanding.

"Time to start shooting those bubbles down!" Wario said. He slowly aimed the Dinner Blaster at the trail of bubbles that floated alongside Kamek's mechanical vehicle as Waluigi and Bowser dodged another fire started by another molotov. After a few seconds of careful aim, he fired a single, uncooked, and hard noodle strand with a very sharp end from the godly weapon.

"Even teleportation won't get me out of this damn bubble! Damn!" Weegee cursed just a mere second before the noodle popped the magic bubble he was trapped in. Realizing what just happened, Weegee teleported into the back of the Wario Car.

"THEY GOT ONE! SPEED IT UP KAMEK!" Gay Piplup commanded.

"I... can't believe I have to thank you two for that," Weegee muttered. "Whatever. Now it's up to me to burst some bubbles!"

"I think you have something else to be dealing with!" Bowser told the meme, pointing behind them. Weegee turned, finding a small army of MERVs from The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie game charging for them. Weegee groaned as he cracked his neck, charging up an attack. Seconds later, he unleashed a big laser beam from his eyes, vaporizing a small chunk of the slowly approaching army. Wario kept aiming for another bubble, but all of the swerving and the molotovs made the bubble-popping difficult.

"GRR! CAN'T AIM FOR SQUAT!" Wario complained, lowering the Dinner Blaster.

"I guess this is how I can thank you then!" Bowser roared. The Koopa King opened up his mouth, charging up a fireball. Once it was big enough, Bowser spewed it out, sending it all the way to one of Evil Marc's statues. The head of the statue exploded once the fireball made impact, sending small yet sharp shards of rock flying, one of which popped the bubble Funky Kong was in. The funky monkey screamed as he fell, but he managed to fall right into the Wario Car's back seat safely.

"Woah..." Funky grumbled as he sat up. "Oh... oh yeah! Radical! Thanks guys!"

"Hey, mind using that saxophone of yours to help me out back here?!" Weegee asked.

"I can't perform any more of those loud blasts of jazz! I told you that when those goons were chasing us to the power plant!"

"Fucking... Tell that Candy or whoever made that thing to get rid of that stupid limit when you can!"

"Mind keeping those weirdos behind us in check?!" Bowser questioned.

"I am! Calm down!" Weegee shouted back, preparing to fire another laser at the incoming MERVs. Bowser groaned as he slowly turned his head back to the road... before screaming seconds before he plowed right through his bony counterpart, Dry Bowser, sending his bones everywhere. Bowser stopped screaming as soon as he and the free members of the emissary zipped past "his" remains, leaving Dry Bowser to himself.

~This Way Out... For Prison Lane stops playing~

"Welp... It's a good thing I'm an expert at repairing myself..." Dry Bowser muttered as his arms, the only parts of him still capable of moving, jumped up and started walking around on their fingertips, skidding on over to the rest of Dry Bowser's body parts.

~Bullet Station Zone from Sonic Heroes starts to play~

"And do you mind watching where you're going?!" Weegee added.

"Shut up! I'm doing the best I can do!" Bowser retorted.

"In that case, let's amp up the difficulty a notch or two!" Gay Piplup replied. The little Pokémon started chucking small yet still threatening spikes down at the road. Waluigi and Bowser kept steering all over to prevent the spikes from popping their tires, preventing Wario from, once again, getting a good shot and forcing Funky and Weegee to hang on as the Wario Car swerved all over the road.

"STUPID! ALL OF THIS IS STUPID!" Wario screamed before he started grinding on his teeth a bit. He fired another shot of spaghetti, but it zipped right by all of the bubbles and was flying right for Knuckles, who was standing on top of a barely standing apartment building.

"At least I still have my hat!" the red echidna stated, adjusting his cowboy, completely unaware that the spaghetti was approaching his backside. Just as he was about to turn around, the spaghetti zipped right by his head, which resulted in his hat catching on fire. "AAAAHHHH! NOT AGAIN! MY HAT'S ON FIRE AGAIN!" Knuckles then proceeded to run around like and idiot until the "broomstick" and the bubbles started passing by. It was then that he lost control of where he was going and slipped off the building, curling up into a burning ball as he fell down. Knuckles then bounced right off of the bubble that imprisoned Crazy Hand, popping it.

"YEET! I'M FREE! AND I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT YEET MEANS!" Crazy exclaimed as Knuckles fell down to the ground. The giant hand flew down, past the two vehicles, shot a few finger bullets at the MERV army, and zoomed right back next to the Wario Car.

"Wait a minute! Crazy, you can fly! Go back and free everyone else, or at least Malleo!" Weegee commanded.

"You can fly around too!" Funky brought up.

"Too late for that," the evil meme said, pointing to Crazy Hand, who was hurdling his way back to the bubbles.

"AH! THAT HAND'S FREE AND IT'S FLYING RIGHT AT US!" Gay Piplup screeched.

"THEN DO SOMETHING ABOUT IT! I'M STEERING!" Kamek ordered. Suddenly, a large shadow loomed over the vehicles and bubbles, with the shadow belonging to a giant Flinger. The Flinger lowered itself between the "broomstick" and Crazy, forming a nigh impenetrable barrier. Crazy slowed down, only going fast enough to keep up with the weird, floating, giant that towered over him. The hand pondered about how he was going to handle the giant enemy...

~Bullet Station Zone stops as Menu (Melee) Version 2 from Super Smash Bros. 4 starts~

... when he came up with an idea. Crazy dived down closer to the ground at full speed, nearly colliding with the concrete before making a sharp turn, keeping his momentum as he bolted forward. Just as he made it underneath the giant buckethead, a few normal-sized Flingers appeared. One of them spat out their "goo" right at Crazy, who retaliated by spinning around while flying towards another Flinger. Upon impact with the spinning hand, the ball of "goo" was deflected right back at the Flinger who puked it out at the speed of sound, obliterating said Flinger in the process. Mere seconds later, Crazy smashed right into the other Flinger he targeted before, also ending them in one hit. The remaining average Flingers surrounded Crazy, but the hand dealt with them with a few powerful punches. Once all normal Flingers were out of the way, Crazy started spinning once again, flying closer towards the bottom of the Flinger behemoth that floated over him.

"My hand... will be the hand to PIERCE THE HEAVENS!" Crazy screamed seconds before his attacked landed.

...

The attack forced the gigantic Flinger to screech. The brainwashing bucket flew right off its head as it screamed its last scream, a bright light emitting from where Crazy was impacting. The light got brighter and brighter as death quickly approached the enormous fish.

~Menu (Melee) Version 2 stops~

"GNITSIF LANA ROJAM!" the huge Flinger cried out as the light consumed the vicinity. Dying out in a few seconds, it was revealed to the world that the giant enemy had been vaporized by the attack.

~Adder's Lair from Sonic & All-Stars Racing Transformed starts to play~

"IMPOSSIBLE! THE GIANT FLINGER'S DEAD!" Gay Piplup squealed. "FLY UP, AND HURRY!"

"I AM, I AM, CALM DOWN!" Kamek, nearly consumed by fear, responded. The "broomstick" swiftly shot up into the dark orange skies at a forty-five degree angle, with the bubbles flying after it.

"Hey, Crazy Hand! It looks like it's really all up to you no-" Bowser started before he quickly turned his head, looking at the transforming Wario Car. The car's wings installed yesterday popped right on out before it took to the skies, following after Crazy. Bowser sighed as he took his eyes back on the road ahead of him as the MERVs continued to chase him.

"THOSE LOSERS AREN'T GETTING AWAY WITH THIS!" Wario screamed. Weegee leaped out of the car to fly after Kamek himself. The meme dashed past Crazy as he locked his eyes on his target: Malleo.

"Got any sevens?" Malleo asked Mermaid Man, the two of them playing Go Fish.

"Nope, go fish," Mermaid Man muttered. Malleo was about to draw a card from the pile that sat at the bottom of the bubble's interior, but the bubble itself popped thanks to Weegee puncturing it with his fist. All of the cards bar the one that Malleo held in his hands fell to the earth below, slowly swaying down.

"Oh darn, not this again!" Malleo cursed. Weegee turned his older brother around, forcing Malleo to drop his remaining card.

"Malleo! Are you alright?!"

"Well yeah, I gu-" Malleo muttered as Crazy zoomed by, followed by the Wario Car. "OOH! THAT'S RIGHT, EVERYONE ELSE!" Malleo then bolted after the "broomstick" as Weegee sighed. The evil meme followed his brother, the two memes catching up and even outpacing their allies pretty quickly.

"NO! THEY'RE STILL ON US!" Gay Piplup complained. Just before Kamek could break out into complete panic, AERODACTYL WITH A GUN, who had one of the bucket helmets on her head, flew past them. A few biplanes followed the prehistoric creature, all of them ready to attack the emissary.

"INCOMING!" Funky shouted. The biplanes began to fire missiles at the crew as AERODACTYL WITH A GUN did the thing it was best at: shooting the living fuck out of whatever it wanted to. The Wario Car, Crazy Hand, and the two memes flew through the missile hell, dodging all of the incoming fire. The car got struck by a few bullets, but still managed to stay strong.

"I say we fight bullets with bullets! Eat energy, you lead-obsessed weirdo!" Crazy shouted, firing a few rounds of his finger bullets at the lone Aerodactyl. While most of the bullets missed their target, the final bullet collided right into the prehistoric shooter's helmet, causing it to short-circuit. AERODACTYL WITH A GUN started falling down, holding its hands on the helmet as it plummeted.

"AERODACTYL DOWN, I REPEAT, AERODACTYL DOWN!" one of the pilots reported. All of the planes swooped down after the lone Pokémon of the aerial attack force of Marctopolis. Just before Gay Piplup and Kamek realized that the backup was retreating, Wario launched another bit of spaghetti at the bubbles, this time freeing Falco. Once free, the space pilot used the Fire Bird attack to stay float long enough before the attack could force him right into the Wario Car's back seat.

"Thanks for the help... even if I didn't need it," Falco remarked.

"Shut the hell up, cocky freak," Weegee muttered.

"THEY GOT ANOTHER ONE! ANOTHER ONE I TELL YOU! AND OUR BACKUPS LEAVING US!" Gay Piplup screeched.

"GAH! THAT'S IT! I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE! I'M RISKING IT!" Kamek hollered. Suddenly, the "broomstick" rapidly dived downwards, heading back to the devastated ruins. The free members of the emissary dropped down after them, with Funky and Falco hanging on as much as they could to the Wario Car. Just seconds after Kamek and Gay Piplup past a few windows on some ruined buildings, the windows shattered, with very hot steam bursting out of them. The emissary weaved their way through the steam, slowly catching up to the two bucket heads. Before long, Kamek, Gay Piplup, and the remaining bubbles flew into an open manhole, entering the sewers.

~Adder's Lair stops as Bowser's Castle (Final Lap) from Mario Kart 8 starts~

"Time to blaze through these sewers! Literally!" Gay Piplup stated. The "broomstick" blasted forward as the Pokémon tossed a few molotovs at the concrete walkways, scaring away all the Grimer and Muk as fires began to spread. The free emissary members dived into the manhole just as the two bucket heads started flying out of sight. Waluigi slammed his scrawny foot on the Wario Car's gas, forcing it to dash straight ahead. Crazy Hand, Weegee, and Malleo flew after them, with Malleo dashing past his fellow members.

"Waa... I think I can get them this time," Wario muttered, positioning the Dinner Blaster.

"Then hurry up and pop some more bubbles!" Weegee replied.

"I'm not aiming for the bubbles this time!" the leader of the bunch stated. Gay Piplup, having stopped tossing molotovs around like a madman and paying attention to the approaching enemies, screamed his lungs out as Wario aimed the Dinner Blaster right at the "broomstick's" big exhaust pipe. Thinking fast, the Pokémon chucked a molotov just as a plate of spaghetti was fired. Predictably, the two flying objects clashed, both exploding upon collision. The two kept attacking each other with the same projectiles, always ending with the same result... until a scream filled the dank sewers.

"AZU!"

Kamek turned towards the direction the voice came from, but soon found an Azumarill jumping at them. After a short yelp, the Magikoopa steered the flying vehicle out of the Azumarill's path just as Gay Piplup was about to toss another molotov at the "heroes". Instead, the explosive slipped out of his flipper's grasp, exploding off to the side.

"WOAH! What's with the sudden bad driving skills?!" Gay Piplup wondered, clearly oblivious to the Azumarill's attempted attack. Turning his head back to the WWE, he found Wario ready to fire again. Thinking fast again, he slapped a big, red button on his seat's control panel. In a flash, he was teleported out of the sewers and all the way over to the Smash Mansion's ruins.

"WHA?!" Kamek gasped as the screen portion alerted him that Gay Piplup had abandoned him. Turning back to the empty seat, Kamek saw the approaching emissary... and a hot plate of lotsa spaghetti flying towards him.

~Bowser's Castle (Final Lap) stops~

A loud boom filled most of the sewers as the "broomstick" erupted into tiny bits. The useless heaps of metal flung all over the places, all of them remaining bubbles popped, freeing Duck Hunt Dog, Snake, Eggman, Metal Sonic, Snorlax, and Mermaid Man, all of them falling into the sewer water. Kamek himself flew far ahead, crashing, headfirst, right into the concrete walls of the disgusting underground. The Magikoopa squirmed for a bit until he got himself out, with his bucket helmet still trapped in the walls. Finding his magic wand right next to him, his picked it up, swung it around for a bit as magical sparks emitted from the tip, and finally tapped his bald head with it, with his usual blue cap appearing on it seconds later.

"About time that blasted thing got off of my head," Kamek muttered. While put his wand away and adjusted his cap, the WWE showed up.

"And that's one more freed civilian. But what happened to that Piplup?" Falco pondered out loud.

"I saw him teleport out of here just before we were freed," Snorlax inform the space pilot.

"Kamek! You're free!" Bowser squealed with delight as he charged for the Magikoopa, ready to give him a huge hug. Firmly grasping the older Koopa in his arms, Bowser gave the now coughing Koopa smooches all over his yellow head as the rest of the resistance showed up.

"It's about time you guys showed up," Dedede, who was all beaten up and even had a fake Pikachu tail pinned onto his ass from Plankton's stupid game, stated.

"What's with the Pikachu tail, Dedede? And that syringe that's stuck in your beak too, what happened there?" Crazy asked.

"Some of us were playing a great game until you fools showed up," Plankton rudely answered. "The idea was to pin a fake tail onto that idiot's buttocks, and since we didn't have any other options, we had to resort to that Pikachu tail I stole from some drunk red squirrel."

"Speaking of that syringe, whatever was in it better not kill me or something!"

"Not my problem if you die from it," Plankton smugly responded.

"FOR THE LOVE OF FUCKING ARCEUS, CAN WE JUST GO DESTROY THAT TOWER NOW?!" Fat Pikachu screamed.

"Yes! We will finally end Evil Marc's reign of terror and finally bring justice to this town!" Arthur heroically answered, smiling that glorious smile of his.

"Yeah yeah, but first..." Wario muttered...

~Spotted! Innocent Cutie from Pokémon: Heart Gold/ Soul Silver starts to play~

... before most of the WAA Weirdos started sleeping while standing up. The only ones who didn't fall asleep were Snorlax, who was busy stuffing his mouth full of Maxim Tomatoes that Kirby was sharing with him, and Mermaid Man, who was on his mobile phone, making a "You've heard of Elf on a shelf, now get ready for Mermaid Man in a demonic caravan" post for r/me_irl before those type of posts were cool.

"DAMN IT ALL!" Fat Pikachu roared, puncturing through the rock walls with his are fist. He started walking back to the spot where the group was hanging out at beforehand, with Snorlax, Mermaid Man, and Kirby right behind him. The rest of the search party stayed behind, trying to wake up the sleeping emissary crew.

**XxXx**

~Spotted! Innocent Cutie stops as Big Trouble from Mario Party 3 starts~

"Seems like our newest recruit has kidnapped a certain hedgehog," Dolan chuckled. He, Gooby, and Bogs Binny were still inside the Sea Mauville's storage room, with Dolan still staring at the monitor screen, which now showed Sonic's mysterious kidnapper running through the lair, heading for the room they were in.

"New recruit? You never told us about a new recruit!" Gooby pointed out.

"He never tells us anything," Bogs added. It was then that the storage room doors opened, the kidnapper tossing Sonic's unconscious body over to Dolan before taking a few steps into the room, finally revealing his true appearance. Off all things, the new recruit was nothing more than a knockoff of the "superhero" Super Why, with all of Super Why's green clothing being replaced with orange clothes, and most strangely, a new logo replacing the book logo of Super Why's with a belt with the word "Proto" on it sitting just below the new logo.

"Care to introduce yourself, newbie?" Dolan asked.

"I am Proto, DUK's success is my motto!" the n00b said.

"Proto?! You mean that Protegent mascot?! Are you an idiot, Dolan?! He's a scamming rival of Bonzi's!" Bogs warned his leader.

"Both Bonzi and Proto already agreed to work together on our goal. They still loathe each other, but they'll put up with it, right Proto?"

"Correct," Proto answered.

"See? Nothing to worry about," Dolan said to Bogs. "Now to wait for Spoderman and Bonzi to come back..."

**XxXx**

~Big Trouble stops as Deep Within The Hideout from Pokémon: Diamond/ Pearl starts~

"Yes... all of the data is still here."

The mysterious figure that was formed back at Seaside Hill was within the depths of the Space Colony Ark. It sat in one of the space station's more isolated and, back when the Ark was inhabited, rarely used rooms, staring at a damaged yet still functioning computer screen.

"Seems like the rumors were true even... Death Hand was an attempt at recreating Master Hand... the real first being made from Project Shadow... the real first attempt at achieving immortality... and, judging from this info, the one part of the project that even Gerald Robotnik was unaware of. Heh... those scientists who worked on Death Hand were smart enough to keep this thing a secret from him, yet were too stupid to keep their own creation in check..."

"Unsurprising. We both knew all of that had to have been true."

The origin of the second voice, Mecha Sonic, stepped over to the new, mysterious villain, keeping his single, robotic eye's focus on the screen.

"Now, is there anything that we don't know that we can gather from this?"

The mystery villain groaned, reading everything else that it could.

"Aside from the scientists who worked on Death Hand... no. And aside from this Rowan person, most, if not then all of these idiots are dead now... There's still a bunch of binary code that can be translated, so we may get more answers soon enough."

"Understood. By the way, I did some looking around and I found some... feathers all around this place. I checked all over for whatever could have left them here, but it seems that whatever it was is gone."

"Strange. How long do you think those feathers have been on here?"

"I scanned them the instant I saw them and... the data I received says that it hasn't even been a full day since the first ones I found have been left here."

"... Double check to make sure nothing else is up here with us."

"Will do."

Mecha Sonic swiftly turned around before walking away. As soon as he turned around, a piece of paper that was sitting on the control panel for the monitor slid down to the metallic floor.

The paper had three names on it:

Saturn

Zinzolin

Yoshi


	14. The Power Of Rock

**Chapter 14: The Power Of Rock**

Gengar poked through the ground again, checking the area around the second radio tower... again. This time, all of the brainwashed goons were seemingly distracted by something. Gengar floated back down into the sewers to give them the lowdown on the current situation.

"Looks like they're all distracted. Maybe, if we're all really quiet, we can sneak past them and destroy the radio tower," the ghost told the resistance.

"OKAY!" Charmy squeaked, somehow not alarming the enemy.

"Keep it down, you moron!" Blinky growled at the bee.

"You hear that pipsqueak? That means no running off and getting us in fucking trouble," Mewtwo said to Fat Pikachu.

"Yeah yeah, whatever. I still call dibs on beating the living shit out of that Evil Marc," the chubby Pikachu replied, cracking his knuckles.

"Hey, I already called dibs on that!" Plankton complained, even though nobody cared.

"Well then, I say it's time to go and take the tower down," Wario said with a look of fierce determination on his "ugly" face. "Let's-a go." Wario then started climbing up the ladder that lead up to the dark surface, with Waluigi and Falco right behind him. Once he came to the top, he lifted the manhole and moved it to the side before climbing out of the sewers. Afterwards, he waited for everyone else to climb out before moving forward along with them.

"Hold it," Meta Knight ordered, stopping the resistance from moving any further.

"What is it?!" Fat Pikachu impatiently asked.

"Don't you hear that? That buzzing?" the round knight replied. Everyone else listened more closely, though only few could hear it.

"Hmmm... sounds like a mosquito buzzing. And unfortunately I forgot to bring the bug spray. It's going to be like those old times with Felicia..." Arthur responded.

"Uh, did you say mosquito?" Karen asked.

"Yes, I did say mosquito. Why are you as-"

"Look up. Everyone, look up."

And thus everyone looked up to the darkening, orange skies above... and found a certain brainwashed creature coming down to the ground.

~UB-02 Appears! from Pokémon: Sun/ Moon starts to play~

"BUZZWOLE!" Morshu screamed as the Ultra Beast crashed into the concrete before them. The resistance backed away as Buzzwole stood up straight, with the army of bucket heads coming towards them.

"ALL HAIL EVIL MARC," Buzzwole chanted, pounding its fist together, ready to crush the resistance.

"Buzzwole, I hate to do this, but I need to take you down to save Ga-" Fat Pikachu started before Dedede interrupted him.

"Fat Pikachu, Imma let you finish but... Plankton, I think whatever was in that syringe... it's causing me to act up!"

"Wha?! How's it causing you to act up?!" the tiny miscreant wondered. Seconds after, he got his answer... in the form of Dedede slightly growing, especially in the muscle department.

"AHH! IT'S GROWING!" Dedede hollered as he and his muscles continued to grow. Soon enough, even his clothes began to rip as he kept growing. Everyone stood back, watching Dedede grow and grow until, finally, he had become ripped as fuck, standing as tall as Buzzwole.

"NOW I WISH I STABBED MYSELF WITH THAT SYRINGE! I COULD'VE BEEN A HUNK!" Plankton remarked.

"Or you could be dead," Metal Sonic pointed out, wiggling his index finger.

"So then, Mr... Buzzwole, is it?" Dedede asked the Ultra Beast, followed by a pose in which Dedede covered most of his face with his hand. Strangely enough, during this pose, the ゴゴゴゴ katakana appeared all around the self-proclaimed king of Dream Land. "Are you ready to take a Bullet Punch right to the gut?!"

~UB-02 Appears! stops as Battle! Ultra Beast starts~

Dedede then dashed forward at the speed of sound, smashing his fist right into Buzzwole's gut. The impact of the punch was powerful enough to send the Ultra Beast skidding backwards, knocking over and killing many of the bucket heads that stood behind him. Meta Knight motioned everyone else to move forward as more bucket heads came from behind the resistance.

"WARIO, WALUIGI! YOU TWO HEAD UP THE TOWER AND DESTROY IT! WE'LL HANDLE THINGS DOWN HERE!" the knight ordered.

"Waa! We're on it!" Wario replied. The two brothers ran towards the tower as the rest of the resistance dealt with the incoming bucket heads. Meanwhile, Buzzwole finally got a hold of himself again and lunged at Dedede, who lunged right back at the Ultra Beast. The two muscular behemoths clashed, hurling fists at each other, all of their blows constantly landing on the other's fists.

"IT'S SHOWTIME!" Bowser roared before he jumped up into the air. Seconds later, the Koopa King crashed back down onto the earth butt-first, squishing a Fogger to death, before he quickly got up and ran over to a group of Slammers that Gengar and Arthur were fighting. Kamek flew after Bowser on his actual broomstick, conjuring up a spell.

"Lord Bowser! Hold still so I can make you giant!" the Magikoopa commanded before he unleashed his spell. A flurry of magical shapes flew towards Bowser, but just before they could hit him, a Fogger got in the way, absorbing the shapes instead, immediately growing nearly as big as the radio tower itself.

"LOOK WHAT YOU'VE FUCKING DONE, YOU FUCKING MORON!" Mewtwo complained as the Fogger let out a huge puff on toxic gas from his mouth, blowing Kamek all the way into a ruined building. Mewtwo then charged for the giant Fogger, with Morshu and Fat Pikachu following the psychic Pokémon. Morshu and Mewtwo stopped to assault the giant fish from a distance with bombs and Shadow Balls while Fat Pikachu kept racing forward. While most of the bombs missed and all of the Shadow Balls bounced off their target, Fat Pikachu started charging up a lot of electricity. Once the chubby Pikachu got close to his humongous opponent, he leaped high into the orange sky.

"HAH! VOLT TACKLE!" Fat Pikachu screeched. He then bolted right into the middle of the giant Fogger's face, unleashing all of his electricity. Fat Pikachu bounced off as the Fogger fell down to his back before vanishing into thin air.

"EHAHA, MUHAHAHA!" Plankton cackled. He was vaporizing all enemies that stood in his way with a ray guy, with Karen, AOSTH Robotnik, and Scratcher following him as he went on his rampage. "FINALLY, SOME GOOD OLD REVENGE!"

"WAA! KEEP RUNNING!" Wario told Waluigi. The two ran right for the radio tower's stairs, dodging all of the Foggers, Slammers, "goo" from the Flingers, and even some of Mermaid Man's water balls. Once the duo got close to the stairway, Waluigi picked up the pace, outspeeding Wario, before tripping right into the stairs... and getting electrocuted by an invisible barrier.

"WAAAAAAA!" Waluigi screeched as the electricity flowed through his veins. After a few seconds, the shock ended, leaving him and his clothes covered in soot. Wario skidded to a halt as soon as he came close to his toasted bro.

"Wally, are you alright?!" Wario anxiously asked.

"Y-yeah. I'm fine," Waluigi answered. He shook off all of the soot from every last part of his body, from his head to his toes, before continuing. "I think the stairs are blocked by some sort of wall of psychic energy."

~Battle! Ultra Beast stops~

"Here ye, here ye!" A certain voice shouted from above. "All of ye stopth this fighting and payth attention to thou!" Everyone, resistance and goons alike, looked up to the top of the tower and found the voice's owner, Evil Marc, standing right by the satellite dish that was transmitting all of the mind-control waves across the city, with Ekans, Eggplant Wizard, and Takumi stood right behind him.

"Why the heck is he using incorrect Old English?" Snorlax wondered.

"That doesn't matter, big guy! All that matters is that I have your attention!" Evil Marc shouted.

"I'm going to be honest, that's some pretty big talk... for you," the big Pokémon retorted.

"WHY YOU LITTLE-"

"Hey, cool your jets and get on with it!" Eggplant Wizard told Evil Marc. The evil little brat did just that, but only after he took a big breath to calm down. Calm once more, Evil Mark who's name I totally did not just misspell for the sake of a reference continued his pathetic speech.

"... Alright, let's continue by getting the most important thing out of the way: this entire speech is nothing more but a distraction for more of my troops to show up."

"Oooooof course," Weegee complained as the resistance took a look around them. Tons of bucket head minions, ranging from Gay Piplup, who was floating in a Empleon themed hovercraft, Vector, Espio, the HTK-verse Waluigi, to even CD-I Ganon.

"HAHA! AIN'T I A HECKING GENIUS?!" Evil Marc boasted.

"I was about to agree with you on that, but that "hecking" made me lose all respect I may have had before," Plankton remarked. "Either way, we're still going to win, you boob!"

"Oh yeah? How do you think you're going to pull that off, cyclops?" Plankton was about to reply, but then he realized something important.

"Uh... do anyone of you have a Goofy Goober guitar, a wizard outfit, and some rope?" the tiny... well, plankton, whispered to the rest of the resistance.

"No, but I have a tingling feeling," Wario replied.

"No one needed to know that," Weegee responded, thinking that Wario was referring to something that belonged IN THE BATHROOM.

"Not that kind of tingling feeling! It's... it's a serious kind of tingling."

**XxXx**

~Ice Mountain from Super Mario Galaxy starts to play~

The space near the planet seemed empty as usual. Nothing but small rocks moved around the planet... aside from two objects and three beings that sat on one of said objects. Papa Wario and Papa Warina were spending their afterlives in space and across all of the universes they could go to, drifting around on their couch, watching TV. This time, they had a guest in the form of Deoxys, who was sitting on the couch with them, watching "The Sky Had A Weegee" on the YouTube Poop channel.

"Thanks again for letting me hang out with you guys while I try and get this schedule figured out," Deoxys said. "Unfortunately it'll probably take me days to figure out if I'm actually supposed to help this Dark Pit out or not."

"Don't worry about it. You can spend all the time you need here," Mama Warina told the alien as Papa Wario looked at a text message he just got on his cell phone. "Heck, you're doing us a bit of a favor by hanging out with us. Outside of that annoying Hans ghost, we hadn't had any company in weeks!"

"Hey, uh, honey," Papa Wario said, still staring at his phone. "I just got a text from that Dusknoir guy. He says Wario's on the planet we're orbiting around and apparently needs some "ghostly magic" right now. Specifically, some of that "rock and roll" kind." Mama Warina got up from the couch and floated over the TV to get a better view of the planet. She then shot lightning bolts from the tips of her figures, which headed right towards the earth.

**XxXx**

~Ice Mountain stops~

Back in Marctopolis, Wario was shivering. The tingling feeling had grown stronger and had spread all over. Everyone, even Evil Marc and all of his minions, stared at the fat man in confusion.

"Wario, quit saying it's just a small feeling, you're shivering like crazy now," Waluigi said.

"Why are we wasting all this time on the enemy's problem?!" Takumi asked Evil Marc.

"I... yeah, what the hell am I doing?! I could be exploiting this opportunity!" the cloned brat replied.

"Waa, hold your horses! We're gonna have a fair fight whether you like it or not, loser!" Waluigi responded.

"And why should I listen to you, little worthless scum?!"

... Those words... were enough to bring Wario out of his tingling state. And they made him mad.

"LISTEN HERE, YOU STUPID, PATHETIC, MISERABLE HUNK OF JUNK! YOU DO NOT INSULT MY BROTHER LIKE THAT! NO ONE DOES! NOT WHEN MY BROTHER'S A GREAT PERSON! HE'S A FUNNY GUY, HE'S A SMARTY PANTS, AND HE'S AN AMAZING BROTHER! But most of all... he's... he's... HE'S..."

Just then, the lightning bolts from Mama Warina struck Wario. However, instead of electrocuting him, the bolts turned into a nice pair of sunglasses. Wario then pulled a microphone out of thin air, twirled it for a bit, and then firmly grasped it in his hand. Plankton only managed to get a single word out of his mouth before Wario did anything else.

"YES."

~An instrumental version of Goofy Goober Rock starts to play~

Wario: He's a WAA Weirdo!

Waluigi, Falco, Crazy, Plankton: Rock!

Wario: You're a WAA Weirdo!

Waluigi, Falco, Crazy, Malleo, Plankton: Rock!

Wario: We're all WAA Weirdos!

Waluigi, Falco, Crazy, Malleo, Mermaid Man, Plankton: Rock!

Wario: WAA WAA, weirdos, weirdos!"

Sandals the fish: Toast. (Sandals randomly appears next to Evil Marc and his trio of goons, pointing to a slice of toast he was holding.)

Wario: Put your memes away, well, all I gotta say when you tell me not to play, I say no way! (Wario crawls along a brick wall, heading over to a sign that says "Meme Jail".)

Waluigi, Falco, Crazy, Malleo, Snorlax, Mermaid Man, Plankton: No way! (Wario detonates a bomb, which destroys the wall.)

Wario: No, no, freaking way! (Troll Face, Doodlebob, Vegeta, and Gwonam emerge from the hole in the wall, while Fat Mario and Gay Luigi actually entered the hole. Once the memes get away, the scene changes to the SS Tea Cup sitting in the middle of the sea, with Wario standing on the bowsprit.) I'm a weirdo, you say? When you say I'm a weirdo I say "Say it again!" (A Waluigi dressed like Mettaton EX appears behind Wario and does some ridiculous dance moves.) And then I say "Thanks!"

Waluigi, Falco, Crazy, Duck Hunt Dog, Malleo, Snorlax, Mermaid Man, Plankton: Thanks!

Wario: Thank you very much! (The "Waluigi EX" jumps off the Tea Cup and into the ocean. The scene then changes to Wario's Gold Mine.) So if you think would like to be like me, go ahead and try! The weirdo inside will set you free! (Wario does a quick spin, putting on his somewhat less iconic biker outfit.) Bythewaycheckoutthewaaweirdoemissarytumblrpage! (Wario spins again, taking his biker outfit off and putting his normal one back on as the scene changes back to Marctopolis.) I'm a WAA Weirdo!

All members of the WWE & Plankton: Rock!

"Fuck, I know where this is going now!" Evil Marc complained as Wario kept singing, everyone else too fixated on the yellow weirdo.

"And why should we care?" Eggplant Wizard inquired.

"Because I will fucking lose! Get him, slaves! Before he advances into his next form!" the evil brat ordered. All of Evil Marc's goons bar the three standing next to him surrounded Wario, ready to hold him down, but before they could, they all got blasted away by a strange power and a blinding light. Once the light faded, Wario, now in a white shirt and hat, yellow overalls, and a cape, flew upwards while playing a Goofy Goober themed guitar. He played a few notes on it as a purple glow appeared on the head. Once the glow became more apparent, he fired a laser from the head, striking and vaporizing a Skarmory's helmet, freeing the Pokémon.

"I'm free! I'm free to set up spikes again!" the Armor Bird Pokémon cheered, flying around happily.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS SHIT ANYWAYS?!" Evil Marc bitched as Wario fired three more lasers, freeing a Goomba, a Psyduck, and a Inkling from the mind control. "Ekans, Eggplant Wizard, Takumi! STOP THAT PUNK! Before any of them could do anything, Wario fired three lasers at the trio, breaking their helmets. Gwonam flew up to the trio, letting them on his magic carpet.

"You were ssssssaying, ssssssscrub?" Ekans hissed at the little brat as he and Eggplant Wizard got on the carpet. Takumi however stared right into Evil Marc's face for a few seconds before slamming a taco right into it.

"NOW YOU'RE TACO!" the Hoshidan archer yelled, hopping onto the carpet, leaving a now, steaming, tomato-red clone all by himself.

"Let's kick it up a notch!" Wario said. He then spun around in the air, firing lasers in random directions. All of them hit random goons, destroying their helmets.

"Rock! Rock! Rock that fool into heck!" Plankton chanted. Soon enough, more and more of the freed characters join in on the chant.

"ROCK! ROCK! ROCK!" they all chanted, pulling out lighters and waving them in the air without a care. Steam kept spewing out of Evil Marc's ear and into the atmosphere.

"THIS. CAN'T. BE. HAPPENING! I'm losing to a idiotic as fuck fatass!" the evil clone whined as Wario continued his laser-firing, hitting Vector's helmet and obliterating it.

"Yeah baby! You're a true warrior, Wario mah boi!" the crocodile laughed as another laser freed Espio.

"Hmph. Excellent," was all the chameleon muttered as Buzzwole was set free.

"Finally! No matter harming the innocent for me!" Buzzwole said, flexing his muscles as another laser vaporized Gay Piplup's helmet.

"YES! FAT PIKACHU, MORSHU, WHERE ARE YOU GUYS?!" Gay Piplup squealed, flying his hovercraft over the crowd, looking for his friends.

"BLAST ALL OF YOU STUPID RESISTANCE! Oh well, I still have my mech!" Evil Marc said, pulling out a remote control and pressing the only button on it. Seconds later, a giant mech similar to the Death Egg Robot but designed to resemble Cia appeared right in front of the tower. Evil Marc was about to hop in, but the mech started walking away. "WHAT?! WHO THE HELL IS CONTROLLING MECH?!" Evil Marc soon got his answer, for the head of the mech opened itself, revealing Chrom to be sitting at the top of the mech's belly.

"SUFFER MORE!" Chrom demanded before roaring like a dinosaur and grabbing the evil punk with the mech's arm. However, instead of chucking the brat out of town or crushing him to death, Chrom lightly set him down on the ground... in front of an angry crowd, with Morshu, Fat Pikachu, Buzzwole, Mr. Krabs, Plankton, Bowser, Kamek, Ekans, Eggplant Wizard, Takumi, Leo, CD-I Ganon, and Gwonam leading the group. Evil Marc gulped, extremely nervous about what was about to happen next.

"Uhhhhh... I can explain," the little punk muttered.

"Hmm... since he's already been taco'd, I say it's time for him to get tomato'd as well," Leo suggested, smirking.

"I say we make him pay for our health insurance!" Mr. Krabs roared.

"I'm going to torment you for stealing my plan, you little pest!" Plankton threatened.

"It doesn't matter how we handle him," Gwonam began, pulling out and opening up a scroll. "After all, it is written that Evil Marc...

"MUST DIE!" CD-I Ganon hollered, finishing what Gwonam was going to say. Evil Marc then ran for his life, with the angry crowd chasing after him seconds after.

"I'm going to hang your head over my fireplace!" Fat Pikachu threatened, small sparks of electricity spewing out of his red cheeks.

"Sssssscrub! You shall feel my poisonous wrath!" Ekans hissed before he shot out a flurry of Poison Stings out of his mouth.

"Lamp oil, rope, bombs! All of them are going straight up your ass!" Morshu stated, ready to chuck a bomb at Evil Marc. Soon enough, Evil Marc and the angry crowd became impossible to see for the rest of Marcto- no, Station Square's inhabitants, who were partying like crazy back at the radio tower as Wario kept playing on the Goofy Goober guitar.

**XxXx**

~Goofy Goober Rock stops~

The Hot Topic Krew waddled their way out of the mall's remains, damaged by the big brawl that destroyed most of the shopping district, including their beloved Hot Topic, though their Chuck E. Cheese hideout was still somehow in perfect condition. The edgy crew didn't pay attention to their surroundings well enough, leaving them oblivious to the changes Evil Marc had done. However, Type: Null had evolved during the battle and was now a Silvally.

"I still don't understand this fucking evolution thing those Pokémon go through," Dark Pit muttered.

"Even I don't understand it, and I'm a Pokémon myself, so don't worry about it," Greninja told the leader of the crew. "That aside, I guess we're heading back to the Pokémon Center."

"Hold still, you boob!" Plankton growled from a distance. While this went unheard by most of the crew, Wolf, Greninja, and Silvally heard it clearly enough. The three stopped and turned to the left, finding Fat Pikachu, Plankton, and Karen by a red truck, trying to put a tied up, tomato-covered, and squirming Evil Marc into the back of said truck. The rest of the crew noticed that the three had stopped, turned, and looked at the event as well.

"AUGH!" Karen groaned as she lifted Evil Marc over her head and tossed him into the back.

"Finally! I thought it'd take forever to get him in there!" Plankton commented. Fat Pikachu tapped the tiny genius on his tiny head, grabbing his attention.

"Remember our deal. I still get to beat that maniac up a bit myself," the chubby Pikachu mentioned.

"Don't worry FP, you'll get your chance to beat him up. Now, Karen my sweet, you mind taking that little Evil Marc brat back to the beach? I have a few other things to do, and we need to get him out of here before this town's police gets back in business," Plankton said. Karen sighed yet got in the car anyway.

"Just promise me that we'll go on another honeymoon once you're back," the robotic wife said.

"Sure thing babe, sure thing," Plankton responded as she shut the car door and drove off. "Welp, I'm heading over to the party. Don't want to miss out on a chance to steal one of those Krabby Patties!" Plankton and Fat Pikachu bolted back to the radio tower, leaving an entire Hot Topic Krew confused as to what just happened.

"Did... did that little motherfucker from SpongeBob, his wife, and some overweight Pikachu actually just kidnap an "evil" clone of Marc?" Lucina wondered.

"Uh... and what THE FUCK HAPPENED TO THE TOWN?!" Dark Pit yelled, noticing all of the ruined buildings and statues of Evil Marc. Everyone looked around noticed all the damage too. Lucas ran after Plankton and Fat Pikachu, with the rest of the crew chasing after him, all of them wanting answers. In a matter of seconds, the group found themselves within the alleyway that Chrom placed Evil Marc in before the little tyrant was chased by the angry citizens of Station Square...

~Battle! Champion Iris from Pokémon: Black 2/ White 2 starts to play~

... And found a huge shindig going on. Mr. Krabs was cooking up Krabby Patties on a grill and giving them out... at a slightly higher cost of one dollar and sixty-nine cents, Buzzwole and Scratcher were dancing, Arthur was shooting fireworks off into the now non-orange night sky, Tom Nook was using the giant mech's transformed arms as spotlights, Gengar and Skarmory were having a battle for others to enjoy, and the WAA Weirdos themselves were sitting back and relaxing after all the chaos. Wario was once again in his regular outfit, taking a sip of some water.

"Waa, sure is nice to just kick back and relax sometimes," Wario stated.

"You said it," Duck Hunt Dog replied as Professor Oak rushed over to the gang.

"Ah, hello there! The name's Oak, Samuel Oak!" the professor greeted the emissary. "And I guess that, well, since Master Hand is out of town, I should be the temporary mayor!"

"The heck with that!" the HTK-verse Lucario argued, showing up out of nowhere and kicking Oak away from the gang. "Sorry about that. Master Hand left me in charge of the city until he gets back."

"Can you just get to the point?" Weegee impatiently asked.

"Er, yes. I want to thank you, the WAA Weirdos Embassy, the Ki-"

"Waa? Embassy? Hate to break it to you, but it's "emissary", not embassy," Waluigi interrupted.

"The heck is an embassy anyways?" Wario wondered.

"I believe the kind of embassy Lucario here is referring to is an organization or group of officials who permanently represent a sovereign state in a second sovereign state or with respect to an international organization," Snorlax answered before stuffing his mouth full of Krabby Patties.

"Heh, it's funny because you could actually replace the emissary in our name with embassy and it'd still work," Snake chuckled.

"Hrrrmm... yeah. Back to what I was saying, I want to thank you, the Kirby Crew, and everyone else who saved Station Square. Do you think you all could come to the town hall tomorrow and accept medals of honor.

"No thanks, I just want free pizza!" Wario thanked Lucario before yelling at Vector, who was playing pool with Espio and Dr. Robotnik. "How about it, Vector?!"

"You guys got free pizza before this!" Vector reminded him. "But, what the hay, free pizza for everyone! At least until we start running into problems..." Everyone in the emissary, as well as some of the nearby citizens, cheered at this.

"Come on, everyone!" Waluigi eagerly shouted. "To Pizza Hut!" Snorlax got up and ran to Pizza Hut at the speed sound, forcing the rest of the emissary, Vector, Espio, Charmy, Gengar, and Skarmory to chase after him. Robotnik groaned once they all left, throwing his pool stick to the side before walking over to Scratcher.

"Come on Scratcher! We have to get back to the Battle Resort!" Robotnik told his robot. Scratcher sighed before obeying, the two of them marching off to Seaside Hill.

"Hey, have you decided if you're going to set up that tea stand you were talking about?"

"I still have no clue, you bolt for brains!" As the two AOSTH characters wandered off, the Kirby Crew was talking among themselves, standing away from the rest of the party.

"Where should we go, gang?" Kirby asked his team.

"I dunno about you guys, but I'm heading off to find my girlfriend!" Dedede, who was still a buff as shit giant, said while taking off towards the Smash Mansion's ruins. Meta Knight groaned but let Dedede go.

"I'm going to help with the town's reconstruction. Anyone who wants to help, follow me," the round knight said. He ran off in the same direction that Robotnik and Scratcher were headed, with Kirby, Bandana Dee, and Pac Man following him. The four ghosts of the crew however stuck around.

"Let's head to the mall and see what's going on there!" Clyde suggested. Before any of the other three could argue against it, the orange idiot flew off towards the mall's ruins.

"Clyde, we all know what happens to the mall!" Blinky groaned, flying after him. "Get back here, you idiotic oaf!" Inky and Pinky decided to stay behind and enjoy the party while it lasted. The two remaining ghost floated the other way, passing by Morshu, Fat Pikachu, and Gay Piplup. The trio were getting a picture taken, with all three of them wearing shades, and Fat Pikachu holding a vanilla ice cream cone.

"Aaaand... there! The photo has been taken!" the photographer stated. They quickly gave Morshu a copy of the photo before running off with the camera. Meanwhile, Fat Pikachu decided to chuck the entire cone into his mouth, swallowing it whole.

"You guys think they're going to post that pic on Tumblr?" Fat Pikachu wondered.

"What the heck is a Tumblr?" Gay Piplup asked back.

"Hell," Morshu bluntly and honestly answered. While Gay Piplup was wondering how a website could be hell, Morshu looked around, eventually finding Mewtwo, who was motioning to come away from the party. The salesman decided to head on over to see just what the Mew clone wanted.

~Battle! Champion Iris stops as Hotel (Genocide Version) from Undertale starts~

"Hey," Mewtwo greeted as Morshu came close.

"What do you want?"

"Two things. First off, where the hell did that Trump-obsessed freak and its pet go?"

"Watharja told me that they're taking that dinosaur thing somewhere safe, then they're going to find a job somewhere around here."

"Uh huh... well, second thing... you hate the Lancias, right?"

"What? How'd you figure out about that?"

"I heard you cussing about them when Plankton mentioned their place. Seems like you really hate them."

"... You're right. I hate them much more than I have ever hated anyone else, even you and... most of that crew you were a part of."

"Is that so? Well... I gotta be blunt with you, I feel the same way. Those fuckers are... well, they're shit, that's what they are. Really fucking awful people."

"Yeah, but what are you getting at here?"

"What I'm getting at is... the idea of us teaming up to screw with those fuckers. Make their lives miserable. They deserve it, don't you think?"

Morshu stopped to think about it. On one hand, they definitely did deserve it. Especially Cia, given what she did during her Link-lusting days. But on the other, could he really trust Mewtwo? He was one of Morshu's greatest enemies besides the Lancias in the first place.

... But then Morshu realized that Mewtwo really did hate the Lancias, or, at the very least, Cia. After all, long before Morshu and Mewtwo even became enemies, Mewtwo spent a lot of time harassing Cia. That proved that, bare minimum, Mewtwo really would help put an end to the Lancias antics once and for all, something that Morshu might not be able to pull off on his own.

"Deal," Morshu said, giving out his hand. Mewtwo gladly shook it, an evil smirk on his face. Little did they know that Gay Piplup was spying on them ever since Mewtwo mentioned the Lancias. The little Pokémon sighed, wondering what Mewtwo was up to and why Morshu hated the Lancias so much. Suddenly, Fat Pikachu popped up right behind Gay Piplup, holding a glass of cherry wine.

"Yo, what's popping, Morshu?" the yellow rodent asked.

"Oh, uh, just a little discussion," Morshu stammered. "Listen, I need to head back home with Mewtwo, who... might be spending a good while with us. You two can stay here if you want, alright?"

"Sure thing Morshu. See ya!" Fat Pikachu said. Gay Piplup shook his head as Morshu and Mewtwo started heading over to Seaside Hill, leaving the two Pokémon at the party.

**XxXx**

~Hotel (Genocide Version) stops~

"And that's what happened here in Station Square," the news reporter, Chatot, said, having just covered the whole Marctopolis incident. "We'll be back after these commercial breaks to talk about a shifty character who was been roaming around Fourside, who, according to some witnesses, has been muttering about robbing the local bank. See you then."

...

Lucario, Master Hand, and even the HTK Master Hand, who climbed into the hotel room through the window, just stared at the TV, completely shocked about the whole event. It would take the HTK Master Hand a whole minute after the shock to finally break the silence.

"I... I don't know what to say about this."

"I do. This is exactly the kind of chaos that's going to happen if our worlds are still intertwined like this," the other Master Hand said. "This is why we're here: to stop the madness before it becomes unstoppable... and to find just who's behind this."

"Hmm... I... think we need to take this discussion to a better location... but I can't sneak another one of me out of Emerald Hill..." the HTK Master Hand muttered. However, an idea came to him, as he pulled out a strange, small gem from out of nowhere. "Here. Take this gem." Lucario took the green gem, looking at it with wonder as it shimmered brightly. "That's a Teleport Gem. With a simple wish, it can whisk up to four beings nearly anywhere in this world... though one long distance trip would consume nearly all of the gem's power."

"So... what do you want us to do with it?" Lucario pondered.

"Simple. Once I drive back to Station Square's town hall, I'll have to make a public announcement regarding the Marctopolis incident. Once the announcement's over with, I want you two to teleport to the town hall's basement. We can talk more there. And... sorry for sneaking in through the window. I really should have just entered normally but... something came over me." The HTK Master Hand then left the room as the WWE Master Hand and Lucario gazed at the Teleport Gem.

**XxXx**

"Lamp oil?" Morshu asked Mewtwo, the two of them going through a bag of supplies back at Morshu's home.

"Check."

"Rope?"

"Check."

"Bombs?"

"Check."

"You want it? It's yours, my friend... as long as you have enough Rubies!"

"Uhhh... why did you say that last part?"

"Sorry. I just had to say it. It's been too long, since I don't sell that stuff anymore. Gods, I miss that old shop back in Koridai..."

"Then why are you selling ice cream here, when you can go back home and live your dream?" Mewtwo inquired. Morshu gulped, as he didn't want to tell his nemesis the truth of what happened to the original shop back home. That event still haunted him in his dreams, and they would stay there until he avenged those that needed to be avenged.

"Well, uh, the economy got so crappy there that I couldn't afford the place anymore, and no other place across this planet would allow me to sell bombs... except for Detroit, but we all know how bad that place is," Morshu stuttered, hoping Mewtwo would believe his story. Mewtwo however didn't care, as there were more pressing matters at hand.

"Whatever. I think we're ready to pull this off."

"Pull what off? You never said just what we're going to do."

"I'll tell you what we're going to do. We're going to wreck the living shit out of the Lancia's palace. C'mon, let's go." The two then bolted out of the house, with Morshu carrying the supplies.


	15. Non-Funky Future

**Chapter 15: Non-Funky Future**

**NOVEMBER 22nd, 2016**

~Studiopolis Zone, Act 2 (Prime Time) from Sonic Mania starts to play~

The WAA Weirdos Emissary were back inside their Pizza Hut Hideout, celebrating recent events, including their victories over Walutena and Evil Marc, Funky Kong joining the crew, and the return of Falco and Crazy Hand. Funky served as the DJ, Weegee watched Malleo play Sonic Generations on a huge flatscreen TV, Snake, Duck Hunt Dog, and Snorlax were breaking down on the dance floor, Eggman was trying to get Metal Sonic to join in on the dancing, Mermaid Man was sleeping while standing up, and Wario and Waluigi were hanging by the punch table. Even Vector, Espio, Charmy, Gengar, Skarmory, Ekans, and Eggplant Wizard were having their share of fun, the first three watching Malleo play Sonic Generations while the latter four stuck to cheering on the three dancers. The only ones who weren't having any fun were Falco and Crazy as the stood away from the others, thinking about the horrors that the future had in store.

"Waa! This is one heck of a party!" Waluigi told Wario as the latter took a huge SIP of punch.

"Yeah, you said it... but, come to think about it... something here is giving me bad vibes..." Wario muttered.

"Like what? Did you eat prunes again?" his lanky friend asked.

"No, I was the one who ate some prunes," Mermaid Man answered as he walked over to the two. "Thankfully, they haven't gone through me this time!"

"Yeah, I haven't eaten any prunes today. Maybe it's the punch?" Wario replied seconds before Weegee teleported over to the table.

"What, did someone spike the punch or something?" Weegee pondered. The evil meme leaned over to the bowl of punch before the tasty drink grew two, pink, strawberry flavored arms and hands. The punch then threw a punch at Weegee, bonking the meme on the nose. Pissed, Weegee started throwing a flurry of punches, which the punch reacted to by doing the same.

"Hmm... OK, maybe not," Wario said as Weegee threw the punch down to the floor, spilling the bowl's contents before the drink continued to fight back. "These bad vibes... they're giving me worse vibes than a living abomination of a punch that might just be powerful enough to kill us all."

"Uh... I'm not sure about you guys, but to me it seems like Crazy and Falco over there aren't as giddy as you'd think they'd be," Duck Hunt Dog said as he approached the duo, before pointing the two loners.

"Waa, you're right," Waluigi agreed as Wario nodded. "What is up with them?"

"I think it's best to end this party and talk to them as a team, Wario," Mermaid Man suggested.

"WAA?! MERMAID MAN, HOW CAN YOU SUGGEST SUCH A THING?! WHAT DID WE DO WRONG TO DESERVE SUCH A PUNISHMENT?!" Waluigi shouted.

"No pal, he's right. We gotta end this," Wario replied before grabbing a microphone. The portly ding-a-ling then rushed over to Funky Kong and his DJ table and killed the music.

~Studiopolis, Act 2 (Prime Time) stops~

"Everyone! This party is ending posthaste! Right now!" Wario said into the microphone, gathering a varied sort of reactions.

"What?! No way! I can't believe this!"

"Bullshit!"

"Sssssssome party!"

"Hey! Who let the snake and the eggplant freak in?! They weren't invited!"

"Boo! It's Boo the Bee! Get him away from me!"

"Quiet!" Wario ordered. Despite some groans from the crowd, they all quickly quieted down. We are having an emergency meeting! We're meeting in the discussion room in five minutes, and that's final! Now, everyone get ready! And for the metal bird, the snake, and the eggplant guy, get out!"

"Sssssssstupid, that'ssssss all thisssss party wassssss," Ekans whined as he, Eggplant Wizard, and Skarmory headed for the hideout's exit. Before they climbed up the stairs, Ekans swallowed the punch in one gulp, ending its chaos and the fight between it and Weegee.

**XxXx**

~Quiet Water (Genocide Version) from Undertale starts to play~

Dark clouds were brewing as Morshu stood on the top of the tallest hill at the Seaside Hill Zone. Holding red roses in a pot, he walked slowly towards the edge of the hill, where a large, black stone, stuck in the ground, waited for him. Morshu sat down on his knees to read the words etched across the rock.

Mariella Shumor

1940-2014

The very first to die during that horrid disaster and a friend to many.

We placed you where you wanted to be.

Right on the highest hill of Seaside Hill, where you met the love of your life.

We all miss you.

Signed, Morshu, Azurill, Link, Zelda, Harkinian, Gwonam

Morshu placed the pot of roses in front of the grave, next to the empty pot that he had placed there three years before, during her funeral. Sitting there, the salesman just continued to stare at his mother's grave with a blank expression. That is... until something behind him spoke up.

~Quiet Water (Genocide Version) stops~

"Azu? Azumarill?"

Turning around, Morshu saw something he thought he would never see. Someone he thought he would never see again... and certainly not in the condition they were in.

The someone behind him was an Azumarill. The same Azumarill that helped the WWE out in the sewers the day before. But most importantly... the same Azumarill that just so happened to be the starter Pokémon of Morshu's that he had lost contact with not long after Mariella's funeral.

"After years of being separated... you found me... and even evolved twice while we were apart... You may not look like what you were when I first met you, back when I was ten. But... you still are the same little Azurill I love. I... I missed you, pal."

"Azumarill."

The two hugged each other tightly, both lightly sobbing tears of joy in the process as rain began to fall down. Morshu cried a little louder as he remember how a Azurill evolves into its next stage, Marill. The wind picked up as the two let go of each other, ending the crying.

"N... normally, it'd be a terrible day for rain... but I guess even days like these can have a little rain... even if some of the rain's not so good... Heh. C'mon, let's go. Let's go to my new home."

**XxXx**

After a small and quick remodel of the hideout, The entire emissary, Vector, Espio, Charmy, and Gengar were gathered around a large table, with Wario and Waluigi sitting together on one short edge of it and Mermaid Man on the other short end.

"What's this about, Wario? Those stupid "bad vibes" you were getting before?" Weegee asked.

"Sorta. It's about two members of our gang. They're the one's that I think are causing those vibes, and I think it's because they know something we don't," Wario answered.

"It's not me, I swear! I know nothing!" Malleo stated.

"I know it's not you, Malleo," the leader responded. "It's Falco and Crazy Hand who have secrets!" Everyone except for Eggman, Metal Sonic, Tails, and Mermaid Man gasped. They couldn't believe Wario would accuse two of his closest friends of hiding a secret. Falco looked down at the table with sadness, while Crazy nervously turned the other way.

"I guess it's time to fess up," Falco grunted, confirming Wario's suspicions. This was hard for him to say, not only because he himself didn't want to admit this fact, but because he was worried that everyone else wouldn't believe him.

"You know why there are monks even though humans supposedly come from monkeys?!" Malleo asked, being his typical naive and unusual self. Falco looked up, now slightly irritated instead of being upset.

"Malleo... can't you be serious for one moment?! Can't we all be serious right now?!" Falco roared, slamming his fists on the table. Everyone gasped again. Falco getting serious only made things even more suspicious. "This concerns the safety of not only this universe, but ours as too! Heck, all alternate universes could be in peril for all we know!"

"Uhhh..." Snake uttered, unsure of how to respond to Falco's serious attitude.

"That means no sass talk from Weegee, no stupid talk, no memes, nothing! Like or not, we gotta get serious sometimes!"

"OK Falco, calm down," Wario commanded. "Now, what do you and Crazy know?"

"Yeah... sorry about the outburst," Falco sighed, rubbing the back of his head. "It's just that... well..."

~Premonition from Undertale starts to play~

"... First off... Crazy had THAT sort of dream again, back on the Space Colony ARK. THE dream."

"I don't follow," Weegee admitted.

"Crazy Hand had a dream before the Subspace Emissary incident that depicted many of the events that would happen during said war," Snake answered. "Crazy has been known to have these sort of dreams, usually before a time of crisis. Granted, this apparently only happened one other time before the emissary attacked, but still."

"It would have gave us a better chance in the war if we actually believed Crazy back then," Wario added. "Master Hand not not have gotten controlled by Tabuu. Tabuu might not have tricked me into joining that emissary... you get the idea. Now, Falco, Crazy, what was in that dream?"

"Something... horrible. Worse than the Subspace incident," Falco stated. "We didn't get much, but we did get enough for us to know just what kind of horrors await us."

"Yes..." Crazy whispered. "It was... the end of, at least, this universe. Ours will most likely go through a similar fate if something isn't done about it."

"Well then quit leaving us hanging like this! Spit out the damn truth!" Weegee demanded.

"Yeah! we need this news, pronto!" Duck Hunt added.

"Alright, alright! First... there is some sort of monster whose soul lies somewhere within this world... the being known as Death Hand. We don't know much about this beast, but it appears that he is going to use the body of Master Hand as his new body... meaning... sometime within the near future, Master Hand's going to be killed... and it won't just be an accident. It's going to be a murder, plotted by some sort of... cult. A cult lead by a... strangely familiar leader."

"Familiar? In what sort of way?" Mermaid Man pondered.

"It's weird... their entire aura felt familiar... but they still felt new. The leader aside, there were at least three other members, but I couldn't make them out, except that one of them was really short. Once Death Hand got revived, he... he began to unleash his wrath... starting by destroying Station Square."

~Premonition stops~

_SOMETIME WITHIN THE FUTURE_

_The buildings... mostly destroyed and burning. The skies... filled with dark clouds, with reddish-orange skies hidden above them, only little bits of it peeking through, making it seem as though the clouds were rocks, with lava ready to burst through. Few dared to show their faces to the world as it burned around them... except for the remaining resistance. Only the resistance dared to fight back against the giant, red hand wearing a spiky choker on its wrist._

_"BWAHAHAHAHA!" Death Hand laughed over the burning remains of Station Square. "Defeat me if you can, mere mortals! My power is triple that of even all of the silly clubs in the world combined!"_

_"Back off, you monster!" Shulk roared. All members of the MMMB and CTH stood in the streets of the dying city, not ready to let the devil take over and kill anymore civilians. "This is the end of you!"_

_"Well put, Morono Boy... almost!" Death Hand insulted. "You have it a bit backwards! This will be the end of you, not me!"_

_"That's what you think, bastard! Our powers and our teamwork will bring you down!" Sonic shouted._

_"Ha! Please, I'd have a harder time trying to clean my ass than that stupid challenge, and I don't even have an ass!"_

_~Chaos Angel Boss from Sonic Advance 3 starts to play~_

_Sonic dashed for the floating behemoth, with the rest of the army right behind him. Death Hand lowered himself down to the ground, ready for any attack. Sonic quickly approached the giant hand, but the devilish hand disappeared before Sonic could do anything. Just a second later, a spring magically appeared underneath the hedgehog, springing him into the tainted skies. Death Hand reappeared behind the hedgehog, merely flicking him with his index finger. This caused Sonic to go flying even higher into the sky, being engulfed in flames. The fire died in about five seconds, as the remains of Sonic fell to the ground. Everyone stared at the ashes of the hedgehog, before looking up at the killer._

_"What? Someone had to punish him for his cockiness!" Death Hand cackled. "After all, you fools couldn't bother on fixing that one flaw of his. If you did, he would have lived. That means it's all your fault for his death! You should be ashamed of yourselves!"_

_"Don't try to pin this on us, you maniac!" Marth yelled._

_"Denying the truth? That deserves punishment as well! Hope you fools enjoy a death by creation!" the evil hand laughed before snapping his fingers. A second later, an giant anvil that materialized from Death Hand's magic crushed Marth._

_"MARTH! That's it, you bloody bastard! I think it's time for the only one who deserves a painful punishment to get it!"_ Shulk cried out, getting into a battle stance.

_"Bring it oneth, knaves!" Death Hand taunted. "Just know this: you should be honored. Honored that I will murder you all!"_

_"I'd feel honored if I was a damn fool!" Wolf, who had joined the battle with Lucina, shouted. Wolf swiftly ran towards the hand, but the hand teleported before Wolf could attack. Death Hand reappeared right next to Lucina, whispering a few words into her ear._

_"Should't a missy like you be, I dunno know, getting erased from existence? Ya know, because of the death of your ancestor and all."_

_Lucina looked down at her legs, which immediately gave as they were fading from existence. The evil hand chuckled as he summoned two rusty Wolfens to help him kill the rest of the resistance. Donkey Kong and Shulk lunged for the devil of a hand, but Death Hand whipped out a giant fan from thin air, blowing the two into a building that would collapse on them after they had fallen back to the ground._ _The MMMB Kirby whipped out the Ultra Sword before leaping into the air, ready to slash his foe at least a hundred times. However, Death Hand's fan morphed into a giant needle, which he would use to poke Kirby with. Seconds later, the puffball popped into numerous pieces._

_"Im... impossible..." was all that the battle's only bystander, Tom Nook who hid behind the remains of the Plasma Frigate, could say as Death Hand continued to kill the resistance's members. Ness. Dunban. Jigglypuff. Nearly everyone one the side of justice died, leaving only Palutena, Pit, and Mario behind._

_~Chaos Angel Boss stops as SA-X Appears from Metroid Fusion starts~_

_"That was fun, killing off your little buddies like that!" Death Hand taunted. "If only they could've stayed around a little longer so I could get a bit more playtime! I guess you three will have to amuse me!"_

_"That's it! I'm teleporting us out of here!" Mario exclaimed. Before Palutena could question Mario, he snagged her staff and swung it around a bit, teleporting the three far away from Station Square."_

"After that, Palutena and Pit will head back to the remains of Station Square. And... they both die to that... THING."

~SA-X Appears stops~

...

Silence. Nothing but absolute silence.

...

And then Charmy screamed his lungs out. Followed by Malleo. Followed by Mermaid Man. Soon enough, everyone but Weegee, Falco, Crazy, Snake, Snorlax, and Metal Sonic were panicking. Wario however recognized that panicking wasn't the answer and stopped seconds after starting and even slapped some sanity into his brother.

"Wally, Snake, you get everyone else to calm down! We need to get more info out of Falco and Crazy!" Wario commanded. Waluigi and Snake did a quick salute before running across the room, trying to find a way to calm down everybody else.

"... So... what, uhhh, happens to us, Crazy?" Snorlax stuttered.

"I do not know much about that either, but I do know that during the Death Hand's assault on this city, we will be hiding out on some small island with a big facility of some sort, with most of the Hot Topic Krew, the Kirby Crew, some of those guys that helped us yesterday during the Evil Marc crisis, and a few others," Crazy stated.

"... Man, and to think I figured coming here would just be a waste of me and Malleo's time. This Death Hand sounds like an actual problem that even I need to help fix," Weegee commented.

"WHAT DO WE DO?! THIS WORLD IS DOOMED!" Malleo squealed, flailing his arms.

"Calm down!" Wario ordered, even though his orders fell on deaf ears. Grumbling to himself, he pulled out the microphone again. "HEY! CALM DOWN! We didn't make it this far because of panicking, and it certainly won't get us any farther!" That time, Wario managed to shut everyone up, stopping them in their tracks.

"Hmm... wait! I got it! I got a plan!" Falco randomly stated.

"Well, what's the plan, bird man?!" Vector loudly questioned.

"As crazy as it is... we need to do something desperate... we need to... um, uh," Falco said, at a loss of words to say.

"We... need to whip out the Dragon types to fight the Dragon types?" Gengar suggested.

"Yes! In order to fight an edgy opponent, we need edgy allies... and I think you guys know just what edgy allies we need."

"I hate to admit it, but... he's right," Wario sighed in defeat, unable to argue. "We need to make an alliance with those Hot Topic punks."

"You mean to tell me we need to work with those edgy brats? The ones we were trying to prevent from sneaking into our world in the first place?" Duck Hunt Dog asked.

"We don't know where they are located though. Their hideout was destroyed while we were fighting that other edgy brat," Metal Sonic brought up.

"Yeah, we're going to need to find those losers first. What do you say we do about that, Wario?" Waluigi asked.

"That's something we leave to our spies. Snake, Duck Hunt, you two have to find as much info as you can on the location of those punks," Wario said sternly. "Stay as low profile as possible, and do not confront them by yourselves, no matter what."

"Rodger that!" Duck Hunt Dog complied before both of them left the room.

"Everyone else, you're just going to have to stay calm, and make sure you do not spread this news to anyone. We're the only ones who can know about this besides those brats," Wario continued.

"Understood," Dr. Eggman said. "As much as I hate those edgy punks, I will follow these orders. After all, once this nonsense with Death Hand is over, we'll go back to beating down those fools... right?!"

"Yeah yeah, of course," the yellow leader answered. "But only once we dispose of the bigger threat. Everyone is dismissed!" All but Wario, Waluigi, and Weegee left the room, all heading out into the Pizza Hut above them.

"So, do we team up with the Cute Toot House or no?" Weegee questioned.

"No, not now at least. We need to focus on getting that other crew on our side," Wario said. "Besides, their club fell apart while we were fighting that Evil Marc loser."

"Yeah, sounds like you got your priorities straight... for once," Weegee remarked, which resulted in Wario slapping him in the face.

**XxXx**

~Return To The Surface (Crateria Underground) from Metroid: Samus Returns starts to play~

"Intriguing. The info hidden within this binary code... it's so intriguing. Just a few days prior to the G.U.N troops invasion that took place here, one of the scientists working on the Death Hand project inserted the Essence Of Chaos into Shadow's Inhibitor Rings, who is completely oblivious to the fact that it lurks inside them? Maybe... maybe the Essence Of Chaos is what's granting those rings the power to restrain Shadow's own power. It's hilarious that's the case if it is then. Amusing."

The mysterious creature and Mecha Sonic were in the same room of the Space Colony ARK, analyzing the last pieces of binary code about the "Essence Of Chaos", the fifth, secret essence of the Hot Topic Krew world.

"And the Essence Of Chaos is what remains of Death Hand's soul, correct?"

"Yes Mecha Sonic, yes... It appears that I'm going to have to kill that blasted hedgehog to obtain this power... so I get to kill two birds with one stone, I suppose. I've always hated that hedgehog anyways."

"So, how are we going to find that hedgehog? No one's seen him in weeks!"

The creature stared its cell phone, as it was on a call with Zinzolin, the diabolical monster's newest ally.

"We'll worry about that once we have everything else straightened out. Now then, do you have what you need?"

"Indeed. I have the remaining forces of Neo Plasma at my command and I have the Plasma Frigate back from that crazy scientist."

"Have you heard any word from Saturn?"

"Yes, and it seems that he is willing to strike a deal with us. However, I do suggest that we go together, in case this is a trap of some sort."

"Hmm... Mecha Sonic, you'll be going with Zinzolin to strike up that deal in just a little bit. I have something else to discuss with you. As for you Zinzolin... farewell for now.

"Understood. Farewell, friend."

The creature quickly hung up before letting out a light chuckle. It looked back at the computer screen, seeing a frame of Maria get shot by the G.U.N. troops.

"And soon... Zinzolin and Saturn will meet that fate as well. Those poor souls."

"So, what else do we need to talk about before we part?"

"I just need to know if you've cleared out New Mauville of those Pokémon, that's all."

"I did. All of those Magnemite, Magneton, Voltorb, and Electrode have all been forced out."

"Good. Once you're done negotiating with Saturn, bring them both to New Mauville. We're done here... for now."

"Understood."

Mecha Sonic walked out of the room as the monster let out another light chuckle, opening up a picture of Earth on the damaged computer.

"I do wonder how those blasted fools are doing right now, thinking they had rid the planet of me for good. Probably something stupid, while I actually make my life count. Although, I do suppose I can have a little fun while doing my work..."

The villain thought about heading to the main control room of the Ark, pressing a big, button with a skull on it, sending a missile down to the planet below, but quickly tossed the idea aside.

"No no, not now. I can cause mass terror later. Right now, I have a new hideout to check on... and one last ally to gain.

The villain then got up and followed Mecha Sonic out of the room, ready to head back to Earth.

**XxXx**

~Return To The Surface (Crateria Underground) stops~

The HTK Master Hand made his way back into his office in Station Square's town hall, where the HTK Lucario was waiting for him.

"The announcement's out of the way... now I can get onto much more pressing matters," the giant hand said.

"More pressing matters? What could be more important than a recent disaster?" Lucario asked. "Is it about that impostor incident you left for?"

"Yes, but it's... just wait for them to show up, OK?"

"Who? The one who was impersona-"

Suddenly, using the power of the Teleportation Gem that the HTK Master Hand had gave them the day before, the WWE Master Hand and WWE Lucario warped into the room. Upon entry, the gem shattered into a million pieces, and the HTK Lucario gasped.

"Um... I was expecting us three to be alone," the WWE Master Hand admitted.

"Mind explaining things, Master Hand? Wait, did Crazy morph into a right hand again?!" the HTK Lucario wondered.

"No, it's not that," the HTK Master Hand answered.

"Did... DID SOMEONE CLONE YOU?!"

"No... these two are from an... alternate universe."

... And then the HTK Lucario passed out from stress and confusion.

"... At least it's finally just the three of us... I guess," the WWE Lucario said. "But what about him?"

"Don't worry, he'll keep the secret once I explain everything to him. Either way, you two can stay here. No one but Lucario and I ever head in here unless there's a big emergency going on."

"Alright... I guess we can continue talking about why we're here then?" Lucario asked.

"Yes, of course. Now then... do you two have any idea exactly how our two universes managed to get intertwined?"

"All we know is that some portal opened up, someone that eventually impersonated Professor Elvin Gadd came out of it, and then they had me send out Wario, Waluigi, Falco, Crazy Hand, Duck Hunt Dog, and Snake here to make sure no delinquents, even though a few others tagged along with them. After they entered the portal, it somehow vanished."

"Hmm..." the HTK Master Hand muttered, taking in everything his counterpart just said. "Well, I think it's safe to say that who or whatever came out of that portal was the one behind the connection of the two worlds in the first place, trying to stir up trouble. Hmm... I guess the best form of action would be to find someone with the capabilities of creating such a connection. Someone like a scientist or something... I'll have the police scout the area for anyone suspicious. If we can't find anyone... then we'll have to go on a bit of a trip."

"So... we're just going to stay here until anything comes up?" Lucario asked.

"Yes. I'll go send out the order for the police. I'll come back shortly," the HTK Master Hand said as he floated towards the door. Just before opening it however, he stopped, remembering something. "Oh! I almost forgot! I have a group of... interesting allies I should introduce you two... if I can ever contact them, at least." The giant hand then swiftly opened the door, floated out of the room, and slammed the door shut, even locking it for good measure.

**XxXx**

~Encounter! Colress from Pokémon Black 2/ White 2 starts to play~

The skies above Melee City, AKA Fourside, were filled with dark clouds that looked as though they could unleash a downpour at any second. The clouds did let loose a single drop of rain, which landed on an empty, abandoned hotel... at least, it would have been abandoned, had one sole scientist and his Pokémon not recently sneaked their way into the old hotel to turn its top two floors into an makeshift laboratory.

"Excellent job Rotom! Just excellent! Your sneakiness can really come in handy!" the scientist, Colress, exclaimed with glee as he typed something up onto his computer, the little Electric/ Ghost type floating over his shoulder.

"ZZZT! Does this mean I'll get to be put in one of those fancy Pokédexes now?!" Rotom excitedly asked.

"No! You still haven't proven yourself as deserving!" Colress claimed, upsetting the ghost. "Still! You managed to find out that Cia is not only alive, you even discovered her current location! I suppose that's good enough for some sort of reward."

"Oh... by the way, why do you care about that crazy witch? ZZZT! What's so special about her?"

"What's special about her is the fact that her sister, Lana, has a butt load of cash stored in the Fourside Anime Bank, and even a lot of anime loot in there. There's so much money in there that even half of it could be more than enough to help my research on the potential of Pokémon, and I'll even have a lot left over for myself! Plus... Lana's hot. I need that booty.

"ZZZT! So, how're you gonna get both types of booty?"

"It's elementary, my dear Rotom! You see, I have this old... "friend" named Morshu who hates the guts out of that family. He's willing to do anything to make sure they suffer for what they did to him. I'm going to trick him into helping me out. And once I'm no longer in need of his services... I'LL STAB HIM IN THE BACK!" Colress began to laugh evilly for a moment before suddenly stopping. "Damn! Without any thunder and lightning, laughing evilly lacks so much impact!"

~Ecnounter! Colress stops~

"I can help with that!" Rotom squealed.

"NO! ROTOM, DON'T DO IT!" Colress ordered. Of course, Rotom disobeyed, firing a massive Thunder attack that shocked the mad scientist.

**XxXx**

~Sea Mauville from Pokémon: Omega Ruby/ Alpha Sapphire starts to play~

Dolan, Gooby, Bogs, and Proto were STILL inside the Sea Mauville's storage room, with Dolan staring at the computer monitor again as Proto tightened the ropes that wrapped around Sonic.

"So... I assume you three heard the news?" Dolan stated, turning his head slightly.

"The new spatulas are here?!" Gooby stupidly asked.

"Gooby, you idiot! There are no new spatulas! We don't even have any to begin with! I'm talking about Evil Marc's defeat!"

"Yeah, I heard about that while I was watching the morning news. Sad stuff," Bogs commented, reading the Hoenn Monthly newspaper.

"Oh well, plan B is still an option," Dolan remarked before the storage room's doors opened. The meme duck got off his chair and turned around, finding out that Spoderman and Bonzi Buddy had returned. "And speaking of which... did you get some?"

"Yeah, we got them alright," Sponderman answered, lightly tossing a Master Ball. Once the Poké Ball landed on the floor, it opened up, setting the Pokémon inside it free. The Pokémon in question was a level 174 Magnemite that had an X mark in its one eye and constantly rotating magnets.

"Nice, very nice..." Dolan commented as he glossed over the glitch Pokémon. "Hopefully you caught some MissingN-"

"I heard that, Proto! I heard that sassy nickname!" Bonzi shouted, catching everyone's attention.

"I didn't say a single thing, you banana-obsessed idiot!" Proto shouted back.

"Shut the hell up, you dirty liar! You pathetic excuse of a-"

"BONZI, PROTO, SHUT YOUR DAMN MOUTHS!" Dolan ordered. "You know the rules! No arguing between you two, period! Now knock it off or I'll have some of the glitch Pokémon beat you both down!"

"Mrrrrgh... whatever. Fine," Bonzi begrudgingly complied.

 _"Imbeciles..."_  Dolan thought within his head. The leader was about to sit back in his chair, but Gooby stopped him in his tracks.

"Dolan, what about that Spiritomb? When are we going to about that thing, huh?"

~Sea Mauville stops as Evil Dennis by Gregor F. Narholz starts~

"Oh, good question Gooby, but that ghost's being taken care of as we speak. It might take a few days, but I've already hired someone to kidnap that Spiritomb for us. He's a coldblooded predator!"

"Oh! You mean... Dennis? The filthiest, nastiest, strongest hitman from the deepest, darkest pits of Bikini Bottom's alleyways?"

~Evil Dennis stops~

"Uh, actually, no, Dolan didn't hire me," Dennis himself, who seemingly came out of nowhere, stated, rubbing the back of his neck. "He tried to, but he couldn't for two reasons. The first one being that I'm on vacation. The second... some weirdo paid me good cash to not work for Dolan no matter what. Said something about "No more SpongeBob Movie... references or something"... I have no idea what that nonsense means. Either way, I gotta go. My Alolan vacation awaits." The hitman then did a backflip into an Ultra Wormhole, which just so happened to be the exact same way he managed to sneak into the evil lair in the first place. Once he entered the wormhole, it vanished in the blink of an eye... as Dolan constantly blink HIS eyes, confused as to what the heck just happened.

~Brinstar - Red Soil Wetland Area from Super Metroid starts to play~

"Well... he's right. He's not the hitman I hired," Dolan said. "No... in fact, I might have hired a far more violent, dirty handed hitman than Dennis. One that should just as easily get his paws on that Spiritomb and bring him to us by whatever means possible."

**XxXx**

~Brinstar - Red Soil Wetland Area stops as Air Fleet from Shadow The Hedgehog starts~

The short hitman Dolan hired was walking down a dark alleyway of Fourside, completely covered by a trench coat and hat. The hitman stopped by a homeless Cubone, who was looking at a photograph of her dead mother. The hitman chuckled at the Cubone's misery and chucked the Pokémon's own bone right at its stomach. The hitman then ran off, leaving the Cubone to cry from the pain. Soon, the hitman exited the alley and made it to an intersection, where it knocked a Hammer Bro off of his motorcycle and stole it. The hitman quickly drove off and even made it out of the city without the cops catching him. He stopped right by a billboard on the outskirts of town, staring up right at it. The billboard itself was an ad by the FCC, a government agency run by the Devil from Cuphead, promoting the end of net neutrality.

"Heh, nice ad. I hope that they succeed in getting rid of net neutrality so those cable companies can bully the hell out of those shitty sites into paying their way out of the slow lane," the evil hitman remarked. He then tossed his clothes off, revealing that he was a bipedal hedgehog just like Sonic and Shadow, before driving off towards the closest pier town. As he drove off, one of his purple strands of fur flew off, landing right in front of the billboard.


	16. Ice, Dimwits, And Morshu

**Chapter 16: Ice, Dimwits, And Morshu**

~Barren Valley from Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers Of Sky starts to play~

Off to the west of Station Square was a huge mountain, with the peaks covered with small amounts of snow. The mountain itself was called "Mountain Of The Macho Pichu" but was mostly referred to as Mt. Pichu by everyone, including the locals. The pathway leading up to the peak had lots of cable cars to shorten the time it would take to reach the mountain's peak. At the peak of the mountain was a village consisting of only Pichu, Pikachu, and Raichu. All of their homes were built long ago, constructed by mostly rocks and fossilized wood. At the center of the village was a statue of a Spiky-Eared Pichu, the founder of the village. Currently, the stone statue was getting covered by Christmas lights by some of the residents.

~Barren Valley stops~

Suddenly, a strange sound filled the chilly air, disrupting the Christmas decorating. All of the village inhabitants stopped what they were doing to look up at the sky for the source of the bizarre noise. The thing that was causing all the ruckus was a certain rocket, with a certain Pichu that the WWE Pikachu saw before attached to the rocket. The special Pichu and the rocket soon landed right in front of the statue, with the Pichu detaching itself right away.

"Greetings, fellow Electric Mouse!" a Raichu said to the special Pichu. "What brings you to our humble village?"

"Oh, not much really. I just came here to ENSLAVE SOME OF MY "BRETHREN"!" the special Pichu roared before raising his hands.

~Freeze! from Paper Mario starts to play~

Afterwards, dark clouds quickly brewed and launched beams of ice at the ground. Most of the struck numerous Pichu, Pikachu, and Raichu, encasing them in a frozen prison. The rest of the village began to panic and run around in circles as more ice beams struck the already chilly village.

"AHAHAHA-HA! Bless that devil for these powers! Soon, revenge shall be mine!" the special Pichu cackled as a few crystals of snow started to fall alongside the ice beams.

**XxXx**

~Freeze! stops as Welcome To Station Square from Sonic Adventure starts~

Back at Station Square, things were peaceful, even if rather loud from the destruction of the remnants of Marctopolis and the rebuilding of the city's true form. The Kirby Crew plus Dedede's new girlfriend, Lily, were licking up ice cream, Paratroopas and Starly were flying through the clouds, barely in sight to those on the ground, and the Fortran tattoo that came to life during the mayhem in the mall was still riding around on Paul Blart's scooter as Snake and Duck Hunt Dog continued their hunt for clues as to where the Hot Topic Krew went after the battle in the mall.

"Oh yeah! While you were asking that Tom Nook guy about the krew, I talked to some Timburr and Gurdurr about their whereabouts. Apparently, some of the claim that they last saw those guys around this "Temple Of Dark Souls" place. I have no idea where that is, but at least that's something."

"Yeah. I guess which should start asking about where that temple is then," Snake replied.

"Alright, but can we take a quick break first? I'm still aching a bit from all the chaos from yesterday."

"Sure Ducky, sure." Snake and Duck Hunt Dog then stopped by a bench on the sidewalk, with the soldier sitting down on it while the dog laid down next to it.

~Welcome To Station Square stops~

That's when Snake's cell phone started blaring his ringtone, which just so happened to be the godly DK Rap, as he got a call. The soldier dug into his pockets and quickly answered the call, ending the beautiful tune.

"What is it, Falco? It better be important."

"Personally, I prefer the air over a rest!" Falco stupidly replied on the other end.

"Damn it all Falco, did you seriously just call me to say that?! And what happened to being serious?!"

"Hey, being to serious means that you will get too negative. soon enough. Lighten up a bit, snakehead," Falco said right before hanging up.

"Moron... that cost me precious minutes on my phone... that I can't add more minutes on! This thing needs to be used only for emergencies!"

"Calm down. That barely took a minute, if even that long," the dog said. "Besides, we have more important things to worry about than phone minutes."

"You're right, sorry Ducky," the perverted soldier replied.

"HEEEEEERRRRRRRRESSSSSSSSSSYOURPRRRRRRREEEEEEEEEEESENNNT! FISHSTICKSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!" some random, idiotic, yet strangely familiar, voice shouted, loud enough for the entire street to hear, despite the construction work.

"Uh... what the hell was that?" Snake wondered, actually somewhat concerned.

"We better check it out. Sounds like it came from one of these alleys," Duck Hunt suggested before the two got up to check out what was going on.

**XxXx**

~Mauville City from Pokémon: Omega Ruby/ Alpha Sapphire starts to play~

"I can't believe Palutena actually managed to get us a home here in Mauville Hills!" Toadette squealed to Mario, both of whomstve or whatever were standing outside the Mauville Pokémon Center.

"Not sure why she would buy a place so far away from Station Square though..." Mario responded. "I mean, we may not be able to do much right now, but if something happens to that place? Especially if repeat of that whole Marctopolis episode occurs? Then again, this is the idiotic Palutena we're talking about..."

"True, but I think it's best for all of us to just calm down for a bit before we get back into action," Toadette argued. " I just wish Sonic didn't ditch us in the middle of battle like that... and maybe Lucario and Silver and Zelda could come back."

"Hey, guys," Doctor Emmett Brown said from a ways away from the two. "Palutena wants us all to head back to the apartment. She wants to start a meeting."

"A meeting? About what?" Mario asked while he and Toadette approached the scientist.

"Well, trying to revive our team, a new team name, getting some new members, something about getting rebooted for a second time and... something even I wasn't told about. The last thing must be something big."

~Mauville City stops as VS Ridley from Metroid: Other M starts~

"Bigger than me?!" Ridley screeched as he landed right in the middle of the square, scaring everyone else away. Even though everyone else, including Doc and Toadette, were intimidated by the space dragon's presence, Mario was as brave as ever. He sluggishly approached the beast, who glared right into the plumber's soul. Once Mario was standing face-to-face with the evil Space Pirate militant leader...

~VS Ridley stops~

... Mario slapped him right in the face, causing Ridley to shed some tears.

"No! Bad dragon! Now shoo, you purple pest" Mario demanded.

"Aww... no one cares for Ridley..." With that, Ridley flew away while crying... while Sakurai was drinking the space dragon's tears, being a prick to the poor dragon. Mario just turned around and headed for the Cute Toot House's apartment as Toadette and Doc stood there, wondering what the actual fuck just happened.

**XxXx**

~Tomfoolery by David Snell starts to play~

Duck Hunt and Snake just with confused and concerned looks on their faces as the watched a confrontation between Chrom and a very strange clone of him. But it wasn't just any strange clone, for it was the Mii lookalike, Chrome, from the Fire Embull.

"FISHSTICKOFDDDOOOOOOOOMMMMMMM! ISAYWHENNNNITENNNNNDSSSSSS! WWWWWWWRRRRRROOOOOOOAAAAAARRRRR PEEKO!"

"What the hell are you even saying, you weird... demonic... copycat thing?!" the real Chrom asked Chrome.

"What do you make of the situation, Duck Hunt?" Snake questioned his friend.

"S-seems like either that Evil Marc brat has made a clone of Chrom during h-his tyranny or s-something... I... dunno!" the puppers answered, even more confused than the soldier. "You got any ideas on what to do about this?!"

"Only thing I can say is that we kidnap them an-" Snake suggested before the dog slapped his leg, interrupting him.

"Are you crazy?! We could be caught doing something like that, and the town might just change their minds on our entire crew!"

"BEWARETHEFOXWHOOOOOCRAAAAAAAAAAVVVVVESSSSSSBLLLLLLOOD! LET'SEAAAAAATTNUUUUUUUCLEARPICKLLLLLLEEESSSS!"

"Well, I'm pretty sure nobody wants a wacko like that running around, now do they?" Snake rhetorically asked.

"That I'm sure about as well, but we can't kidnap the normal Chrom as well! Do you think the people will be OK with that?!"

"Uh, by them, I might just that Mii weirdo, not the regular Chrom, Ducky," Snake replied. DHD just sat there for a few seconds before muttering only one word.

"Oh."

The two then somehow slid over to the two Chrom's without moving their legs or anything before Snake hoisted Chrome over his head. The two emissary members then made a break for it, heading back to the Pizza Hut hideout. Once the two were out of the alleyway, Chrom sighed a sigh of sweet relief before walking away.

**XxXx**

~Tomfoolery stops~

The entire CTH were crammed into their small apartment in Mauville Hills. Most of the idiotic gang were sitting on or around the couch while Palutena stood right in front of the TV.

"Can we PLEASE start this meeting now? I'm tired of waiting!" Fox groaned, irritated from having to deal with Ness's hiccuping since 3:28 AM that morning.

"Yes... everyone, I have called this meeting between us... because some I have some big news to share. Some news from an old friend of ours who is here today," Palutena stated. After she finished talking, Zelda teleported into the room.

"Zelda! You're back!" Toadette squealed.

"Yeah, Zelda!" Pit added with delight.

"Mind doing the honors, Zelda?" the goddess asked the princess.

"Of course," Zelda said. "Now, I'm sure you've all hear about the WAA Weirdos Emissary, the ones who ended up saving Station Square from this Evil Marc person we have heard about."

"We know about that! Tell us something we don't know!" Fox shouted.

"Yes, well, it appears... that they treat us as an enemy." Everyone began to mutter about this new info, wondering why exactly the emissary had a bone to pick with the Cute Toot House.

"Quiet, please!" the goddess ordered. The room quickly went quiet as Palutena nodded towards Zelda as a gesture to continue.

"Anyways, I'm not too sure why they have the apparent need to fight against us. However, fighting them is not the best option either. Right Palutena?

"Yes. I highly recommend that we try to ask them why we are a threat to them and try to solve things peacefully," the leader stated. "I truly don't think that this crew is bad, and there is just some sort of misunderstanding here. After all, they are against the Hot Topic Krew as well."

"I suppose that makes sense... but why should we matter to them regardless? This isn't their universe," Ness questioned.

"Maybe they're just tired of your dumb, irritating, and pointlessly violent attitude, Ness," Fox said.

"I am not pointlessly violent!" Ness replied.

"Undertale," was all Fox replied with.

~Burn In Despair! from Undertale starts to play~

"You... DID YOU JUST MENTION THAT THING?!" Ness screeched as his skin mutated into a dark red. "KILL YOURSELF, YOU LOWER LIFEFORM!" Ness then tackled Fox and started beating the space pilot with his bat. The two rolled around as they brawled, even rolling right out of the room.

~Burn In Despair! stops~

"I'll go stop Ness from killing Fox and ruining the town," Doc Brown stated before walking out of the apartment.

"Well... I guess we better get onto other business," Palutena said sheepishly.

**XxXx**

"So, you were once a Pokémon Trainer back in Koridai, your starter was an Azurill, shit happened, you were afraid to tell your other Pokémon about Azurill's disappearance, you put the rest of your Pokémon in the PC, and now your starter finds you after evolving twice?" Mewtwo asked Morshu as the usual quartet walked alongside the beach of Seaside Hill, accompanied by Azumarill.

"Yes, basically," Morshu answered.

"Why don't you catch Mewtwo then? After all, he'd sure add to your Pokedex!" Gay Piplup jokingly said.

"Not funny," Mewtwo responded, slightly gagging afterwards. "So, why didn't you tell us this earlier?"

"Because I was still to busy laughing at Waluigi's misfortune. Mr. Krabs demolishing that stand was too priceless for me to focus on anything else.

"Figures," Fat Pikachu commented as he took a bite of a Krabby Patty. "Speaking of crabs, has anyone else noticed that the Krabby around this joint have been getting violent ever since that restaurant has been placed here?"

"Apparently they think those awful meat in those shitty sandwiches are made from their species or some fucking dumb nonsense," Mewtwo answered. Fat Pikachu, terrified of the thought of what would happen if one of the Krabby or Kingler saw him eating the patty, swiftly scarfed it all into his mouth and swallowed. Once the chubby mouse was done swallowing, Morshu's cell phone buzzed in his pocket. The salesman pulled the phone out and turned it on, discovering that he had gotten an email from an old friend of his from high school. Morshu instantly decided to check the email out, curious of what it could possibly contain, and silently read it as he trekked along with his friends.

"Dear Morshu,

Long time, no see, old friend. I'm not sure if you remember me from high school or not. Regardless, there is much more pressing matter at hand. I heard about what happened to Koridai, and I have some major news to tell you.

It appears that the mad woman who caused that horrid war and killed your mother is, in fact, still alive, despite the "Epic Girls Brawl" at that mall. She's been hiding out here in Fourside since her "death", waiting for her chance to return. It seems she's planning on getting much stronger, possibly enough to even ruin CD-I Hyrule sometime in the future.

I am more than willing to help you defeat her before she can do any damage. However, I am stuck here in Fourside, so I need you to come here with any allies that want to aid us and meet me in the abandoned hotel building, across the street from the only Burger King in town.

Signed, Colress

PS, I was originally intending on sending this message via a text, but I remembered that text's probably don't allow such long messages. Then again, knowing this ridiculous world, anything's possible, I suppose."

Morshu was flabbergasted, to say the very least. Besides the fact that he finally got word from one of his closest friends back during high school, but the fact that Cia, the bitch that ruined Morshu's life, was still alive gave the shopkeeper loads of conflicting thoughts. Morshu stopped to take everything in before everyone else stopped and turned towards him.

... Of course, the instant he took in all the info this text gave him, his blood began to boil. His muscles began to tighten. And most importantly, his rage was building.

~Mean Bean Machine from Sonic Mania starts to play~

"That... THAT BITCH IS STILL OUT THERE?!" Morshu yelled, loud enough for the entire seaside to hear.

"Bitch? What bitch?" Mewtwo asked.

"It's Cia! She's still alive somehow!" Morshu answered, putting his phone away. Once Mewtwo heard Cia's name, he too went mad beyond belief... but far more than just mad.

"FUCKING CIA?! THAT FAT, GOOD FOR NOTHING, ASSHOLE BITCH?! I'M BOTH PISSED YET THRILLED TO HEAR THAT! Pissed because I still have to deal with her, but thrilled because it means I get to mess with that bitch again... and maybe even be the one to truly take her life!"

"We'll both be the ones to take her life! We're going to Fourside and end that bitch once and for all! Those whose lives have been ruined by her shall finally be avenged!"

"Oh no..." Gay Piplup muttered, completely worried.

"What's all the yelling about?" Watharja yawned as it poked its head out of the nearby bushes. "And did I hear something about Fourside?"

"Yeah, you heard something about Fourside alright!" Mewtwo answered.

"D-did you find a job yet?" Gay Piplup nervously asked.

"No, but I plan on heading to head to Fourside to find a job," Watharja groaned, getting up rather slowly in the meantime. "That's why I wondered if someone mentioned that city.

"Yeah, we're heading there to avenge many lives. I guess we might as well go together then?"

"Might as well," the Waluigi fusion said.

"I dunno what's going on, but count me in!" Fat Pikachu hollered, ready for action. Gay Piplup sighed, knowing it was impossible to change Morshu's mind on all of this.

"I... guess I'll tag along. I have some business to take care of in Fourside myself... B-but wait! What about the stand?! What if Waluigi did something bad to it while we're gone?!"

"Don't worry. I think a certain beast will watch over the stand while we're gone if I ask him. Even if he doesn't, I'm sure that if Waluigi does anything to our stand, that beast will MMMurder that pest. Now come on. We've got some packing to do."

**XxXx**

~Mean Bean Machine stops~

"Step one of my master plan, complete," Colress grinned as he and Rotom hung around his laboratory, this time with his Magnezone there as well. "Morshu just replied to my text, saying he's bringing his group of friends along with him. Fantastic! Just fantastic!"

"As nice as that money sounds, do you have to use one of your greatest friends as a tool for your selfish ends?" Magnezone questioned. "I mean, he may be able to avenge his country once and for all, but you even said earlier, and I quote "Even if he fails to get rid of that pathetic woman, as long as I get my money, I'll be happy forever!" How can you look in the mirror and not feel ashamed?!"

"Please, you will never understand what it is like to be a true villain. Even villains have to use their old buds as a means to get their way. Now then, I need you and Rotom to gather up the rest of my Pokémon," Colress commanded.

"... Very well then," Magnezone quietly replied as it and Rotom left the room, finally giving Colress the chance to laugh evilly once again.

**XxXx**

~Pale Star from Fire Emblem Fates starts to play~

It was a beautiful day in Hoshido. The wind was calmly spreading sakura petals through the air, the flowers, despite the incoming cold weather, were thriving. It was especially peaceful in the Hoshidian capital, where Ryoma, Hinoka, Sakura, and, surprisingly enough, Yoshi, were standing right in front of the statue of Mikoto.

"You're a strange one, Yoshi. I've never seen someone so determined to learn the ways of the katana and even building a bizarre, mechanized one... or even build any sort of mechanized sword, for that matter. That said... your determination is quite admirable," Ryoma said to the dinosaur.

"Thanks Ryoma. I'm glad you actually decided to help me with my training... or even believe me in the first place," Yoshi replied, holding tightly onto his cybernetic sword that was letting of small sparks of electricity.

"Why wouldn't we train or believe you? The real best friend of Mario's wouldn't be working for some dastard, now would he?" Hinoka stated.

"Still... are you sure that you must do this alone? We can definitely help you. Remember, Icarus is our enemy as well," Ryoma brought up.

"Sorry, but this is where we take different paths. Besides, my main priority isn't Icarus at the moment. That impostor who threw me out of the tournament needs to be taken care of first. We'll reunite to take down Icarus later down the road, I'm sure."

"Very well then. I hope you take that impostor down."

"Oh! And if you see Takumi on your way back to Station Square, tell him we've been worried sick about him since he's been gone for so long!" Hinoka added.

"I will. Goodbye everyone! I'll especially miss you Sakura!" Yoshi said, waving to the three.

"I-I'll miss you too!" Sakura stammered. With that out of the way, the three Hoshidian royals started trekking back to Castle Shirasagi as Yoshi looked at a mysterious message that a Pelipper had delivered to him just an hour prior.

"Dear Yoshi,

I'm afraid that my identity must be a secret for now, but I'm willing to help you take down that impostor you has replaced you. You and I both know just who I'm talking about. With the aid of the reformed Mecha Sonic and Team Plasma, we are sure to bring him down. Once you are done with your training in Hoshido, I'm going to need to discuss more with you online. I hope to speak with you again. That said... do not drag anyone else into this. Our group cannot afford to become too big, especially right now."

Yoshi, being a little too naive for his own good, put faith in the one who had sent the letter in the first place, and ran out of town, wanting to get back to Station Sqare ASAP.

**XxXx**

~Pale Star stops~

Gooby, Bogs, Spoderman, Bonzi, and Proto were in one of the Sea Mauville's many rooms. Gooby was busy putting all of the Master Balls that contained the numerous glitch Pokémon Spoderman and Bonzi captured into big boxes while the others were playing Super Smash Bros. For The Wii U.

"Proto, hurry up and help me take out Bogs out! He's only got one stock left!" Bonzi ordered as he fought the awkward rabbit, with Bonzi playing as a purple Donkey Kong while Bogs was playing as Villager.

"No! Spoderman's trying to defeat Ridley! If anything, you should be helping ME!" Proto argued as, while playing as Toon Link, he tried to chuck bombs at Spoderman, who was playing as Captain Falcon, and Ridley. Gooby sighed as he put the last Master Ball away before closing the last box.

 _"Shucks, I wonder why Dolan wants to be all by his lonesome in the storage room?"_  Gooby wondered, scratching his chinny-chin-chin.

**XxXx**

~Vile's Plan from Mega Man: Maverick Hunter X starts to play~

"So it's settled then. As long as you help us take over Station Square, we'll help you gather all the Pokémon you need after the takeover," Dolan said, calling someone on his cell.

"Sounds like a fair trade, Dolan. We'll get at least one of 05 ready for the takeover. Just give us a little time," the person on the other end replied

"Good. I hope to hear from you again soon enough."

"As do I. As do I." The mysterious person then hung up, with Dolan putting the phone away afterwards, cackling quietly.

"I think we have enough firepower to obliterate Station Square's defenses now. All we need is the Spiritomb... and then we're golden."

**XxXx**

~Vile's Plan stops~

Dark Pit, Lucas, Lucina, Wolf, Gladion, and the recently evolved Silvally were hanging outside the damaged Temple of Souls, talking to the second leader of the Hot Topic Krew, Viridi... well, Wolf wasn't. He was to busy howling at the rising moon, actually acting like a damn wolf for once.

"Uh... remind me how long Viridi has been the second leader again?" Lucina asked.

"We have a second leader? Since when?" Gladion added.

"HEY! I've only been gone on vacation for a few days! Show some more respect, newbie! That's not how you talk to a goddess, you idiot!" Viridi shouted.

"SHUT MOUTH!" Sillvally roared, leaping at the second leader of the bunch who you do not know well, even though she is back to kick some tail.

"Uh... how the in the actual name of Satan Judas does that Silvally of yours know how to speak?!" Dark Pit inquired Gladion.

"I believe that Silvally had acquired the ability to speak the English language due to its evolution in the midst of our mall brawl yesterday evening. Its possible that the mask that Type: Null once adorned not only limited Silvally's speed and its RKS System ability, but its capability to speak English as well. Granted, its merely speculation, but it is something worth noting none the less," Wolf answered with a very sophisticated tone in his voice. Everyone turned towards Wolf, with Gladion shocked about Wolf's knowledge about the RKS System, and all of them shocked about Wolf's oddly sophisticated answer. Thinking fast, the ex-space pilot responded the only way he could to act normal in order to keep his dark secret.

"BORF," he stupidly barked. Despite his best yet most idiotic efforts, everyone still stared at him, with Gladion even grabbed Wolf by the collar and hoisting the pilot's face about to his own face.

"HOW DID YOU KNOW ABOUT THE RKS SYSTEM?! TELL ME!" Gladion demanded, violently shaking the wolf.

"Yeah! Give answer!" Silvally added. While everyone else continued to stare at the wolf, Lucas got bored of staring at him and drifted his attention to across the street, finding a dark figure dashing across the sidewalk. Lucas ran off to see just who it was, which Dark Pit quickly noticed.

"Lucas! Where the hell are you going?!" the fallen angel worryingly asked, chasing after him. Lucina and Viridi also gave chase, leaving Gladion and Silvally to try and get the truth out of Wolf. The four soon ended up on the other side of the street, finally discovering just who it was that was now running away from them. It was... none other than their old tactician, Robin!

"I'M COMING FOR YOU CIA! FOURSIDE, HERE I COME!" the tactician hollered, trying to keep a grip onto his luggage while making sure his Santa themed hoodie stayed on him. The tactician ran out of their sight in a matter of seconds, which also happened to be the same amount of time it took for the four to take in what Robin said.

"Cia... CIA'S ALIVE?! AND IN MELEE CITY?!" Lucina yelled.

"Either that, or Robin's gone fucking delusional, but who the hell cares?! Cia might actually be alive! That's it! Tomorrow, we're heading to Fourside!" Dark Pit exclaimed.

**XxXx**

~Mario Bros. House from Super Paper Mario starts~

Wario, Waluigi, Duck Hunt Dog, Mermaid Man, Vector, and Chrome were inside the main room of the Pizza Hut Hideout. Chrome was attached to a robotic chair, with the four emissary members gathered around him, as Vector was watching the news on the giant computer while sitting on the couch, munching on pizza.

"Following the Devil's announcement of leaving the FCC, Gold Mario, the soon-to-be new head honcho of the FCC, left a public comment on his goals," the anchorman, a Psyduck, stated, before the TV showed Gold Mario sitting at a desk in the FCC's headquarter.

"Just like the Devil before me, I plan of removing those confounded net neutrality rules that were set in place back in 2015. With those rules removed, the Internet will once again become open and truly free," the golden Mario claimed.

'WHAT?! THAT'S BULLSHIT! Saying that removing net neutrality will free the Internet is like saying chopping Sonic's legs off will help him save the world when the world needs saved! Allowing those greedy companies like Comcast and Verizon get the power to throttle and censor the Internet isn't freeing it! It's doing the EXACT OPPOSITE!" Vector loudly complained.

"KEEP IT DOWN VECTOR! WE'RE TRYING TO ANALYZE THIS WEIRDO HERE!" Wario demanded.

"And by analyze, he means stare right into the very depths of his soul while Eggman does the actual analysis in another room," Duck Hunt silently remarked.

"Waa... I give up. I'm getting nothing from this analysis," Wario complained, turning his head away from Chrome. "I guess Eggman's gonna have to be the one to explain why there are two of that carbon copy of that Ike guy."

"Gee, thanks for the compliments, Mario but much fatter and way uglier. Chrome from the Fire Embull and that other of me REEEEEALLY appreciate it!" Chrome sarcastically snarled.

"Don't talk to me like that, you blue-haired punk!"

"Hey, what if we have this Starmie thing do the analysis?" Waluigi inquired, holding a Starmie in his hands.

"I hate to break it to you, but my ability is Natural Cure, not Analytic," the Starmie stated in a robotic voice. Once Starmie announced the truth, Waluigi groaned and tossed the Pokémon behind him. Starmie landed on the floor, but was picked up by Greninja, who had sneaked into the Pizza Hut hideout because he's a god damn badass kickass blue sneaky powerful badass murderous frog ninja thing. Greninja then sneaked his way out of the hideout, Starmie in hand.

"Yeah... let's just wait for Eggman to spill the details," DHD stated just before the man with the master plan himself walked in.

"Yeah, if you want the details on this weirdo... I don't have much of anything," Eggman bemoaned. "I can't make any conclusions just based on this weirdo's... DNA, if you can even call it that. The best theory I can come up with is th-"

~Mario Bros. House stops~

"Oh, for the love of rum! I'm just the part of Chrom's mind that split from him not long after he started going nuts over the fact that fishsticks were wiped out of existence from this universe! Geez! I'm done with you mad people!" Chrome exclaimed before fading out of sight, seemingly slowly teleporting to somewhere else. The five then just stood there, staring at the empty mechanical chair as a cricket's chirps filled the room.

"Um... so, where's the rest of the gang then?" Duck Hunt Dog wondered, ending the silence and the chirping. "I know that Snake is still in the bathroom, but what about everyone else?"

"Funky called me a few minutes before you and Snake showed up with that weirdo, saying he was coming back," Wario said. "Malleo's upstairs, eating pizza with his jerk of a brother. I think Snorlax's up there too."

"I ain't eating pizza anymore! I'm just sliding around on the floor!" Malleo shouted happily, sliding all over the place.

"WITH YOUR BUTT!" Eggman shouted. "You're leaving germs all over the place, and I'm on cleaning duty! I'm going to get you, disgusting pest!"

"Oi, this will end horribly," Mermaid Man grunted as Malleo was chased out of the room by everyone's favorite neat freak.

"So... what about Crazy Hand, Falco, and Metal Sonic? Where are they at?" DHD asked.

"I think they're in that video game room, playing something like Gmod," Waluigi answered.

"Hey guys. If you want some of this pizza, you can have it. I brought it down just for you guys," Snorlax said as he came down the stairs, a large box of pizza in hand.

"Oh boy, lotsa pizza!" Wario and Waluigi shouted, rushing over to the stairs.

~Dummy Threat! from Undertale starts to play~

Suddenly, a portal appeared right in front of the two brothers, forcing them to stop. The Gay Luigi from the WWE universe then stepped out, staring at the two.

"No, lotsa spaghetti!" Gay Luigi shouted as he somehow initiated an RPG battle with the brothers.

~Dummy Threat! stops as We Can't Lose DX from Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga + Bowser's Minions starts~

BATTLE START!

Wario: Waa? A Mario and Luigi style battle with Gay Luigi? Must be a filler scene.

Waluigi: The heck is a filler scene? Is it something stupid?

Wario: I dunno, but it most likely is bad.

Waluigi: Alrighty the. Now, enough stupid RPG dialogue, and let's have a battle!

Starlow used Appear Out Of Nowhere To Interrupt The Fight!

Starlow: Hey! Listen! Do you need to know how to attack the opponent?

Wario: No.

Starlow: OK, how about dodging their attcks?

Waluigi: No, we're fine, now get lost.

Starlow: How about healing?

Wario: No!

Starlow: Maybe some help with running away?

Waluigi: Will you just get away, you maniac?!

Starlow: Do you need to know how to preform Bro attacks? What about moving through the overworld? Talking to NPCs? Attacking your opponent? Dodging enemy attacks? Healing yourselves? Running away? Saving your game? Eating? Breathing? Sleeping? Existing? Dealing with my dialogue? I can help you with anything! Blahblahblahsupersonicdlcisstupidblahblahblahquitreadingthisalreadyblahblahblahiamgodblahblahblah...

Gay Luigi: Ah! Stop this madness!

King Leonidas used Randomly Appear!

Leonidas: Madness? THIS. IS. SPARTA!

Wario, Waluigi, Gay Luigi, and Leonidas used Team Up! Now Starlow is the only enemy!

Off Button used Randomly Appear!

Off Button: Need help getting rid off Starlow?

Wario: No, now go away!

Off Button used Getaway Car! Off Button fled from battle!

"... What the heck is even going on anymore..." Duck Hunt Dog muttered as Wario, Waluigi, Gay Luigi, and Leonidas proceeded to attack Starlow with fists, tennis rackets, the Dinner Blaster, spears, machine guns, and vaporwave.

"I dunno, but it's actually somewhat amusing," Weegee replied, having just teleported into the room. The evil meme chewed on some popcorn as he watched the four heroes fight against the star creature.


	17. Morshu's Revenge

**Chapter 17: Morshu's Revenge**

It was a quiet night in the town hall of Station Square. Both the WWE and the HTK Lucario were playing Go Fish in the HTK Master Hand's office, with the WWE Master Hand watching them play. During their game, the other Master Hand came into the room with some big news.

"Well, I finally managed to make contact with those allies I was talking about. They said they'd be willing to talk... but I'm afraid there are some complications that we need to discuss before we meet them," the HTK Master Hand said.

"Explain then. What are the issues?" the other Master Hand replied, floating over to his counterpart.

"Well... first off, I need to get one thing out of the way: these allies... are actually one of the "clubs" that I'm sure the fake Elvin has "warned" you about. They're called the Cute Toot House. Honestly, they're a chaotic bunch, but a well meaning one at least."

"Ugh... more chaotic weirdos... any other complications," the WWE Lucario wondered.

"Yes, much bigger ones to boot. First off, they seem to have left town entirely after this big fight in the mall during the Marctopolis escapade, having moved out all the way to Mauville City in the Hoenn region. It's not too long of a trip from here, but if either of you two have issues with sea travel..."

"As long as there aren't morons on the ship, I'm perfectly fine with going out for a trip over the seas," the WWE Lucario stated.

"I can't get sea sick either," the WWE Master Hand added.

"Good. There's just one last complication... and I don't think you need more than one guess to figure out what that complication is."

"That complication being the "two Master Hands" ordeal," WWE Lucario answered.

"Wait! Master Ha- er, mayor! We have an easy solution to that one!" the HTK Lucario brought up.

"Huh? We d- OH YES! Yes we do! Lucario, please go fetch him!" HTK Master Hand ordered. Lucario did as told, quickly getting up and running around...

... and by Lucario, I mean both Lucario, both of whomstve bumped right into each other, falling down onto their backs.

"Oh! Do not fret! No one needs to fetch me, for I am here!" a mysterious voice called out as the two Lucario got up.

~Party from Chibi-Robo! Plug Into Adventure! starts to play~

The owner of the mysterious voice, Telly Vision, then flew into the room. The robotic, flying TV had become much bigger since his days with Chibi-Robo, now being the size of older TV models.

"Hello, other Master Hand and other Lucario! I am Telly Vision!" the robot introduced himself. "People person, professional singer, and Master Hand's second second-in-command! Or... would that make me "third-in-command"? Hmm..."

"Yes, this robot here is Telly Vision. He mainly helps me communicate with people via video chat," HTK Master Hand informed his counterpart and WWE Lucario. "If he tags along for the adventure, the final complication should become less relevant."

"Great! We'll gladly take Telly along for the ride!" WWE Master Hand said.

~Party stops~

And then silence. Nothing but silence, aside from the whirs coming from Telly's propeller.

...

"... You think something bizarre is about to happen?" WWE Master Hand asked everyone.

...

And then Chibi-Robo, who, just like Telly Vision, had become much bigger over the years, randomly teleported into the room. As soon as he arrived, he spontaneously caught on fire, waving his arms into the air. Everyone in the room proceeded to scream and ran all over the room as Chibi just sat there, burning.

**XxXx**

**NOVEMBER 23rd, 2016**

All of the Hot Topic Krew members had gathered within one room in the Fourside hospital, chatting with their old ally, Cia. If the fact that she even survived the girl brawl in the mall wasn't enough to weird out the crew, then the fact that she had fucking triplets sure as hell would have. Even though everyone else was spending their time talking to Cia, Mr. Game & Watch, Gladion, and Silvally watched over the three babies, Morgan, Marc, and Ravio instead.

"So, I heard you guys finally kicked that fucking prick Mewtwo out. Is that true?" Cia asked, hoping that it was true.

"Definitely. We've had it up to here with that garbage cock who can't free-style rap," Lucina answered with a nod.

"Oh my god, FUCK YES! This day just keeps getting better and better! Praise the lord!" Cia gleefully cheered, receiving a stare from everyone aside from Gladion and Silvally. "Uh... I mean, praise Satan!" Everyone then went back to talking among each other... aside from Gladion and Silvally, who now stared at her.

"READ BIBLE!" Sivally commanded. Only more confusion occurred in the room as time moved on... and as they were all being watched.

~Hard Boiled Heavies Mischief Theme from Sonic Mania starts to play~

Fat Pikachu spied on the HTK through the window with the assistance of an incredibly bizarre and long pair of binoculars. Aside from Gay Piplup, who was at the Fourside water park, the rest of Morshu's crew, consisting of Mewtwo, Morshu's Azumarill, and the big man himself, were getting ready to execute their plan.

"It's good to know that the rest of that edgy crew is here. That'll make things even more fun," Morshu chuckled unalike Knuckles. "Now, you guys remember the plan, right?"

"We kidnap the bitch, take her to the hotel where that Rotom is waiting for us, have the traps that we set up stall anyone who tries to stop us while we implant a tracking device into her stomach, and then we chuck her right into the nearby woods just for torment," Mewtwo reply. "And now that I think about it, this is easily the best plan of getting revenge on that shitty family yet! I'm glad that Colress guy got us out into this crappy city."

"I'm not lazy enough to forget... or I'm too lazy to forget. Whichever one it is," Fat Pikachu muttered.

"Azu!" Azumarill squeaked happily.

"Good. Now, Mewtwo, you might want to get that gas mask on," Morshu commented while pulling out an Ultra Ball.

"Oh fuck, not this again," Mewtwo complained, putting the mask on as Morshu chucked the Ultra Ball into the sky. In the blink of an eye, a bright light enveloped the area, disappearing just as fast. As soon as it was gone, a Weezing floated over Morshu's head.

"Weezing weez!" Weezing coughed in delight.

"Sure is nice to have some fresh air, huh Weezing?" Morshu asked his Pokémon. "Now all we need to do is wait until those edgelords are out of the room..."

**XxXx**

~Hard Boiled Heavies Mischief Theme stops playing~

One hour and a half had passed. The moon had finally began to rise over the city, with the sun already set. Meanwhile, the Hot Topic Krew as well as Robin were chilling in the hospital lobby.

"Robin still seems happy as hell," Dark Pit remarked, staring at the giddy tactician.

"Yeah, but can you blame him?" Lucas replied. "After all, after thinking you lost your lover, what more could you ask for than to see them again? I know I'd feel that what if I lost you."

"Good point," Dark Pit said. He was just about to give his boyfriend a hug before the sound of shattering glass and screaming filled the lobby.

"What the heck was that?!" Gladion angrily yet worryingly demanded to know, preforming his iconic room.

"Sounded like it came from Cia's room!" Lucas claimed.

"NO! CIA, HOLD ON, I'M COMING!" Robin yelled, racing back to Cia's room. The rest of the crew chased after him, with Greninja lagging behind since he was carrying a huge crate full of Capri-Sun. The gang shoved aside anyone who got in the way, even the owner of the hospital, Dr. Luigi, until they finally arrived at the room... finding just what kind of hell it had become.

~Sad Song from Super Mario RPG: Legend Of The Seven Stars starts to play~

Sludge was everywhere, aside from where the babies were. Lamp oil drenched the entire floor. Even the air reeked like a horrible combo of... well, sludge, lamp oil, and death... no one knows why it smelled like the last one. But most importantly... CIA WAS MISSING!

"WHY DOES THIS KEEP HAPPENING TO ME?!" Robin cried just like his own crying children. Lucina, Gladion, and Silvally tried to calm the triplets down, but alas, nothing worked.

"If I got here earlier, I would have caught the perpetrator red handed... regardless if they actually have red hands or not!" Greninja claimed. "This is why Gladion should have been the one to go get the Capri Sun!"

"Shut it, Narutoad! We have better things to worry about right now!" Gladion shouted.

"Gladion's right. We need to find clues as to who did this!" Dark Pit replied.

"And I just think I found one!" Lucas said. "They apparently were stupid enough to leave us a note!"

"Can I have a look?" Dark Pit questioned. Lucas quickly handed him the note, which had a small coffee stain on it for no reason. The edgy angel the read the note loud enough for everyone to hear, despite the weepers' loud weeping.

~Sad Song stops as Reading The Letter from Hotel Mario starts~

_"Dear pesky edgeheads,_

_My friends and I have taken over a random hotel on the outskirts of Fourside! The bitch known as Cia is now a permanent guest at said hotel. I dare you to find her if you can!_

_Signed, why should you know who signed this? Mind your own business!"_

"Yeah... I think they left it here because of how fucking terrible it is," Dark Pit sighed, passing the note to Robin, who finally stopping his weeping.

... And that's when the Hotel Mario craze began to spread like a mad plague.

"We gotta find Cia!" Wolf said, acting completely unalike a wolf... again.

"And you gotta help us!" Luigi added while pointing towards the "screen".

~Reading The Letter stops with a record scratch~

"Uhhhh... what the fuck?" Greninja said, confused beyond belief while everyone else just stood there, intensely staring at Luigi.

"What? Can't a guy make a reference every once in a blue moon?" Luigi inquired everyone just as Lucina and Silvally managed to get the babies asleep.

~Reading The Letter starts again~

"No," Fat Mario answered as he and Gay Luigi poked their heads through the shattered window.

"Who the hell are you two fuckers?!" Dark Pit asked edgiliy.

"What's it to ya?" Fat Mario asked back as he threw a book right into Mr. Game and Watch, knocking him down. "If you need instructions on how to get through the hotel, check out the enclosed instruction book!"

"You mean this piece of shit you just threw at the edgiest man alive?!" Robin asked as Dark Pit picked up the book.

"No duh, you sad excuse of a tactician!" the very fat plumber yelled. "Did you think it was going to be a condom, which I would wear as I pound your ass?!"

"Ha! Gay!" Gay Luigi laughed, interrupting his brother.

"Shut up, you hypocritical asshole!" Fat Mario yelled before punching his brother, which caused said green plumber to fall to the ground below.

"Wait a minute... awful ransom notes, goofy yet surprisingly kickass music, A DAMN ENCLOSED INSTRUCTION BOOK WITH HOTEL MARIO ON IT... oh no... not fucking Hotel Mar-" Before Robin could finish, Dark Pit pulled a Kanye West and interrupted him.

"Well, enough of this shit!" Dark Pit said. "Lucina, Gladion, Silvally, you three stay here and watch over the kids. We don't want to come back to find those babies in any more fucking life or death situations. Everyone else, we're going to rescue Cia!"

"Alright! Let's go give those bastards what for! And I think I know just what asshole is behind all this!" Robin roared.

"Uh oh!" Fat Mario gasped as the HTK idiotically ran towards the window. Before they knew it, all of them were falling towards the ground. Somehow, despite all of them falling on each other, plus the height they fell from in the first place, they all made it down safely.

~Reading The Letter stops again~

"That went better than expected," Greninja commented... before the group got crushed by a Thwomp that had Gay Luigi on top of it.

"Go Weegee! Go Weegee!" Gay Luigi sang in happiness, glad that he got his revenge on his brother.

"Did somebody say WEEGEE?!" a twisted voice from above asked. Gay Luigi looked up, but was nearly immediately crushed by a giant Weegee clone.

"It's been one of those days," Fat Mario grunted, holding his head with one of his hands.

**XxXx**

~Hard Boiled Heavies Mischief Theme starts again~

Morshu, Mewtwo, and Colress's Rotom were standing on the highest balcony of the hotel that sat on the outskirts of Fourside, watching over the old hotel's front entrance as the HTK plus Fat Mario approached. The edgy crew and their temporary ally were completely oblivious to the trio spying on them as they tried to open the door.

"So why wouldn't this Colress guy come help us?" Mewtwo asked.

"He texted me about that. Said he had some sort of scientific business to attend to. Can't really blame him for not showing up with a reason like that," Morshu said. "Either way, now that the crew's here, now's when the fun REALLY begins."

"ZZZT! I know how we can make those fools suffer! We can give them a blood bath... in their own freaking blood! It's perfect! ZZZT!" Rotom cackled, flying around Morshu and Mewtwo.

"Fucking perfect. It's hardcore AND it's ironic. The absolute perfect punishment. Good thinking, weird plasma thing," the edgy psychic Pokémon said. While the two Pocket Monsters continued to come up with other sadistic things to do to the crew, Morshu looked up into the night sky, lost in thought.

_"First Cia, and now that edgy crew... revenge sure will be sweet today... but why the hell is Fat Mario with those brats?!"_

**XxXx**

~Hard Boiled Heavies Mischief Theme stops~

The old hotel's lobby, as well as its second floor hallway, were surprisingly clean, orderly, and pretty much everything you wouldn't expect from a hotel that's been abandoned for so many years. That said, creaking noises still assured that the place was still a run-down hotel.

"Uhhh... how exactly do we get through this hellhole?" Greninja questioned Dark Pit. After doing a quick survey of the second floor's hallway, the fallen angel sighed, coming up with no answer and figured that the only hope would be to read the holy enclosed instruction book. Groaning, Dark Pit pulled the book out and opened it up, conveniently opening up to the page that explained how to get through the hotel's vacant hallways.

"According to this shitty book, we have to close all of the doors on this floor to move onto the next one. Not sure how that fucking works. Explains why the fucking Hotel Mario game bombed," the angel cursed.

"Well, in that case, let's get to work crew!," Lucas said. Everyone scattered away from each other, each heading to one of the many open doors.

~The Gatekeepers from Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers Of Time/ Darkness starts to play~

 _"I freaking hate Hotel Mario and its bottom tier logic,"_  Luigi mentally groaned as he slammed a door shut. However, just as he began to walk away, the door swung right back open, with Popuko and Pipimi from Pop Team Epic staring at the plumber, each of giving him two middle fingers from the room... even though said room was nothing more than a blank, white void. Luigi, in an a major fit of jealousy and anger, tried to shut the door again, only for it to stay completely still.

"Beep beep boop," Mr. Game and Watch muttered to himself before he made it the front of a door. As soon as he stepped in front of it however, a laser beam shot right through the door, sending the 2D edgehead flying. Vegeta swiftly stepped out the door, taking off his scouter while doing so.

"It's OVER 9000!" the Saiyan shouted before flying around the room. Robin had to duck, or else the flying idiot would have knocked the tactician over.

"The hell was that?!" the tactician shouted.

"It's a football, Robin!" Mama Luigi wheezed. The usually happy meme then proceeded to punch Robin right in the nuts, laughing at the tactician's misery.

"This place is mad! What the fuck is even with this place?! Seriously!" Greninja screamed as he shut another door shut.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!111!" Darth Vader, who appeared out of thin air, screamed, cried, laughed, sighed, whined, grunted, sang, wheezed, burped, grinned, and all that crap that somehow makes sense when it actually doesn't, upset that Greninja shut the door.

"My lord, whoever thought that this would be good torture... was sadly right," Lucas moaned before closing a door. "Uh... wow, I'm surprised that nothing was inside that one..."

"Now you've jinxed yourself, fool!" a voice that came from behind the door roared. Lucas, being the curious idiot he was, reopened the door, finding the incredibly absurd SMG4 in the room, holding a 64-bit model of Waluigi.

"WALUIGI LAUNCHER!" a mysterious voice roared before the 64-bit Waluigi flew at Lucas, who responded by screaming just like Squidward while flailing his arms and legs around like an idiot. He just barely dodged Waluigi, who instead hit Sanic, who came from the same void of a room that Popuko and Pipimi appeared from. A small explosion occurred once to the two memes collided, somehow not hurting anyone else or destroying the entire room. Once the smoke and dust cleared up, it was revealed that while Waluigi was perfectly fine, Sanic had been reduced to nothing but a pile of ash with eyeballs.

"I wonder... why is this door is shut?" Wolf asked himself. Just a foot away from him, stood a door that had been shut the entire time. Curiosity getting the best of wolf inside of him, he opened it, allowing a bipedal Mudkip with a top hat and a cane come dancing out, as well as a herd of regular Mudkip following. Soon enough however, the Hot Topic Krew began to succeed in closing the doors.

... Only because of Fat Mario. Somehow, the crudely drawn Mario managed to avoid every meme, pie, water blast, and even nuclear radiation that kept popping out of the other doors. Soon enough, nearly door had somehow been shut by Fat Mario... despite the whole hallway being filled to the brim with memes and chaos of all sorts.

~The Gatekeepers stops~

Things were so bad that most of the hallway was up in flames. Most of the memes and other weirdos that came from the rooms were screeching, either running away from the flames or trying to put them out. The only exceptions were Popuko, Pipimi, a Magikarp, Kermit the frog, and his boyfriend Clive, all of them sitting around a campfire fueled by Dr. Rabbit's corpse, roasting marshmallows together.

"Fucking hell... I hope this Satan forsaken mess is over with..." Dark Pit whined.

"Let's go check!" Wolf suggested as he dragged the angel over to the stairway, with the rest of the crew, bar Luigi, right behind them. Right before they could get to the stairway that lead to the next floor, the giant, floating, and absolutely glorious Mario Head from Mario Teaches Typing 2 came from the stairs, blocking the crew's path.

"Hold it! I'm afraid that not all doors are closed."

"What?! But we closed every single all of them!" Lucas insisted.

"No, this one's still opened," Luigi pointed out, standing in front of the last door. Both Luigi and Robin peered into the door, ready for nearly any sort of memetic horror at this point. But behind the door was one horror they were not prepared for. That horror being... a crudely drawn John Arbuckle and Garfield?

... But things got even worse when "John" and "Garfield" mutated into crudely drawn versions of GeneralDarkPit and GengarFan3! With a bunch of Braviary flying around in the background as well!

~Guile's theme (CPS2 Version) from Hyper Street Fighter 2: The Anniversary Edition starts to play~

"Stuffing your crackfics with meta references as usual," GinreelDrkPip said, their voice being the exact same as Jerkface's.

"I gotta have a good meta joke," GregorFan255 replied, their voice sounding just like the infamous Wiseguy.

"GregorFan255, you lazy memer. You are so stupid and lazy. Why are you so lazy?" GinreelDrkPip questioned, stating the most obvious statement in existence.

"I laze, Ginreel. It's what I do," GregorFan255 said before teleporting onto a table, where a crudely drawn version of MerchantAnna was waiting. "It's time to kick MorchantAnnAAA off the table."

"GengarFan3, why?! Why would you kick our friend off the table?! You know much that'll hurt! Why are you doing this, you sick monster?!"

"I'm sorry, General. But a lazy memer's gotta do what a lazy memer's gotta do." A tear then slowly fell down GengarFan3's, not wanting to kick Merchant off the table and send them into orbit, but they need what had to be done. They started lifting their leg back, ready to punt the Merchant into space...

~Guile's theme stops with a record scratch~

... but then Morchant turned into a crudely drawn Cia!11!

"Wantsa smash mii up nao GenandorfFan1998?!" Seauh asked, causing GregorFan255 to scream just like SrPelo. That's when Luigi and Robin had enough of that shit, slamming the door shut. The two boys then turned around, revealing to their own crew that the horror behind the door was so terrifying that their eyeballs had melted, leaving them with empty sockets.

"Need new eyeballs?" Fat Mario asked, pulling out a briefcase labeled "Eyeballs".

**XxXx**

The biggest room of the hotel's top floor was mostly shrouded in darkness, with only Morshu's flashlight brightening the room up at all. Aside from the shopkeeper, Mewtwo, Azumarill, Morshu's Alakazam, and another being hidden in the darkness were there, ready for anything... well, almost ready for anything.

"Gee, it sure is boring around here!" Morshu said, totally not referencing anything important.

"You said it. I just want to rip those bastards' dicks right off of them right now!" Mewtwo complained.

"ZZZT! EMERGENCY! ZZZT!" Rotom shouted, phasing into the room's first door, flailing its "arms" like the complete maniac it was. "The Hot Topic Krew is on this floor! ZZZT!"

"Holy shit! They actually made it up here?!" Morshu inquired in shock.

"Fucking finally! Looks like my prayers to Satan have finally been answered!" Mewtwo said with the second most edgiest, evilest grin possible. However, Morshu realized that they forgot one of the most important parts of the plan.

"Hold it, Mewtwo!" Morshu replied. "We forgot to plant the damn tracking device in Cia's stomach!"

"OH SHIT! FUCK!" the edgy Pokémon loudly cursed.

"You and Rotom go and plant the device into Cia. Maybe even torment her a little bit in there, but keep your mouth shut so she doesn't know that you're involved and make any torture quick. I'll stay back to fend off your old friends with my team."

"Oh hell yes... excellent," Mewtwo chuckled. With that, Mewtwo and Rotom went into another room, leaving the other four to deal with the crew.

"Azumarill, you hang onto Sableye's ball," Morshu whispered to his first Pokémon, handing her a Dusk Ball. Azumarill accepted the ball and leaped to the side of him, stepping out of the shadows. "Alakazam, you know what to do when they come in."

"Zam..." Alakazam lazily said in response as he laid on his side, with one hand holding his head up while his eyes were shut, as though he was asleep.

"Good. Now we just wait for them to barge in..."

"Kec?" the fourth being muttered as a light above Morshu and Azumarill turned on, with another activating above Alakazam, making them all visible without the need for the flashlight, yet keeping the fourth being hidden.

"We're here to save you, Cia!" Dark Pit shouted from behind the room's first door. The fallen angel banged on said door with his fists for a few times before Fat Mario broke it down with a single punch. The crew ran in, shocked, to say the very least, to find our favorite shopkeep and his two Pokémon instead of Cia or any suspicious character they could have guessed to be responsible for the kidnapping.

"Wait... isn't that the troll who used to sell ice cream at the old mall?" Robin asked Luigi.

"You can bet your ass he is," Luigi answered. "But what the hell is this fat fuck doing here?"

"What? First off, troll? REALLY? From the damn tactician? Someone like you should be smarter than that! I'm no troll, birdbrain!" Morshu remarked, chuckling at Robin's stupidity. "Secondly, is it so hard to guess why I'm here. I guess some silly man who sells ice cream for a living can't be a kidnapper, can he?" The entire crew, bar Robin, who began to suffer from a headache, and Greninja, who was too busy staring at Azumarill, gasped, realizing what he meant.

"Wait, you, a lousy icon of YouTube Poop from some shitty game, of all people, kidnapped Cia?!" Viridi wondered.

"Took you long enough to figure out just who Cia's kidnapper was. I suppose edgy brats of today don't know jack squat. At least back in my day, they had functioning brains," Morshu taunted in an attempt to rile the group up.

"Quit mocking us, you dickweed bastard!" Dark Pit demanded. "Now, you WILL hand over Cia, or we WILL take her by fucking force! Understand?!"

"Pheh! Do you seriously think I'm just going to hand Cia over just like that?" Morshu asked the crew. "I have a goal, you know. After all, I didn't just ruin the Temple of Souls shitty Link collection for nothing. Do you realize how much of a waste doing all that nonsense would be if I just gave her away?"

"Th-that incident! You w-were the one who d-did all of that?!" Robin stammered, both from shock and the worsening headache. "But I thought Mewt-"

"It doesn't matter who you thought was behind it! Now enough gab! It's time to show you my power!" Morshu yelled.

"Battle positions, everyone! It's time to sharpen our blades to be as edgy as they can be!" Dark Pit ordered. Fat Mario gulped, not wanting to have to fight with a friend of his.

"Ya know, on second thought... I think I'll pass on this fight," the chubby Mario stated before fleeing the room.

"What?! Get back here, you fa-"

Before Dark Pit could finish, another light turned on, revealing a Persim Berry right in front of Robin. Knowing that the berry could cure confusion and headaches, the tactician made a dive for it, ready to shove it into his mouth.

"Finally, some good fucking food," Robin moaning, acting like Gordon Ramsay because Poké Dex entry number 360.

... And then the rest of the lights turned on as Morshu and Azumarill set Morshu's Weezing, Infernape, and Sableye free. As well revealing the fourth being's true identity: it was none other than Morshu's Kecleon.

... Who saw Robin nearly finished with the Persim Berry.

... Said Persim Berry was Kecleon's property.

And anyone who has play the Pokémon Mystery Dungeon games know what happens when you steal a Kecleon's property.

_**YOU** _

_**FUCKING** _

_**PISS** _

_**THEM** _

_**OFF** _

~Battle! Kanto Gym Leader from Pokémon: Heart Gold/ Soul Silver starts to play~

"KECLEON!" Kecleon roared as she flew right at Robin. Before anyone else could stop her, she landed a series of Fury Swipes on the tactician before kicking him to the side, knocking him out upon impact with the wall. The rest of the crew then lunged for their new foes, with most of them, sans Morshu and Alakazam, responding the same way.

"Nice work, pretending to be too lazy to be a threat, as well as giving that tactician a headache, 'zam," Morshu commented.

"ZAM!" Alakazam answered before teleporting away, letting Morshu charge ahead.

"Azu!" Azumarill shouted, lunging for Greninja. The Ninja Pokémon normally would have dodged, but there was something about the Aqua Rabbit Pokémon that distracted him. For the first time in his life, Greninja experienced... love. Aw! It's almost kinda cute.

... Of course, not dodging resulted in him getting pummeled until he nearly fainted from Azumarill's Play Rough attack. Idiot.

"H-heh... it hurt, yet... it felt so nice," Greninja groaned, lying down in that infamous Yamcha position.

"How the fuck did we lose our tactician and our ninja so fucking quick?!" Dark Pit, who was constantly dodging Alakazam's Focus Mis- I mean Focus Blasts and Morshu's bombs, remarked.

"I don't know, but I do not that I'm going to reset the world of this fucker and his pollution-borne friend here after this fight!" Viridi exclaimed, charging for Weezing.

"WEEZING!" the Poison Gas Pokémon exclaimed before using its Smokescreen attack, fogging up Viridi's vision. Her vision only got worse when Morshu dumped an entire bucket of lamp oil onto her as he rushed through the gas. Once the gas cleared up, Viridi tried to figure what where her foes were, completely oblivious to the fact that Weezing was still right in front of her while Kecleon was behind her.

"Both of you! Use Fire Blast, now!" Morshu demanded as he and Sableye chased after Luigi. The two obeyed, unleashing the flames from their mouths. The attacks landed, and since Viridi was completely drenched with flammable oil, plus technically qualifying as a Grass type because of her status as the Goddess Of Nature, she REALLY went up in flames.

"FUUUUUUUUUUUCK! PUTITOUTPUTITOUTPUTITOUT!" Viridi begged, running around like crazy.

"Damn! Back off, you stupid monkey!" Wolf growled at Infernape, dodging her Fire Punches. However, while Wolf was focusing on Infernape, Sableye managed to land a Will 'O Wisp on the, well, wolf, forcing a burn that halved Wolf's attack onto him. "Huh? The hell was that?!" While Wolf was distracted with the burn, Infernape managed to pummel the wolf into unconsciousness with a flurry of Close Combats.

 _"Hmm... and that fucking Sableye might have the standard Knock Off/ Will 'O Wisp/ Taunt/ Recover set..."_  Mr. Game & Watch thought. He was busy analyzing the Pokémon's movesets from what little darkness the room had left, blending nearly perfectly. However, Alakazam managed to spot him out and landed a Life Orb powered Focus Blast at him, knocking him out in a single hit.

~Battle! Kanto Gym Leader stops~

"What... the hell?!" Dark Pit exclaimed. All members of the crew except Lucas, Luigi, the barely conscious Greninja, and himself were knocked out, with Viridi's zonked out body covered with ashes. They underestimated Morshu far more than they should have.

"Couldn't win, eh? Not a surprise, honestly, but I was expecting more effort than that crappy excuse for a fight." Morshu taunted.

"Fuck off! You won't get away with this, you coglione!" Luigi roared.

"It's too late! I already have gotten away with it!" Morshu responded. "Some of my other associates should have chucked Cia out into the woods behind this rustic hotel by now! Now she may very well be soon to be dinner for the Ursaring that live there!"

"You nasty fucker! Why the hell are you doing this to Cia?!" Dark Pit demanded to know, clenching his fists.

"Mind your own business, you little twerp! Now that we're through here... Alakazam, use Teleport!"

"Zam," Alakazam said before he teleported Morshu and the rest of the team out of the building.

"Fuck! Lucas, do you still have some of those Super Potions and whatnot?!" Dark Pit asked.

"Yep, lots of medical supplies," Lucas replied, holding a Hyper Potion and a Revive.

"Good. Stay here and heal everyone else. Luigi, you're coming with me. We're going to those woods and find Cia!"

**XxXx**

About half an hour had passed since Morshu and his team had abandoned the old hotel. Morshu, Azumarill, Mewtwo, Fat Pikachu, and Rotom were out in a clearing in the middle of the woods, sitting around a campfire. Everyone except for Fat Pikachu, who was too busy roasting marshmallows, laughed at how part one of their big plan went perfect, much better than expected.

"Part one is complete," Mewtwo said. "Now for part two."

"Speaking of which, Harkinian has already agreed to help us develop a supreme Dinner Blaster, specifically designed to end Cia. All I need is for Robotnik to lend a hand and then part two is finished." Morshu gladly stated.

"Good thing we planted that tracking device on that hunk of junk, eh Mewtwo?" Fat Pikachu quoted as he pulled the marshmallows away from the flame. "Especially since she has no clue you are on this scheme too!"

"Hell yes. With that device stuck inside her stomach, there's no way they'll ever find it, and we will always know where they are!" the edgy Pokémon chuckled.

"Let's head back to Colress's place and tell him just how well this whole kidnapping went. After that we can go find Gay Piplup and Watharja," Morshu commanded. Azumarill spat out a bit of water to put the campfire out as the rest of the gang got up and onto their feet. Just as they were about to walk away from the site, a loud screech filled the forest air, grabbing their attention.

"The hell was that?" Mewtwo wondered.

"Mmm... I'm sure it was nothing important. Probably was just those edgy brats screaming like the children they are," Morshu answered before the crew started making their way out of the woods.

**XxXx**

"Weren't expecting the WAA Weirdos to make an appearance? Too bad, Waluigi time!"

Wario, Waluigi, Weegee, Snake, and Eggman were all having pizza at the Pizza Hut, sitting right next to the hut's front doors, basking in the midnight moonlight as they ate

"Who the hell are you talking to?" Weegee asked before he swallowed some pizza crust.

"No one, I'm just saying random things to that wall," Waluigi answered, pointing to the wall with the doors. Said wall, for some reason, had the number four sloppily painted on it... or at least it did until Genny and a Mareep broke through it with a jeep.

"Beep beep, I'm a sheep!" Genny squealed as Vector rushed over to see what the ruckus was all about.

"ARE YOU FREAKING KIDDING ME?! Vector shrieked as soon as he saw the damage. While the croc began to flail his arms and legs around like he was some sort of Gmod ragdoll, a spolight beamed over Wario and his crew for some reason.

"Waa, looks like we're back in the spotlight again," Wario mentioned.


	18. Of Pichu And Yoshis

**Chapter 18: Of Pichu And Yoshis**

**NOVEMBER 24th, 2016**

~Work It! from Wario Land 4 starts to play~

The entire emissary was hanging around inside the Pizza hut, eating pizza... well, bar Metal Sonic, for obvious reasons. Aside from the workers and two Goombas, the place was empty.

"Waa, the pizza's extra great today!" Wario remarked as he lifted a fifty pound barbell in one hand and held a slice of pizza in the other.

"You said it! This pizza is radical as can be!" Funky added.

"Meh. It's alright you have such mediocre tastes," Weegee claimed.

"Weegee, c'mon! Quit being such a big, fat meanie and stop treating yourself as if you're better than everyone!" Malleo scolded his little brother.

~Work It! stops~

"Hey! Quiet down, the news is coming back on!" Vector demanded, watching the wide-screen TV that hung on the windowless wall of the restaurant.

~Contest Hall Lobby from Pokémon Omega Ruby/ Alpha Sapphire starts to play~

"Good morning, viewers!" the news anchor, Papyrus, said as the camera zoomed in on him. "I, the great Payprus, have some more breaking news for you all!"

~Contest Hall Lobby stops~

"It seems there's been yet another murder, just like the mysterious genocide that occurred in the Ursaring Woods outside of Fourside," Papyrus reported. However, this murder took place in the woodlands at the foot of Mt. Pichu. Found in the woods just an hour ago, Conker the squirrel was found dead, his body discovered by the great explorer Professor Kolorado Koopa, who was planning on embarking on an expedition to a rumored cave that apparently exists in the middle of the woods. Conker's body was severely charred, implying he was burnt to death somehow. With the local Pichu, Pikachu, and Raichu being the only ones that inhabit the area capable of naturally turning people into charred remains thanks to their electrical powers, as well as their suspicious activity since the twenty-second, they are the only suspects of the crime, though the Station Square police force is looking more into the matter. And... I just realized. I don't know what genocide means. Or murder. Or death even. Sans never told me about these things... Oh well! Now, onto our next topic about this not-so-great Bluster Kong and his ruined business!"

"Oh for fucks sakes! Does the news have to spam about that stupid ape's business everyday?!" Vector complained.

~Who's There? from Persona 4 starts~

"I'm more concerned about those murders, especially that genocide the skeleton failed to go into detail about," Duck Hunt Dog said.

"Wait! What if those murders have something to do with Death Hand and the evil cult?!" Crazy brought up, panicking a bit.

"Huh. Crazy's actually got a point. These murders seem really out of place, with no explanation whatsoever. They... could be linked to the cult," Snake replied.

"So... I guess we aren't going to see if the crew is back at that temple right away?" Duck Hunt said.

"Waa... guess so. This murder stuff is a bit more important," Wario replied, scratching his chin. "Alright! We're all heading out to see just what's going on at this Mt. Pichu joint!"

"Yeah, and whatever we find there will decide what we do afterwards!" Waluigi added.

"And that genocide? When the hell are we going to look into that mess?" Weegee inquired.

"I dunno! We'll get to that stupid bridge when we get to it! Now finish eating and grab what you need, all of ya! We're leaving soon!" Wario ordered.

**XxXx**

~Who's There stops as Here We Are from Undertale starts~

"All three have been recruited... and both Saturn and Zinzolin have sent their teams to Mauville and Lilycove. Hopefully Saturn will find Palutena and Zinzolin will catch onto some juicy info about Shadow's whereabouts. From what I've gathered, Lilycove was the last spot anyone had seen that edgy hedgehog. If there's any place we might find out where he went, it'll be that town."

The mystery villain chuckled within their new hideout in New Mauville, examining a map of the Hoenn region that was on their large computer screen, with Mecha Sonic standing right behind them, listening to their ramblings.

"I'm going to take a guess and say you sent Saturn and the rest of Galactic out to Mauville to get that Essence Of Light from Palutena then?"

"Indeed, Mecha Sonic, indeed. I'm only wanting that essence just to guarantee that Icarus the dick won't stand a chance against us once the Essence Of Chaos is in our hands. I'd imagine the Essence Of Chaos would be enough to take that lowlife fool down even if he had the four other essences, but I'm not taking anymore chances."

"I see... but I'm not sure why you bothered to send Saturn out to Mauville instead of me. We both know I'm more powerful than that entire team combined, and even though she's an idiotic prankster, Palutena's still a goddess. Still a powerful threat all the same.

"... You're right. I'll notify Saturn to head back here. You leave when you're ready."

"Understood. By the way... where's that Yoshi you wanted so badly?"

"Him? I sent him out to Route 120. Zinzolin called me about an hour ago, saying that he spotted the Yoshi that's been impersonating our Yoshi. You know, the one that took over Station Square's Hot Topic store?"

"Hmm. Well, I'll get ready to head for Mauville then."

Mecha Sonic then walked out of the room, leaving the mystery villain to continue staring at Hoenn's map.

**XxXx**

~Here We Are stops as Kelp Forest from SpongeBob SquarePants: Battle For Bikini Bottom starts~

The WWE were riding a bus through the road that lead to Mt. Pichu. Malleo stared out the windows, gazing upon the wilderness of the thicket that the road weaved through. Numerous plants and Pokémon that had adapted to the colder climate of the woodlands were there, with most of the Pokémon staring back at the bus as it propelled by. But by far the most fascinating part of the local wildlife was the horde of clones of Lethe that randomly appeared in the woods on some random Tuesday of last month. Among their varied activities included the following: purring, licking their feet to the delight of some local idiot who hung out in the woods, eat mice and fish, play basketball with the local Tangrowth, morph into their cat form, plan on forming some sort of cult called the White Fang, and sleep.

"Here it is, folks! The base of Mt. Pichu!" the bus driver, Kapp'n, said before bringing the bus to a screeching halt. "Home of the largest Pichu population throughout the entire continent of Amerijapanadaropesiafrica, as well as home to Skinny Pikachu's Light Ball Stand!"

"Amerijapawhatia? What kind of continent name is that? And I thought this continent had no name!" Malleo said. The HTKverse Weegee then teleported into the seat behind the WWE Weegee and Malleo, something that both of the brothers noticed.

"Hey, if we had no continent name for this hellhole, people in the reviews would be screaming their asses off just like they did back when the continent in Fire Emblem Fates lacked a name," the HTK Weegee remarked, once again doing his favorite illegal pastime that is breaking the fourth wall.

"WHAT?!" WWE Weegee screamed in JohnTron's voice for some reason before HTK Weegee teleported out of the bus.

"Alright gang, let's get off this bus and dive right into the mess!" Wario ordered. Everyone climbed out of the large vehicle and got a better view of the wilderness themselves, even getting to breathe in the fresh, yet slightly air. It truly was amazing to see such an untouched place of nature this close to a city as big as Station Square.

"Gee, it sure is pretty around here!" Falco stated, taking in the wonderful view while stretching his wings.

~Kelp Forest stops~

"As much as I would like to stare into this natural beauty myself, we really should head into the investigation," Duck Hunt Dog reminded the space bird.

"We're going to have to talk to the police running this investigation before we join in. And speaking of which, they're right over there," Snake said while pointing to the crowd of cops. Most of them consisted of Waddle Dees and Magmar, who were either actually doing their job or were just scarfing down doughnuts. In the crowd was the chief of the Station Square police force, Professor Layton, and the assistant chief, a Magmortar. Both of them were talking with Kolorado, discussing about Kolorado's discovery of Conker's corpse.

"Great! Let's dig in, boys!" Wario said. While most of the gang walked on over to the cops, Weegee stayed put with a concerned look on his bizarre face, since Wario's words made him think about "digging into the corpse", which... was a fucking revolting thing to think about. As he kept thinking about Wario's words, the rest of the emissary marched through the police crowd and made it to Kolorado, Layton, and Magmortar.

"Let's put this discussion on hold for a bit, Layton. It looks like the WAA gang is here to lend a hand!" Magmortar said with a smile, diverting both of the professors' attention to the emissary. "Nice to have you heroes here to join the investigation! Really appreciate it!"

"Now now, assistant chief. Where are your manners? You never even introduced yourself!" Layton scolded.

"How many times do I have to say it: enough with just callin' me assistant chief!" Magmortar groaned.

"Ahaha, I apologize. I must start remembering that you dislike that title so much. Oh well. WAA Weirdos Emissary, my name is Professor Hershal Layton, and I'm the chief of the Station Square police establishment."

"Wait, I thought you were supposed to be de-" Crazy started before Layton silenced the inane hand.

"Dead? Funny, there was chubby fellow I met just a few hours ago who thought the same. Went by the name of Morshu, I believe, even muttered something about alternative universes if my ears were correct about his quieter ramblings. Either way, me being dead like that just sounds crazy. Seems like a pointless plot point."

"Bah, enough about these ramblings! The name's Magmortar, and I'm the fire power of the police force!"

"And now that those two have gotten their intros out of the way, I suppose it's my turn," Kolorado stated. "Hello then to all you good chaps! My name's Kolorado, a world-renowned archaeologist... and, unfortunately, as you old beans have probably already heard, the one who discovered that squirrel's fried carcass."

"Alright, enough with the lame and boring intros. Just lay out what you've found out so far," Waluigi groaned as he and Wario tapped their feet on the rocky ground.

"Everything we know's been plastered all over the news at this point. Conker got fried, the Pichu and their evolutions have been actin' weird for a good while, they can electrocute stuff until there's nothing but overcooked leftovers left, even most of the wildlife seem to be worried about the Pichu. And until we can find out just who murdered that drunk idiot, we gotta close of this place to make sure this doesn't happen to anybody important," Magmortar stated.

"Where even is this lousy corpse anyways?" Wario inquired as Weegee finally rejoined with the emissary.

"It's just through the thicket a bit. We have some guards that could easily deal with those Raichu and their little siblings in case they start anything. Follow me," Magmortar said before heading over into the woods. The WWE, as well as Kolorado, followed after him, pushing aside any plant life that got in their way. It only took a minute for them to arrive at a much small clearing. In the middle of the clearing was Conker's body, charred as expected. Numerous Ground type Pokémon, including the likes of Sandslash and Gastrodon, as well as a lone wolf Electric type, a Manectric, guarded the body, letting the group through as soon as they noticed that Magmortar was with them.

"Yep, that's a charred body alright. Malleo, I won't let you see this, it's gruesome," Weegee said, using his arms to block Malleo from getting a good look.

"C'mon, it's just one body!" Malleo whined.

"And I'm just protecting one person's mentality by letting them not see this shit," the younger brother replied. Meanwhile, the rest of the gang managed to get a look at the carcass. Aside from Crazy, Snake, Metal Sonic, and Magmortar, most of them grimaced and groaned at the gross sight.

"Ew! Looks like the meatloaf the retirement home served the night before we arrived at this universe," Mermaid Man remarked.

"THAT'S A SPICY MEAT-A BALL!" Crazy said in Jim Carrey's voice. Everyone in the emissary and Kolorado let out a few groans and mutters...

~Growing Anxiety from Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explores of Time/ Darkness starts to play~

... until a scream interrupted their thoughts. Everyone surrounding the corpse went into a battle stance, including the corpse's guards, with Kolorado being the only exception.

"Who was that?!" Magmortar wondered.

"Ack! That was Kooper's scream! No doubts about it!" Kolorado answered. "Don't fret, chap! Kolorado's coming for you!" The Koopa then ran off deeper into the thicket at the speed of a bullet, kicking up a small storm of dust in his wake.

"EEEEEVILLLL MAY BE AFOOT! UP, UP, AND AWAY!" Mermaid Man shouted as a taxi appeared. The old superhero climbed in and chased after Kolorado in it, with the rest of the emissary and Magmortar following after them.

**XxXx**

~Growing Anxiety stops as Battle! Team Aqua/ Magma from Pokémon: Omega Ruby/ Alpha Sapphire starts~

"Yahoo!"

"Wow!"

"Ha!"

"Yoshi!"

The two Yoshis, both the original and the prep impostor, were screaming as their battle took place in Route 120. A lot of the trees in the area were snapped in half as the battle raged on. The original Yoshi was winning, with the prep Yoshi barely doing a thing to his foe, all thanks to the mechanical katana and the training the original Yoshi went through back in Hoshido. While the route was packed with Pokémon and Trainers, most of them steered clear of the brawl, though a few idiotic hikers sat around to watch the fight unfold.

"Blasted bitch... how did you get this strong?!" Prep Yoshi grimaced, holding his weakened left arm. "Not even that edgy crew or even the Cute Toot House were this strong, even back when they were at their strongest!"

"While you were busy impersonating me like the jerk you are, I was studying the blade! I went under intense training just to end you, you jerk!" the original Yoshi shouted, glaring at his impostor. "You replaced me as if I was nothing! You're the reason I wasn't revealed at E3 2013 like I should have been! And most importantly... YOU PROBABLY MADE ALL OF MY FRIENDS HATE MY GUTS! MARIO, LUIGI, PEACH... ALL OF THEM!"

"Bitch, if you're going to be this pissed, at least curse. At least the hardcore words will make your dialogue interesting," Prep Yoshi stated, getting back into a battle stance. "But enough talk! It's time to bring out my favorite weapons of mass destruction! Terminators, attack!"

~Battle! Team Aqua/ Magma stops as West City (Destroyed) from Dragon Ball FighterZ starts~

A herd of mass produced Terminator copies shot up from the forest that sat off to the western portion of Route 120, flying up into the cloudy skies. The leader of the Terminator clones, a slightly bigger variant of the mass produced versions, analyzed the original Yoshi from above, picking up massive energy signatures from him and his katana.

"MISSION: TERMINATE ORIGINAL YOSHI. WARNING: ORIGINAL YOSHI HOUSES TREMENDOUS POWER. BE QUICK, OR ELSE ORIGINAL YOSHI COULD ANNIHILATE ENTIRE TROOP," the leader of the horrid robots ordered. The army then flew downwards, heading straight for the original Yoshi.

"Bring it, preppy Terminerds!" the OG Yoshi taunted. The first Terminator copy tried to bash into his foe at full speed, but it didn't anticipate Yoshi jumping over him. The shitty robot couldn't stop and eventually crashed into the Ancient Tomb that housed Registeel. Another one tried to attack with its bare fists, but OG Yoshi quickly swallowed him and encased him inside an egg. Once the egg popped out of OG Yoshi, the green dino chucked it at another incoming Terminator. Once the egg smashed into the newest opponent, the egg shattered into millions of little pieces, with the broken remains of the Terminator that got swallowed scattering all over. The newest Terminator was stunned from the egg attack, giving OG Yoshi the chance to finish it off. Once OG Yoshi leaped into the air, he pointed his katana up into the sky, a blue lightning bolt erupting from it afterwards. The lightning bolt came right back down at a predictably fast rate, shocking the Terminator until it exploded. Once that Terminator was annihilated, OG Yoshi landed back on the ground and dashed towards a small group of the Terminator copies.

"Idiots! How are you actually losing to a single Yoshi with a mediocre blade?!" Prep Yoshi shouted as he watched most of his troop, one by one, fall at the hands of OG Yoshi. Two Terminators were tricked into crashing into each other, one was ground pounded into oblivion, many got decapitated by the green dinosaur's blade, and the list goes on. Soon enough, only four of the mass produced Terminators and the boss of the metallic Schwarzenegger group were left, floating behind Prep Yoshi.

~West City (Destroyed) stops~

"ORIGINAL YOSHI HAS EXCEEDED INITIAL EXPECTATIONS. MAY BE IMPOSSIBLE TO DEFEAT," the leader of the Arnold Schwarzenegger troop stated.

"Ha! Looks like even your robots agree that I'm too strong!" OG Yoshi chuckled, landing back on the ground a fair distance away from Prep Yoshi and the remnants of his Terminator squad.

"Sh-shut up! To hell with all this! You've only gotten by with sheer, dumb luck so far, and I still have one trick up my sleeve! Now, you five, and especially you, T-800 Beta! You are the strongest of my whole army! There's no way this numskull can take you down when you work together! Now kick his ass to the moon!" Prep Yoshi roared in a whiny fit.

"AFFIRMATIVE. TEAM, FUSE INTO CHOPPER MODE," T-800 Beta ordered his remaining soldiers.

~Crisis from Metroid Prime 3: Corruption starts to play~

T-800 Beta the floated slightly higher into the sky, with the four soldiers orbiting around him. After a few seconds of orbiting, a bright light flashed throughout the entire route and the surrounding area. Once the light vanished, the new form of the Terminators was revealed. It looked like a helicopter, but with large arms and red windows. OG Yoshi growled at the robotic horror and gripped onto his blade, still wanting to fight.

"Now then, finish the job, my glorious Terminators! Make that idiotic dinosaur go extinct!" Prep Yoshi ordered. The robotic amalgamate then flew towards OG Yoshi, who responded by running towards the mechanical monstrosity.

**XxXx**

~Crisis stops as Chomp Attack from Paper Mario starts~

Back in the thicket surrounding Mt. Pichu, a small battle was going on. Kooper, one of Kolorado's assistants, was battling against a Pichu. While the Pichu mostly just dodged all of the attacks Kooper was dishing out, only occasionally fighting back with electric shocks, Kooper kept trying to ram into the Pichu as Kooper kept his body hidden within the sliding shell. Soon enough, Kooper managed to land a hit, smashing Pichu right into a tree.

~Chomp Attack stops~

Once Kooper realized he hit the Pichu, he came out of his shell, getting to see the barely conscious Pichu slide down the tree. The emissary, Kolorado, Magmortar, and even Layton then arrived at the scene, with Kolorado rushing over to his young assistant.

"Tally-ho, young Kooper! Are you alright?!" the older Koopa questioned.

"Heck yeah I am! I even managed to take down one of those nasty Pichu guys! Take a look!" Kooper replied, pointing to the Pichu. Magmortar leaped over to the Pichu, aiming both of his arm cannons at the little rodent.

"ALRIGHT, LITTLE MANIAC! YOU TELL US WHY YOU AND YOUR DISGUSTING LITTLE BUDDIES HAVE BEEN ACTING RABID, OR ELSE YOU'LL WIND UP GETTING BURNT TO A CRISP JUST LIKE THAT SQUIRREL YOU KILLED!" Magmortar demanded.

"Magmortar, no! Put your arms down!" Layton commanded. "Trying to incinerate that thing when it's already in such bad condition would be a waste of your own energy! Besides, we don't know if all the Pikachu related Pokémon are acting violent yet!"

"Ugh... fine! Let's do things your way!" Magmortar begrudgingly obeyed. He stepped to the side as Wario and Waluigi came face-to-face with the tiny Pichu, with Wario wielding a magnifying glass that he tried to shove right into the little Pokémon's face.

"Start talking, little weirdo! Why are you hanging around these woods, and why did you and your friends kill the drunk moron?!" Wario demanded to know.

"W-we didn't want to kill that guy! And I didn't come down here to start trouble! I came down here to explain what was going on at the top of the mountain!" Pichu honestly answered before sneezing.

"Yeah, sure, and I'm a nuclear pickle!" Waluigi sarcastically claimed.

"And now I'm hungry. Thanks Waluigi," Crazy stated.

"Now now, I think we should listen to what the Pichu has to say. Continue, little one," Layton said.

"Oh... OK. I... just wanted to tell everyone about this nasty Pichu that's been forcing us to do all these bad things! E-even that murder!" Pichu stated.

"Wait... a nasty Pichu?" Duck Hunt Dog calmly answered.

"Yeah... it arrived at the... village at th-the top of the mountain just a few days ago. It froze most of our village, leaving only a small group of us left. It then enslaved us, saying that o-only if our c-clan obeys its commands will our friends ever get... unfrozen. As s-soon as we got enslaved, it demanded that we force the local wildlife down the mountain away, or just kill th-them. And while we didn't h-have to kill most... well, that s-squirrel..."

"Hmm... do you have any idea as to why it want's doing this?" Layton asked.

"... Revenge..." Pichu whispered before she passed out.

"What the?! Why did she pass out like that?!" Malleo wondered, flailing his arms around.

"I mean, that Pichu got slammed right into a fucking tree. If anything, I'm wondering how she managed to stay awake for that long," Weegee answered.

"Achoo! Ugh, what's with this sudden chill?! My wings are freezing!" Falco complained, shivering a bit.

"Yeah, it was all nice and bodacious for this time of year, and now it's like the Nomad's have frozen everything again!" Funky added.

"Hmm... well, the local legends claim that if the weather drops to bone chilling degrees when the spirit of the mountaintop village's founder has become incredibly upset. Maybe... this evil Pichu is the founder's ghost?" Layton wondered.

"I don't care who this evil little demon is! All I care about is getting rid of that thing before it does anything else!" Wario growled.

"Great. Now we got to climb up a fucking freezing mountain. Just wonderful," Weegee complained.

"Well, if you old beans are heading up the mountain, then I'll be joining you. While exploring the ruins that await for me somewhere in this woodland sounds much more fun, I suppose putting an end to this Pichu madness matters more at the moment," Kolorado said to Wario.

"Hold up! If Kolorado's going, then so am I! Count me in!" Kooper added.

"Alright, alright, just calm your shells, both of ya," Wario replied. "What about you two? You weirdos tagging along?"

"I'm afraid not. We're going to have to stay down here and make sure no one else dares to enter the woods. And even if we didn't have to do that, I'd have to have a little chat with Magmortar here about his issues AND bring this Pichu to someone who can bring her back to health. C'mon Magmortar, we're heading back to the clearing," Layton responded, carrying the little Pichu.

"Oh great... good luck, WAA gang," Magmortar groaned before he and Layton went back to regroup with the rest of the police force.

"So I guess now we start climbin'?" Crazy asked Wario.

"HOLD IT! Who's to say we can't come along for the ride?" a familiar voice coming from the bushes inquired. Malleo's already wide eyes grew even wider, recognizing the owner of the voice.

"Is that who I think it is?!" the naive meme screeched. That's when four figures stepped through the scrubs and revealed themselves, the largest one letting out a burp while doing so.

~All Star by Smash Mouth starts to play~

The four figures were none other than Tingle, Magolor, Deadpool, and of course, the real all star, Shrek the big guy (for you) ogre, all of them being members of the League Of Super Evil, an obviously evil group whose infamy managed to elude the WWE's knowledge.

"Well, better out than in, I always say," Shrek said, scratching his buttocks.

"Of course Shrek's meme theme song is playing. Of course," Deadpool stated, somehow hearing the music.

"Hey, it's a good song. Unironically good even. It's ironically AND unironically amazing," Crazy Hand replied, snapping his fingers.

"What, you hear it too?! I thought I was the only one who knew about the fourth wall!" Deadpool exclaimed.

"The fourth what now?" Weegee wondered.

"WHO THE HELL CARES?! IT'S MOTHER FUCKING SHREK! SHREK IS LOVE SHREK IS LIFE ILIKETACOSNEVERLEAVEYOUREXPANSIONPAKATHOME!1!" Malleo shrieked so loud that the birds of the forest flew away from the scene before he started flying around as if he was a ragdoll in Gmod.

"Sure, Shrek is cool and all, but what about me, Deadpool?" the mercenary asked the hyperactive meme.

"Fuck you," Malleo cursed, ending his absurd flight right in front of Deadpool. "I don't know who you are, and you sure as hell aren't Shrek, so get out of my life."

"You tell him, Malleo! Tell him to eat shit and to fall of his non-existent horse!" Weegee encouraged, which ended up with Waluigi smacking the younger meme on the back of the head with a tennis racket.

"NO I MUST CONTINUE SPAZZING ABOUT SHREK! W1a*l+u=t4e$e#g5e%e!" Malleo somehow managed to say before he began to fly around again.

"Hold on. Why is Shrek of all people offering us help?" Eggman wondered.

"Hey, I like Pichu and Pikachu and Raichu. They're cute, and even I have a soft spot for electric rodents that could kill. I even used to be friends with one! Even if he was a bit... uh, interesting. For a Pichu I mean," Shrek answered.

"I-i don't think I can fight against some sort of Pichu spirit, Sh-shrek. I'm too weak," Magolor whimpered.

"Don't fret, Magolor! With my fairy magic and all our powers combined, we'll triumph over the evil Pichu and free the village!" Tingle stated.

"I dunno about fairy magic or whatever the leotard man is blabbering on about, but he sure is right about the last bit. The powers combined and the power of friendship with let us overcome all that comes our way!" Kooper replied.

~All Star stops~

"Waa, enough with the pointless chit-chat! It's obligatory "X Joined Your Party" time!" Waluigi claimed.

~New Member from Paper Mario starts to play~

Suddenly, a magical billboard appeared out of nowhere, with the words "Kolorado joined your party! Kooper also joined your party! And Shrek, and Magolor, and Tingle, and Deadpool, and SWEET FUCKING SATAN JUDAS, HOW MANY PARTY MEMBERS DO YOU EVEN NEED?!" inscribed on it. After a few seconds of floating in the air, the billboard flew off to unknown lands.

**XxXx**

~New Member stops~

A snowstorm was brewing at the top of Mt. Pichu. Right in front of the Spiky-Eared Pichu was the evil Pichu that enslaved the village, who now donned a ice-themed cloak. Behind him were the only unfrozen Pichu, Pikachu, and Raichu, all of them shivering from both fear and the cold.

"So, one of you miserable fools have gone missing, huh? Probably ran off to try and tell everyone about what's going on atop this chilly peak, didn't she?" the evil Pichu asked his slaves. "The rest of you better not have approved of this disgusting sin against your lord, or else you know what will happen!"

"N-no, my l-lord! We do not condone this hideous crime! It is an unforgivable sin!" one of the Pikachu muttered as he and the rest of the slaves shook their heads.

"If you truly believe that it is an unforgivable sin, then you'll search all over this damn mountain and hunt that fool down, understand? And if I don't hear word from any of you within the next hour... your frozen friends will be dropped from this peak! They'll keep falling until their frozen bodies collide with the ground below, the ice and their pathetic body parts scattering all over! Now go!" The Pichu, Pikachu, and Raichu then yelped before running away, ready to check every inch of the mountain. As soon as they all left, a voice rang within the evil Pichu's little noggin.

"How is the plan going, Pichu?"

"So far so good. The entire village has been enslaved, and we're forcing the wildlife and any trespassers away from the mountain and the forest. It should only be another day until we can explore the ruins, look for that ruby, and set you free from hell," Pichu answered.

"I'm still not sure why you insist on calling the Underwhere by that... uh, intriguing name. But I guess that's besides the point. It's only a matter of time until my new prison is demolished, and we shall both unleash our revenge upon those who have crossed us! And most importantly, we shall conquer the universe! Brrrrooo ha ha!" the voice cackled as Pichu evilly grinned.

**XxXx**

~Show No Tears from Devil May Cry 3 starts to play~

Things were getting even worse at Route 120. A decent chunk of the route had caught on fire, forcing the local Pokémon Rangers to help the wild Pokémon and any humans evacuate... even though the fucking hikers were still there, STILL watching the brawl between OG Yoshi and Prep Yoshi's forces. Despite all odds, OG Yoshi and T-800 CHOPPER were in a bit of a draw, with neither side in any better condition than the other. Both OG Yoshi and the chopper had taken a decent amount of damage yet still had the determination to end the other. Prep Yoshi watched with the hikers, shocked that the other Yoshi was still alive.

 _"HOW IS HE STILL KICKING?! AND HOW ARE MY STRONGEST TERMINATORS IN THEIR STRONGEST FORM NOT WINNING?!"_  Prep Yoshi thought as he pulled out a weapon that he stole from Samus, the Paralyzer, from his belt of weapons. "Ugh... I can't risk losing my top five..."

"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!" one of the Pokémon Rangers demanded as he and his Nuzleaf charged for Prep Yoshi.

"That's not happening, little brat!" Prep Yoshi shouted back, firing a blast from the Paralyzer. The electric blast shocked Nuzleaf, paralyzing the Wily Pokémon and allowing Prep Yoshi to run over to OG Yoshi, who was just about to toss a giant egg at T-800 CHOPPER. Prep Yoshi then fired another blast to paralyze OG Yoshi before the chopper landed right next to the two dinosaurs. "T-800, we're leaving! Full retreat!"

"AFFIRMATIVE," T-800 CHOPPER replied, allowing Prep Yoshi to climb in.

~Show No Tears stops~

As soon as Prep Yoshi got in, the chopper took off, leaving OG Yoshi behind, who could only watch the impostor fly away. Another Pokémon Ranger and her Lombre tried to help cure OG Yoshi's paralysis with Cheri Berries while two Team Plasma grunts, confused as to what just happened in the route, stared at the dinosaur.

**XxXx**

"So, the original Yoshi is back? And after intense training, he's become powerful enough to defeat you, most of your Terminators, and even stand on equal ground with T-800 CHOPPER? Am I correct?" Icarus, the dickish idiot, asked, sitting in his luxurious chair of death, arrows, and bacon. Prep Yoshi was on Icarus's giant flat screen TV, a sad yet irritated look on his face.

"Yes, Lord Icarus. I couldn't even break into the Ancient Tomb before that maniac attacked. I'm sorry for letting you down.

"Agh... well, I'll let you off the hook this time, but only because of this sudden predicament... and because I do like you a little. One more failure like this though will end up with some sort of punishment. Now go and break into the other Regi tombs."

"Understood. Over and out," Prep Yoshi replied. Icarus then tuned his TV to Channel 666, also known as Death's Channel.

"Will the Grim Reaper finally get his show back on Cartoon Network? Tune in next time on Corruption News to find out!" the news anchor, the amazing Skeletor, exclaimed.

"God damn, I hated Billy And Mandy. Cancelling that show was one of the few good things CN ever did," Icarus groaned.

**XxXx**

The mystery villain was still within New Mauville, still staring at their giant computer screen, but this time, they were spying on Icarus, all thanks to hacking into Icarus's security system.

"Icarus being a lazy ass? Complaining about a Cartoon Network show? This really IS familiar! I just wish I knew why... Oh well! I'll get that lazy fool off his ass soon enough... I'll show him his place soon enough..."


	19. Up Mt. Pichu (Ft. Shrek)

**Chapter 19: Up Mt. Pichu (Ft. Shrek)**

~Wigglytuff's Guild Remix from Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Time/ Darkness starts to play~

Snow began to fall over the Mt. Pichu area as the WAA Weirdos Emissary, the four League Of Super Evil members Shrek, Deadpool, Magolor, and Tingle, Kolorado, Kooper, Professor Layton, Magmortar, and some of the other policemen stood at the entrance to the rugged mountain path. Wario looked straight towards the hardly visible peak, wanting to take the evil Pichu down.

"Got all the food and water, gang?" Wario asked, still staring at the peak.

"Funk yeah we do," Funky assured the leader of the bunch, you know him well. "Bananas, water, granola bars, lotsa spaghetti, garlic, the tacos Waluigi had in his pockets, and even some nuclear pickles. This oughta be more than enough to get us to the top and back down with no worries."

"Good!" Wario replied, pulling the Wario Car from out of nowhere before bailing in. "Then let's roll!"

"Hold it! Do you seriously intend on trying to ascend the mountain by car?! That's not possible. The pathways on the mountain aren't wide enough to support it!" Layton warned.

"Yeah! You'd have to be an idiot to try to climb the mountain riding that thing!" Magmortar added.

"You'd have to be an idiot to believe Wario somehow isn't an idiot," Weegee remarked, earning a Flamethrower attack to the face from Magmortar.

"Aw, ya gotta be kidding me!" Wario complained, getting out of the car before putting it back where it came from.

"Well, if you need any help from us, just call 911!" Magmortar told the gang. "Alright boys! Let's start closing off the rest of this place before anyone else get electrocuted!"

"Waa, can we start climbing already?!" Waluigi asked as the policemen went back to the clearing.

"Yeah, let's get going! To the top of this lame mountain!" Wario roared. Everyone opened the gates to the mountain and marched through, ready to defeat the evil that lurked above.

**XxXx**

~Wiggltuff's Guild Remix stops as Mt. Pyre (Interior) from Pokémon: Omega Ruby/ Alpha Sapphire starts~

"Hmm... all these familiar events... I really wish I could figure out why they're so familiar..."

The mystery villain was sitting in a large chair, staring away images of Prep Yoshi hanging around the areas in Hoenn that housed the ruins that contained the Pokémon Regirock, Regice, and Registeel on their giant computer screen.

"Hmm... whatever. That can wait. What I should be doing is figuring out why Icarus wants his hands on the Regi trio and how to stop him from getting to them. Hmm... the Regi are probably for a backup plan in case he can't get the essences... and... and as long as that Terminator obsessed Yoshi of his sticks around Hoenn to try and get them, I suppose our Yoshi can deal with him... but I don't want that Yoshi all by his lonesome for too long..."

"Well, guess who's back."

Saturn then walked in with two Team Galactic grunts and his Toxicroak right behind him. As soon as they heard Saturn's voice, the mystery villain hatched an idea.

"Ah, Saturn. Perfect timing. I just ran into another issue, and you and your team seem just like the crew for the job."

"It better be something only we can do. I'd rather not be going all over the place only for you to drag me back to send out Plasma or that mechanical hedgehog of yours."

"No worries, I won't bring you back here like that again unless an extreme emergency were to arise. Now listen. Icarus is trying to gain control of the Regi trio, Regirock, Regice, and Registeel and has sent out that Yoshi follower of his to obtain them. While our Yoshi is already after him, I can't afford to let that Barney-looking dinosaur all on his own for too long. I want you and some of your Galactic grunts to follow him and make sure he doesn't do or learn anything drastic. Understood?"

"Hmph. Understood. We'll get going immediately."

"Good. According to Zinzolin, he should still be around the Route 120 area, so make haste and find him."

Saturn, his Toxicroak, and the grunts then left the room, leaving the mystery villain to themselves once more.

**XxXx**

~Mt. Pyre (Interior) stops as Baby Park from Mario Kart 8 starts~

"Palutena, slow down!" Toadette screeched as all the CTH members, including their new friend Meloatta, were driving around Mauville City's neighboring town, Verdanturf Town and the route that connected the two towns, Route 117, having an unofficial Mario Kart race to take their minds off of Icarus and his goons for a bit. While the mostly idiotic group raced around like maniacs, Zelda watched as much of the race from the safety of the Verdanturf's Pokémon Center's roof.

"Why? I won't win if I do that!" Palutena said in her trollish manner, acting like her typical, idiotic self.

"Looks like she's happy and idiotic once again. Just plain wonderful," Mario sarcastically commented, swerving past a Volbeat.

"Hey, just be thankful Ness is too busy focusing on the race and not going on one of his anti-Undertale fits of fury," Fox replied while pulling right next to Mario.

"I heard that, Undertrash fanboy!" Ness hollered from behind, tossing a banana peel ahead of him. The peel landed right in front of Fox just a single second before the space vulpine would run over it.

"FUCK! HELP!" Fox yelled as he lost control of his Arwing-esque kart and went sliding right into the northern pond of Route 117, where a Corphish pinched his nuts. RIP Fox's balls, you both deserved better, press F to pay respects.

"I'm gonna win, I'm gonna win!" Palutena sang while doing her unattractive pole dance. The only one who was turned on the disgusting dance was Green de la Bean, who was watching the chaotic race with Sandy Cheeks and Roy (not the Koopa, sadly, but instead Roy from Fire Emblem) from the top of one of Verdanturf's houses.

"No you ain't!" Sandy said to Palutena.

"What? "No you ain't"? Don't you mean "No you wo-"" Roy tried to reply before the Mario Head from Mario Teaches Typing 2 flew in from nowhere and knocked Roy off the roof.

"I won't win? Says who?" Palutena asked Sandy.

"Says me, that's who!" a handsome voice shouted from way behind the rest of the racers. Before anyone could identify the voice, a bit of oil was splattered right in front of Palutena. With no time to get out of the way, she lost control of her Exo Tank, quickly crashing into a pine tree.

"Ah! What was that?!" Palutena wondered as her anger levels grew to OVER 9000. That's when a race car, the Mean Machine, driven by the infamous Dick Dastardly and his sidekick Muttley stopped right next to her. "Oh great... if it isn't the tiny dick..."

"That's a rather mediocre sexual pun, Pale Tuna!" Dick said with a smirk. "I've heard it at least million times now!"

"And like I haven't heard that tuna pun a million times myself. Now, you better apologize for what you've done, or else I will kick some major bass," the green goddess threated, revving up the Exo Tank again.

"... Major bass? Are you serious?!" Mario remarked as he slapped his forehead with his right hand.

"That's my green mom for you!" Pit proudly exclaimed as Mario passed him.

"Hah! Like I'm afraid of a terrible threat like that! Besides, I never feel sorry for anyone besides Muttley and myself!" Dick taunted, driving away as fast as the Mean Machine could go. Once Dick and Muttley dashed off, Palutena put the Exo Tank in reverse and chased after him.

~Baby Park stops~

While the weirdos kept on racing, a dripping wet Fox jumped up onto the Verdanturf Pokémon Center, joining Zelda, who had her attention fixated on the distant Mauville.

"Damn... this hurts like all hell... Ness is definitely paying for this..." Fox muttered, covering his hip area.

"Hey, Fox, you have good hearing. Do you hear that?" Zelda asked the vulpine. Fox tried to listen in on anything suspicious, focusing as well as he could. After a little bit, he did indeed pick up on something.

"Y-yeah... sounds like... bullets being fired. Over by Mauville, I think," Fox replied.

"Hmm. I knew I couldn't have just been hearing things."

"What, you actually think someone's firing some rounds back at Mauville?"

"I believe so. Fox... you stay here. If I don't come back in fifteen minutes, get everyone over to Mauville."

"Uh... OK, sure." Zelda then teleported away, heading back to the modernized city as the chaos continued.

**XxXx**

The temperature kept dropping as the WWE and Shrek's gang going up the mountain trail. Snow was beginning to fall rather heavily, and it didn't seem like it was going to stopping falling soon.

"Ugh! I wish I brought some more heaving clothing!" Dr. Eggman, who was wearing his Sonic Riders outfit, mentioned out loud. "It's almost as cold as the Ice Cap Zone! Oh well, at least my little Metal Sonic has his Christmas mittens to keep him warm!"

"Yes, I do have them on. They're also pointless considering the temperature isn't that low, they're ugly, they're tattered, and I hate them," Metal Sonic responded.

"Oooh, I knew you'd like them!" Eggman squealed as Metal Sonic sighed.

"Oof... th-the inside of my nose feels like it's freezing up!" Malleo complained.

"Then let's see if it is!" Wario said, pulling out a nigh minuscule robot before ramming it up Malleo's huge nose.

"Wario, what the fuck are you doing?!" Weegee asked while our yellow hero made sure the robot stayed up Malleo's left nostril. Once a bright light flashed through Malleo's nose, Wario pulled the robot out, which somehow printed a picture of the nose's interior that size of Wario's hands.

"Yep, you have teeny, tiny icicles hanging from your nose hairs, bud," Wario stated, showing the photo to Malleo. "Heck, it even looks like the germs inside your nose are even making snowmen!" Waluigi then glanced at the photo... which showed three houses made out of boogers, a few germs building snowmen, many more germs screaming from the sight of Wario's huge as hell hand, and a teeny Popuko giving Wario two middle fingers.

"Wario, quit nosing around like an idiot and watch where you're going! You're going to fall of the mountain if you don't look out," Snake ordered, sick of the plumber's pointless shenanigans. Wario groaned before swiping the photo back from Malleo and hiding it underneath his hat.

"Sheesh, f-fairies are not meant to be up places like this!" Tingle commented, shivering slightly.

"Eh, the cold never bothered me anyways," Shrek replied.

"O-of course s-s-someone married to the m-m-meme ice queen wouldn't be b-bothered by the darn cold!" Kooper snarled as he and Kolorado shivered like mad.

"Oi! Don't label my wife as nothing more than a meme!" the godly ogre demanded.

"Calm your horses, chaps! Arguing like this isn't going to get us anywhere! All it's going to do is throw us into an early grave!" Kolorado warned the gang.

"Kolorado's right, guys," Duck Hunt said. "Let's take our anger out on whatever insane Pichu is up there." The gang kept on marching through the snow in a single file line. But what they didn't know was that a shiny Pikachu was spying on their conversation. Once the group had passed, the Pikachu jumped up the small ledges, hoping to reach the top before the emissary and their allies did.

**XxXx**

~Seaside Hill Zone from Sonic Heroes starts to play~

The WWE Master Hand, Lucario, and Telly Vision were heading over to the pier at Seaside Hill, ready for their trip to Hoenn. Telly Vision was wearing shades and was staring at the beautiful beach as Master Hand and Lucario held a discussion.

"Didn't that other Master Hand mention something about Crazy Hand and the rest of those weirdos hanging around some Pizza Hut in Station Square, treating it like some sort of secret base or whatever?" Lucario inquired.

"I believe so, yes. I even remember him saying that the group had three other members from our own dimension during their time here," Master Hand answered just before the docks and the giant sign that read "Lake Seaside Dire Dire Hylia Hill Docks" came into sight. "Oh, there's the docks. Let's hurry before the boat to Hoenn leaves without us." The trio rushed on over to the docks...

~Seaside Hill Zone stops~

... but on the way there, the trio passed by Morshu, Gay Piplup, and Azumarill. Morshu was busy calling someone on his cell phone as Gay Piplup and Azumarill built a sand castle.

"Thanks, old friend. I hope you arrive soon," Morshu said before ending the call and putting his cell phone away. "Well, it's official. Dr. Robotnik's going to come over and help us build the most powerful Dinner Blaster yet. All that we need to do now once Harkinian and Robotnik get here is build it and then we can finally eliminate Cia from existence!"

"Hell, why settle for that?" Mewtwo questioned the shokeep as he arrived via teleportation. "We can kill off the entire damned family!"

"Eh... that Lana girl's actually kinda alright for being a Lancia. She's kinda sweet even. So nah, even if we do slay the entire family, we should let her off the hook," Morshu mentioned. Mewtwo sighed, upset that Morshu didn't want Lana dead as well, but didn't mind too much. After all, murdering even just Cia was good enough in Mewtwo's book.

"Woah! I just remembered! Morshu, you never told us why you hate the Lancia's so much in the first place!" Gay Piplup reminded the shopkeeper.

"... Oh. That's right. Well, let's find Fat Pikachu and head back home to talk about it. We really shouldn't be talking about a subject like this in public," Morshu responded. Gay Piplup and Azumarill ceased their sand castle project before the gang wandered off to look for Fat Pikachu.

**XxXx**

The skies were cloudy as they usually were. Wingull, Pelipper, and Fearow were flying through, heading to their respective destinations as they always did. But just a little ways above them was Harkinian and Gwonam, both of them riding Gwonam's magic carpet to Seaside Hill.

~Hyrule Field from The Legend Of Zelda: A Link Between Worlds starts to play~

"Mah boi, it sure is a beautiful day outside!" the friendly king commented, enjoying the great view of the local Pokémon crossing the skies and the seas below the two.

"Yes it is, your majesty. I mean, the birds are singing. Isn't it wonderful? It's the perfect day for sending evil witches to the one place where they belong: IN THE FIERY PITS OF HELL," Gwonam replied, his left eye flashing between a blue and yellow color for whatever reason.

"Hopefully Koridai will be able to enjoy skies like these once again after we deal with Cia. Still... I wonder what Morshu has in mind with this new Dinner Blaster's design. After all, never has a Dinner Blaster been created to be a death machine powerful enough to slay almighty witches, only strong enough to deal with the weaker mortals," Harkinian said. The wind began to pick up, with storm clouds forming a distance behind the two. "I also wonder what's for dinner!"

"You'll never change, your majesty," Gwonam chuckled as the flashing in his eye stopped.

**XxXx**

~Hyrule Field stops~

The Cute Toot House, Meloetta, Dick Dastardly, and Muttley, the latter two having been forced to come along thanks to Fox, had abandoned the race and were rushing to Mauville City since more than fifteen minutes had passed yet Fox had retrieved no word from Zelda. As soon as the group entered the city from the Route 117 entrance, they caught a glimpse of the disaster that took place within the mostly-indoor city. Ruined businesses, damaged walls, and even a human corpse with bullet holes all over their back. The entire CTH gasped, with Toadette's gasp being extra loud.

"What happened? Why's this part of Mauville in such a wreck?!" Mario wondered.

"Do... do you think the rest of the city... is like this?" Meloetta quietly asked Doc Brown.

'I don't know, bu-" Doc replied as Ness interrupted him.

"Palutena, you moron! This is all your fault! If you didn't force us to go out of the city for some dumb kart race, none of this would've happened!"

"Ness, shut the heck up! This wasn't Lady Palutena's fault, and even if it was, this kind of topic should wait until we figure out what the hell went on around here!" Pit shouted.

"Fox is right. But back to what I was saying, I wish I had an idea of what happened here, but what we should be focusing on is finding Zelda!" Doc stated.

"Let's head to the Pokémon Center. Even if she's not there, I have a gut feeling someone is," Palutena suggested. The gang then rushed into the main square of Mauville... only to find Zelda there, alongside the Mauville gym leader, Wattson.

"Zelda! There you are! What happened here?!" Toadette demanded to know, running over to her friend.

"That's what I would like to know. By the time I showed up, most of the town was either evacuating or had hid themselves within the Pokémon Center and boarded it up. Whatever caused the destruction had already fled."

"Same here. I was out in Route 110 to investigate about these Magnemite and Magneton that apparently have been invading the place. Once I come back, the town's a wreck and people are lying dead in the road!" Wattson answered. "I heard one of those dying fellows mention something about a blue monster before passing on, but that's it."

~Guarder Room from Mega Man Zero starts to play~

While the gang continued their chat about Mauville's demise, Mecha Sonic watched over the city that used to be bright, shiny, and fun from clouds. Once he spotted the CTH, his monoeye started to analyze Palutena, immediately picking up the Essence Of Light's radiating power within her. After a quick chuckle, Mecha Sonic curled up into a ball and flew back down to the ground, crashing right into it. Once the dust from the impact cleared up and revealed Mecha Sonic's identity, the CTH, Meloetta, Dick, and Muttley all got into battle stances.

"So that's-a the blue monster! A vicious robot clone of Sonic! I shouldn't be surprised one of you evil clones was behind this!" Mario exclaimed.

"He's probably the one behind Sonic's disappearance!" Toadette suggested.

"Oh, so that hedgehog's gone missing? I would love to take credit for that, but I'm an honest robot. I have nothing to do with Sonic's disappearance," Mecha Sonic replied.

"Zelda, get Emmett and Wattson out of here! The rest of us'll take care of this murderer," Palutena ordered. Zelda nodded and quickly teleported Doc Brown, Wattson, and herself way from the city to somewhere safe.

"But enough small talk. Let's get right to the chase. And by the chase, I mean your deaths," Mecha Sonic taunted.

"PSST! Muttley! Let's sneak back to the Mean Machine!" Dick whispered to his dog. The two then managed to run of without either the Cute Toot House or Mecha Sonic noticing.

"The only death that's happening today is yours, tin man!" Fox growled.

~Guarder Room stops as Bullet Dance from BlazBlue: Calamity Trigger starts~

Mecha Sonic then curled up into a ball again, quickly rolling right into Pit, throwing him across the square. As Mecha Sonic was turning around to ram into someone else, Mario swung his hammer right into the robot, sending him flying into the walls of Mauville. Seconds after the crash, Mecha Sonic teleported out of the hole made by the impact.

"Where are you, cunt?!" Ness questioned, looking all over for the blue robot. Of course, Mecha Sonic was in one place no one would have guessed. The earth beneath the PK boy erupted as Mecha Sonic emerged from the ground in his ball form again, sending Ness into the air. Fox lunged for the robot using his Fox Illusion move, but Mecha Sonic warped out of the way just in time. The evil robot reappeared right behind Palutena and attempted to choke her, but Toon Link stopped him by throwing a bomb at the blue monster, with the small explosion sending both Mecha Sonic and Palutena towards other ends of the square.

"Let's see how you like this, pathetic clone!" Mario shouted as a fiery aura blazed around his hands, leaping high into the sky. Seconds after Mecha Sonic got back onto his feet, Mario unleashed a hoard of fireballs at the ground below. Mecha Sonic curled up again and started rolling towards the other end of the square, barely dodging the fireballs and the explosions caused by the fireballs' impact with the ground until one fireball crashed into the ground front of him, exploding right in his face. This dazed the robot long enough for Palutena to make a move. She smashed the robot right in the mechanical guts, sending him back to the end of the square that he tried to escape from. Before Mecha Sonic could slam into the Pokémon Center, Fox kicked him, causing him to fly right back to Palutena. The two knocked Mecha Sonic back and fourth for a bit until Fox used his Fire Fox technique as Mecha Sonic was forced back at the vulpine. Fox rammed right into Mecha Sonic at a forty five degree angle, knocking the robot into the air and burning him. Pit attempted to strike Mecha Sonic in the air, but the metallic hedgehog teleported back down to the square before a single one of Pit's hits could land.

"I suppose it's time to fight fire with fire!" the evil robot chuckled he crossed his arms and started glowing red. "CHAOS..."

"Quick, everyone! Strike him while he's charging up!" Palutena ordered. Everyone aside from Mario, who was recovering a bit from the exhaustion that the fireball assault had put on him, and Toadette, who was trying her best to heal the plumber, threw some sort of projectile at the robot. Palutena fired three Autoreticle blasts, Pit launched a series of Palutena's Arrows, Fox fired numerous lasers from his Blaster, Ness utilized his PSI Thunder to send out a ball of lightning, Toon Link chucked a bomb, and Meloetta fired a Shadow Ball. However, all of the projectiles failed thanks to an energy shield that was only visible when something collided with it.

"... BLAST!" Mecha Sonic finished before he blew up the entire square of the city using chaos energy, leaving nothing but a huge crater and some fires in it as well as sending all the CTH members flying towards the surrounding routes. Palutena, Toadette, Mario, and Toon Link landed on the southern route next to the city, Route 110.

~Bullet Dance stops~

"Gah... this blasted blue monster is beating us good..." Palutena groaned as all of them quickly getting onto their legs.

"I d-don't think I c-c-can keep-p fighting..." Toadette panted. The little mushroom girl had severe burns on her head and arms, a big bruise on her left arm, and her clothes were charred.

"Oh no... Toon, get Toadette to Slateport and make sure she gets good medical attention!" Mario commanded.

"Aye, will do!" Toon Link said, lifting the young girl onto his shoulders and running down south. As soon as Toon Link was almost at Slateport, Mecha Sonic arrived, landing on his metal belly, seemingly unconscious from his own Chaos Blast.

"Oooh... looks like the maniac blew himself. Looks like this fight is over. Oh well. Mario, call Zelda, tell her we won, and then we'll go find everyone else," Palutena demanded.

"Uh... Palutena, are you sure he's dead? Don't you have some sort of "Eye Of Palutena" or "X-Ray Specs" or whatever to make sure?" Mario asked, digging into his pockets for his cell phone.

"Oh, I seriously doubt that hunk of junk survived something like that, Mario. I'm positive he's finished," Palutena said, turning to face Slateport.

"Palutena, you moron. Toadette of all people survived that blast. TOADETTE. She barely stood a chance with that Gladion kid back during the final brawl in the mall, and despite that chance, she still lost. If she somehow lived, then there's no wa-"

~Black Hole Power! from Advance Wars: Dual Strike starts to play~

Suddenly, Mecha Sonic warped off of the ground and reappeared right behind Palutena before latching his arms onto the goddess's shoulders. Palutena screamed as electricity flowed out of Mecha Sonic's body. Mario tried to stop Mecha Sonic, but once the plumber got close enough, the sparks of electricity shocked him, preventing him from intervening. Soon enough, Mecha Sonic managed to absorb the Essence Of Light out of Palutena and let her go. Afterwards, Mecha Sonic chuckled, curled up into a ball, and flew high into the sky.

~Black Hole Power! stops~

"Palutena! Are you alright?!" Mario asked, rushing over to the absurdly dizzy goddess.

"Ugh... I'm just... fine. Perfectly fine. Just a little dizzy, that's all," Palutena answered, holding her head with her hand.

"Yeah, sure, I bet that's all it is. I'm taking you over to Slateport right now." Mario then grabbed her one free hand and dragged her through Route 110, somehow evading the upset Magnemite and Magneton along the way. Once Mario left the route, Dick Dastardly and Muttley arrived in the Mean Machine, which was in a new mech form, with Dick piloting the machine.

"Drat, drat, drat! Of course all the fun's over as soon as we come back!" Dick whined as Muttley mumbled his iconic mumble.

**XxXx**

~Northern Hemispheres from Donkey Kong Country starts to play~

Minutes after, Mecha Sonic landed on the top of Mt. Chimney, the volcano that overlooked the now ruined Mauville. Upon landing, Mecha Sonic looked at the Essence of Light, which had turned into a glowing, green sphere once he forced the essence out of his own body.

"A shame I didn't get the chance to kill those imbeciles, but that opportunity will arise again soon enough, be it before or after Death Hand's revival," Mecha Sonic muttered to himself. As the robot stared at the glowing sphere, he remembered another source of ultimate power. "Oh yes. I forgot. The emeralds... just in case things still get out of hand despite the precautions already taken..." Mecha Sonic then curled up and blasted off into the blue skies again, heading back to New Mauville.

**XxXx**

~Northern Hemispheres stops~

All was quiet inside Morshu's seaside house, besides the roaring fire in the fireplace and the radio blaring the local news in the kitchen. Mewtwo, Fat Pikachu, and Gay Piplup were sitting on the living room couch, eating ramen noodles as Morshu and Azumarill stood before them, though only Azumarill faced the trio.

"Alright guys," Morshu said, turning to his buddies. "It's time I told you why exactly I hate the Lancia family. Or at least the main reason."

"Oh boy, story time!' Gay Piplup squeaked, bouncing on the couch like a childish idiot. "Uh, I mean... go right ahead, I'm listening."

"Right... well..."

~Valua City from Skies Of Arcadia starts to play~

"... it all began on August fourteenth, 2014. The day started out normal on Koridai... but around noon, a portal appeared above the island. Soon after, monsters spawned from it and tried to attack any living being. Anyone who could fight tried to take down the beasts, even the local monsters who usually attacked the sane inhabitants of the island. Granted, the new monsters stood no chance against us and fell without any of our side losing any lives. But then... but then Cia came from the portal. Cia's godly magic proved to strong for us. She managed to toss us to the side as though we were nothing but ants. With us mostly out of the way and with CD-I Hyrule too busy with their own monster problem, she started... the genocide."

"Genocide?! That bitch started a damn genocide?!" Mewtwo angrily asked.

"Yes. A genocide to simply take over the world for her own selfish desires... and because she had an unquenchable blood lust. And her first victim was... my own mother."

_AUGUST 14TH, 2014_

_Mariella Shumor, Morshu's mother, was trapped beneath the burning rumble of her house. With Morshu and his Pokémon too busy fending off Cia and her followers and no one else to help her, she soon perished beneath the rumble._

"Your... mother?" Fat Pikachu quietly muttered.

"Many others, both natives and tourists, soon followed. I watched her slay numerous others. Odranoel, Raphael the Raven, Knoll, Sticks the badger... I remember ever single name of those who died that day. By the time Harkinian could finally send help... Cia's army had already left, and Koridai was almost entirely ablaze with few survivors... Azumarill and myself included."

"That... THAT BITCH!" Mewtwo roared, leaping off the couch as a dark red aura flared up around him. "I ALWAYS KNEW SHE MADE ME LOOK LIKE AN ANGEL, BUT... NOW YOU'VE PROVEN THAT SHE'S FAR WORSE THAN THAT! DAMN MANIAC!"

"Says the taker of lives!" Gay Piplup pointed out.

"MEWTWO! Calm down, now!" Morshu demanded. While Mewtwo's rage persisted for a few seconds, he quickly calmed down, with the aura vanishing as soon as he did.

"... Sorry about that. Listen... I'm going to leave for a little while... to look for an old friend of mine. It may take a few hours, a few days, maybe even a damn month or two. I want them to help us get rid of Cia once and for all. And for your argument, Gay Piplup... I'll just say this for now and explain the rest later, since I don't have the time for hanging around this place. There's a reason why I call myself the taker of lives... and it's not because I kill for fun. I even gave myself that title before I ever killed anyone. Now then... farewell for now, Morshu."

"Mewtwo, wait!" Morshu pleaded before the Genetic Pokémon teleported out of the house.

**XxXx**

~Valua City stops~

Wario, Waluigi, Malleo, and Shrek climbed into the last cable car until the gang could reach the peak. The rest of the crowd had already taken their rides on the cable car, meaning once the four met up with everyone else, it was just a short walk until they reached the village.

"Waa, I'mma play Conquest until we get up there," Waluigi said as he sat down and pulled out his 3DS. (JUST BECAUSE HE WANTS TO SEE CAMILLA'S TITS1!1)

"I might as well play Birthright then," Wario replied, doing the same thing. (CASUAL FUCKING WARIO!1!) Malleo however had far different plans to spend the time during the cable car ride away.

~Dating Start! from Undertale starts to play~

"So... Shrek. Tell me a little bit about your life in this here world of yours," Malleo asked Shrek, really wanting to know more about the glorious ogre.

"Well, I'm sure you've heard about my first adventure. You know, the one where I try to get rid of those fairy tale creatures from my swamp and all," Shrek started. "And then the next one after that. But after Fiona's dad, King Harold, got turned into a frog, Fiona and I had the strangest divorce. She said it had to be done because "the sequels after this one will be awful if we don't split!" or something. Not sure what that means."

"Oooh! What happened to Donkey then?"

"Donkey? Oh, he's watching over my... er, our swamp with his wife while I'm away. I still send him lots of letters and... he sends AT LEAST double the amount back. Just yesterday the little knucklehead gave me around six of them! One of which was entirely about waffles... and another was about... some sort of communist Goomba scandal that's apparently supposed to be happening today. And yet another was about Pinocchio dating some sort of girl named Monika. Now THAT one I'm sure Donkey was just making up just so he'd have an excuse to write a letter to me. Oh well. Despite everything, I still enjoy these letters. Reading whatever Donkey writes down is far better than the stuff I have to do with my league."

"Oh! A league? Please tell me more!"

"Well, if we're going to be brutally honest, my league is mostly awful. This League Of Super E-"

~Dating Start! stops with a record scratch~

"Waa! Malleo, Shrek, the ride's over. We're getting out now," Waluigi told them as he climbed out, with Wario already back out into the cold. Malleo sighed as he and the ogre followed after the lanky weirdo. As soon as all four left the cable car, a text box saying "Malleo and Shrek have attained support level C" appeared on the "screen". Seconds later, the text box vanished, with Deadpool being the only one who noticed it in the first place.

"There it is! The peak!" Wario shouted as Deadpool stared at the "screen", wondering where the text box went. "It's just a short walk up the mountain path now!"

"Fin-n-n-ally! Now, let's beat the c-crud out of this Pichu punk, s-s-s-s-so we can go home and get some h-hot chocolate!" Kooper shivered. "I'm not sure h-h-h-how you guys are taking this c-cold so well!"

"Well, I have layers to keep me warm!" Shrek stated.

"And I have radical fur," Funky added.

"M-my feathers are keeping me... kinda warm... the bread god's probably helping me stay warm too," Falco said, munching on some bread.

"I... uh, am too afraid to focus on being cold, so, uh..." Magolor muttered.

"I'm slowly dying," Crazy lied.

"Well, the quicker we quit jabbering, the quicker we can reach the top, which means we can get home faster!" Weegee told the group. "Now shut up and let's get our asses in gear! C'mon!"


	20. WWE VS Pichu

**Chapter 20: WWE VS Pichu**

The snow quickly fell onto the peak of the mountain, slowly engulfing the village. Hail had been included in the mix, falling down to the ground like arrows. The wind harshly flowed through. The Peanut Butter Jelly Time Banana did its fucking dance on top of one of the houses made of fossilized wood. The imprisoned Pichu, Pikachu, and Raichu were still stuck in their frozen chambers. Most of the frozen rodents had fallen into cyrogenic sleep, with a single Raichu being the exception. The Raichu kept staring at the snowy village as the snow piled up... until the WAA Weirdos Emissary, the four LOSE members, Kolorado, and Kooper passed by her. Once they showed up, she placed all of her attention onto them, wondering what they were up to.

"Where is that dumbass behind all of this?" Weegee muttered.

"H-hiding, maybe? B-beats me..." Falco replied. "I think w-we should ask the b-b-b-bread lord where that evil Pichu is."

"Falco, shut the hell up. I'm not consulting a loaf of non-existent bre-"

Suddenly, a beam of ice magic shot down from the nigh pitch black clouds above, striking Weegee, interrupting AND freezing him just like the village inhabitants.

"WEEGEE!" Malleo cried out, rushing over to his frozen younger brother.

"Waa! What was that?! Some sorta freezing beam or somethin'?!" Wario wondered... before another one shot down and froze him as well.

"WAA! NO! Not Wario too!" Waluigi screamed, holding his hands up to his face.

"I'LL SAVE HIM!" Crazy squealed. He then threw a heavy punch at the frozen chamber, but couldn't force it to make a single crack.

"W-what's even going on?!" Magolor squeaked.

~Dark Temple from Pokémon Ranger: Guardian Signs starts to play~

"Fufufu... well well well, look who we have here," Pichu cackled as he leaped off of one of the stone buildings, landing right in front of the emissary and their allies. "If it isn't Shrek and a few of my other old "buddies". Long time no see, eh?"

"Wait... Pichu?!" the Shrexy Shrek responded, taking a few steps back from the shock. "But... you died back in time!"

"Yeah! And Waluigi thought you were originally female!" Deadpool claimed.

"What?!" was all Waluigi replied with.

"Ooh, I guess I should freeze you too, since you're such a bizarre idiot. Probably another one of those "fourth-wall" breakers," Pichu said, snapping his fingers. Yet another ice beam came from above and froze Deadpool in place.

"A-and you have ice p-p-powers?! What's going on?!" Tingle inquired.

"I'll tell you what's going on! Shrek's right, I did indeed die back during that maddening trip to the past. Got crushed by that infernal tree... that infernal tree that you idiots could've saved me from! That incident alone made me realize just how awful most of those lowlifes in that league were. Magolor here was and still is nothing more than a wimp, and most of the rest of that lot, including a certain ugly ogre and an idiotic man claiming to be a fairy, were of little use for the important ones! Looking back, the only two good members of our league were Dr. Mario and Metal Face. Those two had purpose! Skills! In Dr. Mario's case, he actually cared for those were relevant, such as myself!"

"Someone sure is full of himself," Snorlax remarked.

"Silence! Now, back to what I was saying... And the most important thing about them was something that took me a while to realize. Granted, Nui had this quality as well, but she was such a disrespectful brat that it hardly mattered. Anyways, after spending a little time in hell, I finally realized... THAT NONE OF YOU FOOLS MEET UP WITH THE STATUS QUO OF THE LEAGUE OF SUPER EVIL! YOU WEREN'T TRULY EVIL!"

"W-wait, League Of Super Evil?!" Duck Hunt Dog gasped.

"It's complicated," Tingle replied.

"Will you shut up?! Now... thanks to my revelation, I wanted to come back from the dead to dismantle the League Of "Super Evil" and rebuild it from the ground up with Dr. Mario and Metal Face. Of course, coming back from the dead wouldn't be such an easy feat, especially by myself. Thankfully, an almighty beast... a god that wields incredible powers over ice, and a true evil being... used what little power Arceus hadn't drained from him to grant me a second life AND the ice powers I have now... both to help me achieve my own goal, and so I can help set him free from the depths of hell! That is why I have enslave the pathetic Pokémon of this mountain! That is why I am seeking even more power!"

"Hah! You know what I just found funny? You seem perfectly capable of freezing us all just like you did with Wario, Waluigi, and dead meme or whoever he is, yet you haven't done so. Funny!" Eggman pointed out.

"I COULD do that, but I've already spammed that hell out of that power as is. Using much more of it is just going to wear me out, so I'm only using it on those who are enough of a threat or enough of an annoyance. I can handle the gist of you, but with that bulky Wario fellow? And especially that meme who's rumored to have power rivaling the gods?! Hell no! I refuse to fight the likes of them! And while we're on the topic of wearing out... I'm sure you all don't wish to fight in this chilling cold, right?"

"Y-y-yeah... I d-don't w-want t-t-to fight like this..." Kooper replied, he and Kolorado shivering from head to toe.

"Exactly! So, I'm willing to make a deal with you all. I'll let you all go, even unfreeze your friends once you leave this place... but only under two conditions."

"And those are?" Metal Sonic asked.

"The first is that you must keep your noses out of my plans from here on out, no exceptions. The second... is that Shrek, Tingle, and Magolor must stay here and perish."

"SHREK?!" Malleo exclaimed.

"Yes, Shrek. Now, I'll give you fools a few minu-"

~Dark Temple stops~

Malleo's hands disconnected from his wrist and flew out at Pichu, one striking the little Pokémon in the guts while the other struck him right in the face. Pichu was sent flying backwards, yet he somehow managed to land on his feet.

"FIRST YOU FREEZE MY BROTHER, AND NOW YOU WANT SHREK DEAD?!" Malleo roared. "YOU'RE ASKING FOR AN ASS WHOOPING, YOU LITTLE RODENT!"

"Fool! Your idiotic actions just ruined any chances for you and your friends to escape this mountain alive! Now you're going to suffer!" Pichu replied. "Pikachu Sentai, come to me!"

~Tense Competition! from Pokémon: Fire Red/ Leaf Green starts to play~

Five figures then leaped out from the snow pile behind Pichu and landed between him and the heroes. The figures were none other than five Pikachu, each of them wearing different colored scarves around their necks. In the middle of the Pikachu group was the same shiny Pikachu that spied on the emissary and company during their climb up Mt. Pichu.

"Yellow-1! Forever at your service!" the first Pikachu, whose scarf was yellow, stated.

"Emerald-3, the chaotic one! Mwuahaha!" the next Pikachu, who wore a emerald-green scarf, cackled.

"Platinum-4..." the nextest Pikachu, wearing a platinum colored scarf, whispered.

"X-6, the most extremely cool Pikachu of the gang!" the Pikachu who donned a blue scarf added.

"And I'm Moon-7, the leader of this brigade!" the shiny Pikachu, the one who wore a purple scarf, informed the emissary and their allies.

"And together we are..." all five of the Pikachus said together...

~Tense Competition! stops~

"THE PIKACHU SENTAI!" the five finished while dabbing. Even Falco managed to sneak a quick dab in before the Pikachu Sentai could finish theirs.

"Now that we got your mediocre introductions out of the way... Pikachu Sentai! Destroy these piles of sticks before me!" Pichu commanded.

~Devil's Call In Your Heart from F-Zero X starts to play~

Both sides charged for each other, though Pichu made sure to stay behind the Pikachu Sentai during the charge. Seconds later, the two forces collided, but Malleo sneaked past the Pikachu Sentai to deal with an unprepared Pichu. Thinking fast, Pichu used his Volt Tackle attack to take Malleo down, but the meme counteracted with a head bash of his own, causing the two to float in place as they tried to overcome the other. Waluigi then came from above and landed on Pichu before quickly jumping off the rodent. Malleo used this opportunity to pick Pichu up and chuck him into the frigid air, allowing Waluigi to chuck some tacos, all of which smacking right into Pichu. The little rat managed to gain control of himself while he flew through the air right after the tacos landed before firing both a small electric bolt and an equally small beam of ice at the two. They both barely dodged the beams, but right as Waluigi was in the midst of jumping of the ice beam, Pichu Volt Tackled right into the lanky maniac.

"Get back here so I can shock ya like an electric chair, ya stupid turtle!" Emerald-3 shouted. She was busy using her Quick Attack to chase after Kooper, who was using his Power Shell technique to slide around at high speeds in his shell. Right as Emerald-3 landed back into the snow, Kooper slammed right into her before zipping right by her numerous times to tried and make the chaotic Pikachu dizzy. However, Emerald-3 decided to take her focus off of where Kooper was going and instead used Shock Wave to ensure a hit that despite being weak, it managed to stop Kooper in his tracks, causing him to fly away for a very short bit before landing back down just a foot away. Kooper tried to charge up another Power Shell, but Emerald-3 used the devastating Focus Punch to uppercut the Koopa, delivering a whole load of pain onto him despite Kooper being tucked into his shell and forcing him back up into the air.

"F-f-fear not, Koop-p-per! I will aid you!" Kolorado shouted before tucking into his own shell, charging up his own Power Shell. In a matter of seconds, Kolorado unleashed his attack...

~Devil's Call In Your Heart stops as the original Thomas The Tank Engine theme starts~

... but he and his shell moved so ridiculously slow that it seemed like it would take ages before he would even reach Emerald-3. The Pikachu with a scarf merely walked up to the sluggish Koopa and kicked him the other way. The shell's pace noticeably picked up after the kick...

~The Thomas The Tank Engine theme stops~

... but that barely mattered considering Kolorado fell off the peak of the mountain not long after.

"HHHEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLP!" Kolorado screamed in Mama Luigi's voice as he fell down, still tucked away in his shell.

~The White Land remix from Super Smash Bros. Brawl starts to play~

"You're going to die today, wretched beast!" Platinum-4 said to Shrek as the Pikachu easily dodged a punch from the mighty ogre.

"Sorry, but that ain't gonna happen!" Shrek replied. Once he finished his sentence though, Yellow-1 popped out of the thick snow layer while using Skull Bash, striking Shrek from underneath and sending the ogre up into the cold clouds above. Platinum-4 jumped up after them and, once she reached up to where they were, attack Shrek with a flurry of Quick Attacks with Yellow-1 aiding her by doing the same. After a few Quick Attacks, both of them stopped the assault so Yellow-1 could use Seismic Toss to throw Shrek back down to the cold ground, but Malleo arrived and punched Yellow-1 before he could preform the attack. While Malleo punched Yellow-1, Shrek regained control of himself and smashed Platinum-4's face with a backhand punch. Both Malleo and Shrek then grabbed the Pikachu they attacked and threw both of them back to the mountain peak, the throws being stronger than usual due to the C-Support the two achieved earlier, granting them more attack -power and defense as long as they fought close enough to each other. While Shrek landed back down normally, Malleo aimed at Yellow-1 and crushed the Pikachu with his feet.

Meanwhile, Pichu was busy trying to take down Snorlax. The evil rat tried to electrocute the fellow Pokémon, but thanks to Snorlax's incredible HP and Sp. Defense, the electric bolts hardly even left a mark. After dodging a Body Slam from the far larger Pokémon, Pichu tired a small ice beam instead, but that only proved to be an even weaker attack due to Snorlax's Thick Fat ability. It was so weak that Snorlax even managed to get back up as the beam of ice landed, essentially doing nothing to him. Once Snorlax got back onto his feet, Emerald-3 landed a powerful Focus Punch right into the larger Pokémon's backside. The Focus Punch was so strong that Snorlax fell back down, allowing Emerald-3 to pull off another one, that one knocking Snorlax out.

"MAN DOWN! WE HAVE A MAN DOWN!" Duck Hunt Dog yelled, informing the others of Snorlax's defeat while trying to shoot Moon-7 with his NES Zapper.

"You hear that, egg boy? One of your little friends just got taken down by one of my radical pals that still aren't as radical as me! Just goes to show just how strong the Pikachu Sentai is!" X-6 taunted Magolor, who shivered and trembled off to the edge of the peak.

"... W-what did you just call me?" Magolor quietly asked.

"I called ya an egg bo-" X-6 replied before Funky Kong gave the Pikachu in a blue scarf a powerful smack with the ape's bodacious surfboard.

"Funk off! You and your buddies are nothing but unradical pests!" Funky Kong said. The ape then gave Magolor a quick thumbs-up before heading back into the fight. Magolor, feeling touched by Funky's minor action, decided to become a little braver and properly joined the fight.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" Pichu screamed as he tried to dodge Waluigi and Malleo's tacos and laser beams. After a fair amount of dodging, Snake popped out of the snow pile behind Pichu and chucked a grenade at the mouse. The grenade exploded as soon as it hit Pichu, sending him flying all the way into a brick house filled with bombs and causing an even bigger explosion that could be heard from even the woodlands surrounding the mountain.

**XxXx**

~White Land stops~

Dolan was sitting in the storage room of the Sea Mauville as fucking usual, this time using his computer to look up info about Mega stones and info about the Spiritomb species.

"Hmm... if all of this info is correct, then I believe all we need to do is add a bit of that Spiritomb's own spiritual energy into one of our spare Dusk Stones and then we will finally have our hands on another almighty beast... excellent!" the meme duck cackled. Soon enough, Dolan's laughter was interrupted by the Sea Mauville's new alarm system that the duck and his bizarre allies had installed...

... Said alarm was the fucking Howie scream of all things. The scream came to an abrupt end, the alarm itself seemingly broken.

"Agh! Stupid alarm still have a few bugs that need to be fixed if it's randomly going off and ending like that... hopefully it just randomly went off..." Dolan complained.

**XxXx**

~High Flying Groove from Sonic Riders starts to play~

... But of course, the alarm didn't go off for no reason. Sonic had managed to free himself from the ropes that bounded his arms together, escaped from the room he was imprisoned in, and even managed to destroy the alarm system while it was going off. The hedgehog ran through the Sea Mauville, dodging and destroying the robotic minions of the Dolan United Krew such as the mechanical copies of Tentacruel, dubbed Tentaton, cubed robots called Disects that were driving around in go karts that had a long arm holding a large dissection knife, and more as he tried to find the docks that were located on the Sea Mauville's lowest floor.

"Talk about low budget lairs! No food or competent robots... I'm outta here! I like Eggman's stupid schemes better!" the hedgehog remarked. He leaped over a Tentaton and kept on running before he dashed through a skinny entrance to the next room. The robots tried to chase after him, but none of them could squeeze through the entrance. Sonic chuckled at the robots and their pathetic failure as he ran down a set of stairs leading to the bottom floor of the Sea Mauville. After the series of stairs, the interior docks of the abandoned research facility came into view. Sonic stopped and spotted a lone, purple speed boat sitting right next to the metallic docks. He smirked before trying to run for it...

~High Flying Groove stops~

... but just as he approached the edge of the metallic dock, walls from the ceiling fell down and blocked off the water whike Bonzi Buddy jumped down from above with a pistol out, forcing the hedgehog to come to a stop.

"Hold it right there! You're not going anywhere, and you're not taking my last speed boat either!" Bonzi growled, aiming the gun at Sonic's forehead.

"What if I bribe ya for a trip outta here on your boat, huh?" Sonic asked.

"Oh please! What could a hostage who's been here for days possibly have that would be impor-"

~TV from Pokémon: Diamond/ Pearl starts to play~

That's when Sonic pulled out a book from thin air, the purple scammer ceasing his words as soon as he saw what book it was.

"Oh. My. GOD! Is that really a hard cover, limited edition version of How To Scam Idiots On The Internet In 2016 For Those Who Aren't Actually Dummies But Still Aren't Intelligent Enough To Scam On Their Own So They Still Have To Read This Mediocre Book?! My gods! I never though I'd even see one in the paper-y flesh!"

"Hey hey, and it can all be your's for a mere ride outta this dump on your speed boat! So, what do you say? Good deal, eh?" Sonic replied.

"Good deal?! That's more than a good deal!" Bonzi answered, putting his gun away as the walls lifted themselves back up to the ceiling. Sonic handed the purple monkey scammer the book before leaping into the speed boat and revving up the engine.

"Adios, trashy air, and hello once again fresh air!" the hedgehog said. Sonic then rode the speed boat out of the Sea Mauville and back out into Hoenn's Route 108 while Bonzi opened his new book up to the first page.

~TV stops~

"Yes! Finally! I have absolutely no idea how he got this but why the hell should I care!" Bonzi exclaimed. The purple scammer started reading the book as Gooby, Bogs, Spoderman, and Proto arrived at the scene.

~Big Trouble from Mario Party 3 starts to play~

"GAH! That hedgehog got away!" Spoderman screeched, scaring Bonzi enough to hastily hide the book into... wherever Bonzi stores things like that.

"And I bet it's all because that stupid, banana eating dumbass of a monkey let him get away!" Proto snarled.

"Fuck off, you lousy excuse of a scammer!" Bonzi snarled back as Bogs put himself between the two Internet scammer idiots.

"Both of you, shut the hell up! The last thing we need is another war between you two!" Bogs reminded them.

"What's Dolan going to do once he finds out?" Gooby wondered, scratching his head.

~Big Trouble stops~

"Hey! Gooby, Bogs, all of you!" Dolan's voice boomed over the intercom. "Do any of you know why the alarm was going off a little bit ago?!"

"Oh, uh, yeah, it seems like it was just going off on its own again, Dolan! Nothing b-big or anything!" Bogs lied.

"That's exactly what I thought it was. Bogs, you go see if you can fix the alarm. Everyone else, meet me in Sector W. We have a little meeting that we need to get started as soon as possible," the meme duck demanded before the intercom shut off. Bogs and Spoderman sighed, relieved that the crudely-drawn Bugs Bunny's lie possibly saved them... for now.

"Alright, listen, all of you," Bogs started. "If Dolan finds out what happened to that hedgehog, who knows what might happen to us. We could suffer minor punishment, or Dolan could really kick our asses. We gotta keep this Sonic thing a secret until we can come up with another lie that can put us in the clear or recapture that hedgehog. Just make sure Dolan stays away from that lame excuse of a dungeon and we should be in an alright position until then."

"But keeping it a secret from Dolan doesn't sound like the right thing to do," Gooby retorted.

"Gooby, we're working with a madman who wants world domination! Who cares if it isn't the right thing to do?! We're already doing bad things to stay somewhat free!" Spoderman responded.

"Yeah. Now let's go before Dolan starts getting peeved about you guys being late," Bogs said before the gang went back to the higher floors.

**XxXx**

The WWE Master Hand, Lucario, and Telly Vision were riding the S.S. Anne to Slateport, all three of them sitting in their cabin. Master Hand and Lucario were looking stuff up on the laptop given to the trio by the crew of the ship for the duration of the sea ride while Telly Vision was staring at the wide screen TV in the room, watching a video of himself talking about an old music video he did in the nineteen nineties for the song "Fly Me To The Moon", a song that he also composed.

"You know, I just realized that we never stopped by that Pizza Hut to check on Crazy and the rest of those guys," Master Hand pointed out.

"Oh boy... well, we'll probably be able to visit those maniacs when this trip is over with," Lucario replied as he used the laptop to go onto YouTube. "Let's see what videos we have here... It May Be Possible To Beat Paper Mario In One Minute by some Stryder guy... some idiotic YouTube Poop video called... The Haunted Hotel Of Weegee... WHO WOULD MAKE SUCH A DUMB THING?!"

"YOU!" Gay Luigi claimed as he randomly appeared in the room, pointing right at Lucario. Everything in the room went silent aside from the TV that Telly Vision was keeping his focus on until Gay Luigi said three other, far more disturbing words in CD-I Ganon's iconic and lovely voice.

"YOU."

"WILL."

"DIE."

Suddenly, the cruise liner exploded, even though all of the passengers and even the TV survived. That said, the explosion still caused everyone on the liner, from Master Hand to Lucario to Telly Vision to the TV to Gay Luigi to Dark Pit to Gladion to Cia to Watharja to the mysterious being that caused the two universes to unite to Takumi to Motu to Patlu into space where they HEY WAIT A MINUTE THIS NEVER ACTUALLY HAPPENED.

~Happy Jose by Ulrich Wenzel starts to play~

**SORRY! PLEASE STAND BY AS WE FIX THIS ERROR BY POINTLESSLY ADDING IN THIS STAND BY MESSAGE. YOUR MORONIC FANFIC WILL COME BACK AFTER THE BEEP, WHICH WILL PROBABLY COME AT THE END OF THIS MADDENING MESSAGE. OH AND BY THE WAY, DID YOU NOTICE THAT "MADDEN" IS IN THE WORD "MA-"**

**BEEEEEEEEEEP!**

**SHUT UP MR. GAME AND WATCH I'M TALK-**

**BEEEEEEEEEEP!**

~Happy Jose stops~

Picking up from the last canonical events, Lucario had finished blabbering about how apparently YouTube Poops are dumb. Master Hand took a look at the laptop's screen and noticed a video that was just uploaded by the HTK Master Hand.

"Say, the other Master Hand just uploaded a video. Looks like it's called... The Story As Told By Master Hand? Let's check that one out," the giant hand said. Lucario decided to click on the video and it nearly instantly played.

~Non Stop by John Malcom starts to play~

The video was actually quite deep, the HTK Master Hand explained about a certain incident involving Dark Pit and Lucas trying to kill Yoshi. Eventually, the HTK Master Hand stated that before the assassination attempt, Dark Pit had even insulted a good chunk of the Hot Topic Krew members and many other people. Lucina was called worthless and whiny, Luigi a scaredy cat, Mr. Game And Watch was called Mr. Shit And Watch, Cia a cunt, Lucas a stupidass, SpongeBob SquarePants a cash cow, all Republicans as evil by default, all Democrats as heroes by default, Tom Nook a fucking thief, the Super Smash Bros. fandom as the greatest fandom ever, Sakura a timid bitch, Sans a lazybone, and GengarFan3 the world's biggest faggot before the video finally ended.

~Non Stop stops... wait wtf~

"Was... was there any sort of need for him to point out all the insults and praises that Dark Pit said?" Lucario questioned.

"Not really," Master Hand answered.

~Bwaaah Enemies! from Mario & Rabbids Kingdom Battle starts to play~

And that's when the loud ruckus began in the room to the right of the trio's own cabin. Screaming, crying, and running around was what the loud ruckus mostly consisted of. Despite how loud it was, Telly still focused on his video on the TV.

"Agh! Whatever's going on over there better be important, because they sure are being obnoxious!" Lucario complained, getting up and heading to the cabin door before exiting the room. As soon as the Pokémon stepped out of his cabin, the loud cabin's door swung open, with Luigi, Robin, who was carrying Baby Marc, Lucina, Cia, who was carrying the other two babies, Wolf, who chased a after a stick that was thrown out of the room, and Viridi marching out of the room seconds later, having watched the same video and either getting so pissed off at Dark Pit's past shit that they quit the krew, or, in Wolf's case, was just focusing on the damn stick because he decided to act like a damn wolf again.

~Bwaaah Enemies! stops~

"What's going on?" Master Hand asked as the ex-crew members marched down the hall.

"... I'm not too sure if I want to know now," Lucario muttered, walking back inside. Meanwhile, in the cabin where the krew once was, Dark Pit, Lucas, Greninja, Gladion, and Silvally remained. Greninja tried to clean up the mess made by the ex-crew members while wearing a maid outfit as the rest of the gang just sat around, commenting on what just happened.

"Great... this little vacation to Hoenn is already fucking ruined..." Dark Pit complained. "Wait... why haven't you guys left yet?"

"Well... you and I both know that you wouldn't call me a stupidass anymore... and I'll admit that I was a stupidass before you came into my life," Lucas answered.

"Silvally wants me to stay for some reason," Gladion remarked, petting Silvally on the back.

"AND SILVALLY REFUSES TO TELL REASON!" the Synthetic Pokémon roared because he could.

"And I'm still here because I don't have anything else to do with my life," Greninja replied as he tried to keep the Starmie he kidnapped before the HTK's trip to Fourside quiet. Dark Pit sighed as Lucas tried to put his boyfriend in a better mood by giving him a hug.

**XxXx**

Bogs had just finished fixing the alarm system that Sonic wrecked earlier and was walking down to the meeting room to join in on the discussion. Instead of meeting the gang in the room however, he ended up meeting Spoderman and Bonzi Buddy on the way there.

"Oh hey, the meeting's over already? That was short," Bogs commented. "So, what'd Dolan say?"

"Uh... he's having us do some important business. Well, besides you," Bonzi answered.

"Eh? What kind of business, doctor?"

"That's where things get problematic for us. He wants us to... kidnap more people. To put in the dungeon. And he wants to see them in the dungeon," Spodermand added.

"Wait... what?! Why?!"

"He's a sadistic bitch. Almost as sadistic as me, that's why he wants to see them in the dungeon," the purple ape stated.

"That's not the main reason he wants those people kidnapped though. He said they're going to be used as a trap to trick two of those dumb clubs into massacring each other. Gooby and Proto are going after some Paula girl while Bonzi an-"

"Bonzi! Spoderman!" Dolan shouted from behind the two. "Quit loitering here! We don't have all damn day!"

"AH!" Spoderman squealed as he and Bonzi ran for the docks. Bogs was about to talk to Dolan, but the meme started waddling back to his favorite room in the Sea Mauville.

**XxXx**

Nearly everyone aside from Pichu, Funky, and Magolor were the only ones left standing on the battle field. Most of the heroes were down on the ground, Malleo and Crazy Hand were frozen just like Weegee, Wario, Deadpool, and some of the Pichu, Pikachu, and Raichu, Shrek was crucified to a makeshift cross, Kolorado was slowly climbing back up up, and even the Pikachu Sentai were resting on a bench as the blizzard got even worse.

"Evil... mustn't... WIN!" Mermaid Man cried out, trying to get back up.

"Shut up, old man! I was about to talk you know! Anyways... I'm surprised the little ape's still in top condition," Pichu remarked. "Magolor I understand since he was being the little crybaby he always was and mostly stood to the side, but the ape? Shocking."

"Please, I'm too cool to die," Funky claimed.

"Uh-huh. I'd humor you and let you live, but I didn't gain the powers of a god, escape from hell, end up in some rundown alternate universe, steal a rocket from said alternate universe, and enslave a populace of my own species just to let some determined idiots get in my way."

"Blow their brains out, lord Pichu!" Emerald-3 shouted.

"Why... why does it have to end this way?" Magolor cried. "Why must things be this way?! Why can't evil just die?!"

"Because in reality, evil is stronger than good. That's why, you puny brat," the evil mouse claimed.

"If evil truly outclassed good, Mario would've never saved the from Mushroom Kingdom from Bowser. Giovanni would still have the biggest criminal empire throughout the Kanto region. Ganondorf would have the Triforce by now. DK and the rest of us Kongs would have starved from the lack of bananas that King K. Rool brought upon us," Funky pointed out. "If anything, it looks like the opposite is true."

"And yet evil refuses to die. And who are you to say that? I mean, you two are worthless!" Pichu yelled. "Magolor's a crybaby, and you're an irrelevant monkey! I have the power! In the end, I will make all the decisions! You two merely help the stronger and relevant ones while they fight! Or maybe you just stand in the background, watching! Or maybe you're just like a trophy, meant for nothing more than teaching idiots pointless info and gathering dust!"

~Id Return from Fire Emblem: Awakening starts to play~

... But that's when Magolor had enough.

Enough of being a complete coward.

And enough of Pichu.

"No..." Magolor said. "You don't make every decision. No one can. And sometimes, us underdogs are the ones who take charge. There are those who stand by our side, no matter how weak, unpopular, big, irrelevant, difficult, or new we underdogs are."

"Impressive speech Magolor, even if it is inaccurate. Now step aside as the superior one lives the life he deserves," Pichu commanded.

"No. You had your chance to shine... both in life and in that Smash Brothers tournament," Funky said. "And you lost that chance. You were wiped away. And that's just how it goes sometimes." As Funky kept talking, a Zoroark appeared right behind Funky Kong and Magolor.

"Who cares if I died?! I'm a glorious being, and someone as glorious as me deserves as many chances as they can get! The fact that I appeared in Smash Brothers is just one slice of evidence regarding my glory!"

"No, you're not glorious," Magolor pointed out as Kolorado finally came back to the mountain top. "Smash Bros. doesn't suddenly make you more relevant or glorious than others."

What seemed like Ridley, Paper Mario, and Toad suddenly appeared behind the two heroes, scaring the Pikachu Sentai into fleeing down the mountain.

"Nor does making it into that tournament mean you were special to begin with."

"King K. Rool" and "Isaac" then appeared right next to Funky.

"Not when there are plenty of exceptions."

"Bandana Dee" and "Kamek" suddenly joined the rest of the characters as Pichu's nervousness grew.

"Since day one of the very first tournament, there were always characters who weren't a big deal."

Waluigi slowly got up and stood next to Magolor.

"And some of them... ended up getting kicked out."

Snake got back up and went next to the crowd.

~Id Return stops~

"And do you know what I think?"

"W-w-what, Magolor old b-buddy?" Pichu asked as even more characters such as "Balloon Fighter", "Lyn", "Blaziken" appeared in the crowd.

"Just because someone got kicked out, be it in some tournament or real life, doesn't mean they are important enough to bring back. And I think everyone else agrees about just how deserving of a second chance you are."

... And then a very short silence until...

~Id Purpose from the same game starts~

"YOU DON'T DESERVE A SECOND CHANCE!" the entire army aside from Kolorado yelled, which freed Wario, Weegee, Malleo, Shrek, Deapool, and the Mt. Pichu inhabitants from their frozen chambers due to how loud they were together. The combined screams even forced the little tyrant to stumble back a bit before accidentally falling down the mountain.

"Pray to that god who granted you your powers that you survive that fall, monster," Magolor said.

**XxXx**

~Id Purpose stops~

After a fall that felt like hours, Pichu finally crashed into the woods surrounding the mountain. Barely still conscious, the Tiny Mouse managed to say six words...

"I'm... sorry I failed you... Bonechi..."

... before passing out in the cold.

...

But just a few seconds after he passed out, a tall shadow belonging to a certain someone loomed over his body.


	21. Malleo Is Missing!

**Chapter 21: Malleo Is Missing!**

~K-55 by the Woodies starts to play~

Station Square was once again consumed by the night as Spoderman and Bonzi Buddy were climbing up the side of Station's Square's hospital, trying to get up to the second floor.

"Hurry up! We need to get this done before someone catches us!" Bonzi said to Spoderman, who was farther down the building's side.

"I'm trying, but these walls are like fly paper to me! I'm not even sure how you've managed to get up there so easily!" Spoderman complained.

"Whatever! Just pick up the pace!" Bonzi said. Spoderman somehow managed to speed it up a bit and eventually managed to get to the second floor window where Bonzi was waiting for him. Spoderman opened the window and the two of them stepped into the room... which was the room where most of the WAA Weirdos Emissary, with Funky being the only exception, were sleeping and recovering after their brawl with Pichu and the Pikachu Sentai.

"Which one did Dolan want us to kidnap again?"

"He said the one that looks like a bootleg Mario or whatever."

"So this one then?" Spoderman asked, holding Malleo over his head.

"Yeah... but since we're kidnapping that bozo, this may as well not be called a kidnapping. A "fat, lazy, smelly, and ugly-napping sounds way more fitting."

"No kidding. Now let's get out of this joint."

"Let me leave the message first!" Bonzi said as he placed a piece of paper on the ground next to Malleo's bed. Spoderman then chucked the meme out the window, where he would bounce off of a mattress the two kidnappers placed there before crashing in the back of Bonzi's van, somehow staying asleep during the way. Spoderman and Bonzi leaped out the window as well... but even though Bonzi managed to land on the mattress, Spoderman crashed right into the ground, getting his head stuck in the ground.

**XxXx**

~K-55 stops as Bowling - Standard Game from Wii Sports starts~

"And one, and two, and bend down!" the TV in the Slateport hospital/ Pokémon Center said as the purple doctor fish from SpongeBob, was working out according to the instructions the Goomba in the workout video instructed. Palutena and Mario were standing at the door, looking into the room.

"Uh, doctor?" Mario said, grabbing the doc's attention. Gill stopped his exercising to walk over to the door, ready for any question, even the most ridiculous request. "So, how's Toadette's condition now?"

"Oh, she's quite fine now," the doctor said happily. Palutena let out a sigh of sweet release at this news, but Mario remained concerned for other reasons. "But she's certainly in no condition to fight for the time being. She at least needs a week's worth of rest here before she can rejoin you two and the rest of your friends in battle."

"I don't care if she can fight now. All that matters is that she's doing well," Palutena stated.

"OK, but what about Palutena? Are you sure she's perfectly fine?" Mario wondered.

"I said it before, there's nothing we found that was wrong with her, not even the littlest thing off, so I see no reason why she'd need to stay here," Gill answered. He went back to his exercising while the two CTH members looked at each other.

"Mario, I'm fine! I'm back to my usual old self! Whatever that Sonic robot did to me is long over now!"

"Ugh... whatever. But if you start feeling weird or whatever, I'm dragging your ugly ass to some other hospital and I'll force them to examine you until they find something."

"Mario! My ass isn't ugly!"

"Yes it is! It makes even Wario's fat ass look sexy!" The two wandered away from the break room yet continued to bicker, mostly about asses and how Peach apparently has the best ass.

**XxXx**

~Bowling - Standard Game stops~

The mystery villain opposing Icarus was in New Mauville with Mecha Sonic, both of them staring at the Essence Of Light the Sonic robot had managed to steal from Palutena.

"And now Icarus is going to run around like a chicken without its head looking for it! And you even managed to bring to new potential allies! You've been nothing short of top tier, Mecha Sonic! Although I'm not sure if that Pichu and that tactician child will be of much use..."

"I agree, but that tactician was the one who took over Station Square, and that Pichu took control of the yellow rats at Mt. Pichu, so I'd imagine they'd have some, even if minimal, potential."

"Wait, you mean that tactician is that Evil Marc? Oh... then there is potential in him after all... hopefully they'll wake up soon..."

Zinzolin then barged into the room, panting like a mad dog, with his nowhere near as tired Weavile right beside him.

"Gods Zinzolin! What's the big idea, barging in like that?!"

"Sorry... huff... but as soon as I got the info we needed... I came as quick as I could..."

"Wait, you have info on Shadow's whereabouts?! Do tell, do tell!"

"Well... mostly everyone at Lilycove were clueless, but this one sailor... I believe he went by the name of Phillip... claims Shadow took a boat ride to Snowpoint City."

"Snowpoint? In Sinnoh? Well, I guess that's where I'll send your team to next. Get some rest and make sure your team gets ready for the cold weather."

**XxXx**

~Slateport City from Pokémon: Omega Ruby/ Alpha Sapphire starts to play~

The WWE Master Hand, Lucario, and Telly Vision had just arrived at Slateport. Despite the night, the city was still up and active, with people and creatures shopping at the Slateport Market, Pokémon Trainers gathered at the Contest Hall, Wingull playing their trumpets and french horns, a bunch of Inklings having one of their Squid Parties, and Mr. Briney shouting at the Inklings for causing so much ruckus while chucking random shit like Azurill dolls, copies of Tomodachi Life, and Canned Bread at the Squid Kids.

"Well, I guess we better head to Mauville City and meet up with those Cute Toot House members," Master Hand said.

"Oh Arceus almighty, can we please rest first, please? I barely got any sleep during that boat ride thanks to those freaks screaming and crying on the floor above us and that insane dream about Luigi blowing up the entire ship..." Lucario groaned, slouching his back.

"Oh... right. Let's see if we can find a hotel in this town. If we can't, then we should check the Pokémon Center and see if they have any sort of accommodations we can stay in for the rest of the night."

"PLOT PLOT PLOT PLOT PLOT PLOT PLOT PLOT!" a random voice rang throughout Telly Visions head-body-thing in response to Master Hand's suggestion for whatever reason... before Mr. Briney kicked Lucario all the way across town, forcing the huge hand and the TV thing to chase after their friend. With Lucario and company out of the way, the crazy old man tried to go back to attacking the Inklings, but they retaliated by spraying him with ink as well as forcing him to play Tomodachi Life, one of the many things he hated most for whatever reason.

**XxXx**

**NOVEMBER 25th, 2016**

~Slateport City stops~

Gengar swung open the Station Square hospital's emergency doors, flying his way into the building with a look of worry slapped onto his face. He stopped by the reception desk, where the receptionist, Vanilla the Rabbit, pointed him towards the direction of the stairs, told him which floor the emissary was on, and which room they were in. The Ghost/ Poison type ran all the way up the stairs and made it to the second floor, where he encountered Nurse Peach. Gengar asked about the emissary's condition, but the nurse merely told him to take a look for himself. Gengar flew on in after swinging the door open, finding that most of the emissary members knocked out during the battle were still unconscious, aside from a crying Wario. Gengar turned the lights on before slowly approaching the fat plumber.

"Wario... are you guys OK?" Gengar asked once he got close enough.

"I had a miscarriage..." Wario lied.

"WHAT?!" Weegee yelled as he and everyone else woke up from Wario's inane lie of questionable existence and point in existence. After a bit of loud chatter from the rest of the WWE, Funky Kong came into the room.

"Woah dudes, what's with all the ruckus?" Funky inquired.

"I H

H L," Crazy Hand said in response, even though that just confused Funky even more.

"We're being loud because Wario just said he had a miscarriage, that's what!" Duck Hunt Dog answered.

"Wait, that's why we're all noisy? I thought we were being loud because Malleo is missing," Waluigi said.

"What?! Malleo?!" Weegee muttered before glancing at Malleo's empty bed. The evil meme then dove to the floor to check under Malleo's bed before lifting it up entirely, even hoisting it over his head. "WHAT THE FUCK?! WHERE HIS HE?! WHERE THE HELL IS MY BROTHER?!" As Weegee continued to yell loud enough for the rest of the floor to hear while looking everywhere in the room for his older brother, Snake crawled over to Duck Hunt Dog.

"One minute of realizing Malleo's missing and he's already screaming like he's going to destroy the world. Doesn't that sound a bit... abnormal, even for that maniac?"

"Wario and Waluigi told me that he was screaming like he was going to kill them where they stood when those two and Falco summoned him on accident, so... no, not really," Duck Hunt whispered.

"Waa, I found a note!" Waluigi said, holding up a piece of paper that had the sixteenth note on one side. "And on the other side is a letter!"

"Lemme see!" Wario replied. Waluigi turned the paper around, showcasing the letter H on the backside.

"And I found an important message!" Falco claimed, waving around a small piece of... something.

"Give me that thing!" Weegee demanded before knocking Falco down and swiping the message. "Let's see... Ingredients: peanuts, milk, chocolate, bread, sand, nuclear waste, Birdo eggs, chromium asphyxiation... Falco! You worthless dumbass! This is just an ingredients list for something really shitty!"

"What about this paper? It mentions Malleo," Metal Sonic said, pointing at the paper Bonzi left earlier. Weegee rushed over and picked the paper up before reading it out loud.

"You fools make fine protectors for Station Square! That said, that's a title that belongs to us! That's why we kidnapped your pathetic friend, Malleo or whatever his mediocre name is! Now, we want all of you to bring that title back to its true and honest owners! The drop point is at the far point of the ocean, Lilycove City in the region that's now nothing more than a crypt for cruddy jokes and memes called the Hoenn region! You can't get to Hoenn by walking on the seafloor, so don't try it, cretins! Come after you've learned how to cross the sea surface! And don't try anything funny like alerting the authorities, loose lips, or else your friend's going to get the business end of my magical staff and anything else at our disposal! Signed, Palutena of the Cute Toot House... wait..."

~Angry Bowser from Paper Mario starts to play~

"SOME FUCKERS KIDNAPPED MALLEO?! THEY KIDNAPPED MY BROTHER JUST FOR SOME SHITTY TITLE?! FUCK THAT CREW THEN!" Weegee roared even louder than before.

"I had a gut feeling that those Cute Toot House weirdos were nothing but trouble! I didn't mention it before, but back when you asked me about teaming up with those punks, that was another reason why I didn't want to work with them! Not just because their crew was falling apart, but because I didn't trust them!" Wario stated.

"NO KIDDING! THEY WOULD'VE JUST TRICKED US JUST SO THEY CAN GET THEIR SHITTY LITTLE HANDS ON THEIR FUCKING IRRELEVANT TITLE! WHAT FUCKHEADS THEY ARE! THEY'RE REALLY GOING TO SUFFER FOR TAKING POOR MALLEO LIKE THAT! I'LL BREAK EVERY BONE IN THEIR BODY! PUMP THEIR GUTS FULL OF LEAD! CRUSH THEIR SKULLS BENEATH MY FEET! FORCE THEM TO READ TWILIGHT FOR HOURS!" As Weegee continued to rant on about how he was going to make the Cute Toot House suffer for the sin of kidnapping Malleo, Duck Hunt Dog whispered into Snake's ear again.

"OK, maybe he IS a bit more bloodthirsty than usual. Like, a lot more."

"Weegee, you better calm down or else I'm going to ha-" Snorlax said before Weegee interrupted the Pokémon by lifting Snorlax up over the evil meme's own head, shocking everyone given the usual relationship between the two.

"CAN IT, FUCKER!" Weegee then threw Snorlax out the window, all the way to the other end of town.

"Waa, looks like Snorlax can't intimidate Weegee anymore," Waluigi remarked.

"ALL OF YOU DUMBASSES BETTER LISTEN UP!" Weegee shouted, turning back to the rest of the gang. "WE'RE PUTTING EVERYTHING ELSE ON HOLD! NO LOOKING FOR THOSE HOT TOPIC KREW FUCKS, NO STOPPING THIS DEATH HAND CULT, NONE OF THAT! ALL WE'RE GOING TO DO NOW IS GO TO THAT LILYCOVE PLACE, FIND MALLEO, AND KILL THE CUTE TOOT HOUSE! YOU GOT THAT?!"

"Yes! We will defeat the EEEEEEVVVVVVILLLLL!" Mermaid Man proudly declared.

"That was what we were going to do in the first place! Now calm down a little! Save your rage for when we meet those losers!" Wario demanded.

"Ugh... fine. I'm going to see when the next boat for Hoenn's going to head out. You guys have until I get back and MAYBE some time afterwards to get ready for the trip," Weegee said. He then marched right towards the room's exit, somehow leaving footprints of fire behind as he moved onward, before breaking the door down with a single punch.

**XxXx**

~Angry Bowser stops~

Bogs Binny was in the Sea Mauville's dungeon that Dolan built, keeping an eye out for the evil meme version of Donald Duck to keep the secret of Sonic's escape, well, a fucking secret. Once he heard footsteps, Bogs jumped up, but he quickly calmed down once he saw that it was just Bonzi approaching with a still sleeping Malleo being dragged beyond the purple primate scammer.

"Oh gods, I thought you were Dolan for a second..." the Bugs Bunny ripoff said to Bonzi.

"And I thought that pee was stored in the foot," Bonzi replied.

"What the actual fuck?"

"I dunno. Listen, just be grateful I managed to convince Dolan to stay out of here and let me throw this Malleo guy in the prison instead." Bogs opened one of the cell doors before Bonzi chucked Malleo into the cell... and even into a basketball hoop that was in there.

"So are those other two still out looking for that Paula girl?" Bogs asked after he closed Malleo's cell.

"I didn't see them anywhere around here, so... probably. Wait, which cell did we put that fat man in?"

"Uh... number fifteen. What's the big deal about cell numbers?"

"Eh, Dolan said something about number fifteen being weird. Pretty sure it's just the basketball hoop in there."

AND THEN A PORTAL APPEARED RIGHT IN FRONT OF THE CELL!1!

"OH SHIT!" Bonzi exclaimed as a being with AOSTH Dr. Robotnik's head, no arms, no chest, legs covered with black pants, and feet standing in plastic bins of lettuce came out of the portal of doom.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?!" Bogs added, flailing his arms around.

~Flying Dutchman's Graveyard from SpongeBob SquarePants: Battle For Bikini Bottom starts to play~

"Number Fifteen: Burger PINGAS Foot Lettuce," the weird being said in a weird voice, sans the "PINGAS", which was spoken in AOSTH Robotnik's beautiful voice. "Burger PINGAS Foot Lettuce" then chased after the two other, way more sane memes, letting Malleo sleep peacefully in the cell while chaos spread across the Sea Mauville.

**XxXx**

~Flying Dutchman's Graveyard stops~

After running around Slateport for an hour, as well as a small scuffle with a gang calling themselves the Shi No Bara, Master Hand, Lucario, and Telly Vision ended up in Stern's Shipyard, talking to a Goomba about the city.

"No hotels, huh? Well, I guess we'll need to check the Pokémon Center after all," Master Hand said after the Goomba gave the trio all the info they needed.

"Aye, I'm not sure if the Center's got much room left," a nearby sailor said. "Not after the madness that took place at Mauville, no sir."

"Madness? What madness?" the giant hand questioned.

"I don't know much. All I heard is that there was some sorta genocide that happened there hours ago, and lots of the survivors are takin' shelter at our Pokémon Center, including some weirdos that're a part of some crazy gang or somethin'."

"I also herd that u liek Mudkipz!" a random Mudkip shouted just because they could.

"Shiver me Timburr! A talking Mudkip! Eek!" the sailor squeaked before passing out from the shock.

"Ugh... one of you unfunny maniacs. Go pester someone else with your "memes" or whatever they're called," Lucario complained.

"WHAT?! HOW DARE YOU DISRESPECT US MUDKIP AND OUR MEME STATUS?!" another Mudkip shouted before they actually revealed themselves by erupting through the floor, revealing themselves to be the same bipedal Mudkip with a top hat and a cane that Wolf accidentally unleashed during the hotel madness back by Fourside.

"Oh no, how dare I disrespect an unfunny and irritating pest. What do you plan to do to me? I've dealt with morons only slightly better and smarter than you Mudkip, and Pokémon far stronger than you!" Lucario growled. Every single word only added more fury to Mudkip's fiery yet stupid anger, causing his face to turn red. Even steam bellowed out of the Mudkip's nose with every breath he took.

~Spear Of Justice from Undertale starts to play~

The Mudkip finally answered to Lucario's statement by teleporting behind the bigger Pokémon and suplex tossing him so hard that Lucario managed to fly right through the metallic building and right back into the chaotic, ink covered outside world.

"Ugh... come on Telly, let's go stop that rampaging Mudkip," Master Hand commanded. Both of them flew right out of the building as the Goomba watched them leave.

"Just your average day in Hoenn, because Arceus forbid that anything other than maniacal Mudkip mayhem, Wingull playing trumpets, and intentional misspellings occur in this damned land of memes," Goomba remarked.

**XxXx**

~Spear Of Justice stops~

"Fucking hell, when's the next boat going to get here?! I wanna go home and get away from that Shit Pit damnit!" Cia groaned as she, the rest of the ex-Hot Topic Krew members, and Cia's own babies waited in Route 109's Seashore House, just south of Slateport. Robin and Cia took care of their triplets, Wolf kept chewing on the same stick he had since the S.S. Anne boat ride, and everyone else relaxed.

"I'm gonna see if there's another boat here yet," Robin replied, getting up and leaving Cia with the three sleeping babies. Wolf, immediately coming up with an idea, decided to put said idea into action.

"Robin," the wolf merely said as Robin walked towards the single exit.

"Wolf, what the hell do you want Robin for?" Viridi asked seconds before Robin stepped out of the "house".

"Robout," Wolf finished once the tactician stepped out.

"OH MY FUCKING GOD WHAT THE FUCK WOLF YOU ACTUALLY DID THAT SHITTY JOKE THAT'S APPARENTLY A FANFIC MEME FUCKING HELL WOLF YOU FAKE GOTH I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU WERE A MEMELORD THE WHOLE DAMN TIME THAT'S IT GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE AND ALSO YOU'RE SO GROUNDED GROUNDED GROUNDED FUCK!1!1!1!" Cia fuckly fuckled before kicking Wolf in the ass with a powerful enough of a kick that he was sent flying out of the Seashore House and into Route 109's sandy beach.

... And somehow, Robin didn't fucking notice Wolf getting sent out of the "house". Or Cia's screaming. Or even any of the words Wolf said before getting grounded by Cia. Dumbass tactician.

And thus Wolf was left to rot in the sands. Alone, tired, and in need of car insurance, Wolf sadly lifted his head, staring at the oceans that were a mere few feet away from him.

... Until a Zigzagoon stopped right next to him that is.

And another one.

And another.

And yet another.

And a Mudkip.

And yet another hecking Zigzagoon.

And even MOAR Zigzagoon. Soon, so many Zigzagoon and that one Mudkip surrounded the wolf.

And then they began to dance by moving their rear ends before the glorious music began to start.

~Route 104 from Pokémon: Omega Ruby/ Alpha Sapphire starts to play~

As soon as the music kicked in, Wolf, being the closet memelord that he apparently was for a good while, jumped up and did the Caramelldansen dance. Soon, the dancing weirdos formed a line, with Wolf in the front, the Mudkip in the back, and all the Zigzagoon in the middle before marching into Slateport doing their dance. They even passed by Dark Pit, Lucas, Gladion, and Silvally as they danced through the city.

"What the actual fuck is Wolf doing?" Dark Pit wondered. The dancers danced through the danger of the brawl between Master Hand, Lucario, and the dapper Mudkip and marched into Route 110 before seemingly instantly teleporting to Mt. Chimney, Lilycove City, the WWE's Pizza Hut Hideout, the Space Colony ARK, Seaside Hill, the ruined hotel occupied by Colress and his Pokémon, and Mt. Pichu before finally arriving at the Smash Ground back in the WWE universe, where Meta Knight watched the dancers dance from the roof of the Smasher's Palace.

"Hmph. Looks like a certain someone's gotten crazier since leaving the tournament," Meta Knight commented before everyone else started waking up from the amazing music of Hoenn.

**XxXx**

~Route 104 stops~

Gooby and Proto, having just kidnapped Paula right out of her own home, were hiding on the outskirts of Twoson as Proto finished writing a ransom note for the Cute Toot House.

"Gee, that sure was easy," Gooby remarked, chucking Paula's sleeping body into a chopper.

"No kidding! She stays asleep for the entire trip all the way out here, the police don't bother, and her parents blatantly watch us taking her out of the house yet think everything's just fine! Even Bonzi could've kidnapped her just fine!" Proto added. "Anyways, with the ransom note done..." The scammer "superhero" then folded the paper into a paper airplane before tossing it into the night sky above.

~The credits theme from Super Mario World starts to play~

The paper airplane managed to fly high into the skies, zooming all the way to Slateport. Not long after the start of its flight, the paper airplane knocked into a Murkrow and Paper Mario, who was using his Plane Mode to soar, sending them both to the ground while maintaining its own flight. It even did the same to King Harkinian and Gwonam seconds after, delaying their arrival at Seaside Hill Zone.

~The credits theme stops~

"... we can finally leave!" Proto said. He jumped up and flew off into the sky in that stereotypical superhero way while Gooby followed by flying around in the chopper.

**XxXx**

While Fat Pikachu, Gay Piplup, and Azumarill were sleep in Morshu's house, the salesman himself stayed awake, watching the news on his HD television while taking a SIP of hot chocolate, enjoying the peace of the night.

"Waddup bitch," Mewtwo said as he teleported into the living room, wearing a black shirt that had a picture of a blood-stained knife on the front that he bought at a new stand at Seaside Hill called Slippy's Knits.

"Christ Mewtwo, you scared the shit out of me for a second there," Morshu said, getting off the couch and walking over to his friend.

"Whatever. Good news is that I managed to get that old friend of mine I was talking about. She's waiting outside since the door's locked."

"Hmm. So, what's this woman's name?"

"Her name? She's called Captain Maple Syrup, and sh-"

"Wait, Maple?!" Morshu exclaimed, rushing towards the door. After he quickly unlocked it, swung it wide open, and saw her face, he gasped, and so did Captain Syrup.

"Morshu?! My gods, it's been too long! Nice to see you again, old friend!" The two then hugged as Mewtwo watched, completely confused.

"Uh... you two know each other?"

"Aye, we do, Mewtwo! Morshu's family and mine have been close for a few generations now since we've lived on Koridai together for so long! We even were in a short-lived band only six years back! I even have a DVD of one of our greatest hits!" Captain Syrup said. The pirate ran over to Morshu's DVD player and let the DVD slide into the player and the player's direct messages before the video played.

~Westopolis from Shadow The Hedgehog starts to play~

While Mewtwo expected a legitimate music video, all we got was some sort of YTPMV where, while the original song was playing in the background, other "instruments", consisting of Morshu's iconic MMM, Captain Syrup tapping on the Genie's magic lamp, AOSTH Robotnik saying pingas, and Fat Mario saying toast.

 _"Fucking hell,"_  Mewtwo mentally groaned, unable to handle the YTPMV glory. He used his psychic powers to stop the music video...

~Westopolis stops~

... and pull the DVD out of the player.

"Say, wait a minute. Mewtwo, Syrup, how the hell do you two know each other?" Morshu inquired.

"I'll explain it in the morning, unless you wanna go over the story, Syrup, because I'm going to fucking bed," Mewtwo said before floating into his bedroom filled with cheese.

"I... think it's best if we have Mewtwo explain everything, so... let's wait until morning," Syrup said.

**XxXx**

~Route 111 from Pokémon: Omega Ruby/ Alpha Sapphire starts to play~

Prep Yoshi was wandering around the Desert Ruins in Route 111's desert. I mean where the fuck else would desert ruins be, in the middle of hell? Anyways, the desert actually had peaceful weather as opposed to its standard, nigh endless, raging sandstorm, so Prep Yoshi could hang around the desert without the need of Go-Googles.

"How am I supposed to bust this thing open?" Prep Yoshi wondered before throwing seven eggs, a giant egg, a Bob-omb, a Bonzai Bill, and GengarFan3 at the ruins, all to no avail. "Fuck!"

~Route 111 stops~

"Hey! No swearing in this E for Everyone Ten And Up environment!" a local Trapinch shouted as they raised themselves out of the sand.

~Centipede Demon from Dark Souls starts to play~

Quickly, one by one, many more Trapinch rose out of the sands. Prep Yoshi screamed, knowing that the Trapinch's usual ability, Arena Trap, could ensnare him if they got close enough. The only thing the evil Yoshi could do was jump onto the top of the Desert Ruins, the only safe place that wasn't blocked off by the Trapinch army. Once the Trapinch army surrounded the ruins, they began to scream various things at the prep.

"Come down here, coward!"

"Face the consequences of your actions!"

"You will be dragged to the Distortion World!"

"It's kill or be killed!"

"I like cereal!"

Prep Yoshi could only continue to scream as the Trapinch refused to leave him alone for hours and hours, seemingly without an end to the madness in sight.

**XxXx**

~Centipede Demon stops~

The sun was finally up again over Station Square as Wario, Waluigi, and Mermaid Man were out driving through the city streets in the Wario Car, looking for Snorlax.

"C'mon, where is he?!" Waluigi wondered, analyzing the streets with a binocular in hand.

"I know! I'll use my echolocation powers to find him!" Mermaid Man said before screeching like a dolphin. However, all the dolphin screech did was shock the nearby Shulk, Donkey Kong, Little Mac, and Riki, who were standing on top of a nearby building. The shock caused all for meme morons to fall off but safely land on the dick Cloud Angelos, severely wounding him.

"Waa! There he is!" Wario said. The idiot clad in yellow and purple parked the Wario Car in the parking lot that used to be for the Smash Mansion before the mansion was destroyed before the three got out. "He's over there!" Wario then pointed over by the ruins of the Smash Mansion, where Snorlax and Garfielf were having a tea party.

~The main menu theme from Kirby: Triple Deluxe starts to play~

"Sure is a nice day today," Garfielf remarked. "The birds are singing, the Piranha Plants are slowly and painfully devouring people... on days like these, cats like me... should have a nice plate of lasaga." Garfielf then ate those food. Not sure which food but he ate them.

"Whatever floats your boat," Snorlax replied as the S.S. Flavion floated over them via some random hobo's psychic powers.

"There you are, Snorlax! Come on, we gotta get ready! We're going to that Lilycove place to rescue Malleo!" Wario said.

"Ah, so you're that Wario guy in charge of the WAA Weirdos Emissary. I've been wanting to join your crew ever since you've save this city from that Evil Marc. Would you allow me to lend my assistance?" Garfielf asked.

"Waa... I... don't think so, no," Wario stuttered.

"Ah, I see. Well, rest in lasaga GeneralDarkPit's idea about me being the mysterious Spaghetti King that GengarFan3 maniac said would be in the original story. How unfortunate." Garfielf then slowly shrunk until he vanished entirely. The four emissary members just stared at the chair where the Garfield impersonator was sitting in, at least until Mermaid Man replied with:

"That sounds logical and not questionable at all."

~The main menu theme stops as Wigglytuff's Guild from Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers Of Time/ Darkness starts~

"Wario! Waluigi!" Weegee shouted as he and the rest of the emissary arrived at the Smash Mansion ruins. "It's about time I found you idiots!"

"Yeah yeah, whatever, loser. When's the next boat coming?" Wario asked, scratching his butt.

"In only ten minutes! We need to get to that Seaside Hill place ASAP!" Weegee answered before running off towards the northern end of town.

~Wigglytuff's Guild stops as Gotta Go Fast starts~

Even though Shulk and the rest of his MemeMemeMemeBrigade pals had gotten off of Angelos almost as soon as they landed on him, the asshole angel was still writhing in pain on the street. Just as he was about to get back up, Weegee ran right over him, forcing even more pain onto the dick.

... And then Wario, Waluigi, Snorlax, and Mermaid Man, all of them riding in the Wario Car, ran him over. And then Funky did while riding his Flame Rider. And then the rest of the emissary trampled him. Eggman quickly outsped most of the emissary but only tied with Weegee's speed. Both of the two villains sped it up, to the point where they left flames behind them as they raced through the streets.

"Oh-ho-ho! Why hello there, beautiful flames!" a nearby Flareon said after the two zoomed by. She then leaped into the fire, absorbing it all to power up her fire attacks via her Flash Fire ability before running over to Angelos to set him on fire.

"Time to speed it up!" Funky hollered before putting the Flame Runner to its limits, allowing him to catch up to Weegee and Eggman as the rest of the gang stayed a fair ways behind them, all while the entire emissary dodged the incoming cars, trucks, and Shy Guys in Pipe Frame karts.

"Lilycove City, here we come!" Wario and Waluigi simultaneously shouted once the WWE came close to Seaside Hill.


	22. A Random Trip To Hoenn

**Chapter 22: A Random Trip To Hoenn**

Seaside Hill Zone was... well, in the midst of the usual, bizarre stuff, especially by Lake Seaside Dire Dire Hylia Hill Docks. Morshu and his gang of pals were talking, Paul Blart was chasing after Sanic Hegehog using a new scooter, Plankton and Karen were on the hunt for Evil Marc, Krabby and Kingler were digging around in the sand, and AERODACTYL WITH A GUN had just defeated GengarFan3.

~Mr. Unsmiley... For Sky Rail from Sonic Adventure 2 starts to play~

... At least it was until the WAA Weirdos Emissary came along, running as fast as they could. Some of the local residents, like a Koopa Troopa in nothing but green boxers, could only run away to avoid getting trampled.

"GET OUTTA THE DAMN WAY!" Weegee yelled as he, Eggman, and Funky led the emissary's charge to the docks.

"That stupid Palutena and her Cute Toot House may have whined about being upset over us "stealing" that title of "their's", but they must have somehow found out we were planning an alliance with the Hot Topic Krew too! That must be why they kidnapped Malleo!" Wario said to his best pal, Waluigi.

"Waa! That's gotta be it for sure!" Waluigi agreed.

"I dunno... I mean, how would they have found out about our plans if they were in Hoenn for such a long time?" Falco brought up as he caught up to the four in the Wario Car. "Unless... they consulted the Bread God! The Bread God could've told them!"

"Falco, that's beyond absurd. There's no way that was how they found out about our alliance," Snorlax said, munching on an apple.

"You're right. There's no way the holy Bread God would've done that. They must have instead consulted the Toast Devil! Those fiends! I already knew they were bad, but bad enough to side with the manifestation of evil itself?! How dare they?!" Falco shouted. Snorlax groaned, realizing how pointless it was to reason with Falco.

"We're almost at the docks and we don't have much time! So shut up and keep moving, dumbasses!" Weegee commanded, pointing towards the somewhat crowded pier up ahead.

"The Cute Toot House will suffer for their crimes!" Crazy Hand spazzed. "We'll beat 'em, and punch 'em, and dunk them in tar, and-"

"Cool it Crazy! Your blood pressure might get too high if you don't calm down!" Waluigi pointed out.

"I think... mine might... if I have to keep... running this fast..." Duck Hunt Dog panted as he started to slow down just a tad.

"Waa! Hang on Duck Hunt! We're almost there!" Wario said. "Just keep moving and don't look back!"

"Just keep moving, just keep moving!" Waluigi sang for no reason. While Waluigi kept singing, Weegee spotted the yacht at the end of the port.

"There's the boat! And now that I can see it..." the evil meme muttered before he teleported all the way from the sands of Seaside Hill to the yacht. "There! Now c'mon and step it up, dubasses! You're too slow!"

"Hey! Those are my lines!" Sanic Hegehog yelled out to the other meme before Paul Blart tackled the memehog.

"No fair! Wait for us, loser!" Wario complained before he drove along the beach a little faster. Meanwhile, Metal Sonic just barely managed to catch up with Eggman and Funky.

"Ah, there you are, Metal Sonic mah boi! If you're feeling a little tired!" Dr. Eggman said cheerfully before pulling out the Egg Mobile and somehow lifting it over his head. Metal Sonic glanced at his seat of the Egg Mobile, discovering that Eggman had outfitted it with more useless baskets and even had a cupholder to the side that had a baby bottle in it.

"... Yeah, no, I'd much rather not, no thanks," the blue robot replied before dashing ahead full speed... until he slammed right into the yacht's exterior. As the blue killer robot got up, Funky drove onto the boat and stopped right before he ran over Weegee.

"Oh, it's the WAA Weirdos!" Fat Pikachu said.

"Hey guys, where are you headed in such a rush?" Morshu asked the goofy gang.

"We're heading to Hoenn," Wario answered, parking the Wario Car to talk to the shopkeep and his pals.

"Yipee for you," Mewtwo deadpanned.

"Why you heading over there for? What's happening over there that's so important" Fat Pikachu inquired.

"Long story short, the Cute Toot House kidnapped Malleo, and we're going to rescue him," Waluigi answered.

"Those Cunt Toot Whores? Damn, they're still a thing?" Mewtwo wondered.

"They're more of a thing that your brain cells are," Watharja, poking their head out of the sand, taunted, angering the hell out of Mewtwo.

"Hmm... almost sounds unbelievable. But I guess anything is possible," Morshu stated. That's when Azumarill tugged on the shopkeep's pants, getting his attention. "Hm? What is it, Azu?"

"Azu, Azumarill!" the Pokémon said, pointing towards the yacht, which was slowly leaving port with the rest of the emissary on board.

"Hurry the hell up Wario! Stop with the chit-chat!" Snake shouted from the edge of the large boat that was closest to the beach.

"Yeah, now hurry up!" Snorlax added.

"Well, it's a good thing we have a means of getting on there safely even if the boat leaves the dock!" Wario stated. The yellow maniac floored it before activating the Wario Car's secret wings, going up into the blue skies.

"Look up in the sky, everyone!" the nearby Roll commanded, pointing at the flying Wario Car.

"It's a bird!" a Pidgeot claimed.

"It's a plane!" Paul Blart insisted while he had a boxing match with Sanic.

"It's a football!" Mama Luigi said. The nearby Mario from the same cartoon who doesn't even have an actual nickname (this is so sad can we put SpongeBob in Smash) shook his head in response to his brother's claim.

"It's a flying car Luigi. And this time you can't even claim that you made it!" "Not-Mama" Mario replied. The Wario Car suddenly dove back down and ran into Not-Mama Mario while barely staying off the ground.

"Not sorry!" Wario shouted as he tried to bring the car back up into the sky. However, Wario could only managed to keep the car slightly above the sand before he ran into the HTK-verse Funky Kong and his Flame Runner. "OK, I'll apologize for that one! Sorry Funky from this universe!"

"It's OK, my dudes!" the HTK Funky responded.

"I don't think they're gonna make it!" Duck Hunt Dog said.

"Meh, whatever. We'll live without them," Weegee claimed while he looked up pictures of Rin Hoshizora on his phone.

"Why can't we fly?!" Snorlax anxiously questioned.

"Beats me! I think we're low on gas, maybe!" Wario suggested.

"Or maybe it's because you set it on "Barely Hover Over The Ground" on accident," Waluigi pointed out.

"Oh." Wario then changed the settings back to flight mode and brought the Wario Car back to its not-so-regularly scheduled flight. The car flew over the docks and over the salty waters, with all the salt brought to you by people who get way too upset over their favorite Smash Bros. characters getting cut, until the car dove down for the yacht...

~Mr. Unsmiley... For Sky Rail stops~

... and slammed down on it on all four wheels, crushing Weegee beneath it.

"Fucking great. Just fucking wonderful," Weegee complained before checking his somehow unscathed phone. "At least my phone's safe, I guess. Ugh..." The yacht slowly drifted away from Lake Seaside Dire Dire Hylia Hill Docks and the rest of Seaside Hill as Morshu, all of his weird pals, Watharja, and a mutant taco with noodle-y arms and legs watched the big boat drift off across the waters.

"... I forgot what we were talking about lol," Fat Pikachu chuckled.

"Me too, and I'm sure it was something important..." Captain Syrup replied.

"Oh wait, it was about how Mewtwo hates that Lancia family and how Kynthia got hi-"

"SHUT IT! NOT IN FRONT OF THIS FUCKING MORON!" Mewtwo roared, interrupting Fat Pikachu while pointing at Watharja.

"No! Tell me all of the secrets about the Trump supporter!" Watharja demanded before another mutant taco pulled Watharja out of the ground, dragging them off to parts unknown. "Hey! Unhand me, freak!"

"... Think we should go save them?" Fat Pikachu asked his friends.

"We guys can, but I'm not going to help that bitch. I'm heading back to the house," Mewtwo said. He then teleported back home before anyone could object, leaving it up to them to save Watharja.

~Lorule Field from The Legend Of Zelda: A Link Between Worlds starts to play~

"What's with the mutant tacos?!" the Dragon Ball Z announcer asked from the pits of nowhere. "Where'd they come from anyways?! And will Morshu, Fat Pikachu, Gay Piplup, Azumarill, and Captain Syrup be able to save Watharja?! Tune in on Morshu's New Super Rebooted Ice Cream Stand to find ou-"

~Lorule Field stops~

"AGH! STOP WITH THE BLATANT ADVERTISING OF FANFICTIONS!" a nearby Krabby screamed.

**XxXx**

Palutena, the rest of the Cute Toot House, WWE Master Hand, WWE Lucario, and Telly Vision, with HTK Master Hand on Telly Vision's screen, were in Toadette's room in Slateport's Pokémon Center. Fox had just finished tying Ness down to a chair as HTK Master Hand was getting ready to speak again.

"Why hasn't anybody shut the door yet? The last thing we need is for someone else out there to mention... you know, the thing that pisses Ness off so much," Fox said. Mario then shut the door as the Inklings who were having a Squid Party outside earlier were running away from Mr. Briney, who was chucking Voltorbs at them.

"Ugh... I better not have to repeat myself a third blasted time..." HTK Master Hand muttered through Telly Vision's non-existent speakers.

~Glittering Cave from Pokémon: X/ Y starts to play~

"Now listen carefully, all of you," HTK Master Hand demanded. "I'm sure that you've realized by now that this Master Hand... the one right in front of you... is from an alternate universe."

"Let me guess, from the same universe that those WAA Weirdos are from?" Doc Brown replied.

"Er... yes Emmett. And those weirdos are here t-"

"Kill us and the Hot Topic Krew as painfully as possible?" Toon Link responded.

"What?! No! They may be fighting you, but they aren't going to kill you! They just want to make sure you don't try to wander into their universe and start mayhem over there!" HTK Master Hand informed the CTH.

"Oh, they might kill, knowing those idiotic maniacs," Lucario muttered beneath his breath.

"Wait... why would we wander into their universe? Aren't they the ones who trespassed first?" Mario inquired.

"Well... no. Someone from our universe... someone capable of transforming... they trespassed first. And it seems their goal is to cause chaos in both of our universes by bringing them toge-"

~Glittering Cave stops as The Toad Brigade from Super Mario Galaxy starts to play~

... And then Mailtoad fell through the ceiling while squeaking like a moron, landing face-first onto the floor right beside Mario.

"Wahoo! Hey Mario!" Mailtoad squealed, getting up while rubbing off the dust on his clothes. "And whoever you dorks are! I've got some big mail FOR YOU."

"Uh... that's great! Who's it from?" Mario awkwardly said, rubbing the back of his head.

"I dunno! It just flew threw the sky as a paper airplane, hit me on the head and then exploded, and it destroyed my house!" Mailtoad replied. He quickly rummaged through his bag for the CTH's letter. "Ah, here it is!" He quickly yanked the huge, thicc, and dusty note out and handed it to Mario. "Well, I have much much much much more mail to deliver! See you hobos later!" Mailtoad then began to randomly spin around before he spun right up into the air and through the ceiling again, screaming "I AM THE ULTIMATE LIFEFORM!".

~The Toad Brigade stops~

"Well, the Mailtoad here is officially crazier than ours," Lucario remarked.

"Mario, pass the mail to me, please. And the salt, while we're at it. I need some for these french fries I just made," Palutena said, spawning even more french fries.

"Sorry, we're all out of salt. Pit's using all of it for his popcorn, and Ness ain't churning out any salty tears right now," Fox informed Palutena as Mario gave her the mail.

"Fuck you! Give me some Doritos!" Ness cursed.

"Can someone please just tell us what the mail is about? I'd like to finish what I need to say!" HTK Master Hand said.

"I am," Palutena said. "It says...

"Dear Cute Toot House,

We have an old pal of one of you punks, Paula, as a hostage! Either bring over 9000 bucks in cash or else we'll force her to play Undertale! I know one of you losers hate that game so much! And if you somehow still don't come, we'll sell her on eBay! Bring the dough to Lilycove's sewers at sundown tomorrow or else YOU WILL DIE.

Signed, us awesome bad guys

P.S.: You fucking suck eggs lol. ;P""

...

~Song That Might Play When You Fight Sans from Undertale starts to play~

And then all of the Cute Toot House members screamed like idiots.

"AH! FUCK NO!" Ness screeched, tearing apart the ropes that bounded him apart from sheer rage. "THIS IS TERRIBLE!"

"NO KIDDING! THIS IS THE WORST THING THAT'S HAPPENED TO US SINCE TOADETTE GOT BEATEN UP!" Pit added.

"YEAH! THEY'RE GOING TO FORCE HER TO PLAY UNDERTALE! AND I'M FAIRLY CERTAIN INCIDENTAL MUSIC THAT JUST SO HAPPENS TO BE IRONIC BECAUSE I LIKELY LOATHE IT IS LIKELY PLAYING BUT I'M SO FUCKING PISSED THAT I CAN'T HEAR IT!"

"NESS, YOU DUMBASS! PAULA MIGHT GET SOLD OFF TO SOME FREAK OR MANIAC ONLINE WHO MIGHT RUIN HER LIFE, YET YOU'RE MORE CONCERNED ABOUT HER BEING FORCED TO PLAY A GAME?!" Fox hollered.

"OF COURSE HER PLAYING UNDERTALE IS WORSE! SHE MIGHT TURN INTO ONE OF THOSE FANBOYS!"

"You idiot!" Toon Link complained.

"THAT'S ONE OF THE SONGS FROM THAT SHITTY GAME! DON'T MAKE THINGS WORSE!" Ness screamed. WWE Master Hand and Lucario just looked at each other, worried and disturbed by all the screaming while HTK Master Hand just shook himself in disappointment.

"NESS, YOU AND YOUR IRRATIONAL HATRED FOR THAT GAME HAVE REALLY GONE OFF THE DEEP END!" Fox stated as Nurse Joy gently opened the door.

"Do you people mind?! There are other patients here that need some rest!" the nurse reminded the CTH.

"Yeah, and I'm trying to go on a mindless rampage against Teuthida children!" Mr. Briney added.

"FINE! BUT THE INSTANT WE LEAVE, I'M GOING BACK TO SCREECHING ABOUT THE DIRE SITUATION AT HAND!" Ness stated. Nurse Joy sighed before she and Mr. Briney left.

~Song That Might Play When You Fight Sans stops~

"Fucking... just... what the hell?!" Mario asked in panic. "Who would do this?!"

"I dun't know, but I don't care! We can't let them sell Paula!" Palutena replied.

"But we don't have enough cash to possibly free her, so what are we supposed to do?" Doc Brown brought up.

"I'll tell you what we'll do, we'll just take all the cash from Pittoo's college funds! Knowing him, he's probably never even going to actually go there anyways, so why bother saving it!" Palutena replied.

"Mom! That's not very nice to Pitto!" Pit cried out.

"We COULD just fight them," Toon Link suggested.

"... Yes. Let's just do that," Palutena remarked.

"WHATEVER! LET'S JUST GET TO THAT LILYCOVE CITY RIGHT NOW!" Ness demanded, rushing out the door. Everyone else in the Cute Toot House sans Toadette followed him, leaving behind a trail of dust.

"For the love of... ugh. Whatever. Lucario, you should probably follow them. I don't think there's enough sane people to keep an eye on the more... insane ones right now," HTK Master Hand suggested. "And other me... head back here ASAP. We don't need to risk the truth being brought out any longer."

"Got it," Lucario replied. He bolted right after the CTH, fleeing the room, the entire Pokémon Center, and Slateport City, heading up north into Route 110 and towards the destroyed Mauville. Once Lucario passed by the foliage that sat by Slateport, Dick Dastardly and Muttley poked their heads out.

"Hmm... we never did have our grand moment during that fight with that Mecha Sonic... so let's make like that stupid Sonic and BOOM after them!" Dick shouted. The dastardly duo dashed out of the foliage and gave chase... and as soon as they left, Dolan and Gooby poked their heads out of the exact same spot.

"Good, good... soon, the WWE and the CTH will kill each other..." Dolan quietly cackled. "And, as a small bonus, we can do... other business at Mauville..."

"Other business? You mean going to the bathroom?" Gooby trolled.

"Gooby please you're fucking embarrassing me."

**XxXx**

~Crossing The Sea from Pokémon: Omega Ruby/ Alpha Sapphire starts to play~

"Waa-haa-haa! Now this is the life!" Wario chuckled as he laid on a reclining beach chair out on the yacht's front end. Waluigi was right next to him, also on a beach chair while looking up stuff on his laptop, the rest of the WWE were staring out towards the still out of sight Hoenn, and Weegee kept insulting people not too far away.

"Waa! That's for sure!" Waluigi commented.

"No kidding!" the nearby Ridley added. "I have this strange, unexplainable, yet exhilarating feeling! A feeling that Sakurai will finally accept me!... in a few years. But still! No more of me having to poke fun at "too big"!"

"Shut the hell up, giant lizard! I may not know you, but I do know that you'll never be accepted by that Sakurai you speak of!" Weegee growled right as Crazy Hand and Duck Hunt Dog approached. Ridley then cried.

"Geez, someone REALLY shoved a nuclear pickle up Weegee's butt, huh? Who do ya think's responsible?" Crazy asked.

"I dunno, but I do know what will cheer him up! Or at least irritate him enough to shut his trap!" Wario claimed.

~Crossing The Sea stops~

"Why do I sense a damn musical number coming on?" our grouchy meme wondered.

"Teehee, "coming",' Snake inappropriately joked, earning a roll of the eyes from Eggman.

~Green Hill Zone- Modern Act from Sonic Generations starts to play~

Pac-Man: Wakawakawakawakawaka! (Pac Man of the Kirby Crew comes outta nowhere starts chasing after Boos on the yacht)

Wario: Oh ye-

~Green Hill Zone - Modern Act stops with a record scratch~

"Yo, don't you dare sing a single word, bitch!" a familiar voice demanded.

"Waa! Who's trying to stop us from our musical number?! Show yourself!" Wario demanded back.

"I was just about to, fatass punk!"

~Battle Menu from Shadow The Hedgehog starts to play~

Suddenly, the gangster Weedle and his three ex-Team Skull goons that the emissary encountered back at Walutena's Castle leaped down from the top of the yacht and landed right in front of Wario, Waluigi, Crazy, Duck Hunt, and Ridley.

"Remember me, bitches? It's me, Gangster Weedle, the top of the line Weedle, and my human boys, here for revenge!" the Weedle said.

"What? We just floated over by you and didn't even leave a finger on you!" Duck Hunt Dog pointed out.

"Yeah, and you fucking embarrassed me and my boys! The rest of my Weedle bros called me a shit leader because of that blunder! And one of them even had the guts to call me an "insane, drug and alcohol obsessed freak that, in the end, only cares about getting more drugs and alcohol!" They even said all that stuff somehow makes me more violent! Bullshit!" Gangster Weedle claimed. "Now you mother fuckers are going to get your asses beaten into the damn ground!"

"Do all gangsters obsess over drugs that much?" Eggman wondered.

"No, but our boss does. Trust me, we only stick with him because he pays well and treats us decently somehow," one of Gangster Weedle's cronies whispered into Eggman's ear.

"Ugh, for the love of fuck... can something please get all of these idiots to shut up for a few damn seconds?!" Weegee complained.

"You really want to go, loser Weedle?!" Wario angrily asked, getting out of his chair. "Because if that's what you wa-"

~Battle Menu stops~

The surrounding waters began to go wild, causing the yacht to go out of control with all the waves crashing against the boat's sides. Thus nearly everyone on board began to run around in panic.

"I guess I should be thankful for your stupid curse, Weegee," Falco sarcastically groaned, hanging onto the yacht's rails.

"I'm just fucking thankful you're actually acting like a sane one for once," Weegee said.

"One plus one equals smexy Bread God," Falco stupidly said, returning to his normal idiocy.

"Well, that was way more short-lived than it should have been. Damn it," the evil meme sighed.

"Why are you talking about idiocy when the whole boat's shaking?!" Duck Hunt Dog yelled as he tried as hard as he could to stay clinging onto the rails.

~Danger (Approaching Boss) from Kirby Triple Deluxe starts to play~

And then the source of the chaotic waters began to rise out of the ocean. Obsidian black scales... sharp claws... and most importantly, the size of skyscrapers... It was none other than Godzilla, the king of the monsters...

~Danger (Approaching Boss) stops~

... with Godzilla's ten foot tall cousin, Swagzilla, standing on his big head.

"Yo yo yo, my fellow MLG mother fuckers!" Swagzilla greeted. "You swagtastic boys hear the fantastic news?! Cloud Strife is joining Smash Bros, boys!"

"That's old news!" a Slowpoke on the top of the yacht informed the tiny 'zilla.

"Oh yeah. I forgot they let a freaking puffy cloud into Smash, but not the grand and relevant Shovel Knight!" a Chum Salmonid whined from the salty waters. "SAKURAAAAIIIIIIIIIII!"

"He's not referring to one of the clouds in the sky, idiot!" Slowpoke said. "Do you live under a rock?!"

"Yeah, but it doesn't stop it from a cruddy inclusion though. Cloud Strife's nothing but a Sony child, and a stupid one at that," Eggman said, even if he was wrong.

"Hold the fuck up noob, don't diss the swag boy Cloud!" Swagzilla said, getting slowly but surely ticked off. "He's a fucking awesome newcomer. Everyone who gets into Smash should be loved by everyone! No criticisms!"

"Hey, idiot on the giant, fat lizard, " Weegee said. "Now, I may not care about about the fucking trashy Smash tournament, but you're sounding like an obsessed freak right now, so why the hell don't you shut your fucking mouth?"

"Grab your popcorn boys, we're gonna have a big flame war!" Wario shouted towards everyone else on the boat as Metal Sonic brought a giant bucket of popcorn.

"HEY! PAY ATTENTION TO ME, YOU MOTHER FUCKERS!" Gangster Weedle demanded.

"No! Now shut up!" Dr. Eggman shouted. He kicked the Weedle so hard that he flew right off the boat, leaving his trio of ex-Team Skull members to follow.

"YOU MOTHER FUCKIN' NOOB! YOU THINK YOU CAN DISS ME, CLOUD, AND MY SWAGTASTIC COUSIN LIKE THAT?! DO YOU WANT TO GET SNIPED?!" Swagzilla shrieked with anger as he pulled out a sniper rifle.

"Peh, please! You need a brain to even fire that thing, nonetheless stand a chance against me, fucker!"

"ALRIGHT, THAT DOES IT, ASSHOLE NOOB! YOU'RE ALL GONNA DINE IN HELL TONIGHT!" Swagzilla roared.

~VS Champion Steven from Pokémon: Ruby/ Sapphire starts to play~

Swagzilla leaped off of his far lager cousin and onto some nearby rocks that stood out of the ocean, ready to snipe everyone on board while Godzilla slowly wandered over to the ship to help his cousin out.

"This is madness! Oh, no, wait, this is just utter stupidity. You, risking your damn life and attacking others, just because you can't handle criticism to something you don't own! And some of it may have been idiotic criticism, but it does not warrant this, or even just you whining about all criticism! You already reached a special low of fucking stupid when you got all mad over the criticisms to begin with, but you just sank extra low. There better not be others even remotely like you who can't handle such criticism!" Weegee insulted.

"MADNESS?! THIS IS FUCKIN' TOKYO, YO!" Swagzilla pulled the trigger, a bullet heading straight for Weegee's head. However, the evil meme evaded the attack by teleporting all the way over to the same rock Swagzilla was standing on, initiating a hand-to-hand fight between the two. The emissary gathered up to come up with a plan to stop the incoming Godzilla, Ridley flew off to try and stop the giant beast, and everyone else ran for the life boats... everyone except the hooded captain, who stayed in the control room.

"DAMN! My ship's going to be toast if this battle goes on much longer!" the captain cursed as their hood fell down on accident, revealing that it was the mystery villain who took over New Mauville. They started mashing numerous buttons on the control panel before a hologram on Mecha Sonic popped up before them.

"What's the crisis?" Mecha Sonic asked.

"Godzilla and his annoying cousin are launching an assault on my ship! GODZILLA! I need immediate help in getting rid of at least Godzilla before this whole thing falls apart!" the mystery villain answered as they brought their hood back up.

"But what about Evil Marc and Pichu? They could wake up at any minute, and I'm the only one here!"

"You can make it here, beat that giant fucker, and fly right back to the base in about half an ho- Oh fuck!" Falco shattered right through the window at that moment, still alive and in decent shape, but not without some visible pain.

"Er... we're going to need the power of my almighty ruler to win this fight!" Falco screamed, pulling out a loaf of bread from his right pocket. "For all that is good! For all that is right! For all that is a part of this balanced breakfast! I shall us the might of our lord and savior Bread God to defeat Godzilla!

"You plan on killing Godzilla, a monster of incredible power... with a fucking loaf of bread?" the mystery villain asked, flabbergasted and disgusted with Falco's stupidity.

"I think you underestimate the power of bread, pheasant!" the space pilot said with pride.

"And I think I underestimate your stupidity," the villain scoffed.

"Hmph! Only a bird brained moron like you would make a terrible insult," Falco retorted. "No matter! I shan't waste my time on people like you! It's time for action!" Falco leaped back down onto the front deck, where the gist of the emissary were dodging human-sized rocks that Godzilla was chucking whenever Ridley didn't try to attack.

"Hey Falco, you alright?!" Wario asked. He and Waluigi ran right to his side, making sure his injuries were minimal.

"Worry about your own hide! I can handle more pain than this!"

"Whatever. Let's just take deez punks to... somewhere that isn't here! Like the middle of nowhere" Waluigi shouted.

"Fear not! I'll eliminate both of these freaky fiends!" Falco replied, giving Wario, Waluigi, and the nearby Duck Hunt Dog a good look at the loaf.

"Falco, now's not the time for your bread!" Duck Hunt Dog said as Weegee teleported back onto the ship, for Swagzilla had returned to the top of Godzilla's head. "Get real weaponry!"

"Duck Hunt, I'd expect you would be smarter than this! No matter! I will prove you-"

"Oh, just attack already, dumbass! I'm sick of your knightly chit-chat, bird brains!" the mystery villain shouted from above.

"Fine! Taste thy medicine and wrath of brad, foul fiends!" Falco shouted. He swung his arm in a circle for a few seconds before he tossed his loaf of bread with all of his might...

~VS Champion Steven stops~

... too bad it only landed a foot ahead of him.

~VS Champion Steven starts again~

"Gee, that sure was REEEEAAL useful, Falco. Ugh... at least that could've been amusing if this whole Godzilla situation wasn't a waste of fucking precious time," Weegee grumbled.

"Can it, moron! Now, Falco, you mind if I use the Dinner Blaster to launch this thing?" Wario asked.

"Sure! That oughtta work!" the space pilot answered.

"Waa haa! Then those two lizard punks are finished!" Waluigi chuckled while Wario shoved the loaf into the Dinner Blaster. "Everyone, get outta the way! It's Dinner Blaster time!"

"You heard the fat man, duck and cover!" Snorlax ordered. Most of the WWE members ran to the yacht's interior, with Wario, Waluigi, Falco, Weegee, and Mermaid Man staying outside while Ridley kept trying to slow down Godzilla.

"What are those noobs doin'? Trying to snipe me back? They can't snipe anywhere near as good as I can! Stupid noobs!" Swagzilla growled.

"Ready... aim... fire!" Wario shouted. He pulled the trigger...

~VS Champion Steven stops again~

... forcing the bread out of the Dinner Blaster at a ridiculously high speed towards the smaller reptile, leaving behind a trail of blue energy. Swagzilla didn't even have more than a second to try to dodge it, and he didn't take that minuscule opportunity. And so, the bread smacked him right in the face... causing a blinding light to fill the surrounding area. Godzilla let out some loud roars of pain and agony just as the light faded away. Once the light was gone, it was revealed that Swagzilla was nowhere to be seen on Godzilla as the larger mutant slowly began to sank right back into the water. A few large waves hit the ship, but the yacht managed to stay above the salty water.

"... On second thought... you can stay back at New Mauville, Mecha Sonic," the mystery villain said as the emissary came back outside. Even those who didn't managed to get onto a life boat came back to the front deck to stare at where the mighty Godzilla once stood.

"The evil... the evil has been slain," Mermaid Man said.

"Well, that Swagzilla loser probably is, anyway," Wario responded as the mystery villain let the yacht move onward again. "Not sure about that fat one though."

"And that, kids, is the power of bread," Falco proudly stated.

"So... do we get to treat all Cloud Strife fans as evil now?" a Darknut on board whispered to a Pooka.

"No! You don't get to spread labels like that just because one or a few fans act like that!" Slowpoke said. An argument broke out between the three just as other conversations from the other passengers got louder, somewhat drowning out the argument. Nearly everyone had already moved on from the Swagzilla nonsense and onto other things or at least were talking to someone else.

... Everyone except for Weegee. Weegee continued to stare at where Godzilla was struck down, his left eye twitching from all the disbelief that flowed through his body. All the disbelief that Falco's loaf of bread managed to strike down Godzilla and likely killed Swagzilla.

 _"How the actual hell did that happen? HOW?!"_  Weegee thought to himself.


	23. The Two WAA Treaty

**Chapter 23: The Two WAA Treaty**

~Route 110 from Pokémon: Omega Ruby/ Alpha Sapphire starts to play~

Yoshi, Saturn, and a few Team Galactic grunts were roaming around Route 112, on the hunt for Prep Yoshi. The grunts stayed near the cable car on the base of Mt. Chimney while Yoshi and Saturn searched on the nearby grasslands.

"Hmm... I can smell his scent. His scent of evil, Capri-Sun, and Boar Vessel, 600-500 BC, Estruscan, ceramic," Yoshi said, sniffing the air around him.

"Eh? Whose scent?" a nearby hiker asked the green dinosaur.

"We're looking for another Yoshi like this one. You've seen anyone like him?" Saturn replied.

"One. I think he was wandering off to the nearby desert while he was singing the Family Guy theme song," the hiker answered.

"Singing the what?" Saturn asked, being rather flabbergasted.

"That was basically my reaction. I thought I was drunk off my butt when I first saw him waddle on through singing that. But then I just realized that was disturbingly normal for this drug-induced, meme-filled region of ours. I mean, just last week some herd of Wingull tried to summon Arceus and forced them to make all the Wingull in Hoenn into buff bodybuilders the size of Meteor Falls."

~Route 110 stops~

"By the great Arceus I do not want to stay in this damned region anymore I'd rather jump into that Mt. Chimney than stick around in this chaotic hellhole I am done I am done I am done," Saturn commented before heading off for Route 111's desert.

"HEY! Get back here! You didn't have periods or commas in those sentences and made a run-on sentence!" the hiker informed the Galactic member. Saturn just kept on running, forcing the hiker, Yoshi, and the Galactic grunts to follow him, set him free, and trust him so they could escape from the run-on sentences even though one can never escape from run-on sentences.

**XxXx**

Toadette was still in her room in Slateport's Pokémon Center/ hospital, watching "Cooking With King K. Rool And Hugh Neutron: The Extra Violent Edition" on the flat-screen TV hung up on the wall.

"Oh... being stuck here and not being able to help my friends wouldn't be so bad if there was at least something better on TV," Toadette complained as K. Rool just busted a ten-foot tall peanut on the TV show with his Blunderbuss, instantly causing peanut shards, fire, toxic gases, and itty, bitty MissingNo. to fly all over the kitchen.

"And that's why we're here to help!" Meloetta responded as she and Tiny Kong flew in through the window. The two weirdos slammed face-first into the wall parallel from the window, slowly slid down to the floor, and finally got back up with a single skip and a hop, because they're two cool uhhhhhhh things I guess.

"Hey Meloetta, hey Tiny! What's shaking, aside from my soul that's shivering in fear from your sudden appearance and those demons that are dancing on the TV?"

"This vulnerary we stole from one of those Anna merchants, that's what's shaking!" Tiny Kong answered, shaking a vulnerary.

"You stole something from people?!" Toadette gasped.

"Oh, that's not the only thing we did to her shop!" Meloetta stated.

**XxXx**

~The Bachelor Life (A) by Laurie Johnson starts to play~

The Anna that Meloetta and Tiny stole from was staring at her shop, her left eye twitching from the sight in front of her. The shop was on fire, other Annas kept trying to put it out with mediocre at best results, the Waluigi of the Hot Topic Krew universe and Ryu were watching the newest season of the Simpsons, and Dr. Neo Cortex and Delia Ketchum were getting married in front of the burning shop.

**XxXx**

~The Bachelor Life (A) stops~

"But enough about what we did! Drink up and become strong again!" Tiny Kong said. The one cool kong then shoved the open end of the bottle of vulnerary into Toadette's mouth, forcing the mushroom gal to drink the whole thing. While the wounds quickly healed up, all the magical liquid flowing through Toadetta caused her belly to blow up just like a balloon until most of the vulnerary came right back out of her mouth, forcing the bottle to fly out of Tiny's hands. The liquid splashed onto the TV before splashing down onto the floor. Once all the water was on the floor, it was revealed that a flood had just filled the kitchen on the TV show as K. Rool and Hugh flailed their arms about in the liquid. "Feeling better now?"

"Well, sorta, I guess," Toadette replied.

"Great! Then let's head to Lilycove! Race you two there!" Meloetta challenged before bolting right out of the window.

"Hey! C'mon Toadette, let's go after Meloetta!" Tiny insisted.

~Emerald Hill Zone from Sonic The Hedgehog 2 starts to play~

Tiny jumped up and started using her ponytails to hover above the floor, letting Toadette grab onto her feet. The two then flew out the window before safely landing outside. With their feet back on ground, the two girls curled up into balls, charged up for a bit, and began to roll around at the speed of sound, zipping past or right through some Motobugs, Grounders, Redz, and Egg Pawns that wandered around the outskirts of Slateport City and Route 110... before eventually rolling right past the HTK-verse Dr. Eggman, causing him to fall on his back.

"Hey! Who knocked me down?!" Eggman complained as he got up. He noticed Toadette and Tiny Kong rolling on through the northern parts of Route 110 while destroying some more of the scientist's robots. "Ah! So two dunces think they can destroy my robots AND knock me over! We'll see about that!" Eggman ran into the woods on the southern side of the route before he came back out, piloting the Death Egg Robot... which was stuck sliding around in a T-Pose.

**XxXx**

~Emerald Hill Zone stops~

The yacht was still trekking through the seas under the sunset. While the Slowpoke, Darknut, and Pooka continued their debate on whether or not to demonize Cloud fans for Swagzilla's actions earlier, everyone else were having far more sane chats.

"So... apparently a Zoroark showed up when we were down and out?" Snorlax asked Funky Kong.

"Yeah, and she conjured illusions of others to intimidate Pichu. Still not sure why she helped us though," Funky answered.

"And you mentioned something about Pichu not deserving a second chance at life or whatever?"

"Yeah but... deep down, something tells me Pichu still is clinging onto that second chance. Might just be me, but..." Suddenly, the boat came to a stop. Snorlax and Funky turned a bit and found that the yacht had arrived at Route 109's pier.

"Alright, everyone get off, we're at Route 109," the mystery villain demanded. "And if you don't get off, I'll chuck you into the waters so the Tentacool can get ya." Everyone quickly leaped off and landed on the dock while most of them screamed, even knocking some of those already on the dock into the salty waters. While most of the yacht's passengers ran off for Slateport in the blink of an eye, the emissary still stood on the docks.

"Waa-haa-haa!" Wario laughed. "Now THIS is a beach! Beats that mostly grassy Seaside Hill for sure! And you know what I like to do at beaches this good?!"

"Wario, you better no-" Weegee replied before Wario started babbling again.

"I like to dig up all the sand and make a huge sand castle with all of the sand! And I'll even make some sand sculptures, and sand cannons, and sand Minecraft blocks to make even more sand castles with, and sand pizzas, and sand oil, and sand san-"

"WARIO! SHUT THE HELL UP! We've got much more important things to do than have you waste our damn time on making sand castles! Like finding that Cute Toot House and obliterating them!"

"Bah! Fine! But if we're going to hustle through this beach, I'm still gonna have some fun, no matter how quick it is!" Wario said before he started running through the sands of the beach in circles, causing Weegee to groan heavily while this arms started to twitch. The rest of the emissary began to march forward, with Duck Hunt Dog and Snake staying to the back.

"Now Weegee's even twitching. Pretty sure he's gonna lose it soon," Duck Hunt Dog whispered. Suddenly, both of them were grabbed by Waluigi as they were dragged off behind a large sandcastle with the rest of the emissary bar Weegee... all at once.

"Waluigi, what's the big idea?!" Dr. Eggman demanded to know. "And how'd you get us all back here at once anyway?!"

"Eh, all these arms randomly sprouted out of my back just to grab you guys," Waluigi said, answering the latter question while raising all twenty-three of his new arms that were growing out of his back at once before they fell off, scattering all across Route 109. One of them crawled over to the still marching Weegee and tapped on the back of his foot... but that only ended in Weegee grabbing the arm and tossing it all the way to the ocean, where a trainer's Sharpedo leaped up and swallowed the arm. R.I.P. Waluigi's fifteenth arm you will be missed.

"It's a good thing I couldn't feel that," the lanky weirdo remarked.

"Hey! Explain why we're back here, or I'll... I'll force you to read politically biased newspapers!" Eggman threatened.

"AH! No! Anything but that! J-just look over the sand castle and you'll see why!" Waluigi said. And thus everyone bar Waluigi slowly peeked their heads over the big sand castle and found Dark Pit, Lucas, Greninja, Gladion, and Silvally sitting just ahead of them.

~Central City from Sonic Battle starts to play~

"So now what do we do with our lives?" Dark Pit wondered out loud.

"Ugh, still take on Icarus and his goons? Have you forgotten about them?" Gladion asked.

"I mean, us five probably won't be able to take on Icarus if the battle in the mall proved anything, so yeah, not now, that's for sure," Lucas stated. "That said, I was thinking we could move out to Sinnoh and see if we'd be accepted there."

"Silvally says we should become closer friends!" Silvally said.

"We could become accountants," Greninja suggested. BTW he was still in his maid outfit and don't ask why I'm bringing this up.

"No," Dark Pit bluntly answered.

"We could become maids," the ninja frog added.

"NO," Dark Pit answered again.

"We could become Logan and Jake Paulers or whateve-"

"FOR THE FUCKING LOVE OF SATAN JUDAS GRENINJA, WE'RE TRYING TO IMPROVE OUR PUBLIC IMAGE, NOT MAKE IT EVEN WORSE!" Dark Pit screeched.

"WELL EXCUSE ME THAT I'M JUST SUGGESTING THE FIRST THINGS THAT POP INTO MY HEAD WITHOUT THINKING ABOUT THE ACTUAL QUALITY OF SAID SUGGESTIONS!" Greninja screeched back.

"Hold on a second here," a Wingull said as they landed right on top of the sandcastle. "Aren't those peeps some of those evil Hot Topic Krew edgeheads?"

"EEEEEV-" Mermaid Man yelled.

"Mermaid Man, quiet! They might notice us if you screech on about evil!" Duck Hunt Dog warned the old superhero.

"Evil? I'm not screeching about evil, I'm reading this book I just found in the sand to Crazy. It's called Adam And Eve or something," Mermaid Man answered by shoving the book right into DHD's face.

"Yeah, and it's pretty boring. We should make it more exciting!" Crazy said.

"Way ahead of you," Mermaid Man said as he grabbed a large sack out of nowhere. And then he started pulling random stuff out of the sack, such as a Fire Flower, a Totodile plushie, a pile of Squidward's interpretive dance quarterlies, the Phantom Ruby, Captain Toad, a Tauros, and a CD that contained Despacito 0 on it into the book before they disappeared, entering the book's canon.

~Central City stops~

"Alright, enough wasting time. Waluigi, Falco, Crazy, Mermaid Man and I will hang back and trying to form that alliance with the edgy dorks. The rest of you guys follow Weegee and make sure he doesn't wander off too far," Wario commanded.

"Hey, you actually said something smart for once. Nice job, Wario!" Snake said. Wario, Waluigi, and Falco glared at him for the insult while Crazy would have glared if he could. "What? Weegee's not here, so someone has to acknowledge your rare moments of slight intelligence."

"I guess someone should say something when you get punched in the face then!" Wario stated before he punched Snake away, forcing the others aside from Waluigi, Falco, Crazy, and Mermaid Man to chase after him.

"So... how are we gonna do this? I mean, they still are technically evil-" Falco started.

"EEEEVVVVVVILLLLLLL!" Mermaid Man shouted.

"... so, uh, yeah."

"Eh, I'm sure that even if they are extremely evil, they wouldn't want the world to be destroyed... at least, not by their own hands," Crazy said.

"That sentence was funny because Crazy Hand is a hand and he mentioned hands," Waluigi snickered while eating a Snickers.

"Did you have to spell out the joke? Really tainted it by doing that, ya know!" Wario scoffed.

"Hey, what's the big idea Wario?! What's with all the shouting for, eh?! And jokes don't get ruined by spelling them out!" Waluigi shouted back.

"Guys, stop! You're acting like Weegee! It's... as if you were infected by the Weegee Virus!" Falco pointed out.

"What?! Weegee's virus is spreading?! I must stop this!" Mermaid Man yelled before he grabbed onto all of the remaining WWE members at once. "Up, up and away!"

... And then he flew up into Hoenn's evening skies with the quartet in tow, all of them screaming and squirming, before he dove right back down. Meanwhile, Dark Pit and Gladion were playing Pokémon: Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire respectively, trading Pokémon across their games.

 _"I think I'm starting to understand why Silvally wanted me to join this group,"_  Gladion thought.  _"I think... he just wanted me to ha-"_  And then Mermaid Man and crew came crashing back down next to the crew.

"HOLYSHITSWEETSATANJUDASFUCKINGHELLDAMNSHITCUNTWHAT?!" Dark Pit idiotically screeched.

"Heck," Greninja added.

~Crash Bandicoot 2: Warp Room (Cortex Speaking) from Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy starts to play~

"Hold it! I remember you fuckers!" the HTK leader cursed as the WWE members got up. "You're from that shitty gang that Metal Sonic comes from! The same one who kicked my ass in the mall!"

"Some bold words you chose there, loser! Some of them I can't even say for whatever reason! Words that I don't even know the meaning to, but I still hate them! Consider yourself lucky that we ain't here to pummel ya for them!" Wario replied.

"Then what the hell are you here for? Why do you need to bother us?" Dark Pit asked.

"Listen, I know we had a rocky start. But there's a greater threat to us both at hand! A threat that we need to team up against!" Wario answered.

"Greater threat... so you have it out for Icarus too?" Lucas questioned.

"The heck is an Icarus? Is it from Subway?" Waluigi asked back.

"If Subway had terrible food then he probably would be," Greninja claimed. Seriously though Subway's food is too good why don't I go there more and why am I asking you this.

"Enough about Subway. If you aren't talking about Icarus, then who is this greater threat?" Gladion said, covering his face with his hand because that's what a Gladion does. Yes there are more than one Gladion, in fact look behind you because one is there. Probably.

"Well, it's very hard to explain, and you likely won-" Crazy said...

~Crash Bandicoot 2: Warp Room (Cortex Speaking) stops as Tentacular Circus from Splatoon starts to play~

... before the legendary Splat Time shot out of the sands, flailing his arms and legs around like his was a Gmod ragdoll while floating in the sky.

"Now what?!" Dark Pit groaned as Lucas hugged him.

"The weirdos just keep multiplying," Greninja pointed out... right before a clone of himself popped out of the sand right behind him, proving his point.

"Do not fret! For I, Splat Tim, who still has a role in this hellish world that makes little to no sense most of the time despite not serving his original role, will do it! I will do the explaining!"

"Then explain, crazy ass!" Dark Pit demanded.

"Okie dokie! Here goes!" Splat Tim said. "THEREISANEVILPSYCHOTICCULTTRYINGTOREVIVEABEASTCREATEDBYMANTHROUGHSOMEMEANSTHATEVENIDONTKNOWANDTHATBEASTISNAMEDDEATHHANDANDHEWILLTAKEOVERTHEWORLDANDSLAUGHTERMANYIFWEDONOTSTOPITNOWTAGFIVEPEOPLETODOTHESAME!" And then Splat Tim fell back into the sand. Seconds later, a tombstone popped up in his place. Splat Tim had become Splat Tomb.

~Tentacular Circus stops~

"I can believe that," Dark Pit unsarcastically said.

"Same here," Lucas added.

"I've heard far more unbelievable things," Gladion stated.

"Silvally agrees! Mostly because Silvally believes every rumor he hears! By the way, do you know that the next Super Smash Bros. game will undeniably be a port of Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U?!"

"I have my doubts," Greninja remarked.

"Same, brother," the clone Greninja replied. With the Hot Topic Krew's thoughts on the matter out of the way, the WWE members thought about the other club's thoughts and Splat Tim's gibberish within their minds.

 _"Even I don't understand what Splat Tim said,"_  Wario thought.

 _"Did that Splat Tim guy mention something about my hidden debts?"_  Waluigi thought.

 _"Bread,"_  was all Falco thought about.

 _"There is no way the next Smash Bros. is just going to be a port,"_  Crazy Hand thought.

 _"Sorry guys, but can you please stop thinking about things? I can't think when I telepathically hear your thoughts,"_  Mermaid Man thought.

~Crash Bandicoot 2: Warp Room (Cortex Speaking) starts again~

"Well... I guess so. But you better help us take down Icarus if we need to," Dark Pit said. "Oh, and why are you weirdos here in Hoenn? Did you seriously come here just for our alliance?"

"Nah, we're here becau-" Waluigi said...

~Crash Bandicoot 2: Warp Room (Cortex Speaking) stops again as Danger! from Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door starts~

... before a group of five Tentacool arose from the sand behind the remaining WWE members.

"Fuck, now what?!" Dark Pit cursed.

"Meh heh! I'll tell you what, bub! It's time for our takeover! We're gonna take over your beaches, your mountains, and even your aquariums, just to mess with ya!" one of the Tentacool said.

"Meh heh! Yeah! What he said! You're lucky we couldn't convince most of the more lousy Tentacool around here to join in, or else all of ya'll would be screwed outta your minds!" another Tentacool added.

"Screw off! No one cares!" Lucas shouted.

"Meh heh! Lil' crybaby here thinks he can act all tough? Be a hero?" the first Tentacool taunted.

"Hey, nutjobs, can you at least leave us be? We got better things to do!" Wario growled.

"Meh heh! As if!" another Tentacool cackled. She then used Supersonic on the WWE members, causing them to get confused. The WWE waddled away aimlessly, leaving only the HTK and the Tentacool.

"That's it! If you asshats want a brawl, you're going to get it!" Dark Pit growled. The HTK members plus Greninja's clone leaped at the Tentacool, starting a big ball of violence and sand.

**XxXx**

~Danger! stops~

Dolan and Gooby were standing in what used to be Mauville City's main square before Mecha Sonic blew it to bits. Dolan was on the phone, talking to Bonzi, while Gooby was building something out of the remaining metal left of the demolished Pokémon Center.

"Good. Now keep an eye on those tooters and make sure they don't actually head into the sewers. And don't try and fight with Proto either!" Dolan demanded from Bonzi before ending the call. "Hmm... wait... I JUST REALIZED SOMETHING STUPID!"

"What's that, Dolan?" Gooby asked, having just finished building whatever he was building.

"WE COULD HAVE JUST USED SONIC TO LURE THE CUTE TOOT HOUSE TO LILYCOVE! WHY DIDN'T I THINK OF THAT?! WE DIDN'T NEED TO KIDNAP THAT PAULA KID!" Dolan complained. While Dolan covered his face with his hands, Gooby got down an prayed.

 _"Bless you baby person whoever watches us from above which is a little creepy but understandable. Bless you for making Dolan forget about using Sonic."_ Gooby prayed. Meanwhile, a legendary being glanced down from the highest ends of the skies at Gooby. It was Handsome Squidward, because who else would it be besides mabye Arceus.

"Ugh... whatever. We can use Sonic for some other pla- HEY! Gooby!" Dolan said, discovering Gooby's little creation, which was the first ever Clash Blaster created. "What the hell is that?! Did you just make that out of some of my metal?"

"Sure did, lookie what it can do!" Gooby said. He fired the weapon at a metal beam that stuck out of the ground, managing to bend it with just one quick blast of ink, and snapping it right in half with just two more. Dolan got scared and nigh instantly rushed over and swiped the Clash Blaster right from Gooby's Microsoft Paint hands.

"Oh no! This weapon is too dangerous for your hands!" the evil duck said, hiding the Clash Blaster of death under his hat. Dolan continued to mindlessly ramble to Gooby, but not without noticing the MC Princess Pearl swipe the Clash Blaster from its hiding place and replacing it with a lit dynamite stick with an incredibly long fuse before she managed to escape. "... blah blah blah, but at least you did something good by making this death machine."

"Really?" Gooby asked.

"Yeah yeah, now come on, we gotta head back to the hideout." Dolan and Gooby then crawled into a helicopter and took off for Sea Mauville, carrying some of the remains of Mauville city with them.

**XxXx**

"It's a good thing we showed up right then, or else that Mr. Briney guy would've been sleeping with the fishes," Wario said as the gang marched their way through Route 110, shuffling through the grass, both short and tall, and avoiding the wild Pokémon that lurked in the tall grass... as well as the HTK-verse Eggman's robots, crazed fishermen, and angry Magnemite that got kicked out of New Mauville by the mystery villain.

"Uh, he's sleeping with them anyways. Look over there," Snorlax said, pointing over to the sea, where Mr. Briney and a high amount of Magikarp were having a sleepover. Briney was snoring the night away on a bed designed to float while some of them sleeping close to him, though most were chucking pillows at each other.

"So... whadda you guys wanna jabber on about? Kittens? Memes? Death? The fact that our lives may just be a simulation? Something actually worth having a big discussion about that doesn't involve our upcoming battle?" Waluigi asked.

"And pray tell, what exactly is wrong about talking about our battle?" Weegee asked back, actually not being a dick for once.

"Uh... that's actually a good question..." Waluigi groaned while scratching the back of his head. "Uh... because some of us may be uncomfortable about that topic?"

"Well, they better get comfortable with it, because we have to do this battle! We can't just leave Malleo with those dastardly tooters, and if we don't talk about it, we'll probably lose!" Eggman said.

"The man with the plan's right, we have to do this! We have to talk about our battle strategy!" Weegee shouted. "And by talking about it, I mean I'll just say we need to make them feel the flames of hell for their bullshit!"

"Ugh... we'll make them feel the "flames of hell" once we beat them. We need an actual strategy to beat them," Snake said.

"Hmm... well, we clearly need to sneak attack them! After all, nothing's stronger than a good stealth attack to the private parts!" Wario said.

"Yeah, how about we head to Mauville first before we get too ahead of ourselves first?" Duck Hunt Dog suggested. "Get a little rest and plan our plan without worrying about all these Pokémon and robots and fisherman and weirdos with psychic powers and fleas and that creeper who kinda reminds me of that Squidward guy Crazy talks about a lot up in the sky that's staring right at us."

"Egh... yeah, you got a point, so fine, whatever," Weegee said. "Just as long as we don't waste too much time there! We've wasted so much time as is."

After that, there was nothing but silence.

Pure silence.

Except for the shuffling grass. And the nearby waves of water. And the Wingull from above. And the Magikarp tossing their pillows around. And a Magnemite singing the Reese's Puffs rap. And anything else you can think of as the gang continued onward to Mauville City.

"OK, this is just plain boring and absolutely un-radical," Funky said, with everyone nodding to his statement, even Weegee and Metal Sonic. "Hmm... maybe we should play some sweet jazz you liven things up!"

"Ugh... yeah, this is painfully boring. Even Wario and Waluigi's usual brand of stupidity beats this shitty silence," Weegee claimed.

"W-waa? Really?" Waluigi muttered.

"Yes, and I can't believe I'm the one saying it, nonetheless saying it at all, but..." Letting out a sigh, our evil meme turned his head over towards Wario. "Wario... Waluigi... we need stupidity for once. Insanity. Chaos. All of your wacky traits... as long as they're somewhat tame for once."

Wario, Waluigi, Falco, and Crazy stopped dead in their tracks.

"... WELL THEN, IT'S-A WACKY WARIO AND WALUIGI TIME!" the two brothers shouted.

Then all hell broke loose.

Wario pulled out the Wario Car from his pocket, while Waluigi pulled out a radio. Everyone somehow managed to fit on board before the fat plumber starting driving along the low road. Once Wario got the car running, Waluigi turned on the raido.

~Battle! Gym Leader from Pokémon: Omega Ruby/ Alpha Sapphire starts to play~

Falco pulled out some air horns and started blaring them as loud as possible. Funky pulled out a saxophone and tried to add to the music. Mermaid Man fell asleep and snored to the music. Even some Tentacool in the ocean started playing their trumpets... aside from one, who played on an electric guitar instead. All the emissary members bar Weegee and Metal Sonic were enjoying the stupidity, and only Metal Sonic was actually annoyed by it.

 _"Huh... I actually am enjoying this for once,"_  Weegee thought inside his head.  _"But I guess... I guess that's just because this is just like the times before I got dragged into all of this. Trying to screw with Wario and Waluigi and all of those idiots's lives while they annoy me to death with their stupidity beats having Malleo getting kidnapped... ugh... whatever. I guess I should just live through the good moments without a care while they last."_

~Battle! Gym Leader stops~

Both the music and the Wario Car stopped at the same time, snapping Weegee back to reality. A rather bleak reality at that, for the emissary was in the ruined Mauville.

"Waa! What happened here?!" Wario asked, shocked by the state of the town.

"I was telling you guys right before you started talking over me by screeching about how that Briney idiot was about to fall in the water! Mauville got destroyed by some maniac!" Metal Sonic answered.

"It's OK Metal Sonic, I heard you," Eggman claimed, hugging Metal Sonic's blue head.

"No you didn't, you were too busy squealing about that Wingull that flew into your face," Metal stated.

"So what? Do we just keep wandering ahead to Lilycove then?" Snake pondered.

"Are you kidding me? Going all that way without any breaks for that long? There's only one other town along the way, and even that one's a long stretch away," Snorlax pointed out as Waluigi looked at a map of the Hoenn region.

"Oh yeah, long ways away," Waluigi confirmed. "Looks like a longer trip than the one Wario and me had to take on time just to cover the clown college I was forced to go to when I was younger with posters of Snake's butt."

"I didn't need to know that," Weegee complained, tapping his foot to show his impatience.

"Isn't there a town just a short walk to the west of here? I think we can stop there," Duck Hunt Dog suggested.

"Uh, no? We're not going out of our way to take a damn break! We're going to keep marching to Lilycove, even through the night!" the evil meme insisted.

"And have our backs be broken by the time we get there? You're really out of your mind, Weegee!" Snake growled.

"Your back's already broken just like every other ounce of you, Mr. Top Tier, so why don't you just can it, fucker?!" Weegee shouted.

"Hey now young fellows, we don't need to tear each other apart. Not without chainsaws at least!" Mermaid Man said, pulling out two of them.

~The Wii Shop Channel theme starts to play~

"Hey, I heard that you guys need a quick trip to Lilycove!" SMG4 squealed, leaping out of the nearby bushes with a smile on his face, even though you couldn't see it since it was blocked my his two-dimensional mustache. "And guess what! I can help you guys out with that! I can send you guys all the way there in just a few minutes for just five easy payments of six dollars and nine cents!"

"Waa! Where'd he come from?!" Waluigi asked. Everyone just shrugged as a polygonal Waluigi spawned in SMG4's hands.

"And how do you intend to pull that off, fucker? Because the way I see it, you're just some random idiot who came out of nowhere trying to scam us! Now fuck off, and take that polygonal Waluigi with you!" Weegee cursed.

~The Wii Shop Channel theme stops with a record scratch~

SMG4 got pissed from Weegee's remarks yet still smiled as he aimed the polygon Waluigi right at the evil meme of evil.

"Waluigi LAUNCHER," a random voice blared before the polygon Waluigi was sent flying towards the gang at ridiculously high speeds. The other Waluigi crashed into Weegee, who in turn crashed into everyone else, before they all went flying off to eastern Hoenn. While most of the gang conveniently managed to land safely near Lilycove in the city's outskirts, poor Weegee was sent flying all the way to Mossdeep City, crash landing into the ground next to the town's gym.

"Yeeeeep. Just live through the good times while they fucking last without a care," the meme complained, slowly getting up. "Before some... MORON... decides to ruin IT..." Once Weegee got up, he opened his eyes... revealing that they were now as red as can be.

**XxXx**

~Lilycove City from Pokémon: Omega Ruby/ Alpha Sapphire starts to play~

Speaking of Lilycove though, Fox and Mario were sitting on a bench right next to the Pokémon Center, eating lotsa spaghetti under the setting sun. The Wingull watched them from the center's roof, wanting the food. All was calm in Lilycove... for the time being at least.

"This spaghetti actually tastes pretty good!" Fox said with genuine gratitude, stuffing his mouth full of the yummy food.

"Thanks! I really tried my best on this batch!" Mario chuckled.

"Yeah... but Mario, I think we need to talk about something here. We need to talk about Ness."

"I know. He's a good for nothing maniac. Listen, if I was actually in charge, I would've kicked him out by now."

"I know you would have, but that's besides the point. What we need to do is convince Palutena to kick him ou-" Fox said. His phone then started playing the SpongeBob SquarePants theme song, signaling that he had just gotten a text. Fox sighed and pulled out his phone to read the text in his head.

"What's up?" Mario asked.

"Uh... it's from Zelda. She says she went to Toadette's room in the hospital, and Toadette wasn't there," the space pilot answered.

~Lilycove City stops~

Right before Mario could respond, a loud crash as a result from most of the WWE's rough landing in Route 121 occurred. The entire town started fleeing from wherever they were in the town, heading towards the newly built storm shelter that lied north of the town.

"What the?! What was that?!" Mario wondered as the two CTH members leaped out of their seat, allowing the Wingull to devour the spaghetti while screeching "MINE!". Meanwhile, Bogs Binny, Spoderman, Bonzi Buddy, and Proto were spying on the town from the top of the Department Store, with Malleo and Paula tied up on a vending machine nearby.

"Yo, what was that?" Spoderman questioned.

"Not sure, but I think I know who's responsible for that," Bonzi said, letting out a slight cackle of delight. "And if I'm correct... that means that the end of both the WAA Weirdos Emissary and the Cute Toot House should draw near..."


End file.
